Unas vacaciones de plebeyos
by gabiiii981
Summary: Luego de unas vacaciones algo agitadas, los Host volveran a su vida normal, al Instituto, al Host Club. Despues de todo, Haruhi y Tamaki no podrian haber terminado mejor luego de tantos conflictos. HaruxAllHost. x TERMINADO x
1. El comienzo

_Hola :).. Aca empiezo un nuevo fic de Ouran. Va a tener parejas diversas, y la verdad va a haber de todo, jeje. Espero que alguien lo lea :P. Obviamente todos los personajes son de Hatori Bisco._

_............................................................_

Ella suspira completamente relajada. Observa su alrededor con tranquilidad, y sonrie para si misma. ¿Vacaciones? ¿Ella sola? Era lo que mas deseaba desde siempre.

Su padre trabajaba, y no podia acompañarla, y lo ultimo que ella queria es que se moleste en dejar todo por acompañarla. Una semana sola, de vacaciones, en lasmontañas, no seria nada malo. Se lo merecia, después de haber estudiado tanto, de haberse esforzado durante todo ese tiempo en esa escuela tan adinerada,después de haber soportado algunas burlas de chicos por ser la unica "pobre".

Sip, definitivamente se merecia un descanso de todo ese mundo. Y ahora se daria el gusto, se quedaria sola en su mundo normal, y dejaria de sentirse mal o rebajadapor ricos bastardos. Su padre, antes de partir le deseo suerte, y le pidio que se divirtiera y que disfrute al maximo su estadia. A ella le parecio bastante extraño que no se preocupara de forma exagerada, pero lo unico que hizo fue sonreir de alegria y afirmarle.

Era una oportunidad unica que no podia desperdiciar, que su padre le haya permitido viajar sola en un autobús, a un hotel cerca de las montañas nevadas completamente sola. No iba a reclamar ni nada, y ademas su mismo padre le habia dado el dinero y habia reservado la habitación del hotel para ella, como obsequio de todo el esfuerzo en el Instituto.

Haruhi no estaba muy convencida con la idea, pero termino aceptando algo insegura. Luego de unos dias de pensarlo, sentia que habia sido lo mejor que podia hacer.

Alejarse de todos para descansar. Y aunque se quedara todos esos dias en el hotel para dormir o ver la televisión, (ya que era bastante perezosa) le daba igual, esa era su forma de reposar. Se habia prometido a si misma trabajar muy duro al regresar de sus vacaciones, para pagarle ese dinero a su padre, sabia que ambos lo necesitaban para las cuentas de la casa y la comida.

Tenía el equipaje al costado de sus piernas. Ella vestia un gran camperon, ya que el frío era demasiado. Llevaba guantes, una larga bufanda y se mantenía parada, esperando atentamente la llegada de su autobús.

Era muy temprano, casi las 6 de la mañana, habia escogido ese horario para poder viajar con la menos gente posible, y no sufrir ningun tipo de incomodidad. Estaba tan feliz, pero aun asi, bostezo con sueño.

El frió en esa parada de autobuses le daba mas sueño, quien sabe por que. No habia nadie a su alrededor, solo ella. Ese día habia nevado, el blanco de la nieve se observaba en todos lados, y Haruhi se encontraba en el medio de esta. Se veia la carretera vacía, ella a un costado con un poste largo atrás suyo, que indicaba la parada de autobuses, y un par de negocios bastante lejos. Después solo se veia la nieve en el exterior.

Obviamente pensaba en esas personas, en esos chicos a los cuales no les habia avisado nada porque era obvio que la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo solo para fastidiarla. Aun asi estaba tranquila, mientras que no haya avisado nada, y que nadie les haya dicho nada, era imposible que la localicen. Estaba 100% segura de eso.

-Creo que llegue muy temprano… el autobús viene en una hora…-

Piensa, y alza la mirada al camino. Suspira cansada, pero entonces vuelve a formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perdonen… pero de verdad me gustaría estar un tiempo sola de vacaciones… solo sera una semana, nada mas. Luego nos reuniremos y la pasaremos juntos como siempre… ahora solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de los estudios…-

Ella mira el cielo, que estaba algo nublado, porque era de madrugada. Todo indicaba que volvería a nevar en cualquier momento, le gustaba la nieve, era un clima genial. Aunque tuviera que soportar el frió.

Haruhi se quita la capucha y se peina un poco con sus manos enguantadas, intenta correr parte de su fleco con una de sus manos y vuelve a sonreír al ver el cielo.

-Presiento…. Que estas vacaciones de invierno…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Un helicóptero estaba arriba de ella, a escasos metros de distancia. El alboroto era imposible de no escuchar, y la persona que le gritaba desde un altavoz en el helicóptero, sonaba completamente desesperada, con ganas de reunirse lo antes posible con ella.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!!! ¡¡¡PAPÁ ESTA AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!-

-Van a ser las peores vacaciones de mi vida ¬¬|||……………….-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Unas vacaciones de plebeyos"_**

-No… esto no puede estar pasándome… momento O.o…. ¿Que esta pasando?-

Haruhi retrocede sorprendida, y cae sentada al suelo. Un joven apuesto, rubio, encantador, y principesco desciende del helicóptero, y este se retira volando a toda velocidad.

-¡¡Me alegra tanto verte, Haruhi!! ¡¡Estas bien, nadie te ha lastimado!! ¡¡Me fue muy difícil encontrarte, pero ahora que estas en mi brazos te dire que jamas te dejare sola!! ¡¡Yo, Tamaki Suoh, el King del Host Club, prometo no abandonarte, te protegeré de cualquier tipo de amenaza en nuestra estadía en aquel hotel de plebeyos que tu padre nos ha recomendado con tanta humildad y decencia!!!-

Efectivamente, Tamaki abrazaba a Haruhi como muestra de afecto, y ella queda atonita al escuchar sus palabras. Intenta separarse de la mejor manera posible y al lograrlo, se sostiene la cabeza, asustada.

-Ta… Tamaki- senpai… ¿Cómo puede ser que….? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi padre te dijo algo…? Pero no puede ser… él queria que… yo…-

-¡Se muy bien lo que te preguntas! Obviamente tu padre no queria que viajes y te vayas sola de vacaciones, por eso le informo a Kyoya sobre esto…-

Tamaki se acerca y le sonrie con sospechas.

-¿Pensaste que no lo sabríamos? ¡¡Oh, pero que ingenua resulto ser mi queridísima hija!! ¡¡Como tu padre, era obvio que sabría sobre tus pequeñas vacaciones en las montañas!! ¡¡Te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste!!-

-Pe..pero… yo queria descansar… de los estudios T.T… y con mi senpai aquí sera imposible… queria deshacerme de todos ustedes T.T….-

-¿Deshacerte O.O?- Tamaki escucha la palabra "deshacer", dicha sin ninguna mala intencion. Y se deprime, dándole la espalada a Haruhi.

-Pero yo solo queria hacerte un bien, para que no te aburrieras sola en ese hotel de plebeyos T.T… mis intenciones nunca fueron molestarte ni causarte problemas…-

Murmura, tristemente. Haruhi suspira frustrada, y se le acerca resignada.

-Tamaki- senpai… ya que estas aquí… supongo que no puedo decirte que te vayas, seria grosero de mi parte.. pero aunque quieras venir conmigo, el hotel ya tiene reservaciones hechas, y es imposible que tu….-

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que vaya contigo :D?!- Pregunta King, muy esperanzado, y se levanta para verla con brillitos en los ojos.

-Eeehhh… tomalo como quieras… pero en realidad lo que quiero decir es que…-

Un enorme estruendo interrumpe las palabras de Haruhi, ella gira hacia atrás y queda diez veces mas atonita que antes, al ver que al menos cinco camiones frenaban a escasos metros de ella. Haruhi retrocede y se choca con Tamaki, quien la sujeta y le sonrie alegremente.

-¿Que..que esta.. que es esto?- Pregunta ella, no entendiendo nada.

-¡¡HARUHI!! ¡¿NOS ESPERASTE MUCHO?!-

La chica queda petrificada al escuchar esas voces al unísono. Gira hacia su derecha y unas manos la arrebatan de los brazos de Tamaki.

-¡Perdónanos por llegar tarde, jeje!-

-¡Es que traer el equipaje fue mas lento de lo que pensamos!-

Hikaru y Kaoru apoyaban sus brazos en los hombros de Haruhi, con una mirada ironica en sus ojos.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Que creen que hacen? ¡Estaba hablando muy a gusto con Haruhi, hasta que vinieron y me la quitaron!- Les reclama Tamaki, algo enojado.

-Lo siento, señor.. solo la saludábamos cortésmente, jeje.-

-Tenemos derecho a hacerlo, luego de que nos obligaste a venir y a que nos preparásemos en menos de un día, jajaja-

Haruhi los escucha y se los saca de encima bruscamente.

-¡¿Me estan diciendo que ustedes ya planeaban venir conmigo de vacaciones sin que les de mi autorización, sin avisar ni nada?!- Exclama molesta, señalando a los tres.

-Sabiamos que no querrias, asi que fue una sorpresa de vacaciones :D- Responde ambos gemelos.

-¡No los escuches, Haruhi! ¡Lo hicimos por tu seguridad! ¡Si estabas sola en ese lugar por tanto tiempo, era imposible que nada te pase! ¡Pudiste haber sido victima de un secuestro, una violación, un asesinato!! ¡¡Nunca permitiríamos que algo asi sucediera!!-

Intenta justificarse Tamaki.

-Por lo menos… diganme que son esos camiones gigantes…- Logra pronunciar ella, con las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban.

-Nuestro equipaje, ¿Que otra cosa puede ser?- Dicen Hikaru y Kaoru, encogiendose de hombros.

-¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE?!!!!-

Pero antes de que ellos vuelvan a reiterárselo, alguien se le prende de la espalda cariñosamente.

-¡HARU- CHAN ^^! ¡ME ALEGRO DE VERTE AQUÍ! ¡NOS DIVERTIREMOS MUCHO JUNTOS EN ESTAS VACACIONES ^^!-

Honey la abrazaba tiernamente, y Mori se le acercaba caminando desde atrás, con su gesto serio.

-Ho… Honey- senpai… Mori- senpai… ¿¡Que todo el Host Club esta aquí O.o?!-

-¡¡Mamá!! ¡Me alegro de que te hayas encargado de todo nuestro equipaje! ¡Haruhi esta muy feliz de vernos a todos aquí, y de que compartamos nuestras vacaciones juntos!-

Tamaki le sonreia a Kyoya, quien descendia de uno de los camiones y se dirigia caminando hacia ellos.

-Esto es una… pesadilla T.T…-

Ahora era Haruhi quien entraba en depresion, y se acurrucaba en el suelo, sin querer aceptar la realidad. Los gemelos y Honey la picaban son sus dedos para comprobar si aun estaba con vida.

-Hey, Haruhi.. No te sientas mal, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien de todo esto, echasela al Señor XD..- Le dice Kaoru, tratando de no reirse.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Él nos insistio a que vengamos a arruinarte tus.. es decir, alegrarte tus vacaciones con nuestra compañía XD!- Continua diciendo Hikaru, con picardia.

Ella se levanta rapidamente y dirige una mirada asesina hacia King, quien retrocede asustado.

-¡TU! ¡explicame en este preciso momento como supieron que yo me iria sola de vacaciones! ¡Y a quien extorsionaste para que te lo diga!-

-Ha…Haruhi… yo… puedo explicarlo…-

-Tranquilizate. Las cosas sucedieron de esta manera..- Le dice Kyoya, ajustándose los lentes.

........

**[Flash Back]**

-¡¡¿Cómo que Haruhi se va de vacaciones sin habernos dicho ni una sola palabra?!- Exclama Tamaki completamente desesperado, y zamarreando a Kyoya, nervioso.

-Si me dejaras hablar y no me interrumpieras… podria explicártelo ¬¬…-

Murmura él, tratando de no perder los estribos. Tamaki lo suelta y comienza a caminar de un lado al otro como un leon enjaulado. Ambos estaban en la mansión de Kyoya.

-Su padre me llamo y me informo de las repentinas vacaciones de Haruhi hacia las montañas nevadas, tambien me informo del hotel en donde se hospedara y demas cosas. Él pagó el viaje y la estadia, pero me dijo tambien que le preocupaba que su hija este sola, ya que puede ser peligroso.-

-¡¡Pues claro que es peligroso!! ¡¡Que alguien como ella ande sola por el mundo es un suicidio!! ¡¡Es tan ingenua e inocente!! ¡¡Necesita que alguien la cuide y la proteja, necesita a su PADRE!!-

-Por ese motivo me pidio muy amablemente que la acompañara, o que la espere en el hotel y me hospedara con ella, si no eran demasiadas molestias…-

Tamaki queda helado en esos segundos y se detiene.

-Bueno… el punto es que le respondí que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, y estaba muy ocupado como para andar cuidandola. Ademas es imposible que le pase algo, es poco probable en ese tipo de lugares. Y conociendola, se quedara encerrada en su habitación sin querer hacer nada, viendo la televisión. No existen los peligros de esa forma… asi que…-

-¡¡Kyoya!! ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que pasa?! ¡¡Es una señal del destino!!- Exclama King, alzando su puño, victorioso.

-¿Eh?-

-¡¡Llama al padre de Haruhi y dile que no se preocupe mas!! ¡¡Todo el Host Club la acompañara y disfrutara sus vacaciones junto con ella!! ¡¡Ahora mismo les informare a los demas, prepara los vehiculos que llevaran nuestro equipaje!! ¡¡No podemos perder el tiempo!!-

-Eemm… Tamaki… ¿No crees que a Haruhi le desagrade un poco la idea de que vayamos de la nada a interrumpir sus…?-

-¡¡Dijiste que mañana partiría!! ¡¡Debemos prepararnos lo antes posible!! ¡¡Démonos prisa!!-

-Para que me molesto ¬¬…- Murmura Kyoya, suspirando. Saca su celular y comienza a hacer los preparativos.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**...........**

-Y asi sucedieron las cosas, Haruhi. Aunque hay un detalle importante que nos les dije, y que acabo de averiguar esta mañana..-

Kyoya chasquea sus dedos, y los camiones prenden sus motores, en ese momento se retiran de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye! ¡Alli iba nuestro equipaje!-

-¿Que es lo que haremos sin nuestras cosas?- Cuestionan Hikaru y Kaoru, protestando.

-El hotel a donde nos hospedaremos es… ¿Como decirlo sin ofender?... pequeño, y sin muchos cuidados… nuestras cosas no entrarian en las habitaciones, asi que arregle con los choferes de cada respectiva persona que separara lo indispensable y lo enviara al hotel. No se preocupen por eso. Aahh.. y una cosa mas..-

Él le dirige la mirada a todos.

-Supongo que todos sabian que viajaríamos en un transporte plebeyo, ¿No es asi?-

-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!-

-¡Ese no era el trato! ¡Pense que desde aquí nos llevaria algun automóvil privado!!- Exclama Hikaru, enojado.

-¡Esa clase de transportes me asustan, Takashi! ¡Las personas mueren todos los dias! ¡Nosotros tambien moriremos T.T!- Honey se prende de Mori, con los ojitos llorosos.

-Ky..Kyoya.. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que no choquemos o de un accidente en carretera?- Pregunta Tamaki, comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-Mmm.. dejame ver… debe haber un 50% de…-

-¡¡¡¡¡BASTAA!!!!!!!!- Exclama Haruhi, harta de sus caprichos y quejas sin sentido.

-¡¿Y se preguntan por que no les dije sobre mis vacaciones?! ¡Era por esto! ¡Se la pasan quejando por tonterías! ¡Si van a acompañarme, prométanme que dejaran de lado sus caprichos de ricachones y que intentaran comportarse! ¿¡Entendido?!-

-¡¡¡Si, señora!!- Contestan todos, haciendo una reverencia militar. Haruhi suspira agotada, y baja la cabeza.

-Ahora… su llamado "transporte plebeyo" se trata de un simple autobús… y cuando subamos, actúen normalmente… se los suplico..-

-Mmmm.. He oido hablar de ese transporte, es utilizado por los indigentes en las ciudades de clase baja… las personas viajan amontonadas en un ambiente inhumano para asistir a sus trabajos cotidianos..-

Les informa Kyoya, sin perder la serenidad.

-¿Ambiente inhumano? ¿Nosotros viajaremos de esa forma O.o?-

Pero antes de seguir preguntando esas cosas, Haruhi le dirige una mirada seca a King, quien cierra la boca de inmediato.

-Ejem… ¡No importa! ¡Sacrificaremos lo que sea necesario para acompañar a nuestra Haruhi hasta el fin del mundo ^^!-

-¡¡YES, SIR!!- Le contestan todos antes sus palabras.

-Estas vacaciones…. Seran demasiado largas y agotadoras ¬¬…- Piensa Haruhi, alzando su mirada hacia el cielo.

Antes de darse cuenta, el autobús llega, y se detiene en frente de todos. Para su suerte, estaba vacio por la hora que era.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espacio: reducido, al borde de la claustrofobia. Asientos: deplorables, es pésimo estado hasta para un plebeyo. Ventanas: por lo menos al mirar por ellas olvidas el horrible momento por el cual estas pasando. Servicios: nulos, sin televisión, ni guías. Conductor: creo que esta muerto. Compañeros: intentando resistir, aunque supongo que soy el unico que no perdió la cordura hasta ahora. Meritos obtenidos en este viaje: 0.-

Kyoya escribia las estadisticas y demas cosas en su computadora. El autobús estaba vacio, y solo ellos lo ocupaban, de esa forma se podian sentar en donde quisieran.

Tamaki se sentaba casi delante de todo, y Kyoya se habia alejado lo mas posible de él por precaución, escribiendo lo que sea que pudiera distraerlo de tan infernal viaje. Por su parte, King tenia tantas ganas de vomitar que sabia que si se levantaba para suplicar ayuda, vomitaria sin dudarlo. Asi que lo unico que hacia era rezar para que no sucediera lo peor. Su rostro estaba totalmente verde, y contaba los minutos para que el viaje terminara. Ese autobús vibraba demasiado, y nadie estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Unas rocas hicieron que el autobús se elevara del piso, causando por decima ves que todo temblara en su interior y que en segundos se vuelva estable otra ves. Esos movimientos violentos hacian que todos se estremecieran, ellos lo comparaban con una montaña rusa demoniaca.

-Hikaru… ahí viene otra ves… ¡La proxima ves, el autobús volara y todos moriremos!-

Exclama Kaoru, entrando en panico. Su hermano gira lentamente hacia la ventana, temblando de los nervios, y traga saliva.

-Es verdad… ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya no podemos soportarlo mas! ¡Todos vamos a morir!- Ambos se abrazan lloriqueando, asustados.

-Malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬…-

Piensa Haruhi, al notar la situación de cada uno en ese viaje normal para cualquier persona. Ella se sentaba delante de los gemelos, y algunos asientos adelante, del lado izquierdo de los asientos estaba Tamaki.

-Haru- chan… ¿No nos serviran pastel en el viaje?-

Honey se habia levantado de su asiento, y habia caminado hacia su amiga para hacerle esa inocente pregunta.

-Eeemm.. Honey- senpai… no falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.. y en los autobuses no existen esa clase servicios.. solo aguanta un par de horas mas…-

-Entonces… ¿no hay pastel?-

-Me temo que no…-

-¿Ni galletas, ni postres?-

-Tampoco… lo siento mucho… pero cuando lleguemos te prometo que…-

-¡¡¡Buuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Takashi!! ¡¡No hay pastel!!! ¡¡Tengo hambre!!-

Comienza a llorar Honey, haciendo un capricho de niño pequeño. Mori se levanta desde los asiento de atrás y lo alza en sus brazos.

-Cuando lleguemos… compraremos pastel…- Le dice, para calmarlo.

-¿De… de verdad?-

-Si…-

-Lamento que no haya pastel, pero en los autobuses no se sirve comida como en los aviones… lo siento mucho..- Se disculpa Haruhi, preocupada.

-Bueno… tendre que tomar una siesta para que el tiempo pase rapido… y asi cuando lleguemos podre comer pastel ^^… ¿No es asi, Takashi?-

Mori le asiente, y se lo lleva para los asientos de atrás. Haruhi los observa con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Tamaki- senpai no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que subimos… ire a ver si esta bien..-

Ella se levanta y camina unos asientos adelante, puede ver a Tamaki, pero su rostro estaba dirigido hacia la ventana.

-Tamaki- senpai… ¿Estas…?-

Le toca el hombro, y cuando él gira para verla, ella grita asustada y retrocede.

-Creo que voy a morir…- Murmura Tamaki, totalmente palido, y con expresión de sufrimiento.

-¡Senpai! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentias asi?! ¡Detendremos el autobús para que puedas…!-

-¡¡NO!!- King la toma de los hombros e intenta recobrar el sentido.

-Prometí que me comportaria y lo hare… asi que solo porque me siento horrible… y creo que no sobrevivire el viaje en esta montaña rusa … no significa que tienes que detener el autobús por mi… estoy perfectamente…-

Antes de poder continuar, se tapa la boca y no resiste mas. Haruhi nota eso, y busca lo mas rapido posible una bolsa de plástico, se la da y se aleja de él.

-¿Que… que es esto?-

-Solo utilizala cuando… las cosas se tornen feas…-

Dicho esto, ella vuelve a su asiento, intentando no imaginar lo que pasaria.

-¿Significa que esto es para…?-

Y en ese momento, Tamaki vuelve a ponerse verde, y ocurre lo inevitable XD. No escribiré detalles al respecto.

-¿Y ustedes… estan bien ¬¬?- Pregunta Haruhi al ver a los gemelos, pálidos del miedo ante tanto movimiento de parte del transporte.

-Esto es horrible… con razon cientos y cientos de plebeyos mueren por accidentes de transito…- Dice Hikaru, y su hermano le da la razon.

-Nadie va a morir ¬¬… ¡Esto es normal! ¡Los movimientos bruscos son normales en una carretera! ¿Que nunca han hecho un viaje a mucha distancia en un auto o algo asi?-

-¡Solo hacemos viajes largos en avión ¬¬!- Responden a la ves. Haruhi baja la mirada, y niega con la cabeza.

-Solo no se asusten tanto. Creo que exageran ¬¬.. ire a ver como esta Kyoya- senpai, aunque creo que es el unico que conservo la calma hasta ahora…-

Ella camina hacia su asiento, y aparentemente, Kyoya seguia escribiendo cosas en su computadora portátil.

-Haruhi, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que Tamaki y los demas no se estan adaptando muy bien a esto…-

-Creo que no… pero ya me lo esperaba, ustedes no estan acostumbrados a estas cosas. No es su estilo de vida.-

-¿Dónde puedo recargar la bateria?-

Él le muestra el cable cargador de su computadora. Ella lo mira nerviosa, y no sabe muy bien como explicarle que no habia ningun cargador de corriente.

-Eehh… Kyoya- senpai… un autobús no posee dispositivos electricos con los cuales puedes recargar energia… pero solo faltan un par de horas para llegar al destino, no te preocupes..-

Él cierra la tapa de su computadora y se ajusta los lentes.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo… recargarla?-

-Nn..no… pe..pero… ya llegamos, las horas pasan volando, jeje..-

Haruhi rie un poco asustada. Kyoya mira por la ventana, y su aura maligna no tarda en mostrarse.

-Creo que a partir de ahora estara de muy mal humor…-

Ella da un par de pasos hacia atrás, y camina hacia su asiento. Suspira cansada, y coloca en sus oidos unos auriculares. El sueño comienza a invadirla… cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la musica. Finalmente se termina durmiendo.

----------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo 1. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hii! Subo un nuevo cap. Apenas y empieza esta historia, jeje.

--------------------------------------------------

-¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi! ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos miedo O.o!- Tamaki la zamarreaba de un lado a otro, y ella abre los ojos lentamente, sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Mmm… ¿Que sucede ahora, senpai?-

-El autobús… se detuvo… creo que chocamos o algo asi… ¿¡Que haremos ahora?! ¡¿Quién nos ayudara?! ¡Llevamos mas de quince minutos sin movernos!-

Haruhi lo mira con frustración, y gira hacia la ventana para ver en donde estaban. Se habian detenido, y al ver el edificio en frente suyo, suspira cansada.

-No hubo ningun accidente ¬¬… ya llegamos. Por eso el autobús se detuvo.. ¿Por qué siempre exageras las cosas?-

-¿Que? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Pero por que el chofer no nos aviso nada O.o?-

-¡Porque cuando se llega al final del destino, el transporte se detiene para que los pasajeros bajen en la ultima parada!-

Responde enojada, los ricachones no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de servicio insuficiente.

-¿Entonces no nos accidentamos?- Ambos dirigen la mirada hacia el asiento del chofer y ya no estaba.

-¿¡¡Donde esta?!! ¿¡Acaso nos abandono a nuestra suerte?!-

-¡Calmate, Tamaki- senpai! Lo mas seguro es que haya bajado para comprobar el estado de la gasolina… nosotros ya estamos en frente del hotel, debemos bajar..-

-Fiiuu.. que alivio.. pense que moriríamos o algo asi XD..-

-¡Haruhi!- Los hermanos Hitachiin la abrazan desde atrás sorpresivamente.

-¡¿Que es lo que paso?! ¿¡Por que el autobús dejo de agitarse de esa forma tan horrible?! ¿¡Acaso chocamos?!- Preguntan al mismo tiempo, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Ya dije que no chocamos! ¡Llegamos al hotel, por eso nos detuvimos y debemos bajar!-

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Haru- chan! ¡Ya llegamos, ahora podremos comprar pastel ^^!- Y Honey tambien se le prende, sonriendo con inocencia.

-Muy bien ¬¬.. bajemos en este instante. Quiero entrar al hotel..- Haruhi baja su equipaje, y desciende del autobús a la delantera de todos.

-¡Woow! Este edificio es enorme. La pasare muy bien aquí :)..- Dice ella, y camina hacia sus puertas. Es la primera en ingresar.

-¡Espera Haruhi! ¡No nos dejes solos en este lugar!- Tamaki extiende su mano para detenerla. Pero se detiene y contempla el hotel, junto con sus demas compañeros.

-¿Que.. que es esto? ¿Un reformatorio de plebeyos?- Pregunta King en voz baja, retrocediendo intimidado.

-Mmmm… se me ocurre algo, he visto una estructura parecida en alguna película de miedo..- Dice Kaoru, meditando al respecto.

-Tienes razon.. ¿En que película era?... ¡Ahh si! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!- Dice Hikaru, y se le prende la lamparita.

-¡Esto es una casa embrujada :D!- Gritan al mismo tiempo, al contemplarla.

-¡Buaaa!!! ¡Yo le tengo miedo a las casas embrujadas! ¡¿Y si los fantasmas nos devoran a la noche?! ¡Buaaa!- Honey abraza a Mori, llorando de miedo.

-¿Casa.. embrujada? Ahora que lo dicen.. su aspecto es tetrico, su estructura es antigua, y parece totalmente descuidada. Debe estar cubierta por diez capas de polvo.. ¡Esto es una pesadilla O.O!-

Exclama King, y se lanza hacia Kyoya para abrazarlo. Él da un paso hacia al costado y lo esquiva.

-Esto no es una casa embrujada ¬¬.. Es un hotel de huéspedes como cualquier otro. Nada mas que este es exclusivo de gente reducida en dinero. No tenemos que asustarnos por esto, sigamos a Haruhi para entrar..-

-Olvidalo, yo me largo de aquí..- Dice King, dandose media vuelta. Los gemelos, Honey y Mori lo estaban siguiendo.

-NO SE ATREVAN A DAR NI UN PASO MAS- Todos sienten un escalofrío paranormal, y giran hacia Kyoya.

-He pagado la estadia, he pagado el transporte de nuestro equipaje, he hecho las reservaciones en el hotel a pesar de que tuve solo un día para hacerlo, y he cumplido los caprichos de ESA PERSONA solo por su obsesion incoherente con Haruhi. Asi que… o nos quedamos en este hotel, o les aseguro que el resto de sus vidas sera de dolor y miseria…-

Fueron las duras y sinceras palabras del rey de las sombras. Los demas miembros del Host Club tiemblan del horror, y lloran como perros asustados XD.

-Claro.. si, nos quedaremos.. tranquilízate, tranquilízate…- Lo intenta calmar King, el rostro de Kyoya se normaliza, y les termina sonriendo.

-¿Que esperamos para entrar?-

Pregunta con dulzura, e ingresa al hotel sin problemas. Mori carga a Honey en su espalda.

-Espero que no haya fantasmas. Takashi..-

-Ah..- Y ambos ingresan luego de él.

-Si es una orden del rey de las sombras, supongo que debemos obedecerla, ¿No es asi, Hikaru?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kaoru. Tendremos que enfrentarnos juntos a esta casa embrujada, a pesar de que da miedo con solo verla.. ¡Sera divertido :D!-

Ellos entran sin darle mucha importancia a la situación.

-Muy bien… ¡Si asi lo quieren, es perfecto! ¡Yo soportare todo lo que sea necesario con tal de proteger a mi hija! ¡Si esta es alguna especie de prueba que Dios me ha mandado desde el cielo, no mostrare debilidad! ¡Me quedare en esta inmunda pocilga con tal de proteger a Haruhi!-

Dicho esto, pasa al interior del hotel y se reune con sus compañeros.

-Eeehh.. ya me dieron las llaves de las habitaciones, pero creo que hay un problema…- Haruhi gira hacia ellos, y les muestra tres llaves.

-Me dieron una llave de una habitación de tres personas, y las dos llaves restantes son de habitaciones de dos personas… ¿Cómo se supone que…?-

-¡No se diga mas..!- King la sostiene de los hombros, y le sonrie con confianza.

-Yo DEBO compartir la habitación contigo. Es mi deber como padre y protector oficial, asi que ni siquiera es necesario que discutamos este asunto..-

Él la toma del brazo y se la lleva al ascensor como si todo estuviera decidido. Pero de pronto, unas manos vuelven a arrebatársela en un segundo.

-¿¡Pero que demonios….?!-

-¡Señor, realmente perdiste la cabeza XD!!- Ambos gemelos le sacan la lengua, y se burlan de King.

-Hay una habitación de tres, y es completamente perfecta para nosotros XD.. ademas debemos salvar a Haruhi de sus garras :) - Le impone Kaoru, con un tono de arrogancia.

-¡Sera genial compartir la habitación con ella! ¡Y por cierto, dormiremos todos juntos, como lo hacemos siempre!- Le dice Hikaru, con intencion de provocarlo.

Tamaki, al solo pensar en la situación de que ellos dormirian en la misma cama de Haruhi, comienza a imaginarse las cosas mas pervertidas que los gemelos podrian hacerle. King se pone totalmente rojo y los señala, gritando millones de insultos hacia ellos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Honey le toma la manga a Haruhi, y la mira con ojitos brillosos.

-Haru- chan.. ¿Te gustaria compartir la habitación conmigo y con Takashi? Siempre he querido un segundo compañero de juegos, y alguien que coma pastel junto a nosotros.. ¿Aceptas ^^?-

Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki dirigen sus miradas a Honey, quien habia declarado sus intenciones de querer compartir la habitación con la mencionada.

-¡¡NI LO SUEÑEN!! ¡¡YO COMPARTIRE LA HABITACION CON ELLA!!! ¡¡ASI QUE NO SE ENTROMETAN!!-

En fin, todos discuten y se pelean por unas simples habitaciones. Kyoya no tenia la intencion de intervenir en algo tan tonto. Honey trataba de convencerlos con sus ojos de cachorrito, Mori solo lo observaba. Tamaki intentaba estrangular a los gemelos, y ellos solo decian las cosas que harian cuando compartieran la habitación con la tan ansiada Haruhi.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-

Cada uno de ellos se calla, y le dirige la mirada a ella, quien estaba furiosa. Todas las personas los miraban discutir, y le daba vergüenza ser parte de ese grupo.

-¡¡¡Si no se comportan como me lo prometieron, les juro que no les hablare nunca mas en mi vida!! ¡¡Solo son unas habitaciones, no vale la pena que se maten el uno con el otro por esto!! ¡Y si yo soy el problema, dormire en el sofa de la recepción, ustedes acomodense como se les plazca!!-

-Ha..Haruhi…-

Logra pronunciar Tamaki, sorprendido ante sus palabras. Baja la mirada, y comprende que se habia dejado llevar por la situación, y que debia haber sido tan impulsivo como siempre.

-Lo siento, Haruhi.. no volveremos a causar problemas..- Dice con arrepentimiento.

-Si, lo sentimos.. no volvera a pasar..- Dicen los gemelos al unísono, con el mismo tono de culpa.

-Perdona, Haru- chan..lo mejor es que tu decidas con quien compartir la habitación, de esa forma no pelearemos mas…- Finaliza Honey.

-Ya les dije que si yo soy el problema dormire aquí, ustedes pueden acomodarse como quieran.. ademas si yo escojo, causare muchos mas problemas en el grupo..-

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estas son tus vacaciones, y debes disfrutarlas, no podemos permitir que duermas aquí!-

Exclama Tamaki, con culpa, entonces camina hacia ella, y coloca una mano en su hombro.

-Es obvio que nosotros somos el problema, asi que ignora nuestros comentarios y duerme en la habitación que quieras. Yo hare un sacrificio por ti, y dormire en la recepcion con tal que tu seas feliz, de esa forma ya no te haras problemas por mi presencia..-

-Tamaki- senpai… pero tu no puedes… eso seria muy noble de tu parte…-

Murmura Haruhi, mirandolo con pureza y sinceridad. King lo nota y comienza a sonreir, en su interior gritaba de la emocion, "¡Haruhi piensa que lo que hago por ella es muy noble! ¡Definitivamente con este gesto me preferira a mi para que comparta la habitación con ella, y dejara a esos gemelos violadores de lado XD!"

Pero en ese preciso instante, sus fantasías se cortan bruscamente.

-¡Ohh señor, ese gesto nos ha conmovido en verdad, por eso estamos dispuestos a hacerte un graaan favor! ¿No es asi, Hikaru?-

-¡Claro que si, Kaoru! ¡Nosotros dormiremos en la recepcion para no molestar a Haruhi, y que ella escoja en donde dormir sin ningun tipo de presion ni molestia! ¡Asi que no te molestes XD!-

-¿¡¡QUEEEE??!!- Logra preguntar King, retrocediendo boquiabierto.

-Wooww.. ¿Hikaru, Kaoru, harian eso por mi? Eso es aun mas noble, ya que ustedes son dos.. ademas no creo que esten acostumbrados a dormir en un sofa..-

Reflexiona Haruhi, en voz alta. Tamaki queda congelado de la impresión, ya que nuevamente ellos le arruinaban los planes.

-NADIE DORMIRA EN LA RECEPCION ¬¬..-

Son las determinares palabras de Kyoya, quien volvia a ajustarse los lentes. Todos giran hacia él, y lo escuchan, sorprendidos.

-Pague las habitaciones.. ¿Recuerdan? Si quieren desperdiciar mi dinero, haganlo de una manera mas eficiente, y diríjanse a dormir a una zanja.. ¿De acuerdo?-

Les pregunta, con una venita en la cabeza.

-Ky.. Kyoya- senpai…- Piensa Haruhi, y traga saliva asustada.

-¿Pero como nos acomodamos en las habitaciones? Eso es un gran problema…- Pregunta Honey, algo preocupado.

-Solo se me ocurre una idea para no matarnos entre nosotros. A la suerte..-

-¿A la suerte?- Preguntan los demas miembros del Host Club, pero ella comprende de inmediato.

-¡Si, a la suerte!!- Exclama Haruhi, con un tono de esperanza de que los problemas se solucionen.

-Mezclaremos nuestros nombres escritos en papel en un sombrero, e iremos seleccionándolos para las habitaciones.. ¡Es una gran idea, Kyoya- senpai!-

Lo felicita ella. La mayoria no entiende bien lo que pasaria. Luego de unos minutos, los nombres de todos ya estaban escritos y depositados en un sombrero provisorio de Haruhi. Y habian elegido a Honey para ir sacando los nombres, ya que era el mas "inocente".

-Primero seleccionaremos a las personas de la habitación de dos huespedes- Anuncia Honey, con entusiasmo.

-Esta es la pero idea que pudo haber tenido mamá ¬¬.. ¿Y si no me toca con mi hija? ¿Y si ella tiene la mala suerte de quedarse con esos gemelos que se sobrepasaran con ella O.o? ¡NOO! ¡Esto definitivamente es una mala idea!!-

Piensa, haciendo muecas de desagrado, y sujetándose la cabeza, ya que se estaba dejando llevar nuevamente por su imaginación.

Honey comienza a revolver los papeles, y saca el primero.

-La primera persona es… Takashi ^^…- Vuelve a revolver los papeles, y por una casualidad del destino, saca el segundo y sonrie alegremente.

-¡Y la segunda soy yo ^^! ¡Compartiremos la habitación! ¡Wwaaaaii!!-

-Y luego dicen que las cosas no estan arregladas ¬¬..-

-No puedo creer que todos piensen que Honey- senpai es el mas inocente de todos ¬¬..-

Piensan Hikaru y Kaoru, cruzados de brazos, sospechando mucho de esa coincidencia.

-El primer nombre de la segunda habitación de dos personas es… ¡Tama- chan ^^!-

Tamaki vuelve al mundo real al escuchar su nombre. Y sus ojos comienzan a brillar llenos de vitalidad y energia.

-¡Sii!! ¡¡Si el proximo nombre que sale es el de HARUHI, es la muestra irremediable de que Dios me…!!-

-Y el siguiente es Kao- chan ^^…-

……..

……..

……..

-Odia completamente…- Termina de decir King, y se deprime en un rincón.

Kaoru tambien se decepciona al escuchar su nombre, con todas las personas de alli, la ultima con la que queria compartir habitación era Tamaki. Hikaru reacciona y se le acerca.

-¿Dormiremos… separados?- Pregunta timidamente, Kaoru lo mira y le sonrie.

-Luego veremos la manera de dormir juntos, no te preocupes.. :)..-

A Hikaru le molestaba bastante separarse de esa forma, pero igualmente le sonrie con aprobación.

-Eso significa que en la ultima habitación, se quedaran Kyo- chan, Haru- chan, y Hika- chan.. ¡Esto resulto muy divertido! ¡Ahora vayamos a nuestra habitación, Takashi!-

-Si…-

Ambos se dirigen caminando al ascensor, con su respectiva llave en mano, y van a su habitación.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos.. ¡Adelante, señor ¬¬!- Kaoru arrastra de la ropa a Tamaki, y lo sube al ascensor.

-Tendremos que subir las escaleras, no hay de otra..- Dice Kyoya, y se adelanta. Haruhi y Hikaru asienten y lo siguen.

-Hikaru… solo dormiras separado, luego podras ver a Kaoru todo el tiempo de nuestra estadia.. no te preocupes por eso..-

Le dice Haruhi, sonriendo. Hikaru se sorprende, y le desvia un poco la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes… que pensaba en..?-

-Creo que es obvio :D-

Le contesta, sin dejarlo terminar. Él suspira cansado, mientras seguian subiendo las escaleras. Las tres habitaciones se encontraban una al lado de la otra, asi que ingresan y se acomodan. Los equipajes habian sido mandados juntos, asi que empezaron a organizarse, y a separar los bolsos.

--------------------

fin del cap 2 :P


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas! Subo rapido un cap ^^, jeje._

_Gracias a: NATI (Te juro que en la serie vi que se escribia "senpai" jeje. Por eso lo escribia asi XD)_

_Y a niyu402, muchas gracias de verdad :)_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Habitación Nº1: Honey y Mori. 17:30 Hs.**

-Lalalalalalaaa.. pastel, chocolate, helado… ¡Me los comere todos de un bocado ^^!-

Cantaba Honey alegremente, acomodando su ropa en los cajones y en el placard. Mori parecia tranquilo, mientras que acomodaba sus cosas del otro lado de la habitación, pero si nos acercamos un poco, y prestamos atención, llevaba puesto tapones para los oidos. Era la forma mas eficiente de no escuchar los alaridos, es decir, el canto de su mejor amigo.

-¡Takashi! ¡Apenas terminemos con esto, iremos a la dulceria mas cercana y compraremos un enoooorme pastel de chocolate!!-

Él no escuchaba nada, pero gira al notar que su compañero le hablaba y asiente, como de costumbre.

**Habitación Nº2: Tamaki y Kaoru. 18:03 Hs.**

-¿Que… es ese aullido infernal..?- Pregunta King, cubriendose la cabeza, y suplicando que ese canto pare.

-Nunca pense que… Honey- sempai cantara tan horrible.. T.T..- Continua diciendo Kaoru, con el mismo gesto de Tamaki.

-¡Pero nada de esto tiene sentido! ¡Solo mira esto!- Él coloca su mano en la pared, y le da varios golpes leves.

-¿Acaso las paredes son de carton o algo asi? ¡Son tan delgadas que apuesto que si la golpeo con fuerza se derrumbaria en un segundo!-

-Ya lo se.. Y la televisión del hotel es taaaaan pequeña que apenas y puedo distinguir a las personas.. y hay una ventana casi del mismo tamaño ¬¬.. ¿Cómo puede ser que la gente se sienta comoda en este tipo de lugares?-

Pregunta Kaoru, asqueado al ver su alrededor.

-¿Y por que las camas son tan pequeñas? ¿Y por que el baño es tan reducido?- Pregunta Tamaki, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡No lograremos pasar de esta noche! ¡Esto no puede ser peor!- Exclama Kaoru, seguido de él.

-¡No! ¡Basta! Si nos seguimos quejando, Haruhi se enojara mucho mas que antes y no nos volvera a hablar. Tenemos que soportarlo, tenemos que tolerar esto.. ¡Debemos hacerlo por ella!-

Dice con mucha determinación, y alza su puño muy confiado. Kaoru lo observa, y no duda dos veces en darle la razon.

-¡Tienes razon, señor! ¡No debemos rendirnos! ¡Lucharemos contra este asqueroso lugar y saldremos victoriosos!- Exclama con su mismo animo.

Y en ese momento, el canto de Honey se hace mas fuerte y mas rapido, ambos se quedan helados al volver a escucharlo, y se tapan los oidos fuertemente.

-Sin logramos aunque sea soportar eso… seremos heroes…-

-Si, lo haremos por ti… Haruhi…- Murmura King, intentando no perder la cordura.

**Habitación Nº3: Haruhi, Kyoya y Hikaru. 18:29 Hs.**

-¿¡Como que no podemos pedir servicio a la habitación?! ¿¡Por que la televisión es tan horriblemente pequeña?! ¡Acabo de ver el baño, es un asco en todo sentido! ¡Y la ventana, por Dios! ¿¡Vamos a morir por que el oxigeno no llega adentro, o que?!-

No dejaba de quejarse Hikaru, caminando de un lado hacia otro en el reducido espacio de la habitación, y haciendo una lista mental de todos los defectos del lugar.

-Hikaru ¬¬… ¿Podrias dejar de quejarte? ¿Por qué no eres como Kyoya- sempai? Él no se ha quejado desde que llegamos y ha permanecido muy tranquilo en su cama…-

Haruhi se extraña de sus propias palabras, se levanta de su cama y se dirige a ver lo que estaba haciendo Kyoya, quien escribia en su computadora. (Ya la habia cargado ^^).

-¿Kyoya- sempai?-

Ella observa la pantalla… ¡¡Y habia una lista 10 veces mas grande de todos los defectos del hotel y del viaje en cuestion!!. Haruhi se horroriza, y da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Este lugar… es una verdadera tortura para estos tipos… ¿Nunca antes habian estado en un hotel comun y corriente? ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi T.T?-

Piensa, y se recuesta en su cama, en depresion. Kyoya cierra la computadora y le sonrie dulcemente.

-No te guies por mi lista de "objetos negativos", Haruhi. Después de todo, he comprendido a la perfeccion que este tipo de hotel esta perfectamente adecuado a tu categoría de plebeya. Sin mencionar que estoy acumulando muchos datos sobre algo desconocido hasta ahora..- Termina diciendo, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬…-

-Haruhi… ¿Cómo se utiliza la ducha en este baño? Es que acabo de abrir la llave del agua y sale completamente helada.. ¿Acaso esta rota?-

-Hikaru, ¿No sabes como utilizar una bañadera?-

-¿Me tratas de tonto ¬¬? ¡Claro que se! ¡Pero la que tengo solo tiene una llave, y el agua sale perfectamente templada!-

Ella camina hacia el baño, y piensa en que no tenia remedio.

-En esta clase de baños, existen dos llaves. La primera es de agua caliente, y la segunda es de agua fria, debes regular ambas para que el agua salga templada, ¿Entiendes?-

-Oooohh, ya veo… ¡No tiene tanta ciencia! ¡Ahora podre ducharme sin problemas :D!-

-No es tan difícil, es cuestion de sentido comun. Creo que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta..-

-Disculpa, Haruhi.. yo tampoco hubiera imaginado que haya este tipo de dispositivos en el baño de cada habitación..-Le dice Kyoya, mirandola de reojo.

-Eemm.. es raro, yo pense que serias mas listo y lo hubieras deducido al instante..-

-Lo que dice Kyoya- sempai es verdad, no soy el unico que no se da cuenta de estas cosas tan precarias ¬¬.. las bañeras normales tienen solo una llave.-

Le reclama Hikaru, cruzado de brazos.

-Pero a lo que iba es que… si nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de esto… ¿Que te hace pensar que los demas…?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Haruhi salta del susto al escuchar ese grito de horror, Hikaru se sorprende, y Kyoya ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar.

-Era de esperarse…- murmura, sin la mas minima preocupación.

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Takashi! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¡Creo que algo muy malo acaba de pasar en la habitación de Tama- chan! ¡Debemos ir a averiguarlo!-

Dice Honey con decisión, pero al levantarse, Mori encuentra en su equipaje un envoltorio lleno de caramelos y golosinas. Cuando se lo muestra, los ojos de Honey resplandecen con ansias.

-¡Que bien ^^! ¡Esto sera suficiente para toda la tarde! ¡Me lo comere ahora mismo!- Y se abalanza contra Mori y los dulces, sin importarle lo que sucedia en el exterior.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡¡¡¡¡Esta helada T.T!!!!!-

Grita Tamaki, de forma inhumana. Y sale completamente desnudo de la ducha hacia la habitación. Kaoru se sorprende al verlo, y no tarde mas de cinco segundos en comenzar a reir a carcajadas por lo patetico que se veia.

-¡¡¿Que demonios sucede?! ¡¿Que clase de ducha es esta?!! ¡¡Nadie podria soportar estar bajo el agua helada por mas de dos segundos!! ¡¿Los plebeyos toleran esta clase torturas habitualmente?!!-

-Jajajajajaja, ¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero, jajaja, creo que cualquiera se daria cuenta de que hay dos llaves, la del agua fria y caliente!! ¡Realmente eres un idiota, King! ¡Jajajajajaja!!-

Kaoru lo señala y se cae de espaldas en su cama, riendo a mas no poder. Tamaki se enfurece por su respuesta burlona y lo señala con vergüenza.

-¡¡¿Si tu sabias todo eso, por que no me lo dijiste ¬¬?!!-

-¡Porque, ajajaja, queria ver tu reaccion cuando te mojes con el agua hirviendo, o con la helada XD, ajajajajaj!!-

Tamaki se enrojece de la furia, se coloca una toalla en la cintura, y se abalanza contra Kaoru. Lo sujeta y lo mete en la ducha.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Que crees que haces ¬¬?!-

-¡¡Quiero ver tu reaccion cuando te mojes con el agua hirviendo, o con la helada XP!!-

Abre la llave, y Kaoru abre los ojos hasta morir al sentir el contacto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!-

**Habitación Nº3:**

Hikaru escucha el grito de su hermano, y se estremece.

-¡¡Ese es Kaoru!! ¡¡Debo saber lo que esta pasando ò.ó!!- Y sin pensarlo, sale de la habitación y corre hacia la de Tamaki.

-¡Hikaru, espera!- Lo intenta detener Haruhi, y lo sigue, corriendo.

-Uff… esto no es para nada interesante..- Murmura Kyoya, y gira hacia la ventana.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡¡Voy a vengarme como nunca, señor ò.ó!!!!- Dicho esto, Kaoru se levanta y sujeta a Tamaki, lanzandolo contra la bañadera.

Entonces vuelve a prender el agua helada.

-¡FRIAAA T.T!!!!-

-¡Jajajajajjajjajaja XD!-

De pronto, alguien da un portazo en su habitación, y dos personas ingresan.

-¡Kaoru! ¿¡Estas bien?!- Pregunta Hikaru, y se sorprende al verlo mojado.

-Estoy perfectamente bien XD. Aunque no creo que nuestro señor opine lo mismo..-

-¿Tamaki- sempai?- Se pregunta Haruhi, y asoma la cabeza hacia el baño.

-¡¿Haruhi?! ¡No entres, alejate!!- Exclama King, pero sin darse cuenta, se levanta de la bañadera y se le cae la toalla.

**…………**

**…………**

**…………**

Congelados totalmente…

-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- Gritan Tamaki y los gemelos a la ves. Haruhi no reacciona al verlo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Nunca fue mi intención! ¡Estoy tan avergonzado O.o!- Intenta justificarse King, entrando al baño, y cubriéndose con todas las toallas del mundo.

-Jejeje, ¿Viste lo que acaba de suceder, Hikaru? Nuestro señor resulto ser un perfecto pervertido XD..-

-Lo sospeche desde siempre XD, ¿Insinuando sus partes nobles a Haruhi sin vergüenza alguna? Que descarado, ese tipo de personas me dan asco..-

Se murmuraban el uno con el otro, con una sonrisa diabolica y riendo para sus adentros.

-¡¡NO NO NO NO NO!! ¡Nada de que lo dicen este par de tontos es cierto! ¡Todo fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro, Haruhi!-

-Mmmm.. Con que un pervertido, ¿ahh ¬¬?... no lo habia pensado de esa manera, pero ahora que lo dicen.. puede ser que no haya sido un accidente…-

Piensa ella, sin saber que King la escuchaba. En ese momento, varias flechas se clavan en su cuerpo, hiriendo sus sentimientos a muerte. Finalmente termina deprimido en un rincón, como era tipico de él. Los hermanos rien descontroladamente.

-Bueno, ejjeje.. basta de bromas. Tamaki- sempai no tiene el cerebro suficiente como para pensar en cosas de pervertidos ^^. Realmente todo fue un accidente, no te lo tomes a mal, Haruhi XD..- Le dice Kaoru, parando de reir lentamente.

-Ahora que lo dices.. ¿Por qué estas mojado?- Le pregunta Hikaru, señalandolo confundido.

-Es que King me arrojo a la bañera y encendió el agua fria ¬¬.. pero fue una justa venganza, yo no le adverti como era que funcionaban las duchas de los plebeyos, y me burle un poco de cuando salio gritando porque se habia empapado con agua helada XD..-

-Aaahhh…- Hikaru y Haruhi comprenden la situación a la perfeccion.

-Ahora que se bien como sucedieron las cosas, no tengo porque dudar de Tamaki- sempai.. creo que fui un poco injusta al hacerlo…-

Los ojos de King se iluminan nuevamente, y se levanta de un salto. Le toma las manos a Haruhi y le sonrie de forma seductora.

-Yo nunca hubiera tenido esas intenciones tan descaradas hacia ti, después de todo eres mi queridísima hija, y mi deber es protegerte como tal..-

Dice con brillitos en el ambiente, Haruhi no entiende muy bien, pero termina asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno.. ¬¬… Es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a su habitación y se terminen de preparar, duerman o algo, asi estaremos listos para salir mañana y comenzar a disfrutar de las vacaciones XD..-

-Kaoru esta en lo cierto, nos vemos mañana..- Dice Haruhi, con su mismo tono.

Se suelta de King, y se retira de la habitación. Tamaki la saluda con la mano. Y recuerda que habia tenido tanta mala suerte, que no habia podido conseguir compartir la habitación con su amada hija. Suspira vencido y entra al baño para terminar con lo que habia empezado.

-Buenas noches, Hikaru ^^…- Kaoru se da media vuelta para acostarse en su cama, pero es sujetado del brazo por su hermano.

-¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa?-

-Es que.. bueno… no estoy acostumbrado a que…-

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?-

Pregunta, sonriendo con serenidad. Hikaru se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza, y le asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues… no pienso dormir contigo en todas las vacaciones :D…-

Hikaru queda atonito ante la respuesta de Kaoru.

-¿Pero.. por que dices eso?-

-Solo seran cinco dias, Hikaru. Tenemos que aprender a separarnos de ves en cuando, ¿No crees? Ademas no estaras solo, estas con Haruhi… no moriremos por estar separados por tan poco tiempo..-

-Es que… bueno, si tu lo dices…-

Hikaru le asiente inseguro, y se retira de la habitación. Kaoru comienza a cambiarse la ropa mojada, y luego de terminar se recuesta en su cama.

-Supongo que mañana nos divertiremos mucho con nuestro juguete, jejeje..-

-----------------------------------

_Fin del cap 3 :D.._


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a ' Melina S.C.

Subo un nuevo cap :D

---------------------------------

_**"Día 1"**_

_**"Discutir, esquiar, y demas torturas"**_

_-¡LES INFORMAMOS A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DE ESTE HOTEL QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SERVIRA UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL HORARIO DE LAS 7AM! ¡TODOS DEBEN DESCENDER A LA PLANTA BAJA DE FORMA OBLIGATORIA PARA TOMARLO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-_

El megáfono que se escuchaba desde el exterior, pero se oía tan fuerte que la mitad del mundo se habia despertado al escucharlo, provoco que mas de una persona se levantara de mal humor.

**Habitación Nº1:**

Mori se sienta en la cama, obviamente aturdido por ese tan "peculiar" despertador. Gira a su costado y observa a Honey.

-Oh no…-

Un aura oscura lo rodeaba, él se sienta lentamente en su cama.

-Takashi… ¿Quién osa… despertarme… a estas horas… de la mañana?- Pregunta con mucha frialdad. Mori entrecierra los ojos y piensa en un plan.

-Usa- chan… tenia muchas ganas de tomar el desayuno a estas horas de la mañana… asi que armo un pequeño escándalo…-

Se producen segundos de silencio.

-¿De verdad ^^? ¡Ya me parecia muy extraño que no haya querido dulces ayer a la tarde! ¡Pero ahora entiendo, tenia antojo de desayunar a la mañana! ¿Que esperamos? ¡Vistámonos rapido y vayamos a desayunar lo antes posible ^^!-

Dice Honey con muchos animos, y abraza a su conejito con dulzura. Mori suspira, y se levanta de la cama.

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! ¿¡Siempre despiertan a las personas de esa forma tan irrespetuosa?! ¡¿Y si teniamos mas antojo de dormir, que?! ¿¡Nos echarian del hotel?!-

Protesta Hikaru, alzando su puño enfurecido.

-Ca.. calmante, Hikaru ¬¬.. admito que fue un poco sorpresivo que nos despertaran con un altavoz .. pero se debe respetar un horario de desayuno.. es totalmente normal..-

-Pues es un verdadero asco ¬¬..-

-¡No te quejes! ¡Solo mira a Kyoya- sempai! ¡Él ni siquiera se ha…!-

Ambos miran a un capullo gigante que yacía en la cama de Kyoya. Efectivamente, era él, pero no habia despertado ni por casualidad.

-¿Una crisálida O.o?- Se preguntan ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo mejor es que vaya a despertarlo, sino se perdera del desayuno y se enfadara mucho..-

-¡Hey! ¡Haruhi! ¡Yo no te recomiendo que tu…!- Hikaru no logra completar la frase, ella agita un poco a Kyoya para que despertara.

-Mmmm..- Se escucha desde el interior de las colchas.

-Sempai.. tenemos que descender para desayunar… ¡Debes despertar!-

_-¡Y PARA QUE EMPIECEN BIEN LA MAÑANA, LES PONDREMOS LA MEJOR MUSICA COUNTRY DE LA ZONA!-_

Una gotita se asoma por las cabezas de Hikaru y Haruhi. Pero la musica, al estar a todo volumen, provoca que lo mas espantoso de este mundo suceda. Kyoya abre los ojos y se sienta en su lugar. Lo primero que hace es dirigir su mirada hacia las dos personas que tenia en frente. Ellos gritan del horror y saltan hacia atrás, asustados. Las sombras cubren su cuerpo, y sus ojos transmitían odio y desprecio. Gira hacia su derecha y mira el reloj.

-Son… las 7am… ¿¡CON QUE DERECHO ME DESPIERTAN A LAS 7AM?!-

-¡¡Lo sentimos!! ¡Nunca quisimos molestarte, sempai!! ¡¡No queremos morir, por favor T.T!!- Le suplica Hikaru, lloriqueando infantilmente.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa.?.- Le pregunta a Haruhi, mirandola de forma fija.

-No.. no.. Yo .. lo siento ¡LO SIENTO! ¡No volveremos a molestarte! ¡Sigue durmiendo tranquilamente! ¡Despierta cuando quieras T.T!-

Se justifica ella, temblando de miedo.

-Aarrrhgrhgrh..- Kyoya vuelve a acostarse, y se envuelve en sus sabanas, para volver a dormir.

-Estuvo muy cerca ¬¬… ¡Estaba a punto de advertirte que el rey de las sombras tiene el peor mal despertar del universo!-

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes ¬¬.. casi morimos, si que dio miedo..-

-Bueno.. ¿Y que hacemos ahora, Haruhi?-

-Ya no importa.. vistámonos y bajemos a desayunar nosotros solos.. supongo que los demas tambien escucharon el anuncio y descenderán.. hay que apresurarnos..-

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡Despierta, Kaoru XD!- Tamaki le arrebata las sabanas y lo deja completamente descubierto.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Que crees que haces ¬¬?! ¡Quiero seguir durmiendo!- Se queja el menor de los gemelos, con un gesto de mal humor.

-¿No escuchaste el anuncio de hace unos minutos? ¿No escuchas en este preciso momento la musica que aviva nuestras almas y corazones para comenzar este día a pleno regocijo? ¡Es una señal! ¡Es la señal que nos indica que este día sera esplendido y que nada lo arruinara por nada en el mundo!-

King alza su dedo indice hacia el horizonte, lleno de inspiración y orgullo.

-Pierdete ¬¬.. yo seguire durmiendo.. no me importa el desayuno..-

Dicho esto, Kaoru le quita las sabanas y vuelve a taparse. Tamaki suspira agotado, y en ese momento recuerda un dato importante que yacia en su mente.

Uno de los gemelos, no recordaba cual XD, tardaba 50 minutos en levantarse sin hacer berrinches ni protestar. El otro solo tardaba 15. Esperaba que no sea el que tardaba mas tiempo.

-¡No puedes seguir durmiendo!- Y vuelve a quitarle las sabanas con insistencia.

-¡¡Señor ¬¬!!-

-¿No escuchas lo que digo? ¡Este día es apto para que hagamos feliz a Haruhi, y para demostrarle que no vinimos a molestarla! ¡Que seremos buenos y considerados y que no nos quejaremos ni una sola ves de este asqueroso edificio XD!-

Salta hacia la ventana y abre las cortinas para que la luz solar los ilumine. Kaoru se tapa los ojos, con enojo.

-¿¡No entiendes que es la oportunidad de que el Host Club haga feliz a una reina?! ¡No se trata del Host, llamado Haruhi Fujioka, quien es un hombre en el Instituto Ouran! ¡Se trata de Haruhi Fujioka, la chica tierna y adorable que nos acompaña en estas grandiosas vacaciones de invierno!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendi ¬¬! ¡Me levantare! Que molesto eres..-

Kaoru se levanta frustrado, y comienza a vestirse con desgano. King le da su señal de aprobación con su pulgar, y se mete al baño para ducharse.

Cinco segundo después…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ESTA HIRVIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kaoru escucha nuevamente el grito desesperado de Tamaki, y comienza a reir sin intenciones de ayudarlo (Y)

**-------------------------------**

-¡Haru- chan :D!-

Honey abraza a Haruhi, y a sus espaldas venia caminando Mori. Ella y Hikaru estaban sentados en una de las mesas de desayuno en la planta baja del hotel.

-Buenos dias, Honey- sempai, Mori- sempai.-

-¡Acabo de ver que hay muchas golosinas para escoger con el desayuno! ¡Y Usa- chan estaba antojado de comer muchos dulces! ¿No es asi, Takashi?-

-Ah…-

-Ehh.. bueno, pueden escoger solo algunas, no se las pueden llevar todas. Las cosas que sobren es para los demas huéspedes del hotel.-

Les informa Haruhi, prediciendo lo que iba a suceder.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo traere lo necesario! ¡Waaaii!!-

Honey se retira corriendo, para traer todas las golosinas que pudiera a la mesa de desayuno. Mori se sienta al costado de Hikaru y Haruhi. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos, y los demas que no habian bajado aun pudieran sentarse.

-Espero que los demas no tarden tanto en bajar.. aunque conociendo a Tamaki- sempai, lo mas seguro es que tarde bastante en arreglarse ¬¬.. ¿No crees, Hikaru?-

-Mmm.. si…-

Ella se extraña ante la respuesta de él, quien parecia muy pensativo y no le prestaba atención.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Si…-

-Hikaru, ¿De verdad escuchaste lo que dije ¬¬?-

-Si…-

-Kaoru me dijo que te odia..-

-Si… ¿¡QUE?!- Exclama Hikaru y se levanta de un salto de su asiento.

-Solo queria comprobar si me estabas oyendo, no es verdad, relajate ¬¬..-

-Oohh.. emm.. si, lo sabia..- Responde haciendo un gesto desinteresado.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunta Haruhi con gentiliza.

-Nada… ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?-

-Es que desde ayer te noto algo distante.. ¿Tiene que ver con Kaoru?-

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡El mundo no gira en torno a él! ¡No es eso!-

-Con que es eso… no eres bueno mintiendo…-

Hikaru retrocede nervioso, y le desvia la mirada, molesto.

-Bueno, si, lo admito ¬¬. ¿Y que hay con eso?-

-Deberias dejar de tener esa actitud, solo me preocupaba por ti. Pero si eso te molesta, dejare de hacerlo..- Contesta ella, cruzada de brazos.

-Ayy esta bien, lo siento.. soy un idiota, ¿Contenta?... es solo que… estoy acostumbrado a que Kaoru duerma conmigo, y que no lo haya echo ayer… me resulta muy raro.. es diferente…-

Haruhi muestra un sonrisa, y lo mira con ingenuidad.

-No era tan difícil decirmelo, ¿O si?- Le pregunta. Hikaru la mira y se apena un poco.

-Ademas si me lo hubieras dicho ayer a la noche, yo podria haber echo un cambio. Dormiria en la habitación de Tamaki- sempai… y Kaoru hubiera ido a nuestra habitación..-

-¿Estas loca ¬¬? ¿Por qué crees que se hizo la discusión de ayer? Era precisamente por evitar que ese tipo duerma en tu misma habitación ¬¬…-

Piensa Hikaru, y comprende al instante que ella era demasiado inocente para entenderlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUHIIII!!!!!!!- Ese grito era inconfundible. Tamaki corre a toda velocidad hacia su hija y la abraza con fuerza.

-Se..sempai… no puedo… respirar.. O.o-

-¡Haruhi ^^! ¡Solo estuve una noche separado de ti! ¡Y siento que fueron años! ¡Pero ahora compartiremos un día espectacular en las montañas nevadas! ¡Te lo aseguro yo, tu preciado padre!-

Pero la alegria de King se corta en un instante, ya que es golpeado con un enorme zapato que venia detrás de él.

-¡Gracias por esperarme, señor ¬¬!.- Exclama Kaoru, irónicamente.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Kaoru!! ¿¡Quien te da derecho a interrumpir esta escena tan hermosa?! ¡Padre e hija se han vuelto a reunir!!-

Grita Tamaki, señalandolo con enojo. Kaoru rie maliciosamente, y le saca la lengua. Pero de pronto nota que su hermano lo estaba mirando.

-Kaoru…- Hikaru se levanta para recibirlo.

-¡Hikaru T.T!!!- Kaoru corre hacia él, y lo abraza con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¿Que te sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras tan horribles O.o?-

-Es que… ¡Fue espantoso! ¡King ronca hasta morir! ¡Y no pude dormir en toda la noche! ¡Te extrañaba tanto, y tenia tanto miedo, Hikaru!!-

-¿Que les pasa ¬¬? ¡Yo no ronco!- Dice Tamaki, al escucharlos.

-No te preocupes mas, Kaoru.. nunca volveremos a separarnos por las noches.. yo tampoco pude tolerarlo..-

-Hikaru…-

-Kaoru…-

-¿Por qué hacen una actuación al estilo del Host Club ¬¬?-

Se pregunta Haruhi, pero al darse media vuelta, el hotel entero los observaba. Ella se sorprende y queda boquiabierta.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Esos gemelos son realmente muy linndos!!!!-

-¡¡Si!!!! ¡Y el niño que se tarda en escoger los pasteles es tan kawaaaiiiii!!!!!- Se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad y de impresión por parte de todas las chicas del hotel.

-Creo que las cosas nunca cambiaran…- Haruhi suspira resignada.

-¡No les hagas caso, Haruhi! ¡Mirame a mi! ¡Yo soy el unico que no tiene que hacer actuaciones baratas! ¡Estas son tus vacaciones y las disfrutaremos como mas te guste!-

Exclama Tamaki, con mucho entusiasmo. En ese momento, se puede ver que Kyoya desciende por el ascensor, y se dirige caminando hacia ellos.

-Buenos dias..- Los saluda con una tranquila sonrisa.

-¡Kyoya! ¡Buenos dias! ¿Te despertaste de buenas XD?- Pregunta King, con buenas intenciones.

-Yo diria que si. De buen humor..-

-¿Buen humor? Casi nos mata cuando lo despertamos ¬¬..- Piensa Haruhi, temblando nerviosa.

-Como sea, ayer estaba aburrido. Y planifique la salida que tendremos hoy.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo! ¡Eres fabuloso! ¿Y a donde iremos?-

- Averigüe que en las cercanias hay una cabaña donde se alquilan articulos de deportes. Muy cerca de alli hay unas colinas, y mas atrás estan las montañas. En ese lugar se practican deportes de invierno. Iremos a esquiar..-

-¡¡Esquiar!! ¡¡Sera increíble!! ¡¡Siempre soñe con esquiar junto a Haruhi ^^!!- Tamaki estaba lleno de emocion, y no podia esperar. Pero haruhi baja la mirada con desgano.

-Se supone que eran mis vacaciones.. ¿Ni siquiera me preguntaran si estoy de acuerdo con hacer esto?- piensa.

-Eemm… no quiero arruinar los planes.. pero yo no se esquiar, y no soy muy buena para ese tipo de deportes..- Acota ella, alzando su mano para que todos le prestaran atención.

-¿No sabes esquiar?- Pregunta King, con curiosidad. Pero antes de analizar mas profundamente sus palabras, comienza a imaginar algo.

_Teatro mental de Tamaki Suoh:_

-Sempai… me he lastimado al caerme… soy muy mala en estas cosas T.T..-

Ella derrama lagrimas de angustia, pero Tamaki al verla, la alza en sus brazos, y le sonrie con seguridad.

-No te preocupes… Haruhi. Yo sanare las heridas que te has hecho por mi descuido… y como me siento tan culpable… dejame permanecer a tu lado por el resto de las vacaciones… te aseguro que jamas te volvera a pasar lo mismo..-

-Tamaki- sempai…-

Haruhi le sonrie dulcemente, lo abraza y se le acerca poco a poco a su boca… él sonrie de la misma forma y se acerca…

-¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!-

Exclama Tamaki, en la vida real XD, ardiendo de emocion y entusiasmo.

-De nuevo con su imaginación incoherente…- Dice Kyoya, que permanecia sentado, y toma un sorbo de café.

-Eeehh.. Tamaki- sempai… ya dije que no tengo deseos de ir a practicar un deporte en el que ni siquiera tengo experiencia.. talves podria lesionarme y de esa manera arruinaria todas mis vacaciones..-

-¡¡HARUHI!!!!- King la abraza desde atrás, y alza su dedo indice hacia el horizonte.

-¡No debes de temer! ¡Yo me encargare de tu seguridad! ¡Y te juro por lo mas importante que tengo, que nunca jamas te ocurrira algo malo mientras que yo este con vida! ¡Asi que no te preocupes, iremos a esquiar sin ningun tipo de problemas!-

-Pero se supone que yo deberia decidir ¬¬…-

-¡Nosotros ya estamos listos, señor XD!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru, con un saludo militar. Atrás de ellos habia unas cuantas maletas con todo lo necesario para ir a esquiar.

-¿¡Pero cuando fue que ustedes prepararon todo eso?!- Pregunta Haruhi anonadada.

-Desde que Kyoya- sempai menciono la palabra "esquiar", nosotros subimos para prepararlo todo XD..-

-Asi no perderiamos el tiempo, bajamos las cosas elementales XD. Y ademas sabiamos que aceptarias aunque no quisieras!!-

-Esto es increíble T.T…-

-¡¡Muy bien hecho, Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Ahora espérennos en las puertas del hotel con las maletas! ¡Nosotros iremos en unos minutos para marchar!-

-¡YES, SIR!- Ellos se retiran, cargando con todo.

-¡Mori- sempai! ¡Recoge a Honey- sempai, y dile que puede comer todos los pasteles que quiera de camino hacia las colinas!-

-Ah..- Mori se levanta, y camina hacia donde se encontraba Honey.

-¡Kyoya! ¿Ya esta todo listo?-

-Claro que si, ire junto con Hikaru y Kaoru a esperarlos..-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Todo esta listo! ¡Honey- sempai y Mori- sempai solo tardaran unos segundos! ¡Asi que nosotros podemos…!-

-¡¡Espera, espera, espera!!- Detiene Haruhi a Tamaki, quien estaba tomando decisiones muy apresuradas.

-¿Que sucede? ¡Si es por eso que no sabes esquiar, yo te enseñare ^^! ¡Realmente es muy...!-

-¡Tamaki- sempai! ¡Todo lo que haces es contradecir tu promesa!-

King reacciona, y la mira sin comprender. Ella baja la mirada, enojada.

-Dijeron… dijiste que te comportarías… todos lo prometieron… ¡Pero desde que llegue ustedes hacen lo que quieren y no me dejan opinar en nada! ¡Estan acostumbrados a que se haga todo lo que quieran! Yo vine para divertirme a mi manera… y cuando expreso mi opinión de que no quiero ir a esquiar… me ignoran totalmente… si hubiera venido sola, esto no pasaria… no estamos en el Instituto Ouran, donde hay personas que son sus empleados, y que yo hago siempre lo que quieren por ser miembro del Host Club… ¡Estamos en un hotel, tratando de disfrutar mis vacaciones! Y yo…-

Tamaki tapa sus labios con sus dedos. Y baja la mirada con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento mucho… Haruhi… perdoname…-

-Sempai…-

-Tienes razon en todo lo que dices… fui un egoísta en pensar solo en nosotros, y no tuve en cuenta que nosotros fuimos los que vinimos a acompañarte, para hacer que te sientas a gusto y feliz… pero con nuestros caprichos solo logramos todo lo contrario… realmente no tengo perdon, soy un tonto… nunca te pedi tu opinión, y solo te molestabamos… desde ahora en adelante, dejaremos de estar contigo si quieres. Ya no te causaremos problemas, y no te estorbaremos mas… haremos lo que sea para que seas feliz, Haruhi…-

Haruhi lo escucha con tal arrepentimiento y culpa, que termina sintiendose muy mal, como si fuera la mala de la historia.

-No… creo que yo debo pedir disculpas… me sali de control.. y olvide por momentos que ustedes son siempre... asi…-

Ella le sonrie con naturalidad, Tamaki se sonroja al verla y desvia la mirada.

-Bu…bueno… ¿Que quieres que hagamos ahora?-

-Mmmm… ahora que lo dices… si tengo un buen profesor de esquí, nada puede salir mal… ¿No es asi?-

Tamaki la escucha y no lo puede creer, sonrie ampliamente y la abraza con ternura.

-¡No te arrepentiras! ¡Sere el mejor maestro que te puedes imaginar XD!- Y comienza a girar con ella, como muestra de alegria.

-Muy bien, muy bien.. pero sueltame…me estoy mareando O.o..-

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta del hotel, alli los esperaban todos, con sus abrigos ya colocados. Haruhi revisa uno de los bolsos y se coloca el suyo, King hace lo mismo.

-¡¡Muy bien!!! ¡¡Iremos caminando hacia las colinas!! ¡¡Y disfrutaremos el día al maximo!! ¡¡Andando!!!- Termina de decir Tamaki, alzando su puño.


	5. Chapter 5

_Muchas gracias a: lucia-nami 14, Melissa_

_Lo que esta entre [ ] son cartelitos de aclaracion_

_Dejo otro cap :)_

----------------------------------

-Quiero un helado de fresa, con chispas de chocolate y cinco esferas de vainilla, tambien quiero que las cubras con jarabe de fresa y chocolate, y el cono tiene que ser de chocolate tambien, mmmmm.. tambien ponle una cereza en la sima del helado, para que sea mas lindo :D.. Y dame uno igual para mi amigo ^^..-

La chica que atendia la heladeria tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza al escuchar el pequeño pedido de Honey, y no entendia dos cosas. Primero: como una persona tan pequeña y adorable puede comer tanto. Segundo: era pleno invierno ¬¬.. ¿Que clase de persona pide un helado en invierno? Buee, después de todo, tambien cabria preguntar: ¿Que clase de persona habre una heladeria en invierno?. Sin reprochar nada mas, hizo los dos mega helados, que al acercarlo hacia Honey, temblaba por la cantidad de bolas y las demas cosas. La chica le da el suyo a Mori tambien.

-¡Muchas gracias ^^!- Exclama Honey con alegria, ambos se dan la espalda y caminan hacia donde estaban sus demas compañeros.

-Este helado parece ser delicioso :D.. vamos a disfrutar mucho comiéndolo.. ¿No es asi, Takashi?-

-Ah..-

Pero antes de lamerlo, Honey hace un mal movimiento con sus piernas, tropieza… y helado comienza a caer en camara lenta hacia el piso. Él observaba la escena, y trata de alcanzarlo con sus manos, pero ocurre lo inevitable. Cae al suelo, y el helado tambien XD.

-Mitsukuni… ¿Estas bien?-

Pregunta Mori, al levantarlo rapidamente del piso. Honey no reaccionaba, y solo miraba el helado desperdiciado en el suelo, desparramado en la nieve. Sus ojitos se comienzan a llenar de lagrimas y no lo resiste mas.

-¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡Mi helado!!! ¡¡Por que T.T??!! ¡¡Buaaaaa!!-

Mori se arrodilla hacia él, y le seca las lagrimas con sus dedos. Entonces le ofrece su helado. Honey gimotea, y lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Para mi O.O?-

-Ah..-

-No puedo aceptarlo, Takashi… fui muy tonto al dejar caer el mio.. ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Mi helado T.T!!!!-

-Quedate con el mio..-

-Pero..pero.. ¿Y tu que haras T.T?-

-.......-

-Gracias… ¡Gracias, Takashi ^^! ¡Eres un buen amigo!- [Como se hizo problema ¬¬]

Mori se levanta, y ambos continuan caminando, con un muy alegre Honey que disfrutaba de su helado.

-¡¿Ya podemos ir a esquiar ¬¬?!-

Pregunta los gemelos al unisono. Todos se encontraban reunidos cerca de la cabaña donde se alquilaban los articulos de deportes, y ya todos tenian sus elementos. Se podian ver a muchas personas que esquiaban a los lejos, y parecian disfrutarlo al maximo. En ese momento, llegan Honey y Mori, y se acercan al grupo.

-¡Ya les dije que NO! ¡Lo esencial ahora es preparar a Haruhi psicológicamente para este deporte tan extremo y peligroso ò.ó!- Les responde Tamaki, harto de sus quejas.

-¿Psicológicamente? ¿Esta seguro de lo que estas haciendo, sempai ¬¬?- Pregunta ella, alzando su mano, pero es ignorada.

-¡Pero nosotros ya sabemos esquiar! ¡Queremos hacerlo de una ves!- Exclaman molestos.

-Ademas, conociendo a Haruhi.. jeje, tardara mucho en aprender, es bastante difícil XD-

-Ella es demasiado peresoza para estas cosas.. tendriamos que haberla dejado en el hotel XD- Dicen con complicidad.

-¡Callense! ¡Dejen de subestimar a mi hija ò.ó!- Vuelve a responde King, y los señala acusadoramente.

-Dejalos… aunque su manera de decir las cosas es completamente irrespetuosa ¬¬.. tienen algo de razon, que ellos vayan a esquiar libremente, yo me quedare aquí… en la parte segura de la colina O.o..-

-Ohh Haruhi.. T.T.. eres tan buena y considerada con los demas… T.T..-

-¡Gracias, ya nos vamos :D!- Dicho esto, los gemelos se van corriendo, atropellando a Tamaki en su camino XD.

-Grrrgrgrg ¬¬..- King se levanta y se limpia la ropa con disgusto.

- Ejem, ejem..¡Muy bien! ¡Ya nos decisimos de ellos ^^! Ahora solo estamos tu y yo… y Kyoya, y Mori- sempai y Honey- sempai.. O.o..- Comienza a decir Tamaki con algunas dudas en su mente.

Kyoya suspira, acostumbrado a sus idioteces, observa su alrededor sin muchos animos.

-Si quieres quedarte solo con Haru- chan, nosotros nos iremos a esquiar hacia las colinas, junto con Kao- chan y Hika- chan ^^.. ¿Vamos, Takashi?-

-Ah…-

-Aunque no soy muy bueno esquiando.. tu me podrias enseñar, ¿No es asi ^^?-

-Ah..- Y ambos se retiran caminando, tranquilamente.

-Mmmm… ¿En necesario que estemos solos? No era necesario que se vayan..- Piensa Haruhi, en voz alta.

-Esta es la oportunidad perfecta de enseñarle mis grandiosas habilidades a Haruhi XD.. ¡No puedo ser mas feliz!- Pensaba King, imaginandose muchas cosas.

-Tamaki- sempai.. creo que hay un problema …-

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Todos se han ido! ¡Y estoy.. casi solo con Haruhi!!! ¡Wiii ^^!-

-Eemm… Sempai..-

-¡Y esquiaremos, y haremos un muñeco de nieve, y jugaremos, y nos divertiremos, y seremos felices XD!!-

-Tamaki- sempai..-

-¡Y la ayudare en todo momento, y seremos como maestro y alumno, como padre e hija ^^.. como perro.. y gato (?)..!-

-¡TAMAKI! ¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE IMAGINARTE LAS MISMAS IDIOTECES DE SIEMPRE Y ENTRAR EN RAZON, MALDITA SEA!-

Ambos quedan shockeados por la reaccion de Kyoya, quien habia perdido el control completamente. Él mismo se sorprende, se ajusta los lentes y vuelve a poner su gesto serio y calculador.

-Lo siento. Quise decir.. ¿Podrias prestarle un poco de atención a Haruhi? Creo que quiere preguntarte algo desde hace… 15 minutos ¬¬..-

Tamaki gira hacia ella, con cara de confusion.

-¿Lo que dice es cierto? perdon XD.. es que algunas veces me dejo llevar un poquitititito por mi imaginación XD..-

- ¬¬… Bueno.. debo ir a cambiar mis esquis, creo que estan rotos :S… ire a la cabaña, vuelvo en unos minutos..- Dicho esto, Haruhi se retira. Y Tamaki queda solo con Kyoya.

-Cuando vuelva.. la pasaremos muy bien ^^.. ¿Te imaginas como seran las cosas? ¿Yo, como profesor de Haruhi? ¡Sera genial en todo sentido!-

-No estas pensando en las consecuencias… ¿Verdad?..- Pregunta Kyoya, con naturalidad.

-¿Pensando? ¿De que hablas O.o?-

-A pesar de lo que digan Hikaru y Kaoru, Haruhi tiende a aprender muy rapido lo que sea que se le enseñe, en especial si lo hace con dedicacion.. aprendera a esquiar en muy poco tiempo… y cuando eso suceda, querra ir a esquiar con todos los demas.. eso significa que después de haber aprendido lo elemental de ti, te botara como si fueras basura..-

-¿¡¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!!-

-Y se ira con todos los demas, y se divertira con ellos. ¿Que te hace pensar que se quedara contigo después de haber aprendido a hacerlo? Se ira a esquiar con Hikaru y Kaoru, quienes son los mas experimentados, y talves hasta les pida que le enseñen cosas que TU no le pudiste enseñar.. porque seamos sinceros.. apenas y sabes esquiar como una persona normal ¬¬… por eso no te ilusiones mucho, Haruhi aprendera en dos horas aproximadamente, luego se ira a divertirse con todos ellos… y te quedaras solo, hasta puede ser que te ignore durante todo el dia..-

King queda petrificado, congelado, traumado, todo junto.

-¡Tengo que impedir que suceda! ¡Ella no puede abandonarme e irse con esos hermanos demoniacos!-

-Es lo que pasara, deberias resignarte…- Responde Kyoya, sonriendo cruelmente.

-¡No! ¡¿¿Por queeeee T.T?!!-

-Aunque… hay otra opcion…-

Tamaki se ilumina de esperanza, y se lanza hacia su mejor amigo, abrazandolo con amor.

-¡Dime! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Dime la opcion!-

Kyoya intenta sacarselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no perder la calma [que difícil ¬¬].

-Si te alejas… te lo dire… ¡Quitate!-

Tamaki se aparta, sonriendo esperanzado.

-Muy bien. Hay otra opcion. Pero no beneficia a Haruhi para nada.. Puede ser un pesimo profesor, enseñarle lentamente, y asi ella aprendera en 5 dias lo elemental ¬¬.. es la unica forma que pase mucho tiempo contigo y no se separe jamas de ti..-

-¡Y de esa forma, estaremos juntos todas las vacaciones!!!- Exclama alegremente Tamaki, pero de pronto comienza a pensar. Baja la mirada y gira para mirar a Kyoya.

-Pero eso no ayudaria a Haruhi.. y solo la perjudicaría por mi capricho..-

-Esa es la parte negativa… Aun asi, vas a hacerlo.. ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que no..-

-Lo esperaba… ¿QUE?- Pregunta sorpresivamente el rey de las sombras.

-Yo solo quiero que la pase bien, y si lo hace aprendiendo a esquiar, divirtiéndose con todos los demas, y dejándome solo.. esta bien.. no importa..-

Kyoya queda completamente pasmado ante su respuesta, pero no lo demuestra con emociones. Solo vuelve a ajustarse los lentes y baja la mirada.

-Es una respuesta interesante… no puedo creer que voy a decir esto… pero creo que has madurado..-

-¿¡Madurado?!! ¡¡Mamá cree que he madurado XD!!! ¡¡Siii!!!!-

-Retiro lo dicho..-

-¡Sempai! Lamento haber tardado, es que habia bastante gente a comparación de cuando llegamos.. pero ahora que tengo mis esquis, podremos empezar..-

Haruhi sonrie con naturalidad, y Tamaki le asiente con aprobación.

-Ire a ver como estas los demas…-

-¿No vas a esquiar, Kyoya- sempai?-

-No es mi estilo, ademas prefiero controlar las acciones de nuestro compañeros.. los dejo solos..-

Kyoya se retira caminado hacia los demas miembros del Host Club, quienes estaban bastante lejos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te dare la primera leccion!!!-

-Ok.. pero… no seas muy.. muy.. insistente.. ¬¬… es decir, ire a mi ritmo.. ¿Bien?-

-¡OK!! (y)-

_--------------_

-¡Mirame, Takashi!!!!- Honey hace una super vuelta mortal en una bajada. Cuando aterriza, se dirige a Mori, quien lo miraba como de costumbre.

-¿¡Lo hice bien?! ¿¡Lo hice bien?! ¡¿Te gusto?! ¿Crees que soy bueno?! ¡Dime, Dime ^^!-

-Ah..-

-¡Waaaiiii!!!-

-Mori- sempai.. Honey- sempai.. Veo que se estan divirtiendo..- Kyoya llegaba hacia ellos, caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Kyo- chan! ¡Me alegro que hayas venido a esquiar con nosotros!! ¡Esto es genial XD!- Exclama felizmente Honey.

-No vengo a esquiar.. solo queria ver si todo estaba bien.. [generalmente se pelean o lloran por idioteces]-

-¡Todo esta bien! ¡Hika- chan y Kao- chan estan esquiando en la parte de rampas super extremas y peligrosas! ¿Vamos a verlos?-

-Bien, podre recopilar datos sobre eso..-

-Ah..-

Los tres caminan un rato, y se topan contra un gran tumulto de gente, que presenciaba las super vueltas mortales que hacian las personas en las rampas super mega archi extremas.

-Takashi.. Tu tambien sabes esquiar de manera profesional.. ¿Verdad?-

-Si..-

-¿Y por que no vas y demuestras de lo que estas hecho :D? ¡Serias el mejor!-

-Ah..-

-¿Mori- sempai tambien sabe esquiar?- Pregunta Kyoya, intrigado. Honey le asiente con entusiasmo.

-Hemos ido de vacaciones muchas veces a los Alpes Suizos.. y lo he visto hacerlo de una manera fantastica.. ahora nos lo mostrara..-

Mori sube hacia una rampa, cientos de personas lo miraban. Estaba en posición, con sus respectivos esquis, y sin dudarlo dos veces se lanza.

-¡¡¡¡WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!-

Exclama la gente muy emocionada. Mori realiza saltos y giros mortales, mucho mas impresionantes que cualquier otro. Cuando cae en frente de las personas, todo el mundo aplaude impresionado.

-¡¡Lo hiciste ^^!! ¡¡Eres asombroso!!-

-No tenia idea de que podia hacer eso.. lo registrare..- Dice Kyoya, sacando un anotador, y escribiendo cosas.

-¡No tan rapido ò.ó!- Todo la gente lanza su mirada hacia dos personas que se encontraban en la sima de la colina, cruzados de brazos y con una mirada llena de confianza.

-¡Nosotros somos 10 veces mejores esquiando, y se los demostraremos en este preciso instante!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡LOS ULTIMOS PARTICIPANTES ENTRARAN EN ACCION! ¡TODAVIA NO SE PUEDE DEFINIR AL GANADOR DE LA COMPETENCIA! ¡HAGANLO CUANDO ESTEN LISTOS!-

Anuncia una voz por un mega micrófono.

-¿Competencia?-

-¿¡Competencia O.o?! ¿Sabias que esto era una competencia, Takashi?-

-Si..-

-¿Y como puede ser que te hayan dejado entrar asi como asi O.o?-

-Quien sabe..-

Kyoya y Honey lo miran totalmente confundidos.

-¡Adelante, Hikaru!-

-¡Como digas, Kaoru!-

Ambos se lanzan a una mega velocidad, y hacen una vuelta mortal en el aire, caen de pie y siguen tomando rapidez. Entonces se juntan, se toman las manos y saltan una altura de 10 metros O.o.. caen en frente del publico y sonrien con satisfacción.

-¡¡WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!! ¡¡SON INCREIBLES!!!- Grita el publico con muchas energias.

-¡Ya tenemos a los nuevos ganadores!- anuncia el micrófono, a traves de un parlante.

-¡¡Sabiamos que ganariamos, somos demasiado geniales XD!- Dicen entre risas Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Ohh.. esperen… tenemos un problema :S…- Anuncia el hombre, con confusion. Ellos se miran entre si, algo dudosos.

-El premio solo puede ser dado a una persona. Técnicamente va en contra de las reglas dárselo a dos. Asi que le daremos el premio a…. Kaoru Hitachiin XD..-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-¿A mi? Supongo que no hay problema :D..-

-Pero si los dos lo ganamos.. ¿Por qué el trofeo tiene que llevar solo tu nombre ¬¬?-

-Se que los dos participamos.. pero ¿Que le vamos a hacer? Alguien tiene que recibirlo, jeje..-

-Eso no es justo ¬¬.. Yo fui el que insistio para entrar en la competecia..-

-Pero yo fui el que sugeri que hagamos esa super pirueta mortal en el aire.. asi que meresco el premio..-

-¿¿¡EEH?!! ¡Yo fui el que invento la pirueta! ¡Merezco el premio mas que tu! ¡Ademas solo seguiste mis indicaciones!-

-¿Cómo? ¿Estas diciendome que yo no meresco el premio?-

-Naaa.. Solo digo que yo invente la pirueta, yo idee como hacerla, y yo me arriesgue entrando a la competencia… asi que tiene que tener mi nombre ¬¬..-

-¡Yo merezco el premio tanto como tu lo mereces! ¡Pero me eligieron a mi para recibirlo! ¡No voy a rechazarlo y cedértelo! ¡Asi que con tu permiso, voy a llevármelo!-

-¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Es mi premio!!-

-Eeehh… ¿No creen que estan llevando esta discusión demasiado lejos?- Pregunta Kyoya, acercandose a ellos, y frustrado al escucharlos discutir. Honey y Mori los observaban atentamente.

-¡Soy consiente de que esta discusión no tiene sentido! ¡Pero hacer que Hikaru se calle es imposible! ¡Sus caprichos son demasiado insistentes!-

-¡¿Que es lo que dices?! ¡No es un estupido capricho! ¡Tu eres el idiota que no quiere admitir que se esquiar mejor que tu!! ¡¡Cierra la boca de una ves!!-

Los tres retroceden asustados ante sus fuertes palabras, y ningunos de los dos cedían.

-Disculpen.. aquí traigo el premio, el trofeo del primer lugar en el concurso… emm.. ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Kaoru Hitachiin?- Pregunta el organizador, que traia el premio en sus manos.

-¡SOY YO!- Exclaman ambos a la ves, luego de unos segundos se miran entre si con desafio y competencia. Kyoya, Honey y Mori tenían unas gotitas en la cabeza.

-¡YO SOY KAORU!- Gritan al unisono, vuelven a mirarse, y gruñen molestos.

-¡DEJA DE IMITARME!- Se gritan, señalandose el uno con el otro.

-Eeemm… considerando que no tengo la mas palida idea de quien es quien, porque son exactamente iguales… le dejare el trofeo a… este joven que lleva lentes… adios ^^..-

Y el hombre que entregaba el trofeo se va caminando, cantando una alegre cancion (?).

-¡KYOYA- SEMPAI! ¡DAME EL TROFEO! ¡YO LO MEREZCO MAS!- Le gritan a la ves los gemelos, con un tono molesto.

-Mmmm… se que Hikaru es el que empezo la pelea… asi que debe ser el de la izquierda..- Piensa en voz alta.

-Y Kao- chan es el que trato de recibir el trofeo de una forma pacifica.. asi que definitivamente es el de la derecha ^^..-

Continua diciendo Honey. Ellos se vuelven a observar con rencor XD, y miran el trofeo.

-Tiene grabado mi nombre… asi que es mio, quieras o no..- Sonrie diabólicamente Kaoru.

-¡Al diablo con tu nombre! ¡Soy mejor que tu! ¡Kyoya- sempai, tienes que darmelo!-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Es mio!! ¡¿Desde cuando eres mejor que yo?! ¡Yo soy el mejor en muchos aspectos!-

-¡¡Pues eres lento, tardas en bañarte, siempre me quitas las sabanas de la cama, eres pesimo en Matematicas, y lo peor de todo es que nunca lo admites!-

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante lo dicho por Hikaru, quien se oia muy seguro y no pensaba retractarse.

-Mejor… ¿Te crees mejor? ¿¡PIENSAS QUE ERES MEJOR QUE YO?! ¡¡Eres patetico en Lenguaje, siempre me das patadas en la cama, y termino en el piso como un maldito perro, y siempre ocupas mas lugar que yo en la limusina!! ¡¡Eres una peste!!-

Responde Kaoru señalandolo enojado.

-¿¡Yo soy la peste?! ¡Tu eres el que nunca me deja tranquilo, siempre quieres estar junto a mi, nunca me dejas solo y cada ves que nos separamos te traumas a escondidas pensando que te dejare solo para siempre!! ¡¡Eres una sanguijuela!!-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, alza su mano y le da una fuerte bofetada a Hikaru.

**……..**

**……..**

**……..**

Kyoya, Honey y Mori se quedan shockeados al ver lo que sucedia, y no se atreven a decir nada, temiendo empeorar la situación. Hikaru lleva la mano a su rostro lentamente, y empieza a reaccionar, reflexionando todo lo que habia dicho.

-¡Aquí tienes tu maldito premio!-

Kaoru le saca de las manos el trofeo a Kyoya, y lo arroja a los pies de Hikaru. Entonces se aleja corriendo, sin ver a los demas a los ojos.

..................................


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias Gracias Gracias a: I love Kaoru_

_Cap 6 :)_

_...................................._

Luego de unos segundos, como nadie decia nada, Honey es el primero en entrar en razon y se preocupa.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Hika- chan! ¡Tienes que ir por Kao- chan! ¡Debe estar muy triste por todo lo que le dijiste!-

-¿Triste?- Pregunta Hikaru, no entendiendo lo que habia pasado hace segundos.

-Hikaru.. tienes que admitir que todo eso fue muy fuerte, y te excediste demasiado. Exageraste la pelea, todo por un tonto trofeo..- Dice Kyoya, seriamente.

-¿Yo.. exagere?... pero… él tambien…-

-Debes aceptar cuando te equivocas, Hikaru.. y esta ves, Kaoru debe sentirse muy mal..- Mori habia dicho una frase completa, era un milagro.

-¿Mal?- El mayor de los gemelos, vuelve a recordar todo lo que le habia dicho.

-"Eres una sanguijuela… sanguijuela… sanguijuela… sanguijuela… sanguijuela…"-

Hikaru se sorprende, y dirige su mirada por donde se habia ido corriendo. Entonces sale disparado para ir a buscarlo.

**------------------**

-¿Ya… ya lo estoy haciendo bien O.o?- Pregunta Haruhi, con algo de miedo y tambaleándose nerviosa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya eres toda una profesional XD! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!!!!!-

-¡¡AAAAAhh!!!- Ella grita perdiendo el equilibrio, y King se sorprende y la sostiene para que no caiga. Haruhi cae encima de Tamaki.

-Ouuch.. esto es muy difícil.. soy muy mala para estas cosas T.T..-

King la tenia encima suyo, y cuando escucha las palabras de ella, recuerda la fantasia que habia tenido ese día a la mañana. ¿Y si era una hermosa premonición? ¿Y si King tenia poderes psíquicos XD?

-Haruhi…- Logra pronunciar Tamaki, sonrojándose ante su contacto. Ella sin darse cuenta, alza su mirada hacia él, y sus bocas estaban a 5 centimetros de distancia, ella no reacciona y solo lo mira con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Tamaki se sonroja aun mas, y su corazon late mucho mas fuerte.

-Calmate.. eres su padre.. Calmate.. eres su padre.. Calmate.. eres su padre..O.o..-

Pensaba una y otra ves, su cuerpo no reaccionaba para sacarsela de encima. Haruhi era la que tenia que levantarse, pero habia algo que la detenia, su mente estaba en blanco y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Alza la mirada y la desvia de King, entonces se sorprende al ver a Hikaru correr sin rumbo. Atrás suyo lo seguian Mori, Honey y Kyoya. King no puede evitar mirar hacia donde ella miraba, y cuando nota que todo el mundo corria, deduce por instinto que algo habia pasado.

-Creo que sucedió algo… ¿Por qué estan corriendo?- Pregunta Haruhi en voz alta.

-Eehh.. no.. no tengo idea… ¿Podrias… levantarte, por favor O.o?-

Ella nota en la posición que estaban, y se impresiona, reaccionando 5 minutos después ¬¬. Salta hacia atrás rapidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento Senpai.. no me di cuenta, perdon.. mi intencion no era aplastarte :S …-

-No te.. preocupes.. O.O..- Responde Tamaki, levantandose aun algo nervioso.

-Ejemm.. creo que debemos ir a ver lo que esta pasando..-

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¡vayamos Haruhi!-

Ella se quita los esquís, al igual que King, y ambos salen corriendo hacia los demas.

-¡Kyoya! ¿Que esta pasando? ¿A quien buscan?- Pregunta Tamaki, alarmado.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Hika- chan y Kao- chan pelearon de una forma horrible T.T! ¡Y ahora no encontramos a Kao- chan! ¡Buaaaaaa!!!-

Contesta Honey, abrazando fuertemente a Mori. Hikaru baja la mirada angustiado, y no se atreve a hablar.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunta Tamaki, desconcertado.

-Basicamente fue lo que dijo Honey- senpai… ambos tuvieron una discusión algo fuerte, Kaoru salio corriendo, y lo estamos buscando [tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaria ¬¬]-

Contesta Kyoya, de forma analitica.

-Debemos separarnos… asi lo encontraremos mas rapido, nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos.. ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunta King hacia los demas, ellos asienten y se separan.

-Me pregunto por que habran discutido esta ves… siempre se hacen problemas por tonterias… pero Honey- senpai y Kyoya- senpai dijeron que habia sido fuerte :S.. talves es mas grave de lo que pienso..-

Medita Haruhi, mientras veia hacia todas direcciones, y caminaba rapidamente.

-¿Kaoru?-

Veia a alguien a lo lejos, estaba sentado contra una tienda. La gente lo tapaba bastante, pasando a su costado. Ademas de por si, la tienda estaba oculta XD, las personas la tapaban al caminar de un lado a otro. Haruhi lo ve mágicamente. Ella corre hacia él, y al estar a unos metros se detiene, tenia que pensar lo que diria. Empieza a caminar hasta quedar en frente de él, mientras agachaba su mirada para ver su rostro.

-¿Estas bien, Kaoru?-

Él no responde, su mirada estaba fija en un punto, y perdida a la ves.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo Hikaru?-

Él sigue sin responder, y cierra los ojos adolorido.

-Respondeme… solo quiero ayudarte..-

-Fue muy malo…- Murmura débilmente, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, igualmente las contiene. Haruhi se agacha para estar a la altura de su rostro.

-Sabes que Hikaru no maneja bien sus emociones.. y que si te dijo algo que te haya lastimado, no fue su intencion.. es bastante inmaduro e impulsivo… ahora que tuvo tiempo para reflexionar, lo mas seguro es que este arrepentido… ¿No lo crees?-

-Pero… es que él… me dijo cosas horribles… nunca supe que pensaba de esa manera.. solo lo molesto… me odia…- Termina diciendo tristemente.

-Es tu gemelo, siempre estan juntos.. definitivamente no te odia, y cuando lo vi hace unos minutos.. parecia muy arrepentido y angustiado… quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.. te lo aseguro..-

-Quiero ir al hotel… ¿Puedes acompañarme?..-

-Pero Kaoru…. Arreglé con los demas que si te encontraba volverias con nosotros.. ¿No quieres hablar con Hikaru?-

-Quiero volver al hotel… por favor..-

-Es que no puedo…- Haruhi observa sus ojos, se sentia muy mal, asi que finalmente asiente, y se levantan.

-Te acompaño… pero cuando lleguemos al hotel llamare a Tamaki- senpai para informarle que te encontre y que regresamos.. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si.. esta bien..-

Ambos se retiran caminando, y no cruzan palabras en el camino.

----------------------------------

-¡Haruhi! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Te estabamos esperando desde hace tiempo!-

-Lo siento mucho, Senpai… encontre a Kaoru.. y regresamos al hotel.. él esta bien, no se preocupen mas..-

-¿Regresaron juntos? ¿Y por que no nos avisaste? ¡Debiamos reunirnos aquí! ¡Hikaru esta muriendose de la depresion!-

-Tamaki- senpai ¬¬… lo importante es que estamos en el hotel… regresen todos, por favor.. tenemos que solucionar esto de alguna forma…-

-OK.. regresaremos… ¿Kaoru te dijo algo?-

-Nada… no quiere decirme por que discutieron ni que fue lo que paso… de esa forma yo no puedo ayudarle en nada..-

-Eso no es bueno :S… como sea, regresamos ahora mismo.. ¡adios!- Tamaki corta la comunicación del celular, y observa a sus compañeros.

-Kaoru esta en el hotel, con Haruhi..-

-¿Le dijo algo?- Pregunta Hikaru, preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero me dijo que no hablo de nada con ella.. ahora volvamos, talves asi podamos solucionar las cosas..-

-Es verdad. En el hotel podras hablar de forma mas tranquila con Kaoru.. ademas creo que hasta ahora tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que paso..-

Dice Kyoya, para tranquilizarlo. Hikaru asiente tristemente. Todos ellos vuelven al hotel.

**......................................**

**Habitación Nº3**

Haruhi estaba en su habitación. Acababan de llegar Kyoya y Hikaru.

-¿Entonces no te dijo nada?-

Pregunta el mayor de los gemelos a ella. Kyoya se sienta en su cama, pensando en alguna solucion.

-Solo me dijo que fuiste muy malo con él… y que dijiste algo horrible… pero no me dijo por que discutieron, Hikaru..-

-Él tambien dijo cosas horribles…-

-Siento que tu te excediste mas de la cuenta. Cuando vi a Kaoru a los ojos, parecia que tenia muchas ganas de llorar..-

-¡Yo solo me defendi! ¡Él tambien me estaba insultando! ¡No tengo toda la culpa!-

-¡Esa actitud es lo que provoco su discusión! ¡Apostaria que fue asi!-

Hikaru se queda atonito, y baja la mirada vencido.

-Soy un completo idiota…- Murmura, colocando una mano en su rostro, frustrado.

-Hikaru… tu tampoco tienes la culpa de todo… no tienes la culpa de ser tan impulsivo, esa es tu forma de ser después de todo… y por eso, es posible reconocerlos y distinguirlos…-

Haruhi le sonrie para calmarlo, él alza la mirada hacia ella, y sonrie débilmente.

-Gracias, Haruhi…-

-No quiero interrumpir esto, pero creo que ahora es el momento mas indicado para que Hikaru vaya a resolver las cosas con Kaoru.. ¿No les parece?- Propone Kyoya, y los mira fijamente.

**Habitación Nº2**

-¿Kaoru… estas… estas bien O.o?- Pregunta King, muy nervioso al verlo acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy bien…- Responde seriamente, sin moverse.

-Se que no debo entrometerme… y que no es mi problema… y que ustedes son hermanos y deben resolver sus discusiones sin que nadie se meta… pero… ¿No crees que tienes que hablar con Hikaru para resolver este pequeñísimo problema?-

-Tienes razon.. Tamaki- senpai..-

-¿De verdad? ¿Vas a hablar con él?-

-No. No debes meterte en lo que no te importa ¬¬..-

Tamaki se impresiona ante su respuesta, y se acurruca en un rincón, en estado de depresion. De pronto, alguien toca la puerta, Tamaki lo escucha y se levanta para abrir sin importarle quien era. Pero para su sorpresa, Kaoru se levanta y se coloca en frente de la puerta primero.

-Kaoru.. ¿Que estas…?-

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta él, seriamente. Del otro lado de la puerta, Hikaru escucha la voz de su hermano y se siente muy mal.

-Soy yo… ábreme…-

Kaoru retrocede, y empieza a pensar…

-Vete…-

Dice firmemente, Tamaki no comprendia por que le decia eso. Hikaru cierra los ojos adolorido y intenta abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero Kaoru desde el interior la asegura con la llave rapidamente.

-¡Dejame entrar! ¡Quiero hablarte!-

-¡Yo no quiero! ¡Dejame solo!-

-¡Pero Kaoru! ¡Tenemos que hablar, maldita sea!-

-¡No quiero! ¡Largate! ¡No quiero verte!- Exclama Kaoru, completamente angustiado. Hikaru se queda shockeado por sus palabras, retrocede atonito. Se da media vuelta y vuelve a su habitación.

- Me voy a dormir…- Anuncia el menor de los gemelos, al notar que Hikaru se habia resignado y se habia ido.

-Tienes que hacer algo.. no pueden estar asi por siempre… ¡Son gemelos! ¡Y se quieren como tal, no pueden separarse!- Comienza a cuestionarlo Tamaki.

-Lo se… yo tampoco quiero… pero el dijo que soy una sanguijuela que no lo dejaba en paz… y tiene razon… si quiere estar solo, y eso lo hace feliz… voy a cumplirlo… yo solo quiero que Hikaru sea feliz, Tamaki- senpai…-

-Kaoru…-

-No se lo digas.. por favor.. que sea un secreto..-

King empieza a entender un poco lo que sentia, pero aun asi no sabia el origen de la discusión, y no podia hacer que ellos se reconcilien fácilmente.

-Nosotros iremos a comer algo, Kaoru… ¿Quieres quedarte solo, para pensar?-

Él gira hacia Tamaki, y le agradece con la mirada, solo queria tener mas tiempo para hacerlo, y estando solo seria mas facil.

-No tengo hambre, me quedare aquí… gracias..-

King le sonrie débilmente, y sale de su habitación.

_------------------------------------_

_Buee.. ya se que nadie lee esta historia, pero no me importa, jaja._


	7. Chapter 7

_MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A: faby-nan, lucia-nami 14_

_Nuevo cap ^^ :_

_..... . . ........ . ._

**Habitación Nº1**

-¡Tama- chan T.T!!!! ¡¿Que fue lo que paso con Kao- chan y Hika- chan?! ¡¿Pudieron reconciliarse?!-

-Me temo… que no sera tan facil como creiamos… pero no se preocupen.. estoy seguro que al final todo se arreglara :)..- Contesta Tamaki a Honey, Mori le asiente, dandole la razon.

-Ahora vayamos a la habitación de Haruhi.. deje solo a Kaoru para que pueda pensar mas la respecto… si le damos tiempo, todo se solucionara..-

-Espero que tengas razon… vayamos a la habitación de Haru- chan..-

-Ah…-

**Habitación Nº3**

-Tamaki- senpai… ¿Que fue lo que paso? Hikaru esta… peor que antes…-

King ingresa a la habitación, Honey y Mori esperaban afuera. Kyoya se le acerca pensativo.

-Creo que debemos darles un poco mas de tiempo… me parece lo mejor que podemos hacer en este tipo de situaciones, tampoco tenemos que entrometernos demasiado.. son hermanos, ellos tiene que solucionarlo a su manera..- Les dice Kyoya, cruzado de brazos.

-Creo que tienes razon…- Murmura Haruhi, algo dudosa.

-Dejé solo a Kaoru para que pueda pensar… ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer por ahí?..- Propone Tamaki, para cambiar el ambiente tenso que estaba en la habitación.

-Me parece bien.. Haruhi.. preguntale a Hikaru si quiere venir..-

Kyoya y Tamaki observan a Haruhi, como la responsable y la mas apta pata hablar con él.

-Bueno.. bueno.. yo lo hare ¬¬..- Ella camina hacia Hikaru, quien estaba mirando por la ventana, y suspiraba cada 5 segundos.

-¿Estas bien?-

Él nota que ella estaba a su lado, y gira para verla.

-Claro, estoy muy bien ¬¬…-

-Oh.. emm… lo siento.. no fue mi intencion preguntar algo tan tonto :S.. iremos a comer para intentar distraernos, creo que te vendria muy bien venir para despejar tu mente.. ¿Vienes?-

-Yo… no se… no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esto..-

-Kaoru se quedara aquí, necesita tiempo para pensar.. y creo que si tu te distraes tan solo por unos momentos, tambien podras pensar con mas claridad cuando vuelvas..-

-Si lo pones asi… creo que tienes razon..- Hikaru gira hacia sus compañeros, y todos salen de la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Día 2"_**

**_"El bosque de las maravillas"_**

_-¡LES INFORMAMOS A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DE ESTE HOTEL QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SERVIRA UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL HORARIO DE LAS 7AM! ¡TODOS DEBEN DESCENDER A LA PLANTA BAJA DE FORMA OBLIGATORIA PARA TOMARLO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-_

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Maldito anuncio ¬¬… ggrgrgrrrrrrrr..- Kyoya se sienta en su cama, estando de muy mal humor. Se levanta como un perfecto zombie, y camina hacia el baño.

-¿Kyoya- senpai? No puedo creer que te hayas despertado tan… fácilmente…- Haruhi salia del baño, ya arreglada para descender, y tomar el desayuno en la planta baja.

-Ggggrrrrrrgrr.. arrrgrgr.. ¬¬..-

-¿Mmm O.o? Ahh si, el baño, jeje. Puedes ocuparlo si quieres..-

Él entra y da un portazo violento. Ella traga saliva desconcertada y camina unos pasos, hasta quedarse en frente de la cama de Hikaru.

-Eehh… creo que ya es hora de que te levantes…-

Hikaru se da la vuelta y se envuelve con las sabanas.

-¿Hikaru? ¡Despierta ¬¬!-

-Cinco minutos mas…- murmura, prácticamente dormido.

-Debemos bajar para desayunar juntos… no pienso insistirte mas, por mi quedate a dormir..-

Él se sienta en su lugar, y con una mano se refriega un ojo. Con la otra palmea el costado de la cama, de forma insistente.

-¿Que buscas?- pregunta Haruhi, confundida.

Hikaru la mira enojado, y luego gira hacia su costado. Entonces baja la mirada y queda pensativo unos segundos.

-No me digas que pensabas que Kaoru estaba a tu lado ¬¬…-

-¿¡QUE?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Se defiende casi por instinto. Haruhi suspira frustrada, pero luego se acerca hacia Hikaru, y se sienta a su lado.

-Si bajamos, talves él este esperándonos junto con Tamaki- senpai.. ¿Vamos?- Ella le sonrie transmitiendo confianza, Hikaru se sorprende y se sonroja un poco.

-Bu.. bueno.. vayamos..- Se levanta y comienza a vestirse. Por su parte, Haruhi sale de la habitación.

-Volvere enseguida..-

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Y PARA QUE EMPIECEN BIEN LA MAÑANA, LES PONDREMOS LA MEJOR MUSICA POP DE LA ZONA!-

Una musica muy alegre comienza a sonar. Honey ya se habia levantado, y sostenia a su conejito, girandolo y dandole vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Esta musica es muy alegre! ¡Y a Usa- chan le encantan este tipo de canciones ^^!-

Mori sale del baño en ese momento. Ya se habia vestido para descender.

-¡Sii! ¡Ahora bajaremos y comeremos muchos pasteles ^^! Aunque… espero que las cosas con Hika- chan y Kao- chan se solucionen cuando se encuentren para el desayuno..-

-Ah..-

-Aunque si todavia siguen molestos el uno con el otro, talves ni siquiera quieran bajar para saborear los deliciosos dulces de la cafeteria.. y eso seria muuuuy malo.. ¡Seria espantoso T.T!-

-Ah..-

-Pero ya tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que paso.. y estoy seguro de que solo se dijeron todas esas cosas porque estaban furiosos en el momento… deben querer reconciliarse como los buenos hermanitos que son :D..-

-Ah..-

-Pero… el golpe que le dio Kao- chan a Hika- chan fue muy horrible :S… creo que las cosas son mas graves de lo que parecen… ¿Tu crees que se arreglen, Takashi?-

-.........-

-¿Takashi T.T?-

-Probablemente…-

-¡Bien ^^! ¡Entonces bajemos ahora mismo XD!- Ambos se dirigen a la puerta, y de repente alguien golpea.

-¿Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai? Soy yo, Haruhi… ¿Puedo entrar?-

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Entra :D!- Honey le abre la puerta alegremente.

-Venia a ver si ya estaban levantados… ¿Ya estan listos para bajar a desayunar?-

-¡Claro que si ^^!!-

-Muy bien. Yo bajare en unos segundos, junto con Hikaru y Kyoya- senpai. Ustedes vayan a la habitación de Tamaki- senpai para que bajen juntos..-

-¿Por qué no quieres que bajemos tooodos juntos?-

-Porque… no tengo idea de cómo sera la reaccion de Kaoru al ver a Hikaru… y no quiero que vuelvan a pelearse, seria mucho peor… ¿Podrian hacerme ese favor?-

-Oh.. muy bien, vayamos , Takashi..-

-Si..-

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¿¡Por que no quieres bajar a desayunar como las personas normales?! ¡Como mi subdito, te exijo que bajemos juntos de una ves ò.ó!-

Exclama Tamaki, señalando a Kaoru, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, no cediendo en su postura.

-No quiero bajar ¬¬, no pienso bajar, y no VOY a bajar.. asi que mátame, tortúrame, oblígame, ¡Pero no voy a hacerlo, Tamaki- senpai!-

-Aaargrgr… ¡Kaoru ¬¬! ¡No puedes aislarte de todo el mundo!-

-¡No me estoy aislando de todo el mundo! ¡Lo unico que no quiero hacer es bajar a desayunar! ¿¡Acaso es un crimen tan espantoso?! ¿¡Es un pecado tan grande ò.ó?!-

-¡Pero Haruhi me matara si no bajas! ¡Tienes que hablar con Hikaru!-

-¡Basta! Claro que hablare con él, pero ahora no es el momento.. por eso no quiero cruzármelo de ninguna manera.. ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Estas… seguro de lo que estas haciendo O.o?-

-Por supuesto que si, nunca estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida.-

-¡Tama- chan! ¡Ábrenos! ¡Ya estamos listos para bajar!-

Desde afuera de la puerta se podia escuchar la vocecita de Honey.

-Creo que estas loco ¬¬.. ¡No puedes seguir evadiendo la situación! ¡Viven atado el uno al otro desde siempre! ¡Van a tener que hablarse algun día!-

-Ya lo se.. King. Pero… ¿Podrias respetar mi decisión por una ves en tu vida ¬¬?-

-Ayy.. de acuerdo.. esta bien.. pero todos me preguntaran porque rayos no te arrastre para que vinieras conmigo y te arregles con Hikaru..-

-No se preocupen mas… se bien lo que hago..-

Tamaki suspira, resignado. Y sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Honey y Mori.

-Buenos dias, Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai..-

-¡Tama- chan ^^! ¡Buenos dias! ¿Dónde esta Kao- chan?-

-Bueno… él… decidió.. que no iba a bajar a desayunar..-

Honey retrocede atonito, toda su prediccion se habia cumplido.

-¡Buaaaa!! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que no querria bajar porque no queria ver a Hika- chan! ¡Nunca se reconciliaran! ¡Buaaa T.T!!-

-Ho..Honey- senpai O.o..-

-Calmate, Mitsukuni…- Mori lo observa, entonces él lo abraza con fuerza.

-T.T.. lo siento.. solo quiero que todo se solucione… Haru- chan dijo que te acompañemos para bajar, y que ella bajara en seguida con Kyo- chan y Hika- chan..-

-¡Quiero ver a Haruhi :D!! es decir.. ejem… bajemos y esperémoslos en la planta baja..- Intenta disimular compostura, King. Sus compañeros asienten y todos descienden.

-----------------------

-¡Ire a traer una super porción de pastel de fresa! ¿Me acompañas, Takashi?-

-Claro..- Responde el estoico.

Tamaki se queda sentado en una de las tantas mesas, bebiendo un café. Honey y Mori caminan hacia la seccion de dulces y pasteles.

-Woow.. aquí tambien sirven el "café de plebeyos". Debe ser famoso internacionalmente.. o quizas nadie tiene dinero para moler los granos de café, como se haria dignamente.. XD..-

En ese momento, Haruhi sale del ascensor, junto con Hikaru. Ellos logran ver a King, y se dirigen caminando hacia él.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Buenos dias :D!- La recibe Tamaki, con los brazos abiertos.

-Buenos dias, Tamaki- senpai..-

-¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Ya se que las camas de este lugar son un asco, y que nuestras columnas podrian romperse en cualquier noche normal.. ¡pero ya me acostumbre! ¡Y lo hice por ti! ¿No estas orgulloso de tu padre ^^?-

-Eemm.. claro.. tengo que admitir que las camas son algo incomodas, hasta para mi.. jeje..- Ella hace un gesto con la mano, restandole importancia.

-¡Sabia que padecias esa horrible incomodidad como yo! Padre e hija tienen una conexión mas alla del resto de la gente, jajaja-

-Si tu lo dices ¬¬… ¿Dónde estan Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai?-

-Fueron a elegir algun pastel o dulce.. sabes que Honey- senpai tarda demasiado tiempo para esas cosas..-

-¿Dónde esta Kaoru?- Pregunta Hikaru, quien no habia hablado hasta ahora.

-Ohh.. ahh.. bueno él.. tuvo un pequeñisimo problema.. y.. se quedo arriba.. :)..-

-Con que un problema ¬¬.. ¿Ah?- Le cuestiona Haruhi, con muchas sospechas.

-No quiere verme… es obvio por todo lo que le dije… es mi culpa..-

-¡No es asi, Hikaru! ¡Kaoru no te odia! Él me dijo que…- Tamaki se tapa la boca, sorprendido. No debia decir lo que Kaoru le habia dicho, era un "secretito :)".

-¡¿Que fue lo que te dijo?! ¡Tienes que decirmelo!- Exclama Hikaru, preocupado.

-No puedo.. lo prometi… perdona… Lo corta Tamaki, muriendose de ganas de decirle lo que en realidad pensaba su hermano.

-No pueden evadirse toda la vida. Kaoru no puede quedarse en su habitación por el resto de las vacaciones..- Haruhi mira a Tamaki con reproche.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Es lo que yo le dije! Pero… él sabe bien lo que esta haciendo… O.o…… creo que hable de mas otra ves :S..-

-¡Exijo que me digas todo! ¡Yo quiero arreglarme con él!-

-Calmate.. Hikaru.. es imposible que te odie.. tienes que convencerte de eso..- Lo calma Haruhi.

-Eehhh.. ¿Dónde esta Kyoya O.o?- Pregunta King, dudoso. Y como por arte de magia, Kyoya desciende las escaleras lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Parece que hoy tambien te despertaste de buenas XD!- Tamaki lo abraza con mucha énfasis, y Kyoya lo soporta con la poca paciencia que tiene.

-Eemm.. si. Ahora, ¿Podrias quitarte de encima ¬¬?-

-¡Oh, claro, claro ^^!- Él se separa, y le sonrie felizmente.

-Veo que Kaoru no ha descendido. Si no quiere hablar con Hikaru, las cosas nunca se arreglaran, deberia saber que si lo evita todo empeorará. No obstante, espero que se reconcilien antes de volver de estas vacaciones, porque al regresar al Instituto tendremos que abrir el Host Club.. y ya saben lo que eso significa..-

-Kyoya- senpai… ¿Solo piensas en tus beneficios ¬¬|||?..- Piensa Haruhi, nerviosa. Hikaru baja la mirada, con tristeza.

-¡No te preocupes, Kyoya! El amor entre hermanos no peligrará, eso es seguro.. – Contesta Tamaki, con un tono orgulloso.

-¡Haru- chan ^^! ¡Mira lo que te traje! ¡Un enooorme pastel de vainilla, como a ti te gustan!- Honey salta sobre ella, y le sonrie con mucha alegria.

-Pero Honey- senpai.. ya te dije que a mi no me gustan mucho ese tipo de dulces ¬¬..-

-¿De verdad O.o? Ohh.. ¿entonces puedo comermelo?-

-Eeehh… claro, no me molesta, cometelo a tu gusto..-

-¡Waaaii! ¡Tambien te convidare un pedacito a ti, Takashi ^^!-

-Ire a tomar algo..- Murmura Hikaru, sin muchos animos. Antes de que se retire, Tamaki lo detiene sosteniendole el brazo.

-Oye.. todo estara bien, ¿Si? Él solo necesita un poco mas de tiempo..-

King le sonrie con plena seguridad, Hikaru le desvia la mirada. Se estaba auto torturando por dentro, pensando a cada segundo en su hermano. Definitivamente necesitaba despejarse. Pero a la ves, necesitaba idear algo para que lo perdone, o por lo menos para hablar con él y que entienda su punto de vista.

-Lo se.. yo tambien necesito algo de tiempo..- Responde el mayor de los gemelos, y sonrie tristemente.

-No debemos presionarlos para que se arreglen, ellos pueden hacerlo por si mismos, Tamaki- senpai..-

-Pero Haruhi… yo solo trato de ayudar como puedo T.T..-

-Entiendo tu intencion, pero debemos respetar las desiciones de ambos..-

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Si no te gusta el pastel de vainilla, prueba el de coco ^^!-

-¿De coco O.O? ¡Ese es mi favorito :D! ¡No lo habia vuelto a probar desde que llegue a Japon!-

Exclama Tamaki, muy animado, e intenta darle una mordida al que llevaba Honey en sus manos. De pronto, el celular de Kyoya comienza a sonar, pero el timbre era bastante despacio. Honey y King hablaban de pasteles a los gritos, Haruhi opinaba ya que ambos le preguntaban cosas estupidas, y en fin, todos gritaban escandalosamente :).

-¡CALLENSE!- Grita Kyoya, para que cierren la boca y pueda hablar con normalidad desde su celular. Todos se quedan congelados, y asustados por su repentino cambio de actitud. Él abre su movil, lo activa en altavoz para poder escuchar bien, y atiende.

-¿Hola?-

_-¡Hermano! ¡No has llamado desde que te fuiste con tus compañeros del Instituto! ¿Cómo la estas pasando ^^?-_

-Ahh.. Fuyumi, eres tu… todo esta bien por aquí.. no he podido contactarlos por un descuido.. de todas formas no sobrepasamos las fronteras del pais, por eso no me parecio hacer una llamada a tan corta distancia de casa..-

_-Ya veo.. pero supongo que la estas pasando muy bien con tus compañeros :D.. ¡Me alegro tanto que te lleves bien con tantas personas!-_

-Claro.. como digas.. ¿Se te ofrece algo mas ¬¬?-

_-¿Cómo esta tu apuesto y leal amiguito, Kyoya ^^?-_

-¿Amiguito?-

_-¡Si, ya sabes, tu mejor amigo, el que es alegre y un poco despistado!-_

-¿Tamaki O.o?-

Kyoya se sorprende mentalmente, habia caído en la trampa de su hermana, y habia dicho algo que no deseaba decir ni en un millón de años. Todos se sorprenden por haber mencionado a King. Y Tamaki comienza a sonreir y lo observa alegremente.

-Muy bien, gracias por llamar.. Adios ¬¬..-

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa ^^!!! ¡¿Soy tu mejor amiguito?! ¡Geniaaaaaaal!-

Y Tamaki lo abraza, riendo con inocencia. Kyoya se pone un poco nervioso, pero obviamente no lo demuestra y se quita de encima a King como de costumbre.

-No confundas las cosas, Tamaki ¬¬..-

-¡Es la primera ves que reconoces que soy tu amigo! ¡Eso me parece grandioso :D!-

-No confundas los terminos… solo mencione tu nombre porque eras el unico que cumplia con la descripción de mi hermana ¬¬ (¿Amigos? See, claro.. somos demasiado diferentes para serlo XP)-

-¡Estoy feliz de todas formas, jejeje!-

-Dejando de lado esto, ayer planifique lo que hariamos el día de hoy.-

-¡Sip! ¡Yo tambien XD!-

-Bien, lo que propongo es… ¿QUE TU QUE?- Pregunta Kyoya, algo sorprendido ante lo que decia King.

-No tenia idea de que la palabra "planificar" estaba en tu vocabulario..-

-Eres muy malo T.T… ¡Pero si! ¡Tengo el plan perfecto para pasar el día de hoy todos juntos!-

-Esto no me da seguridad ¬¬…- Murmura Haruhi, con una gotita en la nuca.

-Es obvio que a mi tampoco ¬¬..- Piensa Hikaru, de la misma forma.

-¡Iremos a acampar al bosque XD!- Exclama King, alzando su dedo al mas alla.

-¿Estas loco? Es invierno, podriamos morir, es una gran posibi…- Pero Kyoya se detiene, y comienza a analizar la situación.

-Mmmm… interesante. Muy bien, apruebo la idea..-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Entonces esta decidido! ¡Iremos a acampar, Haruhi ^^!!- Tamaki la abraza como muestra de afecto, ella solo suspira vencida, sin molestarse en forcejear para liberarse.

_............................................_

_Emm. Espero actualizar pronto jeje._

_Hasta la proxima :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Muchas muchas muchas gracias a: lucia-nami 14, crazyonechan, faby-nan_

_Dejo otro cap:_

_....................................................._

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬.. ¿Y cuando vamos a ir? ¿Que vamos a llevar? ¿Vamos a ir… todos?- Pregunta Hikaru, apartando a Tamaki de Haruhi.

-Debemos ir mas tarde, ahora es demasiado temprano..- Todos giran hacia Mori, segunda frase completa dicha por él en unas vacaciones XD.

-Es verdad.. ahora que lo noto, Honey- senpai no ha opinado en esto..- Medita Haruhi, en voz alta.

-Esta comiendo pasteles..- Dice Kyoya, y lo señala sin mucho interes. Honey tenia la boquita con algunos trozos de merengue, y les sonrie con inocencia.

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo, seria muy divertido :D..- Les dice con naturalidad.

-¡Vayamos a preparar las cosas!-

-Tamaki.. te informo que hay ciertos elementos que necesitamos y son indispensables para acampar en cualquier tipo de lugar..-

-¿Elementos? ¿Cuáles O.o?-

-Eemm… una carpa ¬¬…-

Haruhi se queda en blanco y negro, petrificada por la obviedad de la sugerencia. Pero todos les demas contestan:

-Aaaahh.. con que una carpa, ¿Y que es eso XD?-

Ella cae para atrás ante la absurda pregunta del grupo.

-¡¿Que nadie ha ido a acampar antes?!- Pregunta, ya bastante irritada. Y todos le niegan sin darle importancia.

-Aargrgr.. malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬…-

-Supongo que los elementos fundamentales que debemos llevar son: Dos carpas, bolsas de dormir, linternas, comida, colchas por el frio, y creo que nada mas..- Les informa Kyoya, ajustandose los lentes.

-Bueno, por lo menos tiene la mas minima noción de que es un campamento..- Murmura ella, aliviada.

-¿Bolsas de dormir? ¿Son esas cosas que se usan para que las personas duerman en el piso como si fueran unos miserables animales?- Pregunta Hikaru con repugnancia. Tamaki se le acerca y comienza a murmurarle.

-Si, estoy seguro que es eso. Tambien he oido que la comida de los "campamentos de plebeyos" es lo mas horrible que se puede probar, tiene sabor a plastico empaquetado, y ni hablar de las carpas..-

-Que miedo O.o..-

-¿Tamaki- senpai, Hikaru ¬¬? ¿Que tanto estan hablando?- Pregunta Haruhi, con aire de sospechas.

-Nada, nada. Solo mencionábamos las maravillas de acampar, jajajaja- Responde Tamaki, con una sonrisa segura.

-Pero King, si sabes todas esas cosas.. ¿Por qué sugeriste ir a acampar?-

-Ohh mi querido Hikaru.. eres taaaan inocente, eso realmente me conmueve XD..- Responde él, acariciando la cabeza de Hikaru.

-¿Inocente? Eso no responde mi pregunta, ademas mira quien habla ¬¬..-

-Como ya lo dije, tengo un plan..- Y le guínea un ojo, con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Ya estoy satisfecho por haber desayunado tan bien ^^.. asi que.. iremos a nuestras habitaciones para comenzar a prepararnos.. ¡Vamos Takashi!- Honey sostiene la mano de Mori, y se lo lleva escaleras arriba.

-Pero.. podemos tomar el…- Antes de terminar de hablar, Mori siente algo raro en su compañero. Le estaba sujetando la mano demasiado fuerte, y no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Mitsukuni..-

……

-¿Nosotros tambien debemos empezar a prepararnos?- Pregunta Hikaru, algo confundido.

-Primero desayunemos como es debido..-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Me muero de hambre!- Exclama King, con muchos animos.

-Yo tambien, hay muchas cosas que quiero probar..-

-HARUHI..-

Ella se detiene ante el llamado del rey de las sombras, y siente una energia horrible que pasaba por su espalda.

-Ya que eres la unica con los conocimientos necesarios para acampar, tu seras la encargada de comprar todo lo que nos hace falta.. no te preocupes por el dinero, te prestare mi tarjeta.. -

-¿QUE? ¿Y por que yo? ¿No puedes ir con Tamaki- senpai?-

-Haruhi tiene razon, si vamos juntos podria ser mas divertido, como la ultima vez en Okinawa.. ¿No te parece :D?- Tamaki mira a su mejor amigo muy emocionado.

-Haruhi, si no vas… te aumentare la deuda en 10000000000000 millones de llenes..-

-¡AAAHH!! ¡Ire en seguida, después de desayunar, lo juro por Dios T.T!-

Grita ella horrorizada, y camina como un robot hacia una mesa. Hikaru tambien queda algo intimidado por la actitud de su senpai, traga saliva y la sigue. Tamaki no entendía por que habia tomado una medida tan desesperada, se rasca la cabeza, y los sigue. Sin que nadie lo viera, Kyoya suspira agotado.

-¿Ir con Tamaki ¬¬?… no de nuevo esa tortura..- Murmura frustrado, y se dirige hacia ellos.

-------------

Luego de unas horas:

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Y yo creo que sera muy divertido! ¡Podremos estar todos juntos hablando como una graaaan familia!-

-Mitsukuni..-

-¡Y estaremos cantando y bailando en frente del fuego ^^! ¡Y podremos comer comida de campamentos de plebeyos! ¡Wii!-

-Mitsukuni..-

-¡Y talves sea una buena oportunidad para que Kao- chan y Hika- chan se reconcilien! ¡Si, eso pasara definitivamente!-

-Mitsukuni ¬¬..-

-¿No crees que sera grandioso, Takashi :D?-

-¿Podrias decirme que sucede?-

Silencio………………………………. Silencio………………………………………….Silencio………………………………. Silencio………………………………………….

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? No me pasa nada ^^.. solo estoy muy feliz porque iremos a acampar todos juntos..-

-Mientes…-

-Claro que no ^^.. solo escucha.. iremos a la noche…-

-Ah..-

-En la oscuridad... de la noche…-

-Ah…-

-Con cientos de animales salvajes, en la noche.. en la oscuridad.. con lobos, tigres, leones, [No tiene idea de que animales hay en un bosque] que posiblemente devoraran nuestra carne… O.o..-

-Ah……………. ¿Que O.o?-

-Y moriremos en la oscuridad de la noche, nadie nos ira a rescatar, ni pedira ayuda, ¡Por que estaremos en lo mas profundo de ese terrorifico bosque! ¡Muriendo y agonizando del dolor! ¡Tama- chan es un tonto! ¡Como se le puede ocurrir hacer algo tan espantoso T.T! ¡Buaaaaaaa!!!!!-

-Con que ese era el problema.-

-¡Lo dices como si estuviera exagerando! ¡Vamos a morir T.T! ¡Buaaaaaa!-

-No te preocupes por nada..- Mori se le acerca y se arrodilla para estar a su misma altura.

-Si algo malo llega a pasar, yo te protegere con mi vida. Nunca te dejare solo, Mitsukuni..-

-Takashi T.T..- Honey lo abraza como prueba de amistad, y lo sujeta muy fuerte.

-Prometo ser valiente, sere un niño bueno y todo saldra bien ^^..-

-Ah..-

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Toma mi tarjeta de credito, y compra todo lo que sea necesario. No te preocupes por el precio de nada, solo compra lo que tengas que comprar..-

-Eemm.. ¿Cuánto dinero tiene?-

-Pues, veamos… varios millones.. ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada ¬¬|||..- Haruhi se frustra al oirlo.

-Nosotros empezaremos a ordenar nuestros bolsos para llevar.. apresurate en las compras..-

-Eeh.. no se olviden que no pueden llevar demasiadas cosas, solo lo indispensable.. no habra mucho espacio dentro de la carpa..-

-Lo sabemos..-

Ella sonrie algo nerviosa, Kyoya camina hacia sus cajones y comienza a revolver la ropa necesaria. Ella observa a Hikaru, quien observaba su equipaje sin moverse.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hikaru?-

-Si.. el 90% de mi ropa la tiene Kaoru T.T.-

-Ohh.. emm… creo que es un gran problema..-

-¿Que hago? ¡Oh ya se! Ire a su habitación y……..-

En ese momento le llegan a su mente las escenas del día anterior, Kaoru no queria verlo ni en pintura. Suspira tristemente.

-No importa, me arreglare como pueda.-

-Pero Hikaru… si quieres, voy de pasada a la habitación de Tamaki- senpai.. y te traigo algo de tu ropa.. de paso preguntaré si Kaoru ira con nosotros..-

-¿Crees que no vaya por mi culpa O.o?-

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Estoy segura de que ira!-

-Oh por Dios.. si no va, es porque no quiere verme, y me odia completa y totalmente… ¡No puedo creer que no haya pensado en esa posibilidad! ¡Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Haruhi!-

-¡Calmate, Hikaru! ¡Deja de exagerar la situacion! Sigue acomodando tu cosas tranquilamen……… O.O……-

Haruhi observa sus cajones, era la primera ves que habia visto algo tan desordenado y espantosamente desacomodado en su vida.

-¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacer eso con tu ropa?- Pregunta sorprendida, era peor que el desastre de Kyoya XD.

-Es que… casi siempre Kaoru es el que ordena nuestra ropa…-

-Ah.. oh, emm.. ya entiendo… me voy, suerte ^^U..- Haruhi los deja solos, y se retira de la habitación.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡¡¿Cómo que no quieres ir al campamento solo por que Hikaru tambien va ò.ó?!!!!!!!- Exclama Tamaki, señalandolo con desafio.

-Yo nunca dije eso ¬¬…-

-Ohh.. emmm ¿De enserio O.o? Creo que me deje llevar, jeje..-

-Ire al campamento solo porque desde que estamos hablando, osea… 30 minutos ¬¬.. dices que me estoy aislando del mundo solo para evitarlo… asi que para que me dejes en paz, ire… aunque eso de dormir en el piso como un miserable animal y probar comida con sabor a croquetas no me gusta demasiado ¬¬…-

-¡Ese es el espiritu!!!!- Responde King, alzando su puño con orgullo.

-Ahh.. Haruhi ira a comprar todo lo necesario, ya que es la unica que sabe bien de estas cosas.. porque ninguno de nosotros hemos acampado alguna vez, jeje..-

-Si, eso lo se bien. Es una practica de plebeyos..-

-Pero le dije que comprara dos carpas..-

-Ahh, son esas cosas en las que las personas se meten y duermen adentro… si, esta bien, creo que bastara con dos..-

-Y yo decidiré quien ira en cada carpa :)..-

-Bien, no le veo el problema…-

-Y tu compartirás una con Hikaru :D..-

-Bien, no me parece tan… ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!-

-Sabia que reaccionarias tarde o temprano XD..-

-¡Quiero separarme de él! ¡¿Y lo que haces es juntarme y encerrarme en una carpa?! ¿¡Acaso estas loco, señor?!-

-¡Claro que no! Solo quiero que.. hablen de hermanito a hermanito..-

-¡Ya te dije que hablare con él! Pero.. quiero que pase un tiempo, nada mas..-

-Hoy vi a Hikaru, Kaoru… y parecia muy triste.. ¿Quieres que tu hermano siga sufriendo por ti?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo que menos deseo es hacerlo sufrir!-

-¿Y entonces por que sigues haciendo que se sienta asi de mal?-

-Porque… porque quiero empezar a ser realista…-

King lo mira confundido, no tenia idea de que estaba hablando.

-No estaremos juntos por siempre, y tendremos que aprender a separarnos tarde o temprano… estuve pensando mucho, y creo que debe empezar a ser desde ahora, asi resulta menos doloroso después… la discusión es una buena excusa, tratare de alejarme lo mas posible de él, para que comience a ser mas independiente… después de todo es el mayor, y tiene que ser el que se acostumbre a esto primero..-

-Pero… Kaoru… ¿Esto no te resulta doloroso tambien? ¿No crees que tienes que decirle esto a Hikaru antes de actuar?-

-Si se lo digo, me dira que estoy loco y que no quiere separarse, que es muy pronto.. por eso lo mejor que puedo hacer es actuar por mi cuenta hasta que entienda por si solo de lo que intento hacer… es la unica forma de que ambos aprendamos..-

-No estas contestando mi pregunta…-

Él alza la mirada hacia Tamaki, quien estaba serio. Kaoru sonrie con felicidad.

-Claro… a mi me duele el doble..-

-Kaoru..-

-Pero… lo hago por nuestro bien, por su bien… cuando el aprenda a ser independiente me lo agradecera… estoy seguro de que el podra ser mucho mas feliz solo, sin que yo lo acompañe siempre… las cosas tienen que ser asi… estoy haciendo esto por Hikaru..-

-¿No te estaras dejando llevar por lo que él te dijo en la discusión?-

-¿Lo que me dijo?-

-Supongo que se habran dicho cosas… muy hirientes…-

-Nada de eso. Hikaru solo me dijo la verdad… y yo solo me defendi como pude.. pero él fue el unico que hablo con sinceridad… lo unico que me molesto en ese momento es que haya sido un poco fuerte con sus palabras, pero pude entender que lo dijo de esa forma porque lo tenia acumulado y lo lanzo como si fueran insultos. Aunque nunca fueron eso, solo fue la realidad..-

-Mi opinión es que deberias decirle a tu hermano todo lo que piensas, o mas bien, lo que planeas.. se esta preocupando demasiado por ti.. y dentro de todo, tu doloroso y sacrificado plan es para su beneficio… no tienes que tenerlo tan preocupado..-

-Hablare con él, pero necesito mas tiempo, él es un cabeza dura, jeje.. no entendera si se lo digo tan pronto…-

-Puedo entender… lo que haces… es muy noble de tu parte…-

-Ya te lo dije una ves, Tamaki- senpai… solo quiero que Hikaru sea feliz :)..-

Tamaki le sonrie, pero en su interior estaba muy preocupado.

-Si, eso es perfecto, que pienses en tu hermano. Pero… ¿No te das cuenta del daño que te causas a ti mismo? Esa sonrisa alegre, solo demuestra que estas sufriendo mucho mas que Hikaru…-

Piensa para sus adentros. En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta. King camina hacia esta para abrir.

-¿Tamaki- senpai?-

-¿Haruhi O.o? ¡¡¡¡HARUHI!!!!-

-Ok, espera, antes de saltar sobre mi, ¡Debo decir algo importante!-

King se detiene, y retrocede, sin dejar de estar feliz por la visita de su hija, que habia visto hace menos de una hora :D.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunta ella, entrando a la habitación.

-Claro, todo esta bien ^^.. solo hablaba con King.. ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Cómo están los demas?-

-Bien… me parece raro que no quieras salir de tu habitación… Sabes que iremos de campamento, ¿No es asi?-

-¡Claro! ¡Yo tambien ire con ustedes! ¡No me lo perderia por nada!-

-Veo que estas mucho mejor que ayer… bueno, venía a sacarte un poco de tu ropa.. Hikaru me dijo que tu tenias la mayoria de su equipaje.. ¿No te molesta que lo haga?-

-Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que comparto casi toda mi ropa con Hikaru, pero adelante… mira lo que hice..- Kaoru saca un bolso de debajo de su cama, y se lo entrega a Haruhi.

-¿Que es esto?-

-¡Woow! ¡Hay muchisima ropa!- Exclama King, sorprendido.

-Exacto, es toda la ropa de Hikaru.. dásela, lo unico que hice es separar todas nuestras cosas.. asi es mejor. ¿No?-

-Eemm.. ¿Hiciste eso por que no quieres volver a compartir tus cosas con él? ¿Es por la discucion?-

-Eehh.. si, creo que si..- Responde Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Entonces las cosas fueron mas graves de lo que pensaba…-

-¡Espera Haruhi! ¡No es tan horrible como te lo estas imaginando! ¿No es asi, Kaoru?- Intenta detener los pensamientos de su hija, Tamaki.

-Cierto, las cosas no son tan graves. No le digas a Hikaru que separe todas nuestras cosas por la discusión..-

-Si, eso esta bien, Haruhi ^^- Le dice Tamaki, con seguridad.

-Dile que separé nuestras cosas porque no le volvere a hablar por el resto de las vacaciones, y talves por un poco mas de tiempo :D-

-Si, es lo mejor que puedes… ¿¡¡¡QUEEE???!!!-

-¿¿¡¡DE VERDAD?!?!!- Tamaki y Haruhi no podian creer con que tranquilidad decia Kaoru esas palabras que pondrían a Hikaru en un estado de depresion absoluta.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?- Kaoru los mira extrañado.

-¡¿No piensas en los sentimientos de Hikaru, maldita sea?!- Tamaki se cubre la boca, eso habia sido muy sincero.

-Claro que lo hago, ya te explique todo.. si hago esto después sufrira mucho mas que ahora..-

-¿De que estan hablando O.o?- Pregunta Haruhi, completamente confundida.

-Nada, nada. No lo entenderias..- Responde el menor de los gemelos, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Eemm. Bueno, Haruhi, llevale sus cosas a Hikaru, y ve a hacer las compras.. porque no creo que a Kyoya le agrade la idea de que tardes demasiado :S..-

-Ok, Senpai.. Nos vemos..-

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Eemm… aquí estan tus cosas.. Hikaru O.o..- Haruhi le entrag el bolso con poco nerviosa.

-Gracias, creo.. ¿Paso algo?- Él se extraña ante su actitud.

-¿Pasar algo? ¡Claro que no paso nada! ¿Por qué dices que paso algo? ¡Nunca pasaria nada! ¡La idea de que haya pasado algo es tonta! ¡Jajaja!-

-Ok, ya entendi ¬¬..- Hikaru comienza a revisar la maleta, y entonces observa las cosas de adentro, algo extrañado.

-¿Que…… es esto O.o?- Pregunta sacando toda su ropa.

-¡Jajaj! ¡Es tu ropa! ¿Que otra cosa puede ser? Kaoru nunca insinuaría cosas extrañas y confusas sobre separaciones permanentes :)..-

-O.O…. creo que… mis oidos no escucharon bien…. Asi que, repite despacio lo que acabas de decir… y responde mi pregunta.. ¿Por qué estan todas mis cosas en una maleta INDIVIDUAL, completamente separadas de las cosas de Kaoru?-

-Haruhi… no pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban, y tan solo con las pocas palabras que pronunciaste hasta ahora.. y viendo la maleta de Hikaru… he deducido algo…- Interviene Kyoya, viendola seriamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Si lo sabes, no lo digas! ¡Lo destrozaria!!-

-¿¡Decirme que?! ¿¡Que es lo que me ocultan O.o?!! ¡¡DIGANMELO!!-

-Kaoru… quiere separarse de ti para siempre, y no te hablara por el resto de las vacaciones, o talves mas tiempo……- [Deduccion exacta]

Hikaru abre los ojos, atonito, da unos pasos hacia atrás, y cae sentado al suelo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAORUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!- Sale corriendo de la habitación como un desesperado.

-¡Hikaru, espera! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que decirle las cosas de una manera tan fria?!- Exclama Haruhi, indignada.

-Era la verdad después de todo.. ¿No es asi?- Responde Kyoya, sonriendo sin culpa alguna.

-¡¡KAORU!! ¡¡ABREME!! ¡KAORU!!!- Hikaru golpeaba la puerta de Tamaki y su hermano, fuertemente.

-¡Es Hikaru! ¡Lo mas posible es que Haruhi le haya dicho las cosas de una forma muy brusca!- Exclama Tamaki, tratando de pensar en algo para calmarlo. Kaoru escucha los gritos de su hermano, y camina hacia la puerta muy decidido.

-Hi..Hikaru… escuchame..-

-¿Kaoru? ¡Dime que lo que me dijeron es una horrible mentira! ¡Dime que no me odias! ¡Dime que no quieres separarte para siempre de mi!

-No puedo… porque.. es la verdad..-

Hikaru deja de golpear. Y baja la mirada con las manos en la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿No me perdonaras nunca?-

Kaoru siente un dolor horrible en el pecho, tenia tanto miedo de decir las palabras que diria. Lo lastimaria tanto a él como a su hermano. Suspira y coloca ambas manos sobre la puerta, como lo hacia Hikaru.

-No puedo hacerlo… lo siento..- Contesta débilmente, su voz se quiebra al decirlo.

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Hikaru se llenan de lágrimas, y las contiene con todas sus fuerzas. Se da media vuelta y se retira a su habitación.

-¿Kaoru?! ¿Cómo pudiste..?- Pregunta Tamaki, sorprendido. Pero en ese instante, Kaoru cae de rodillas al suelo, y se sostiene la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?..... Ayy pero que pregunta tan estupida. ¡Es obvio que no estas bien!-

-No no, yo.. estoy bien.. todo esta bien, Senpai…-

-Quizas debamos cancelar todos los planes..-

-¡No! No lo hagas.. sigue con lo del campamento.. no importa lo que pase entre nosotros..-

-Pero Kaoru.. –

-De verdad, señor.. estoy bien.. y a pesar de lo que piense Hikaru, él tambien se negara a cancelar todo esto..-

-Como quieras. Pero esto esta llegando demasiado lejos, espero que estes consciente ¬¬..-

-Claro que si..- Kaoru se siente en su cama, e intenta parecer seguro y estable psicológicamente. [See, claro].

_------------------_

_En el proximo cap van a pasar tantas cosas horribles T.T_

_Jeje, nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Muchas gracias a: faby-nan_

_Buee.. los ultimos caps fueron como una especie de introduccion :p. A partir de este campamento, Haruhi y los demas Host van a empezar a.. emmm... ¿Como decirlo para no sonar mal xD? jeje. Como escribi en el banner, HaruxAllHost._

---------------------------------------------------------

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¿Que sucedió, Hikaru?- Pregunta Kyoya, notando su estado.

-Nada..-

-Definitivamente paso algo.. ya no me importa el campamento, le dire a Tamaki- senpai que cancele todo esto. Las cosas no pueden seguir asi entre ustedes dos-

-¡NO! ¡Detente Haruhi!-

-¿Por qué? ¡Kaoru resulto ser mas testarudo de lo que eres tu! ¡No voy a permitir que esta pelea sin sentido continue!-

-¡Basta! Yo… me siento horrible por todo… pero no cancelen nada por nuestra culpa, sigamos con la idea de Tamaki- senpai..-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si… estoy seguro…-

-¿Que te dijo Kaoru?-

-No importa… -

-Hikaru, deberias actuar con mas inteligencia a partir de ahora..- Le dice Kyoya, ajustandose los lentes.

-¿Que?-

-Si realmente quieres volver a estar con tu hermano como antes, intenta reflexionar sus palabras, pensar en los verdaderos motivos de la discusión, y pensar como él.. es la unica forma de que todo sea normal..-

-¿Pensar como él?… tienes razon.... yo no me controle con todo lo que le dije..-

-Si quieren seguir con lo del campamento, ire a comprar las cosas.. intentare no tardar demasiado..- Haruhi se retira de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------

Luego de casi dos horas, ella vuelve al hotel con todas las cosas necesarias e indispensables para ir de campamento. Todos habian arreglado ir a eso de las 5 de la tarde, armar las carpas, y prepararse para la horrible noche que pasarian… ¿Horrible? Quise decir, encantadora noche en el bosque encantado ^^.

**Habitación Nº1:**

-Mitsukuni… ¿Estas bien :S?-

-¡Sipidipidu :D! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!! ¡Wii! ¡Quiero ir, tengo tantas ganas, estoy super feliz! ¡Waaai!-

-Eemm.. ¿Y por que… estas destrozando las almohadas?-

-¿Yo? O.o-

Honey mira sus manos, y ve el enorme camino de plumas entre su cama y la de Mori.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Creo que no me di cuenta, jejej ^^! ¿Tu no estas emocionado?-

-Ah…-

-¡Me alegro! ¡La pasaremos muy bien con todos nuestros amigos :D! Y con… los tiernos y lindos animalitos del bosque, que nos perseguirán tiernamente oliendo nuestra carne, con ansias de devorarnos y saborear la sangre entre sus garras y colmillos… disfrutando de cada momento de agonía y angustia de cada uno de nosotros O.o… ¡Buaaaaaa!!!! T.T ¡No quiero ir, Takashi!!!!!-

Honey salta hacia él, y lo abraza llorando.

-No tienes por que tener miedo, te dije que te protegeria..-

-¡Pero si algo te lastima no me lo perdonaria! ¡No quiero que mueraaaaaas T.T!!!!-

Mori se sorprende por la preocupación de su primo, y sonrie, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Todo estara bien..-

-¿De verdad O.O?-

-Si..-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si..-

-¿No pasara nada malo?-

-No..-

Honey lo abraza con lagrimitas en los ojos. Y mori le corresponde.

-¡Vayamos a la habitación de Tama- chan ^^! ¡Y llevemos nuestras cosas, ya estamos listos!-

-Ah…- Mori carga los bolsos de ambos, y salen de la habitación para ir a la de Tamaki.

**Habitación Nº2:**

Kaoru estaba acostado en su cama, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba en la pequeña pantalla de la televisión. Su estomago cruje horriblemente, y se lo cubre con su mano.

-Creo que debi comer algo… en estos dos dias ¬¬…-

-¡¿Ya estas listo?! ¿¡Ya estas listo?!- King abre la puerta del baño, con muchos animos.

-Estoy listo desde hace hora y media ¬¬.. ¡Te esperaba a ti! ¡Siempre tardas en arreglarte!-

-Ohh, mi querido Kaoru… eres taaan inocente XD.. la belleza se debe cuidar en todo momento y en todo lugar, no importa cual sea la ocasión, no importa cuales sean las circunstancias.. ¿Entiendes XD?-

-See, como digas..-

De pronto alguien toca la puerta, tranquilamente. Era obvio que no era Hikaru XD. Tamaki camina hacia esta, y la abre.

-¡Tama- chan! ¡Nosotros ya estamos listos! ¿¡Ya podemos irnos?!- Pregunta Honey, con su carita super adorable.

-Honey- senpai! Nosotros tambien ya estamos listos.. ¡Vayamos todos juntos a la habitación de mi querida hija ^^!-

Kaoru se levanta, y lleva su bolso y el de Tamaki.

-¡Kao- chan! ¡Me alegro que estes bien!-

-Claro que estoy bien.. y ahora nos divertiremos mucho XD.. ¿Vamos?-

Todos asienten, y caminan hacia la habitación de Haruhi.

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Kyoya- senpai… no puedes llevar eso ¬¬.. se supone que vamos a estar en medio de la naturaleza.. sin nada electrónico, para pasarla muy bien..-

Kyoya seguia escribiendo cosas en su computadora, sin prestarle mucha atención a Haruhi.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir.. pero creo que Haruhi tiene razon..- La apoya Hikaru.

-Me estan diciendo que no debo llevarla.. ¿Ah?.. creo que han perdido un tornillo..-

-Pero Senpai.. nadie llevara nada electronico.. ¿Verdad, Hikaru?-

-¿Eeh? Ahh si, claro, los celulares no cuentan como algo electronico, ¿Verdad?-

- ¬¬ - Haruhi revisa el bolsillo de su pantalón, tocando a Hikaru hasta morir.

-¿¡QUE.. QUE crees que estas haciendo???! [Pervertida :$]- Pregunta él, completamente rojo.

-Te quitare el celular, tu tampoco puedes llevarlo. Se los dire a todos, porque lo mas seguro es que hayan planeado hacerlo.. es tan tipico de los ricos ¬¬..-

-¡Bueno, esta bien! No me revises mas..- Exclama Hikaru, nervioso, y saca el celular de su bolsillo por su propia voluntad.

-No pienso acceder a esa regla incoherente. Llevare la computadora y fin del asunto..-

-¡Pero Senpai!-

-Dejalo… no puede vivir sin eso..-

Kyoya detiene su tecleo, y analiza las palabras de Hikaru.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

Él queda paralizado ante su pregunta, y comienza a asustarse.

-¿Co..con que? Yo no dije nada.. jeje-

-¿Estas diciendo que soy un esclavo del ordenador y que no puedo sobrevivir sin él ¬¬?-

-¡Noo!! ¡¡Como podria decir algo tan horrible! ¡Nunca insinué tal cosa!

-Pues voy a demostrarte que yo no soy dependiente a nada, ni a personas ni a objetos materiales… no como TU..-

Uhhhh, golpe bajo XD.

-No era necesario que digas eso, Kyoya- senpai ¬¬.. ¡No queremos mas peleas!-

-¿Peleas? Solo intercambiamos opiniones. Ni siquiera discutimos, ¿Verdad, Hikaru?-

-No, para nada..- Murmura Hikaru, con rabia.

-Como sea, dejare la computadora. Pero me hubiera gustado llevarla para registrar los datos de esta práctica plebeya... "campamento".. hubiera sido interesante..-

Haruhi suspira resignada. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡Haruhi!! ¡Estamos listos!- Se escuchaban los gritos de Tamaki.

-¡Ya vamos! ¿Estamos todos listos?-

Pregunta ella, Kyoya cierra la computadora y la desconecta. La deja sobre su cama, se levanta y alza su bolso. Hikaru asiente, levanta su bolso. Haruhi abre la puerta y afuera los esperaban todos.

-¡Estoy muy emocionado!! ¡Acampar con mi hija sera grandioso en todo sentido!- Exclama Tamaki, con mucho orgullo.

-¡Si, nosotros tambien ^^!- Grita con muchos animos Honey.

-Muy bien, ¿Podrian ayudarme a cargar con todas las bolsas de dormir?-

-¡Si!-

Se escucha la respuesta de casi todos, y cada uno carga su correspondiente bolsa de dormir. Tamaki carga las carpas. Ellos descienden a la planta baja, salen del hotel y van caminando hacia las colinas, ya que muy cerca de alli estaba el bosque.

-No parece hacer tanto frio, y todavia nos alumbra el sol. Creo que el clima es perfecto para hacer un campamento.. esto esta empezando a gustarme..-

Haruhi hace ese comentario con una gran sonrisa, mientras que todos caminaban.

-Haruhi… ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi sensacional y fabulosa idea :D!- Exclama Tamaki, feliz. Pero no podia abrazarla ya que llevaba muchas cosas.

-No podre registrar los datos de nada… gracias, Haruhi ¬¬..- Murmura Kyoya algo molesto.

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Sera genial :D!- Exclama Honey riendo divertido.

-Si.. dormiremos en el piso.. y nos ensuciaremos como nunca..-

-¿Que puede ser mejor que eso ¬¬? Esto sera demasiado genial..-

Sin darse cuenta, Hikaru y Kaoru habian hablado casi al mismo tiempo, y tenian la misma opinión. Hikaru observa a su hermano, pero Kaoru le desvia la mirada, sin expresión.

-Bueno… tenemos que armar las carpas y preparar el fuego lo mas temprano posible, porque a la noche sera mas difícil. Ademas tambien tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro en donde ubicarnos..- Piensa la chica en voz alta.

-¿Seguro? ¿A que se refiere con seguro O.o? ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de que nos…?-

Mori observa a Honey en señal de que se tranquilice, él reacciona y sonrie inocentemente. Luego de caminar un rato, Haruhi se detiene y los demas hacen lo mismo detrás de ella.

-Aquí empieza el bosque, si queremos conseguir un lugar relativamente bueno para dormir.. tenemos que profundizar.. pero es obvio que luego recordaremos el camino por donde volver, ya que iremos en linea recta.. van a recordar eso, ¿Cierto?-

Todos asienten, asi que ella vuelve a caminar al frente y comienza a entrar a las profundidades del bosque.

-¡Woow! ¡Los arboles son demasiados! ¡Y son muy grandes tambien!- Dice Honey, con asombro.

-No tenia idea de que la maleza de este lugar sea asi de abundante..- Acota Kyoya, analizando su alrededor.

-Los arboles son asi en casi todos los bosques… ¿Nunca han caminado por el bosque en alguna excursión infantil?- Y todos le niegan, como de costumbre.

-Aunque una ves fui de excurcion a una selva, pero era en un jeep privado.. y eramos solo papá y yo :D..- Menciona Tamaki, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Creo que eso no cuenta, King..- Murmura Kaoru, y suspira.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que caminar, Haruhi?- Pregunta Hikaru, harto de caminar.

-Ya llevamos bastante tiempo… creo que este lugar no esta tan mal.. ¿Les parece si nos quedamos aquí?- Ella se detiene y los observa para escuchar su respuesta.

-Con tal de dejar de caminar con tantas cosas cargando, esta bien..- Responde Kyoya, entonces todos bajan sus bolsos, comienzan a acomodar sus cosas.

-¡Yo armo las carpas!!! ¡Yo armo las carpas!- Alza su mano Tamaki, con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Sabes como hacerlo, Tamaki- senpai?-

-¡Claro que si, soy un experto, te quedaras impresionada por mis grandes habilidades!!-

-Mejor yo te ayudo ¬¬..- Haruhi comienza a desplegar las carpas, y Tamaki se le acerca para ayudarla.

-Mira.. se hace de esta manera..-

-Ohh, ya veo.. no es tan difícil como pensaba..- Ambos cooperan y comienza a armarlas sin mucha dificultad.

-¡Nosotros haremos el fuego! ¡Sii ^^!-

Honey agarra algunos troncos, los coloca en el medio del "campamento en proceso", y los mira fijamente.

-¡Préndanse! :D..-

-Mitsukuni… asi no prendera nunca…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Y como se hace?-

Mori se acerca, se sienta en el suelo, y comienza a frotar dos troncos a una velocidad increíble. En menos de un minuto habia una fogata en medio de todos.

-¡¡Lo lograste, eres genial Takashi XD!!-

-Muy bien hecho, Mori- senpai… y justo a tiempo, ya que empezaba a oscurecer… ahora tendré la suficiente luz para escribir..-

Kyoya se sienta al lado de la fogata, y empieza a anotar cosas en su cuaderno.

-¿Y yo que hago?- Pregunta Kaoru, con cansancio. Su hermano lo observa de reojo.

-Listo, terminamos la primera carpa. Hikaru, Kaoru.. ¿Por qué no comienzan a acomodar las bolsas de dormir y sus cosas dentro?- Les propone King, con una sonrisa sin malas intenciones.

-Eehh.. claro..- Contesta Hikaru, ingresa adentro y empieza a acomodar sus cosas.

-¿Y tu, Kaoru?-

-Esperare a que él termine, y luego acomodare mis cosas..-

-Veo que la final no te molesta compartir la carpa con él :D..-

-. . . . Gracias por recordarmelo ^^.. esperare a que terminen esa carpa, y acomodare mis cosas adentro..-

-O.o.. soy un tonto ¬¬|||..- Piensa King, y sigue ayudando a Haruhi.

Pasan un par de horas, y finalmente habia terminado de acomodar todas sus cosas, y tambien armado las carpas. Todos se acomodan alrededor del fogon, y se mantienen calientes.

-Deben ser las 9 de la noche.. esto resulto ser mas facil de lo que creia.. pensaba que ustedes comenzarian a quejarse por todo, pero lo estan tomando muy bien :)..-

-Prometimos que nos portariamos bien, y si tu eres feliz de estar forma.. nunca nos quejaríamos porque no queremos arruinar este momento ^^..-

Tamaki le sonrie con seguridad a Haruhi. Kyoya hacia una lista de todas las incomodidades que sufria el grupo hasta ese momento, era la unica forma de descargarse sin hablar.

-Me estoy aburriendo.. ¿Que se supone que hagamos sin tecnología? No entiendo como los plebeyos se divierten de esta manera ¬¬..- Hikaru expresa su opinión muy sinceramente.

-No digas eso ¬¬.. podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas..-

-¡Dinos alguna, Haru- chan!- Le pide Honey, sonriendo como siempre. Haruhi comienza a pensar, y recuerda una historia que su padre le habia contado hace mucho, cuando era niña.

-Ya se que puedo contarles…-

-------------------------

_Ok. Todavia no paso nada malo u.u_

_Jeje. Nos vemos en el proximo cap :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you: crazyonechan, Yukino-de-Kurama, faby-nan_

_Subo otro cap :D, wiii ^^_

_...................................................._

-Ya se que puedo contarles…- Menciona Haruhi, mientras sigue pensando. Pero después de decir esas palabras, comienza a deducir las reacciones de todos ante su relato. Talves les agarraría miedo, y traeria consecuencias no muy agradables para dormir.

-Mmm.. mejor no.. creo que ustedes no estan listos para esto..-

-¿No estamos listos?-

-¿A que te refieres con que no estamos listos?- Preguntan Hikaru y luego Kaoru.

-Es que… no se como decirselos, talves sea muy fuerte para ustedes..-

-¿Piensas que no vamos a soportarlo? ¡Tienes que decírnoslo!!- Le insiste Tamaki, ella habia despertado su curiosidad.

-Ok, pero prometan no asustarse..-

Todos le asienten, y escuchan muy atentos sus palabras.

-Existe una leyenda en este bosque.. hace unos años era un lugar turistico, y muchas familias o grupos de amigos venian a acampar.. era muy seguro en ese entonces..-

-¿Era muy seguro O.o? ¿ERA?- Piensa Honey, abrazando a su conejito como nunca.

-Pero como pueden ver, en la actualidad las personas no vienen a acampar en este sitio.. ya que tienen miedo..-

-¿Miedo?- Preguntan al unísono los gemelos, sin darse cuenta.

-Si, terror, mucho miedo. Ya que hace exactamente dos años… ocurrio un incidente.. que involucró a un grupo de amigos que venian de un Instituto muy reconocido..-

-¿¡Instituto muy reconocido O.o?!- Tamaki comienza a intimidarse un poco.

-Exacto, el grupo estaba compuesto por 4 chicos..-

-¡Nosotros somos 4 O.O!- Honey se horroriza al instante.

-Somos 7.. Mitsukuni..- Pero Mori lo mira tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ohh. lo siento.. ^^-

-El grupo habia venido a acampar.. y a la noche se habian divertido mucho… el mas alegre de todos y el lider por suposición habia sido el de la idea.. habia un par de hermanos, y tambien se divertian mucho comiendo y recordando cosas de su Instituto.. y el ultimo de los chicos… tenia un poco de miedo… ya que pensaba que habia animales salvajes que los podrian atacar en medio de la noche..-

Honey traga saliva, y abraza a Mori, cerrando sus ojitos.

-Todos sus amigos se burlaban de él, y decian que estaba loco.. pero a la mitad de la noche, unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse.. él se desperto y les advirtió a sus compañeros.. pero nadie lo tomo en serio..-

Tamaki comienza a intimidarse aun mas, y traga saliva. Hikaru la escuchaba atentamente, y Kaoru empezaba a tener algo de miedo tambien.

-La segunda ves que escucho los ruidos… despertó a todos.. y tampoco le hicieron caso… pero la tercera ves el ruido habia sido salvaje y monstruoso, y cuando todos despertaron.. el mayor de los hermanos ya no estaba en su carpa, habia desaparecido..-

Hikaru retrocede espantado, y Kaoru comienza a temblar.

-Obviamente todos pensaron que era una clase de broma de parte de él, pero cuando salieron a buscarlo… un ruido irreconocible salio por detrás de los arboles…-

-¿Y que era? ¿Que habia detrás :S?- Pregunta King, aterrado.

-Sangre… lo unico que lograron ver era un gran charco de sangre que formaba un camino a lo largo.. y se dirigia detrás de un unico árbol..-

-¿Q..qq..que hicieron?- Pregunta Kaoru, temiendo lo peor.

-¿"Que hicieron"?- Les cuestiona Haruhi, con un tono temerario.

-¡Si! ¡¿Que hicieron?!- Hikaru la mira, fingiendo que no tenia miedo.

-El menor de los hermanos se asusto en verdad, temiendo que esa sangre fuera de su hermano mayor.. todos reconocieron que el chico que habia escuchado los ruidos no estaba loco.. asi que muy despacio… comenzaron a acercarse a lo que sea que habia detrás del arbol…-

-¡¡¿Y que fue lo que paso, Haru- chan T.T?!!-

-El menor murió O.O..-

-¿¡QUE?!- Exclama Kaoru, horrorizado.

- El monstruo lo atrapo a una velocidad fantastica, y lo destripo de una manera sadica.. los dos chicos que habian presenciado lo horrible de la escena salieron corriendo lo mas rapido posible..-

-Ha.. Haruhi… ¿Lograron escapar O.o?- Vuelve a preguntar King, y traga saliva.

-Esta es la mejor parte del relato… el lider del grupo se separo de su compañero, convencido de que esa forma seria mas dificil encontrarlos.. pero fue atrapado de todas formas.. y devorado de las misma manera que los demas..-

-Eso es horrible O.O…- Murmura Tamaki, temblando de miedo.

-Pero… ¿Quieren saber lo que le paso al ultimo chico?-

-S..s.. Si…-

-¿Realmente quieren saberlo?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Estas completamente convencidos de que quieren saber lo que le sucedió?-

-¡¡SI!! ¡¡SII!! ¡¡Dinos que paso!!-

Haruhi cambia su expresión a una de horror, se levanta y comienza a retroceder, su rostro no expresaba nada bueno.

-¿Q..que sucede? ¿Que estas mirando O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki, incapaz de girar para ver lo que habia atrás.

-No..no juegues.. Haruhi..- Hikaru intenta conservar la calma, pero nadie se atrevia a girar hacia atrás. Haruhi señala sus espaldas con una cara de espanto horrorosa.

-Se… ¡¡¡¡¡LO DEVORÓ SIN PIEDAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo, llorando del miedo y abrazándose los unos con los otros.

-¡Jajajajajajajjajajaj XD!!- Haruhi comienza a reir descontroladamente, y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, señalandolos con burla. Todos giran hacia atrás y no habia nada, luego miran a Haruhi, llenos de preguntas.

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso?- Pregunta Tamaki, inocentemente.

-¡Fue una broma! ¡Es solo un cuento para asustar a los niños, no pense que funcionaria tan bien con ustedes! ¡Jajajajaj!-

-¿Una broma ¬¬? ¡Eso fue muy cruel XP!- Le reclama Hikaru, enojado.

-Pero… habia sido la historia mas realista que habia escuchado..- Dice Kaoru, algo confundido.

-¡Buaaaa!! ¡¡Tengo miedo!!!!- Honey se vuelve a aferrar a Mori, con fuerza.

-Era obvio ¬¬… si hubieran pensado unos segundos. Esa historia carecía de sentido…- Luego de que todos se calmaran un poco, Kyoya los mira aburrido, siendo el unico consciente de que eran unos idiotas :)

-Ky.. Kyoya… ¿Tu ya sabias que todo era mentira O.o?- Se atreve a preguntar Tamaki.

-Por supuesto que si… analicé los antecedentes de toda la zona antes de venir aquí.. y no existian relatos, o sucesos sospechosos que involucraran la muerte de estudiantes ¬¬.. ademas que una criatura extraña mate personas y que al bosque no se le haya prohibido el acceso, hubiera sido muy extraño..-

-Tiene razon O.O..- Ellos le dan la razon a Kyoya, quien habia analizado todo desde que empezaba el relato.

-Jejeje, eso fue divertido.. mi padre me habia relatado algo asi cuando era una niña, tambien me habia asustado mucho.. pero los monstruos no existen, eso esta muy claro.. ademas en este bosque no hay animales salvajes o algo asi, que yo sepa..-

-¿Estas segura, Haru- chan?- Le pregunta Honey, algo dudoso, ella le asiente sonriendo.

-Y aunque hubiera animales… ninguno seria carnívoro o mataria a alguien..- Sigue diciendo Kyoya.

-Jejeje, yo nunca tuve miedo..- Todos miran a Tamaki de forma acusadora después de ese comentario.

-Si, claro.. jejeje..- Murmura Kaoru, aguantando las ganas de reir a carcajadas.

-Si, fue divertido reirte de nosotros, Haruhi ¬¬…- Hikaru se cruza de brazos, algo molesto.

-No te lo tomes tan mal, jaja. Les dije que habia muchas formas de divertirnos aquí..-

-¿Cómo dormiremos, Tama- chan?- Pregunta Honey a King.

-Que bueeeeeeno que lo preguntas :D.. yo dormire con Haruhi, y todos los demas compartiran una sola carpa ^^..- Tamaki los mira a todos, y se sorprende al notar que sus miradas estaban llenas de resentimiento XD.

-Ok, Ok, era una broma.. ¿Bien? Que pésimo sentido del humor tienen ¬¬..-

-Ya, enserio.. ¿Como dormiremos?- Cuestiona Haruhi, ignorando su acotación anterior.

-Pues… somos 7… asi que Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai , Hikaru y Kaoru pueden dormir en una… Haruhi, Kyoya y yo dormiremos en otra ^^…-

-Ni lo sueñes ¬¬..- Le reprocha Kaoru, enojado. Hikaru baja la mirada, tristemente.

-Yo soy el Rey, el lider.. asi que se hace lo que yo digo.. sin protestar.-

-¡Pues si no quieres que te pase lo de la historia, cambia a las personas de las carpas, y sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬!- Lo señala el menor de los gemelos.

-No es necesario que peleen por esto..- Los detiene Haruhi, antes de que comience una verdadera pelea.

Pero de la nada, se escuchan unos ruidos detrás de algunos arboles lejanos.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

-¿Que.. que fue…?-

Vuelven a escucharse otros ruidos aun mas fuertes, parecian pisadas bruscas.

-¡Oye Haruhi! ¡Ya deja de molestarnos con eso! ¡No es gracioso!- Exclama Hikaru, señalandola con enojo.

-Yo.. yo no estoy haciendo nada O.o..- Ante esa respuesta, todos se quedan petrificados del miedo.

-Pero..pero..pero… si ella no hace nada… ¿Que es lo que…?-

Tamaki no termina de decir la frase, porque un viento repentino comienza a soplar fuertemente, y la fogata se apaga como por encanto (?).

Solo habia silencio, nadie pronunciaba palabras. Estaban desconcertados, no sabian lo que estaba pasando, lo unico que mas o menos alumbraba era la luz de la luna, pero su luz era muy débil. Honey comienza a asustarse mucho mas de la cuenta, y cuando se vuelven a escuchar unos ruidos detrás de los mismos arboles, lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-¡¡Vamos a morir!!! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! T.T-

No hacia mas que repetir esa frase, mientras lloraba infantilmente. Mori lo sujeta como señal de proteccion, pero no podia frenar su llanto, los demas comienzan a creer lo que gritaba con insistencia.

-Calmense. Es ilogico que haya algo o alguien que este detrás de los árboles, solo fue un relato sin sentido.. y Tamaki, ¡Deja de aferrarte a mi pierna ¬¬!- Exclama Kyoya bastante molesto.

-¡Ayy, lo siento! T.T.. es que… no veo, nada, y esta oscuro O.o… y… y..-

-¡Vamos a morir!- Exclaman los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-No.. era solo una historia, no es verdad, no puede estar pasando.. ademas… si hipotéticamente fuera cierto… algo tendria que perseguirnos.. ¿No es asi?- Se atreve a preguntar Haruhi, quien comenzaba a tener un poquitito de miedo.

-¡Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!-

El alarido de algo se escucha a pocos metros de ellos. Todos se quedan petrificados del miedo, y en blanco y negro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!-

Ellos se separan, y salen corriendo en distintas direcciones, sin ver casi nada por la falta de luz del fuego.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Takashi! ¡No me sueltes! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor, no me abandones T.T!-

-Nunca lo haré, correré hasta algun lugar seguro.. Mitsukuni..-

Mori llevaba en su espalda a Honey, quien seguia llorando del miedo. Estaba muy oscuro, no se veia nada, y solo corria sin sentido para escapar de algo desconocido. Pero de pronto, se detiene agitado, y trata de mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Que sucede T.T?-

-Oí algo…-

-O.O… ¡Esta fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido Tama- chan T.T! ¡Buaaaa!!-

-Tranquilo… yo te protegeré..-

-Takashi T.T…-

Los ruidos se hacian cada ves mas fuertes, mas cercanos. Mori los siente y vuelve a salir corriendo, pero en un descuido, se choca de frente contra un arbol XD. [Bueno, estaba oscuro ^^U] Cae sentado al suelo, y suelta a Honey.

-¡¡TAKASHI!! ¡¡TAKASHI!! ¡¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?!! ¿¡DONDE ESTAMOS?!! ¡¡AYUDAME!!-

Mori se alarma por los gritos desesperados de Honey, e intenta buscarlo con las manos, ya que la vista no lo ayudaba en nada.

-¡¡¡TAKASHIIIIIIIIIII!!-

-¡MITSUKUNI!-

Sus gritos cesan, y eso hace que Mori se asuste de muerte. Ya no estaba ahí, talves se habria ido corriendo… o habia sido capturado por la cosa que los perseguia. No dejaba de culparse a si mismo por haberlo soltado, se levanta y comienza a correr nuevamente para buscarlo y salvarlo.

---------------------------

Haruhi corria asustada, y se detiene de pronto. Toma aire, e intenta tranquilizarse.

-Solo fue una historia… no puede ser que esto este pasando… pero esos ruidos… ¿Que era eso? ¿Algun animal salvaje? Pero en el bosque es imposible que…-

Escucha los mismos ruidos detrás suyo, no puede evitar intimidarse y sale corriendo otra ves. Por su brusquedad, pasa por el costado de un arbol y se corta el brazo. Un gemido de dolor sale de su boca, y se detiene. Respira con fuerza, esta ves el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella, gira hacia atrás y no podia ver nada, la luz de la luna no ayudaba. Unos ruidos vuelven a invadir el lugar.

-Senpai… ¡¡TAMAKI- SENPAI!!!!!- Grita desesperada, sosteniendose el brazo que seguia sangrando. Esperaba que alguien la escuchara, o que el propio King fuera en su ayuda.

-No… no te acerques… ¡Aléjate, seas lo que seas!- Exclama amenazante a lo que se escuchaba que daba pasos hacia ella.

-¡HARUHI!!!!- Tamaki la reconoce, esquiva la maleza y corre hacia ella.

Ella se sorprende, y cae sentada al suelo al escuchar esa voz. Se tranquiliza y suspira aliviada.

-Senpai… menos mal que eres tu..-

-Haruhi.. pude escuchar tu grito… habia salido corriendo como todos los demas cuando escuchamos los ruidos que el monstruo estaba haciendo… y ahora estamos separados y corremos un gran peligro..-

-No sabemos si es un monstruo ¬¬… puede ser un animal.. no aseguremos nada, fue solo una historia.. los monstruos no existen..-

-¡Pero ese gruñido asustó de verdad ò.ó! ¡Nadie puede garantizar nada! Descuida, ¡tu padre arriesgara todo lo que tiene para protegerte!-

Exclama Tamaki, abrazando a su hija. Pero ella retrocede adolorida, y vuelve a sostenerse el brazo. King lo nota y se preocupa mucho.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Que te sucedió?-

-Me lastime el brazo mientras corria sin sentido.. creo que estoy sangrando..-

Tamaki se sorprende, y la sujeta para intentar ver su herida con la poca luz de la luna.

-Estoy bien… no tienes que preocuparse tanto..-

-Haruhi… no digas eso… prometi protegerte.. y te cuidare de verdad..-

-Senpai…-

Tamaki se rasga la ropa, y envuelve la herida de Haruhi con delicadeza, para que deje de sangrar. Ella lo mira atonita, mientras que él se esforzaba por sanarla.

-Listo… espero que no te duela mas..-

Haruhi lo seguia mirando, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Tamaki se sonroja al notarlo, y baja la mirada algo triste.

-Perdoname… si hubiera permanecido mas tiempo junto a ti y no hubiera escapado… no te hubieras lastimado de esta manera..-

-No te disculpes.. fue mi descuido, gracias por curarme y preocuparte…-

Tamaki le sonrie tiernamente y vuelve a abrazarla.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los otros..- Dice King, con un tono de responsabilidad. Ella se separa y le asiente con firmeza.

Pero en ese preciso instante, los ruidos terrorificos vuelven a escucharse y hacen que ambos entren en panico. Mas bien, que Tamaki entre en panico.

-Tranquilo… los monstruos no existen.. los monstruos no existen O.o..- Se repetia una y otra ves.

-¡Tamaki- senpai! ¡Debemos correr!-

Pero Haruhi habia dicho su frase algo tarde, Tamaki habia huido hace 5 segundos :).. ella tambien sale corriendo al notar eso, para tratar de alcanzarlo, y para huir del "monstruo".

----------------------------------------

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? Corri lo mas rapido posible solo con tal de alejarme del monstruo…¿Dónde esta Kaoru? ¿Y si esa cosa lo atrapa y lo destripa como en la historia T.T? No… basta, era una historia, no una profecia que se vuelve realidad.. ¿O si?- Se pregunta Hikaru, caminando muy inseguro.

Pero entonces escucha algo que se movia ágilmente en sus espaldas. Se arma de valor, y gira de una ves.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?! ¡No tengo miedo, asi que si te descubro te reventare a golpes!-

-Hikaru..-

Él se impresiona al escuchar esa voz conocida.

-¿Mo..Mori- senpai? ¿Tambien lograste escapar del monstruo?-

-Perdi a Mitsukuni…-

-¿¡¡QUEEE?!! ¡¡Debemos encontrarlo como sea! ¡Era el mas asustado de todos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-Lo se.. ayudame a buscarlo..-

-Muy bien… entre los dos podremos matar a esa cosa… ¡No importa lo que sea! ¡Vengaremos todas esas muertes!-

-¿Muertes?-

-Eemm.. si, digo, posibles muertes..-

-¡¡TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-

-¡Mitsukuni!- Mori no duda dos veces en salir corriendo siguiendo su sentido de la audición, y dejando a Hikaru solo.

-¡Espera! ¡No nos conviene….!-

Se vuelve a escuchar otros gruñidos extraños atrás suyo. A él se le eriza la piel, y sale corriendo detrás de Mori, para intentar alcanzarlo.

-¡Mori- senpai! ¡No me dejes solo!-

------------------------

_Todo fue la culpa de Haruhi, ella los traumó con la historia, Jum!. Jajaj_

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello People (?. Estoy de buen humor, perdon u.u_

_Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews a: crazyonechan, KumaaChann, NeArry_

_Aqui dejo otrrrro cap:_

......................................................

-Esto es lo mas estupido que pudieron haber echo todos… no tiene nada de logica que haya un monstruo que quiera matarnos… es poco probable.. NO, ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!.. Lo peor de todo es que cuando todos salieron corriendo, me arrastraron con ellos contra mi voluntad.. y tambien termine perdido ¬¬..-

Kyoya seguia caminando sin preocupaciones, y mucho menos miedo. Solo pensaba y reflexionaba sobre lo idiotas que lo habian echo perder al correr sin direccion alguna. Se comienzan a escuchar los mismos gruñidos, y él se detiene.

-Haber… ¿Sera un venado, o alguna especie de ciervo?-

Gruñidos acercándose.

-Quizas sea un venado… abundan por estos bosques..-

Gruñidos acercándose.

-O talves… un perro salvaje..-

Gruñidos acercándose.

-Si fueran perros salvajes.. seria un poco peligroso..-

Gruñidos acercándose.

-¿Pero por que tendria que preocuparme? Si yo no los ataco y no parezco amenazante, no me haran daño..-

Gruñidos acercándose.

-Pero para ser cuidadoso… me alejaré..- Kyoya se da media vuelta, y nota que algo pasa a su costado corriendo, a escasos metros de él.

-Debo permanecer inmóvil… no podra detectarme y se ira…-

Pasan unos segundos, y algo pasa detrás suyo. Kyoya suspira al notar que la cosa no se alejaba. Comienza a caminar rapidamente, y por un descuido pisa algo con relieve, provocando que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

-Aargrh.. maldita oscuridad ¬¬..- Queda sentado en el piso, y cuando intenta levantarse un dolor invade su pierna.

-No puede ser…- Murmura, se habia lastimado la pierna. No podia moverse.

Los ruidos se comienzan a acercar peligrosamente hacia él. Kyoya baja la mirada con rabia, mas bien con impotencia de no poder alejarse. Sonrie vencido, y cierra los ojos.

-Merezco morir por ser tan idiota y lastimarme de esta forma..-

-¡Kyoya!!!-

Él levanta la mirada y queda atonito al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-¿Ta..Tamaki?- Balbucea sin poder creerlo.

-¡Al fin pude encontrarte! ¡Encontre a Haruhi hace unos minutos, pero nos separanos otra ves porque volvimos a escuchar esos ruidos espantosos! ¡Pero ahora que te encuentro todo estara bien! ¡Tu mente fria nos salvara a todos XD!-

-Tamaki…-

-¿Estas bien O.o?- King logra ver que su amigo estaba en el suelo, y no podia moverse.

-Creo que si… pero tropecé por la molesta oscuridad.. y yo..-

Sin terminar la frase, Tamaki lo levanta y rodea su brazo a su cuello, para ayudarlo a caminar.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Estas lastimado… no debes poder caminar.. te ayudare de esta manera..-

Kyoya queda impresionado por la actitud de su compañero.. de su mejor amigo.

-Asi podremos buscar a todos y reunirnos de nuevo.. mamá y papá encontraran a sus hijos juntos.. ¿No es asi ^^?-

-Eehh.. si, supongo…- Contesta un poco confundido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya no puedo correr mas…- Kaoru se sienta, apoyándose sobre un arbol. Y cierra los ojos cansado.

-Me pregunto si Hikaru estara bien… ¿Y si el monstruo lo destripa como en la historia O.o? ¡No, basta! ¡No puedo seguir pensando asi!-

De pronto, se escuchan los sonidos de las hojas de los arbustos agitándose. Kaoru mira a lo lejos, tratando de identificar de donde salia el ruido precisamente.

-Estoy demasiado cansando para correr… voy a morir…- Piensa, tragando saliva. Se escuchan pasos muy cercanos, que no se detenian.

-Hikaru… ayudame T.T…- Murmura Kaoru, muy asustado.

-¡¡KAORU!!- Abre los ojos, atonito. Hikaru se encontraba en frente suyo, no era muy claro por la oscuridad, pero era él definitivamente.

-¡¡HIKARU T.T!!!- Ambos se abrazan, llorando del miedo XD.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que estes bien, pense que habias muerto como en la historia de Haruhi!..-

-¡Yo tambien.. pense que de alguna manera todo era verdad.. y que ibamos a morir de una manera sangrienta y dolorosa!..-

Kaoru se da cuenta de que se habia dejado llevar, y que todavia "estaba enojado" con él. Asi que lo suelta bruscamente, y desvia la mirada.

-Bueno, ya paso. Tenemos que encontrar a los demas..- Dice seriamente. Hikaru nota el cambio de actitud, y se angustia.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? Realmente me siento muy mal por lo que te dije, pero no era verdad.. lo siento mucho…. –

-Era verdad.. si me lo dijiste era porque era la verdad.. y nunca me lo habias dicho por miedo a saber mi reaccion, pero ahora me queda muy claro lo que piensas de mi… solo te estorbo, solo soy una sanguijuela para ti… asi que me alejare.. es lo mejor para ambos, Hikaru..-

-Ayy ¡¿No ves que soy un idiota?! ¿¡No ves que todo lo que dije fue por que estaba enojado?! ¡No controlo mis emociones! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Soy un perfecto imbecil! ¡No quiero que nos separemos! ¡Ni siquiera soporto que no durmamos juntos! ¡Te necesito!-

-¡NOO! ¡No es asi! ¡Tenemos que aprender a separarnos! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo desde ahora! Porque sino… luego sera mas doloroso.. y no quiero que lo sea mas de lo que es ahora… no tienes idea de cuanto me duele separarme de ti.. pero estoy haciendolo por tu bien.. ¡No quiero que sufras mas adelante, asi que debes acostumbrarte desde ahora!-

-¡Callate! ¡¿Quieres que nos separemos?! ¿¡Acaso soy el unico que no quiere que eso pase?! ¡¿No te duele a ti tambien?!!-

-¡¡Claro que si!! ¡¡Me duele mucho mas que a ti!! ¡¡No quiero que nos separemos nunca!! ¡¡Eres mi hermano y te quiero siempre conmigo!!-

-¿¡Y entonces que rayos estas diciendo?! ¿¡Estas completamente loco?!!-

-¡¡No puedes entenderme!! ¡¡Aun sigues siendo un idiota que no sale de nuestro mundo!! ¡¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor?! ¿¡No te das cuenta solo con ver a Haruhi?!-

-¡¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, no la metas!!-

-¡Esa es la muestra mas grande de que todavia no sabes lo que esta pasando! ¡Tampoco sabes lo que yo siento, no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos ni de los tuyos! ¡No vale la pena que siga discutiendo contigo!-

-Solo se una cosa… Kaoru… aun no es el momento..-

Kaoru se extraña ante su respuesta, y no comprende.

-No es el momento de que nos separemos… todavia debemos estar juntos… porque somos gemelos y compartimos un lazo unico… aun te necesitó, aun te quiero conmigo a mi lado…-

Kaoru baja la mirada con fuertes ganas de llorar, conteniéndose con todas su fuerzas.

-No me dejes…- Murmura débilmente, Hikaru lo escucha, y se le parte el corazón al escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa forma. Cuando esta dispuesto a abrazarlo, unos ruidos monstruosos comienzan a escucharse por detrás de ambos.

-¿Es… es… O.O?-

-¡El monstruo! ¡Debemos correr!- Hikaru sujeta de la mano a Kaoru y lo arrastra con él, ambos corren todo lo que pueden.

-¡Debemos ser mas rapidos! ¡Sino nos atrapara!!!- exclama Hikaru.

Kaoru se suelta y se apoya contra un arbol, sosteniendose la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Estas lastimado?-

-Solo… dame un segundo… estoy muy mareado…-

-Mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!-

-O.O – O.O..- Ambos se horrorizan al escuchar ese gruñido imposible de no reconocer.

Hikaru vuelve a tomar a su hermano, y siguen corriendo como nunca.

-¡Espera… detente.. por favor!..-

Hikaru suelta a Kaoru, y este cae de rodillas al suelo, jadeando fuertemente.

-¡Kaoru!! ¿¡Estas bien?!- Hikaru se arrodilla ante él, e intenta ayudarlo.

-No me siento muy bien… no tengo fuerza… es que no como desde ayer a la mañana..-

-Kaoru… todo es… mi culpa… perdoname..-

-No es tu culpa…-

Responde, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse. Pero antes de que ambos puedan hacerlo, los ruidos se acercaban rapidamente, y varias cosas pasaban a sus costados.

-Tienes que irte… dejame aquí… yo no puedo seguir corriendo ni por un segundo mas…-

-¡No voy a dejar que esa cosa te mate! ¡Nunca voy a dejarte solo! ¡¿Estas loco?!-

-Por favor… por favor.. Hazme caso… no quiero que te mate tambien… por favor, Hikaru..-

Hikaru lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sin intencion de soltarlo. Kaoru queda impresionado, y lo abraza de la misma manera.

-No voy a dejarte… nunca voy a dejarte…-

-Hikaru…-

-¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-

Ambos se separan, y al escuchar ese grito de karateca, se preguntan: WTF?! Honey salta en frente de ellos, seguido de Mori en una super posicion de Power Rangers.

-¡No me importa que clase de animales salvajes sean! ¡Nadie le hace daño a mis amigos ò.ó!-

-¿Honey- senpai… Mori- senpai? O.o - o.O..- Preguntan ambos totalmente desconcertados.

-¡Vamos a luchar contra cualquier cosa! ¡¿No es asi, Takashi?!-

-¡Si!- Responde su primo muy seguro.

-Pero.. pero… ¡No es un simple animal salvaje! ¡Lo mas seguro es que sea el monstruo destripa gente de la historia!- Exclama Hikaru, horrorizado. Honey escucha esto…. Y se pone en blanco y negro XD.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡¡Es un monstruo!!! ¡¡Vamos a morir T.T!!-

-No debiste decir eso ¬¬…- Murmura Mori, molesto.

-No podemos pelear… no sabemos donde estan, ni cuantos son… no los podemos ver por la oscuridad.. lo unico que podemos hacer es huir..- Comienza a decir Hikaru, y se le ocurre un plan en un instante. Él se acerca a Honey, y lo alza en sus brazos.

-¿Que haces, Hika- chan T.T?-

-¡Mori- senpai! ¡Carga a Kaoru en este momento! ¡Vamos a huir lo mas rapido posible!-

-¡¡¿Que, Que O.o?!! ¿¡Cargarme?!! ¡¡Yo no soy un..!-

-Ah..- Mori alza a Kaoru en sus brazos, y junto con Hikaru comienza a correr completamente contra su voluntad.

-¡Oigan! ¡Bajame ò.ó! ¡Maldita sea!-

-¡¿Que es lo que piensan hacer T.T?!-

Pero Hikaru y Mori ignoran sus reclamos sin sentido.

-------------------------------

-Si seguimos caminando es obvio que una jauría de monstruos salvajes nos devoraran en menos de 15 minutos O.o..-

-Ajá..-

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Haruhi todavia sigue sola.. corriendo indefensa por la infinidad de este bosque horroroso T.T..-

-Ajá..-

-Y la pobre estaba lastimada.. ¡Gracias a Dios pude encontrarla y sanarla con mis maravillosas tecnicas de primeros auxilios! XD..-

-Ajá ¬¬..-

-Pero no te preocupes por nada, mamá.. nosotros seremos los salvadores, los heroes. ¡Rescataremos a todos, y los salvaremos de las garras de todas las bestias feroces que haya en este lugar!-

-See ¬¬…-

-Talves si cortamos algunos arboles, contruimos algunas lanzas, y peleamos todos juntos contra la inimaginable cantidad de monstruos, ¡Podremos ganar y seriamos los heroes reconocidos por cientos de generaciones! ¡Los que lograron matar a estas amenazas!-

-Ajá ¬¬…-

Kyoya le daba la razon a Tamaki, como si fuera un perfecto loco. En realidad no escuchaba ninguna de las babosadas que estaba diciendo. Mentalmente, trataba de pensar en algun plan racional, o en alguna de forma de encontrarlos a todos. Seria bastante difícil ya que el bosque era grande, y todo era oscuridad.

-¡Y por eso digo que los payasos dominaran el mundo XD!- (?)

-Tamaki… ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que dices y planeas no tiene sentido?-

-¿Mmm O.o? ¿Por qué dices eso? Mis planes siempre son excelentes, y nunca terminan en catástrofes o cosas por el estilo. Ademas siempre apruebas todo lo que digo.. ¡Eso me da mucha mas seguridad!-

-Olvida lo que dije ¬¬ [Es un caso totalmente perdido]-

-¡Debemos encontrar a Haruhi! ¡La pobre esta sola T.T! ¡Mi pobre e indefensa hija esta sola! ¡¡HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!-

-¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡Me dejaras sordo!-

-Pero Kyoya.. no se me ocurre una mejor manera de que ella nos encuentre y corra hacia nosotros..-

-Pero… [Idea macabra para que cierre la boca]… si sigues gritando, los monstruos nos escucharan y tambien vendran a nosotros..-

-¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!! ¡¡JAMAS HABIA PENSADO EN ESA POSIBILIDAD TAN ESCALOFRIANTE O.O!!-

-¡Ya callate!-

-Si, esta bien.. perdon..-

-¿Como puede ser que creas que hay monstruos?.. los monstruos no existen ¬¬.. ¿Por qué no piensas en una posibilidad mas realista?-

-¿Posibilidad mas realista?-

-Si. Es decir.. sacando la idea del monstruo de la historia.. ¿Que otra cosa puede haber en un bosque que haga ruidos y sean una gran cantidad?-

-Eemmm… ¿Fantasmas O.o?-

-¡¡NOO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!!!!- Y en ese momento, Kyoya nota que se habia vuelto a descontrolar, y que habia gritado como un perfecto maniatico.

-Me asustas mas que los monstruos y los fantasmas T.T..-

-Perdon, no quise descontrolarme… lo que quiero decir, y lo dire sin rodeos porque tu cabeza no procesa las indirectas ¬¬… es que lo mas seguro es que sean animales salvajes.. ciervos, venados..-

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh..-

-Uuff.. al fin entendiste..-

-¿Y por que no nos dijiste eso antes de que todos entráramos en pánico y saliéramos corriendo del campamento?-

-¿Por qué? ¿ME ESTAS PREGUNTANDO POR QUE?!-

-Si T.T..-

-Bien, porque ustedes salieron corriendo totalmente horrorizados, y antes de que pudiera dar una explicación racional y coherente al grupo, ¡Tu me arrastraste corriendo e hiciste que me perdiera al igual que todos!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.. ¡Es que estaba muy asustado!!!-

-No importa [Recordare esto ¬¬].. ya estamos perdidos, y si morimos.. sera tu culpa.. da igual..-

-Eso no me deja para nada tranquilo O.o..-

De pronto, Kyoya siente algo, escucha unos ruidos a lo lejos.

-Tamaki, detente…-

King le hace caso, y comienza tener un mal presentimiento.

-¿Que hay? ¿Que escuchas? ¿Que estas viendo?-

-Calmate.. y no imagines que es un monstruo..-

-¿¡MONSTRUO O.o?!-

-¡No es eso! ¡Es una persona!-

-Quizas sea un fantasma O.o… fantasmas que quieren vengarse del monstruo por haberlos matados.. ¡Y se vengaran con cualquier persona que entre al bosque!-

-¿Cómo puede ser que tengas tanta imaginación e inteligencia para crear esas historias, y no las uses para algo productivo?-

-¡¡Kyoya T.T!! ¿¡Que hacemos?!!-

-Escapar… espera.. ¿Yo dije eso O.o?-

-¡¡Sii!!! ¡¡Corramos!!-

-¡No, Tamaki!!- King sujeta fuertemente a Kyoya y comienza a correr, intentando no hacerle mas daño.

-¡Detente! No puedo creer que después de haber dicho tantas idioteces, terminaras lavándome el cerebro..-

-¡Es una buena idea! ¡Escapar! ¡Y correr sin sentido alguno!-

-¡¡DETENTE!! ¡¡Si seguimos corriendo entraremos a lo mas profundo del bosque!!-

-¡Yo no quiero morir tan joven y tan hermoso T.T!-

-Pero.. ehh.. ¡Debe haber mas monstruos en la profundidad!-

-¡Mamá!!!!- Tamaki vuelve a detenerse, y mira su alrededor. Los ruidos, pasos, se comienzan a acercar.

-Esta bien.. tienes razon.. no podemos seguir huyendo… debemos pelear..- Dice Tamaki mas seguro que nunca en su vida.

-¿Yo cuando dije eso O.o? No puedes matar a un venado en un bosque protegido.. la sociedad protectora de animales podria hacerte un juicio, demandarte.. perderias mucho dinero.-

-¡¿Y a quien le importa el dinero en una situación tan critica como esta?!-

-¿Cómo que a quien le importa ¬¬?-

-Kyoya, no te preocupes.. yo te protegeré..-

-¿Que?-

-Se que no puedes defenderte en tus condiciones.. asi que ¡Yo matare al monstruo y no permitire que te lastimen!-

-Tamaki..-

-¿Estas orgulloso de mi ^^?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Creo que estas loco! ¡No pienso testificar a tu favor en el juicio!-

-Pero Kyoya T.T..-

-Ayy bueno.. mata al venado.. si eso te hace sentir un héroe ¬¬..-

-¡Si, señor!- King deja a su best friend en el suelo. Comienza a acercarse lentamente a unos arbustos. Traga saliva, y los corre violentamente para sorprender a lo que habia detrás.

-¡¡SAL DE AHÍ, MALDITA BESTIA!!-

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- La inocente chica retrocede sorprendida ante el grito de guerra de su senpai, que era imposible de no reconocer. Luego esfuerza la vista para poder confirmar su presencia.

-¿Haruhi O.O?- Ambos se quedan en silencio, y Kyoya suspira frustrado.

-¡¡HARUHI!!!!!!! ¡¡TENIA TANTO MIEDO!! ¡¡PERO AHORA QUE ESTAS CONMIGO, ME ARMARE DE VALOR PARA PROTEGERTE A TI Y A MAMÁ!!- Se avalanza sobre ella y la abraza como siempre.

-No puedo... respirar O.o..-

-Uyy, lo siento.. perdon ^^U..- Tamaki se separa de Haruhi, después de un abrazo muy cariñoso.

-¿Kyoya- senpai tambien esta contigo?-

-Sip, lo encontre hace un buen rato.. pero se lastimo la pierna, no puede caminar :S..-

-Ohh.. desde que tu... me dejaste sola la ultima ves que nos vimos ¬¬.. yo camine sin rumbo, pero luego me di cuenta que si seguia asi me perdería aun mas y no podria encontrarlos.. asi que me quede en este lugar fijo desde hace tiempo.. me alegro que me hayan podido encontrar, por lo menos no estoy sola..-

-¡Yo tambien me alegro mucho :D!- La mira con cara de cachorrito King.

-See, yo tambien ¬¬.. y ya que estamos juntos, debemos idear algun plan para encontrarlos a todos..- Interrumpe Kyoya a ambos.

-Buena idea. Deberiamos quedarnos en este lugar fijo.. conociendo a todos los demas, estaran corriendo y gritando de forma escandalosa por el miedo. Asi que los escucharemos, talves pasen por aquí de una forma u otra-

-¿Debemos quedarnos aquí y esperar?- Pregunta King con ingenuidad.

-Buena idea Haruhi. Es la mas lógica que he escuchado hasta ahora ¬¬.. solo esperemos, ademas no debe faltar mucho para que comience a amanecer..-

-Eso es verdad, Kyoya- senpai..-

-Ok, si todos estan de acuerdo, cuenten conmigo.. [Ademas si nos quedamos aquí, no tendremos que luchar contra los monstruos ^^].- Piensa King, aliviado.

----------------------------------------

_Creo que me salio muy largo este cap :S_

_Pero bueno, asi es la vida (? jeje_

_Les dejo muchos saludos ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Muchas muchas muchas gracias a: crazyonechan, NeArry, KumaaChann_

_Dejo otro lindo cap :p_

_............................._

-¡¿Ya se fueron?! ¿¡Ya se fueron?!- Pregunta Honey a los gritos, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡Mori- senpai! ¿¡Puedes oirlos?!-

-No..-

-¡Entonces detengámonos!..- Exclama Hikaru, y frena su correr. Suelta a Honey y lo deposita en el suelo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo tambien quiero bajar!! ¡¡Sueltenme!!- Mori baja a Kaoru, y él se para en el suelo, muy enojado.

-No puedo creer que me hayan cargado como si fuera un niño ¬¬.. ¡Fue muy estupido, Hikaru!-

-¡Oye! ¡Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para huir rapidamente! ¡Agradece que estas vivo, y no te quejes!- Responde su hermano mayor, igual de furioso.

-Arrghh, tu y tus planes fabulosos ¬¬.. deberias dedicarte a esto..-

-¿¡Que rayos estas insinuando?! ¡Lo hice para salvar tu patetico trasero! ¡Pero ya veo como me lo agradeces, deberia haberte dejado morir!-

-¡Pues hubiera preferido morir antes de haberme encontrado contigo! ¡No volvere a hablarte nunca jamas en mi vida!-

-¡¿Y crees que eso me va a afectar, Kaoru?! ¡Muérete! ¡Estaré bien sin ti!..-

-¿¡Ah si?! ¡Pues bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡¡BAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- Grita Honey, harto de escucharlos discutir, él empieza a llorar de forma infantil, y se interpone entre ambos.

-¡Dejen de pelear T.T! ¡Ustedes son hermanitos y se quieren mucho! ¡¿No se dan cuenta de cuanto se lastiman el uno con el otro diciéndose esos insultos inmaduros?! ¡Hika- chan, Kao- chan, realmente son unos tontos! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!!!!- Y abraza a Mori con todas sus fuerzas. Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si, y reflexionan las palabras de su senpai.

-No.. no llores.. Honey- senpai..-

-Si, no tienes la culpa de que esto pase..-

-¡¿Por qué no se quieren como antes T.T?!-

-Las cosas no pueden ser como antes… todo ha cambiado…- Dice Kaoru tristemente.

-Pero… Kao- chan T.T..-

-¿Que significa eso?- Pregunta Hikaru, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije antes…- Responde su hermano menor.

-Silencio… escucho algo…- Dice Mori seriamente, todos se callan y tratan de escuchar lo mismo.

-Es la voz de…. Es la voz de…. O.O….-

-¡¡¡¡¡HARUHIIIIIII T.T!!!!! ¡¡TAMAKI- SENPAI!!!!!!!- Exclaman los gemelos al mismo tiempo, y corren hacia donde escuchaban las voces.

-¡Espérennos!! ¡¡Vamos rapido, Takashi!!-

-¡Ah!...- Ellos lo siguen tambien, tratando de no perderles el paso.

-Escucho algo… algo se acerca a nosotros O.o..- Murmura Tamaki, completamente inseguro. Haruhi se levanta, preparada para lo que sea, y Kyoya ni siquiera se molesta en escuchar.

-¡¡SEÑOR!!!!!- Hikaru y Kaoru se le arrojan encima, y lo abrazan lloriqueando.

-¡¡Hi..Hikaru, Kaoru!! ¡¡Estan vivos!!- Y los abraza de la misma forma.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Kyo- chan!! ¡¡Teniamos mucho miedo T.T!!!- Honey se abalanza sobre ambos, y los abraza con mucha energia. Mori venia caminando detrás de él.

-¡Chicos! ¡Me alegro mucho que esten bien! ¡No debemos volver a separarnos en el bosque, es muy peligroso!- Exclama Haruhi, sonriéndoles.

-No volveremos a correr sin sentido alguno, lo juramos T.T..- Dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora estamos todos juntos! ¿Que hacemos, Kyoya?- Le pregunta Tamaki.

-Deberiamos intentar encontrar el campamento. Prender otra fogata, y dormir ¬¬.. ¿Que otra cosa podemos hacer?-

-¿Y como haremos eso?- Pregunta Honey, con inocencia.

-Miren..- Mori señala el cielo, todo se habia empezado a aclarecer. No estaba tan oscuro como al principio.

-Creo que podemos regresar al campamento.. con esta luz, puedo reconocer el camino..- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta. Ellos le asienten, King ayuda a Kyoya a caminar, y todos comienzan a caminar muy unidos, sin intencion de volver a separarse.

--------

**Un tiempo después.**

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Llegamos al campamento! ¡Somos heroes!- Exclama alegremente King, alzando su puño con orgullo.

-Si, heroes ¬¬… todavia me pregunto que demonios era la cosa que nos perseguia..- Dice Hikaru, con un tono aburrido.

-No lo se, pero cada ves que vuelvo a pensar en eso me da escalofrios O.o..- Honey se aferra a su conejito un poco temeroso.

-Ya paso… es imposible que haya sido un monstruo.. solo intentemos dormir, y por la mañana volveremos al hotel.. ¿Si?- Pregunta Haruhi, con naturalidad.

-Ok, pero.. ¿Cómo dormiremos?- Pregunta Kaoru, alzando su mano.

-Que bueno que preguntas, mi querido Kaoru :D.. Haruhi, Kyoya y yo dormiremos en una carpa. Hikaru, Mori- senpai, Honey- senpai y TU en la otra. Buenas noches :)..-

-¡Pero señor O.o!-

Antes de poder protestar, Tamaki cierra su carpa, con los mencionados dentro. Y no pensaba abrirla, solo ignoraria los comentarios y criticas exteriores.

-Aaargrhr.. no puedo creer que al final se saliera con la suya y duerma con Haruhi ¬¬..-

-¿Dijiste algo, Hika- chan?-

-¿Eeh? ¿Yo O.o? No, nada..-

-Ni modo, tendre que dormir con el pesado de…-

Hikaru observa a Kaoru, antes de que pueda terminar de hablar. Kaoru, siendo mas inteligente, deducia que si seguia hablando todo terminaria en una discusión, asi que cierra la boca.

-Ok, durmamos de una ves..-

Los cuatro entran, y a pesar de que la carpa parecia muy pequeña, era lo suficiente mente grande como para que cuatro personas entren a la perfeccion.

-Con mi usa- chan no tendre mas miedo ^^.. y mucho menos si Takashi duerme a mi lado.. el cumplio su promesa y me protegió hasta el final, asi que confio mucho en él :D..-

-Mitsukuni… eso no es cierto..-

-¿Que :S?-

-Yo… te fallé… en un momento, te solté.. y te perdí… nunca podre perdonarme lo que hice… no merezco tu amistad..-

-No digas eso.. luego me encontraste y me protegiste.. nada fue tu culpa.. eres el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener..-

-Pero..-

-No digas mas… muchas gracias por todo, Takashi ^^..-

-Mitsukuni..-

Honey lo abraza, y se queda en sus brazos. Ambos se duermen de esa manera tan adorable.

-Rayos… su amistad es demasiado fuerte :S..- Murmura Kaoru, un poco empalagado ante lo habia escuchado.

-Si.. ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestra hermandad era asi de fuerte ¬¬? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Fue hace solo tres dias! Ahora todo es "diferente"..-

-Capto cierta ironía en tus palabras ¬¬..-

-Naaaaa, ¿De verdad? Debe ser tu imaginación, todo esta bien entre nosotros..-

Kaoru se sienta en su lugar, y suspira frustrado.

-Tenemos que hablar… Hikaru…-

-Ahh ¿Con que ahora quieres hablar? ¡Te rogue por dos dias que hablaramos! ¡Queria disculparme, y reconocí que todo habia sido mi culpa! ¡Y ahora, debemos hablar cuando se te pega la regalada gana! ¡Pues las cosas no seran como quieres!-

-Entiendo que estes enojado.. pero si te hice esperar hasta ahora, es porque estaba tratando de idear una manera de decirte las cosas, y que no lo tomes mal..-

-Ya me dijiste todo en el bosque… y Kyoya- senpai me dijo algo tambien.. quieres separarte para siempre de mi, ¿No es asi?-

-No, no es eso..-

-¿Que?-

-Hikaru… sabes que no estaremos juntos por siempre, sabes que las personas no nos pueden reconocer, ya que somos iguales en apariencia.. y sabes muy bien a que se debe todo eso..-

-Claro que lo se..-

-Nosotros nos contradecíamos, deciamos que queriamos que nos diferencien, pero a la ves, no le dabamos oportunidad a la gente para que lo haga… asi que tengo la solucion para eso..-

Kaoru acaricia el rostro de su hermano, Hikaru no queria escuchar lo que diria, asi que entrecierra los ojos resignado.

-Desde ahora intentaremos separarnos, ¿Esta bien ^^?-

-Pero.. Ka..Kaoru…-

-Es la unica forma de que ambos maduremos.. empezaremos con el cambio desde mañana, ¿Si?.. de esa forma ya no sufriremos que no nos reconozcan, las personas nos diferenciaran.. y podremos expandir de forma permanente nuestro mundo…-

-¿Tu… quieres… que…?-

-Sera algo nuevo para ambos, y es obvio que tambien sera difícil, pero si empezamos desde ahora, no sufriremos en el futuro.. ¿Que dices ^^?-

-Kaoru… no dormimos juntos tan solo dos dias, y me siento muy extraño… ¿Cómo pretendes que nos separemos de un día para el otro?-

-Oye.. seguimos siendo gemelos, hermanos… no te dejare solo para siempre, no es como Kyoya- senpai dice.. pero empezaremos con este cambio pequeño.. luego seran los grandes..-

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-

Kaoru le sonrie y le asiente, Hikaru no puede evitar entristecerse, y termina asintiendo de la misma forma.

-Veras que al final, cuando nos acostumbremos, estaremos muy felices por esto.. ya que las personas podran saber quien es quien.. No solo Haruhi, sino… todo el mundo..-

-Bueno… ahora durmamos…-

-Ok, buenas noches, Hikaru ^^- Ambos se acuestan, y se dan la espalda.

----------------------------------------

-¡Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida! ¡Estoy aquí, durmiendo al lado de Haruhi! Esta a exactamente 10, 5 centímetros de distancia… esto es genial…- Piensa King, muy emocionado. Tanto que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-Mmmmm.. ¿Tamaki- senpai? ¿Aun no logras dormir?- Pregunta Haruhi, frotandose los ojos.

-Eeemm.. no, es que.. ya sabes, toda esta experiencia me quito el sueño, jeje..-

-Claro ¬¬… bueno, yo tengo mucho sueño.. me dormire fácilmente… hasta mañana.. aunque en realidad es mañana, faltan unas horas para el amanecer O.o.. como sea, que descances..-

-Buenas noches, hija mia ^^..-

-Con que aun estas despierto, Tamaki..-

-¿Kyoya? ¿Tu tambien estas despierto? ¡Sabia que no era el unico que no podia dormir por todos los sustos de muerte que pasamos hace unas horas!-

-Yo no estaba asustado ¬¬… no importa, creo que el vendaje que me hizo Haruhi de forma provisional es lo mas precario que una persona normal pudo haber echo..-

-Ya lo se.. pero no quiero que ella lo oiga, la pobre sigue pensando que hizo un gran trabajo..-

-Oí eso ¬¬.. no estoy dormida… Kyoya- senpai, por la mañana podras caminar bien, te lo aseguro.. ya dejen de criticarme ¬¬..-

-Ok, lo siento Haruhi ^^U..-

-Yo tambien dormire, estoy cansado..- Kyoya se da la vuelta e intenta dormir de una ves. Haruhi hace lo mismo. Y Tamaki era el unico que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Bueno.. quizas si cuento ovejitas, el sueño llegue alguna día O.o…- King se sonrie a si mismo por su ingenua deduccion. Pasa media hora, y sigue:

-527... 528… 529… esto no funciona ¬¬..-

De pronto, Haruhi se da la vuelta, completamente dormida, y queda de frente hacia Tamaki. Él queda atonito ante ese movimiento repentino, ahora sus rostros estaban mucho mas cerca que antes.

-530 O.O… 531…. 532 O.o… 533 :S…-

Haruhi comienza a acercarse lentamente, parecia que estaba soñando.

-No puedo apartarla… la despertaría… 533… 534 O.o..-

Ella estaba a un centímetro de su boca, Tamaki se sonroja hasta morir, y no reacciona para girar o evitarla.

-¡535, 536, 537! Un millon O.O…-

Su corazon late violentamente. Estaba tan cerca, podia sentir su respiración, su cuerpo estaba petrificado, y no respondia a sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que… hacer algo… sino podria pasar un accidente fatal.. es decir, un padre puede besar a su hija, pero no de esta forma. ¡Esto no esta bien! Aunque… si por un descuido horrible… ¿La besara?-

King piensa en la posibilidad, y queda pasmado, peor que hace unos segundos. Traga saliva, cierra los ojos, y cuando esta a punto de apartarse se acerca O.O.

_BESO._

_BESO._

_BESO._

Sus labios estaban unidos. El corazon de Tamaki estaba a punto de estallar. Y Haruhi dormia, no tenia idea de todo lo que estaba pasando XD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

King se sienta en el suelo, y grita como si hubiera tenido la pesadilla mas aterradora de toda su vida. Kyoya no puede evitar escucharlo, se sienta en su lugar y lo mira confundido. Haruhi se asusta ante ese grito inhumano, y comienza a zamarrearlo para que reaccione.

-¡¡Senpai!! ¡¡Senpai!! ¿¡Que sucede?!-

-¡¿Que te pasa, Tamaki?! ¡Deja de gritar de una maldita ves!!-

Tamaki seguia horrorizado, traumado por lo sucedió, y no respondia con coherencia.

-¡TAMAKI! ¡REACCIONA!- Le ordena Kyoya, empezando a enfurecerse. En ese momento, él comienza a ser consciente, deja de gritar y se calma de a poco.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estabas gritando de esa forma? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Pregunta Haruhi, de forma ingenua.

-¿Pe.. pesadilla? ¿Acaso solo fue… una pesadilla?- Pregunta muy despacio.

-Si, aparentemente tuviste una, y fue bastante escandalosa. Lo mas posible es que hayas despertados a todas las personas de la zona..- Dice su amigo, colocandose sus lentes para verlo bien.

-Ohh.. bu.. bueno.. creo que solo fue una pasadilla.. O.o.. ¡Si! ¡Eso debio ser! ¡Una.. pesadilla! JA-JA-JA..-

-¿Te encuentras bien O.o? Aun pareces muuy asustado-

-¿¡Yo?! ¡Para nada! ¡Es imposible que alguien tan magnifico como yo se asuste con tonterias como esa, jeje!-

-Parece que ya es de día..- Kyoya abre la carpa, y se asoma. Habia algo de sol, efectivamente, ya era de día. Tamaki y Haruhi se asoman, y el dia parecia ser esplendido.

-¡Señor XD!-

-¡¡WAAAA!!- King retrocede ante la sorpresa de Hikaru y Kaoru, quienes lo recibian de forma indeseada.

-Ya es de día.. ¡Y nos despertamos por tu escandaloso grito!-

-Eso no fue para nada lindo. Fue muy grosero de tu parte gritar y despertar a medio mundo ¬¬..-

-¡Silencio! ¡Solo tuve una inocente pesadilla! ¿¡Acaso nunca han tenido una?!- Exclama señalando a ambos gemelos.

-Buenos dias, Hikaru, Kaoru..- Los saluda Haruhi, sale de la carpa y estira sus brazos.

-¡Buenos dias, Haruhi ^^!- Saludan ambos a la ves, ella se extraña, pero luego les sonrie.

-Veo que dormir juntos una ves les hizo bien, ya no estan molestos el uno con el otro, ¿No es asi?-

-¿¡Eso es verdad ^^?!- Pregunta King, lleno de esperanzas.

-Jejeje, claro, solucionamos nuestros problemas hablando como personas civilizadas :D..- Dice Kaoru, sonriendo alegremente. Hikaru lo observa sin expresión, y vuelve a mirar a Haruhi.

-Ahora todo esta bien, ya no tienen de que preocuparse..- Dice él, intentando sonar despreocupado.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora puedo estar seguro de que este campamento tuvo algo de bueno! ¡Dejando de lado el pequeño incidente de ayer, todo salio muy bien!- Exclama Tamaki, orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡Oiga señor! ¿Por qué no nos dices de que se trato la pesadilla?- Pregunta Kaoru, descaradamente. Él se impresiona, y comienza a ponerse muy nervioso.

-¿Pe..pe..pesadilla O.o? ¿De que estan hablando?-

-La pesadilla que tuviste hace 5 minutos ¬¬… ¿Que no la recuerdas, Tamaki?- Pregunta Kyoya, comenzando a sospechar.

-Eeeeehh.. todo fue muy confuso.. no recuerdo nada, jejeje.. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Es de día! ¡Los pájaros cantan! ¡Podemos volver al hotel y desayunar si nos damos prisa!-

-¡YES! ¡Nos morimos de hambre!- Gritan los gemelos al unisono.

-Muy bien, ire a despertar a Honey y Mori- senpai…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T!!!!-

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar el llanto de Honey. Haruhi corre hacia la carpa que estaba a unos metros de distancia, y la abre desde afuera.

-¿Honey- senpai? ¿Que ocurre?-

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Volvimos a escucharlo! ¡Pensamos que solo porque era de día se iría de aquí! ¡Pero el monstruo todavia nos quiere comer T.T!-

-¿Monstruo ¬¬? Creo que ya se de que son esos ruidos..- Ella sujeta a Honey de la manga y lo arrastra hacia fuera, Mori sale igualmente.

-¿Que estas haciendo O.o?-

-¡Tamaki- senpai! ¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Salgan por favor!- Grita ella, sujetando al niño XD.

-¿Que sucede O.O?- Pregunta Hikaru y Kaoru, confundidos. King y Kyoya salen de la carpa, igual de desconcertados.

-¡Les demostrare que los monstruos no existen!- Ella camina hacia los arbustos muy decidida.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Espera! ¡Puede ser muy peligroso!- Tamaki estira su mano en señal de que se detuviera, pero ella aparta las hojas violentamente… y detrás habia:

-¿¡VENADOS O.O?!- Preguntan todos, excepto Kyoya, quien era el unico que habia tenido toda la razon desde el principio.

-Si, venados, ciervos, lo que sea ¬¬.. ¿Ya dejaran de estar asustados por esto?-

Un en ese momento un tierno "bambi" XD se le acerca a Honey, haciendole ojitos.

-Es… es… un bebe :D.. ¡Kawaiiii!- Y lo acaricia con dulzura, todos tenian una gotita en la nuca.

-Ejem, ejem.. ¡Ya lo sabia! ¡Mis conociemientos sobre animales del bosque son ilimitados XD!- Dice Tamaki, alzando su dedo indice al horizonte.

-Eso no es verdad ¬¬..-

-Estabas mas asustado que todos nosotros juntos ¬¬..-

Murmuran los gemelos con complicidad. Kyoya camina hacia Haruhi tranquilamente.

-Si. Todo el tiempo tuve razon, pero era de esperarse que todas estas personas que suelen delirar con su imaginación no me hayan escuchado ¬¬..-

-Kyoya- senpai.. ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?-

-Muy bien, al final decias la verdad, ya no siento nada de dolor..- Responde con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Ok, recojamos todas las cosas y volvamos al hotel antes de que termine la hora del desayuno..-

-¡¡¡HAI!!- Asienten todos alegremente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kiss Kiss fall in love, nananana (?_

_Jajaja. Nos vemos en el proximo cap ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Gracias a crazyonechan, GooNight_

_Subo otroo cap :)_

_..............._

**_"Día 3"_**

**_"¡Sere tu padre por siempre!"_**

-¡Delicioso!!! ¡El pastel de chocolate es lo mejor de todo el desayuno ^^!-

-Mitsukuni… no debes de comer tantos dulces…-

-No te preocupes, Takashi.. ¡Te dare un pedacito ^^!-

-No quiero que vuelvas a tener caries..-

-¡Eso no pasara! ¡Ademas últimamente no estoy comiendo tantos pasteles ^^!-

Mori no lograba convencer a Honey, asi que finalmente se resigna y lo deja comer a su gusto. Se veia muy feliz comiendo y saboreando todo. Mori sonrie de manera satisfactoria, adoraba ver a su primo asi de feliz. Todo el Host Club se encontraba desayunando en el Hotel luego de haber vuelto de su linda linda experiencia en el bosque.

-Me gustaria que sirvan café serrano del norte de Japon.. ¡Ese si que es un buen café!-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, Hikaru! A mi me gustaria que la leche sea parcialmente descremada, con canela en polvo..- Opinaban primero Hikaru y luego Kaoru.

-O..oigan.. No se sirve nada de eso aquí O.o… ¿Podrian dejar de pedir cosas tan complicadas?- Les ruega Haruhi, un poco enojada por esos caprichos de niños ricos. Ella estaba sentada a su costado, mientras que todos los demas rodeaban la mesa, desayunando a gusto.

-¡Es verdad ò.ó! ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Dejen de ser tan caprichosos! ¡Es obvio que este hotel de segunda categoría no tiene ese tipo de cosas! Deben conformarse con este delicioso café de plebeyos.. Mmmm ^^… delicioso!- Tamaki saboreaba cada sorbo de su café instantaneo.

-No tienes que esforzarse tanto por parecer complacido ante estas cosas ¬¬..- Murmura Haruhi, y lo mira desconfiada.

-Bueno, deberiamos conformarnos con estos servicios. El precio del hotel, con desayuno incluido, fue prácticamente regalado. Es normal que no se ofrezcan cosas de demasiada categoría.- Kyoya bebe un sorbo de café, y observa a todos sus compañeros.

-Tampoco es necesario ser tan sincero ¬¬..- Vuelve a murmurar ella, y toma un sorbo de su propio café.

-Ohh.. ¡Pues a mi me gusta todo lo que se sirve aquí, Haru- chan!.... O.o… a proposito… hoy me desperte con un grito muy feo.. ¿Habia sido Tama- chan el que lo habia hecho?-

Tamaki se atraganta con su café, y comienza a toser como si se estuviera muriendo.

-Eeemm.. si, habia sido Tamaki- senpai.. él dijo que fue una pasadilla..- Contesta Haruhi, y le dirige la mirada a King.

-Eso fue muy extraño.. y ahora ya debes acordarte lo que soñaste, señor ¬¬- Los gemelos lo miran de forma acusadora, para que responda.

-¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Solo fue un sueño y ya paso! ¡No quiero volver a mencionar el asunto nunca mas! ¡¿Entendido?!-

-Pareces muy nervioso ¬¬..- Menciona Kyoya, con aire de sospechas.

-¿¡Nervioso?! ¡Yo no estoy nervioso! ¡Nervioso- yo- no- estar O.o! ¡No se de que hablan! ¡JA- JA- JA!-

_- ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬..-_

-¿QUE? ¿QUE ESTAN MIRANDO O.o?-

-¿Sabes lo que creo, Kaoru? creo que el señor tuvo un sueño al estilo Hentai con Haruhi :D..-

-Eso debe ser, por eso no quiere contarnos nada, y esta tan nervioso.. XD..-

-Nunca pense que Tama- chan tuviera una mente tan pervertida ^^-

-¿Que es Hentai, Kyoya- senpai?-

-Veras Haruhi… el Hentai es una rama que proviene desde la antigüedad de..-

-¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡¡YO NO TUVE NINGUN SUEÑO PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡DEJEN DE SUPONER COSAS TAN INAPROPIADAS Ò.Ó!!-

Todos quedan atonitos ante esa reacción tan desesperada de Tamaki, era raro verlo asi.

-Lo siento, señor.. solo jugábamos.. no era nuestra intencion que te enojaras de verdad..- Se disculpan Hikaru y Kaoru.

-See, relajate ¬¬… deberias estar acostumbrado a esto..- Le dice Kyoya, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Era una broma, si la pesadilla fue algo desagradable, no te molestaremos mas, Tama- chan :D..- Honey le sonrie inocentemente.

-Es verdad, no tienes por que ponerte asi, senpai.. no volveremos a mencionar el asunto.. ¿Bien?-

Haruhi le sonrie sin preocupaciones, pero King al verla fijamente, al ver esos enormes y grandes ojos depositados en él, se sonroja totalmente. Solo se preguntaba: ¿Habia sido una pesadilla de verdad? ¿O lo estaba inventando para evadir la realidad de que habia besado a Haruhi en la noche, sin que ella se diera cuenta? Lo cierto era que se habia despertado con el corazon palpitando a mil por hora, habia sentido sus labios. O.o. la habia besado, no habia sido un sueño, era la verdad. Habia besado a su hija… eso habia entrado en la cabeza de Tamaki, y no podia reaccionar ante la realidad. Él era su padre, ¿Cómo habia sido capas de hacer eso? Era un pervertido, lo que decian Hikaru y Kaoru era verdad, no tenia perdon de Dios. Aunque… en realidad, habia sido un accidente, ¿No es asi?. Se habia acercado por su imprudencia, ¿Correcto?..

-Disculpen, subire a mi habitación..- Tamaki se deja invadir por sus pensamientos, y no puede seguir mirando a Haruhi a los ojos, asi que se levanta y camina hacia las escaleras.

-Ohh ¡Espera, señor! ¡Yo debo subir contigo!- Kaoru se levanta de manera apresurada, y lo sigue no entendiendo lo que habia pasado.

-Esa fue una actitud muy rara…- Piensa Haruhi, pensando en la huida de su senpai. Pero de pronto otro pensamiento se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Hikaru.. ¿No volveras a compartir todas tus cosas con Kaoru? Deberías alcanzarlo, ya que se fue con Tamaki- senpai. Supongo que como ya se arreglaron las cosas volveran a ser como antes..-

Hikaru mira a Haruhi y baja un poco la mirada, sin animos.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien asi. Separaremos nuestras cosas desde hoy en adelante.-

-¡¿Que O.o?!- Preguntan todos en general, esa respuesta era muy extraña.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Somos dos personas separadas, no tenemos por que tener todas nuestras cosas juntas..-

-No es eso.. solo que… que tu quieras separarte tan repentinamente de Kaoru nos parece extraño.. aunque creo que esta muy bien…-

-Si, muy bien…- Murmura él, y toma un sorno de café.

-Ya terminamos de desayunar, sugiero que nosotros tambien subamos a nuestras habitaciones..- Propone Kyoya , y se levanta de su lugar.

-Kyoya- senpai… ¿No has planificado algo para el día de hoy?-

-No pude hacerlo, con todo el problema del campamento ¬¬.. da igual, algo se me ocurrira en lo que queda del día..-

-¡Oki ^^! ¡Nosotros tambien subiremos a nuestra habitación! ¡Vamos Takashi!-

-Ah…- Todos se levantan y suben a sus correspondientes habitaciones.

-----------------

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tamaki- senpai?- Kaoru arquea una ceja, y se cruza de brazos, estaba sentado en la punta de su cama.

-¡¡Uff!! ¡¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Mira por la ventana! ¡El día es precioso! ¡Definitivamente alguien tan magnifico en todo sentido como yo se encuentra muy bien, tanto física como mentalmente! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

-Esto me esta asustado O.o. Ademas, el día esta horrible.-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Kaoru? ¿No puedes contemplar por ti mismo la grandeza de este día tan espectacular con tus propios ojos?-

-No es eso… solo que… has estado hablando sin cesar durante los ultimos 30 minutos.. y caminas de un lado a otro como un loco de remate.. asi que, creo que algo te pasa..-

-¡¡¡NI DE BROMA!! ¡¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE!!-

Kaoru retrocede intimidado ante el grito de Tamaki.

-Si, esta bien, no volvere a preguntar nada..- Murmura algo nervioso.

"Claro que estoy bien. Solo bese a Haruhi, jejejejejejejejejeje… O.O… ¿¡A quien rayos trato de engañar T.T?! ¡Soy el padre mas asqueroso del mundo!! ¡¡Meresco lo peor!! ¡Soy malo! ¡Ranka- san me arrancaria la cabeza y se la devoraria!!.... Tranquilizate, tranquilizate.. fue un accidente.. un accidente O.o…un horrible accidente.."

Tamaki se sienta en su cama, y se sostiene la cabeza con las manos y continua pensando y meditando. Kaoru no comprende lo que le pasaba.

"Solo fui un idiota como siempre, me acerque por error y nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Ella no lo sabe, tampoco lo noto. Si yo simulo que nada pasó, nadie se enterará, y todos seremos felices. Si, felices, jajajajajaja O.O.." Continuaba pensando.

-Señor…- Kaoru se le acerca con intriga.

"Ademas nadie vio nada, Kyoya dormia profundamente. Fue un simple accidente…. Aunque, cuando se comenzó a acercar… ¿Por qué mi corazon casi explota y me muero de un infarto? Sentia su calidez… la hermosa calidez de Haruhi T.T… fue tan hermoso.. ¡No, basta! ¡No fue hermoso! Que Si, que no, que si, que no, que SI!"

-Tamaki- senpai O.o..-

"Bueno.. siendo un poco honesto conmigo mismo, no se sintio tan mal.. no es tan malo admitir eso.. ¡Pero soy su padre, y fue amor de padre! ¡Nada mas! No es que me quiera pervertir con mi hija, no es nada de eso.. NADA DE ESO.. O.o.."

-¡Señor!!!-

"Listo, ya estoy bien, solo tenia que pensar un poco en eso. Ahora mi consciencia esta perfectamente tranquila, no voy a imaginarme cosas raras con Haruhi, que no sean escenas de padre e hija. Porque eso somos: padre e hija O.O. Nada mas. Jeje, estoy bien, laralalararalala…."

-Rayos, esta demasiado concentrado en su imaginación… ¡Senpai!!-

"O.o…..O.O….. :S… ¡Veo gente muerta! No… calmate, calmate, Estas enloqueciendo.. solo por un simple incidente… talves deberia contarselo a alguien para no perder la cordura totalmente.. ¡Si, eso es! ¡Se lo contare a alguien y desahogare mis penas, como los pacientes lo hacen con sus psicólogos.. ¡Kyoya! ¡Mamá! ¡Es el indicado! ¡Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo!"

-¡¡¡¡¡TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHH!! ¡¡Diablos, Kaoru, casi me matas de un susto!! ¿No puedes llamarme normalmente? No estoy sordo, ¿sabes ¬¬?-

-¡¡Te estoy llamando desde hace mucho tiempo ¬¬!! ¡¡Y no me respondes porque estas en tu mundo imaginario!!-

-Oh.. Oh… no estaba hablando en voz alta.. ¿Cierto?-

-Eemm. No en realidad. Solo hacias muecas extrañas.. ¿Que te sucede? Actuas muy raro desde que subimos..-

-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada con Haruhi!- El idiota se tapa la boca, y se sonroja totalmente. Kaoru gira su cabeza confundido.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Que pasa con ella?-

-¡¡NADA!! ¡NO DIJE NADA! ¡NO LE HICE NADA!-

-¿Hacerle algo? ¿Que le hiciste?-

-Yo… yo… ¡¡Nunca te lo dire T.T!!- Tamaki se levanta y sale corriendo de su habitación hacia la de Kyoya.

-¿Que esta pasando? Tamaki- senpai actua de forma muy extraña… sera que… él..- Kaoru baja la cabeza, y entre cierra los ojos lentamente. Sonrie sin ganas.

-Es demasiado idiota… pero creo que se dio cuenta…-

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¡¡Mamá T.T!! ¡¡Kyoya!!- King golpeaba la puerta violentamente, alguien la abre y provoca que entre sin prevenirlo.

-Señor… ¿Que demonios te sucede ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru, con un tono molesto.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta Kyoya?-

-¿Que ocurre, Tamaki?- Pregunta el rey de las sombras, desde su cama. Estaba simplemente recostado escribiendo cosas en su computadora.

-¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo conmigo! ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Haruhi no debe escucharnos! O.o..- Tamaki vuelve a taparse la boca, arrepintiéndose de lo que habia dicho.

-¿Y por que eso?- Cuestiona su mejor amigo, y se levanta de la cama.

-Eehh… Haruhi se esta bañando en este momento.. entro hace unos minutos… ¿Pero por que no quieres que escuche lo que diras ¬¬?-

Pregunta Hikaru, cruzado de brazos. King escucha las palabras "Se esta bañando" y no controla la reaccion de su cuerpo, vuelve a sonrojarse totalmente, sujeta la mano de Kyoya y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación.

-¡Heyy!! ¿Que esta pasando? ¡Exijo que me expliques, señor!- Pero Hikaru es ignorado, se encoje de hombros y cierra la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡Tamaki! ¡¿Podrias contestarme?! ¡¿Que pasa?!-

Ambos habian bajado las escaleras corriendo, y estaban en la planta baja.

-Ahora que no hay nadie.. podre decirtelo..-

-¿De que hablas?-

Tamaki camina unos pasos hacia delante, y Kyoya lo sigue sin saber lo que pasaba.

Antes de llegar a las mesas del comedor, ambos se quedan mirando en enorme ventanal del hotel. El día de verdad estaba un poco nublado, parecia que iba a llover.

-¿Recuerdas la pesadilla?-

-Si. De la cual no quisiste mencionar nada.-

-No quise mencionar nada… porque en realidad nunca pasó.-

-¿Que?-

-La pesadilla nunca existió… grité en la mañana porque lo que me sorprendió… fue lo que sucedio en realidad…-

-¿Lo que sucedio? Se mas claro..-

-Yo.. hice algo muy malo… y no se como decírtelo… pero si no se lo cuento a nadie, siento que enloqueceré.. no puedo contenerme mas..-

Kyoya se sorprende por la seriedad con la que King hablaba, tenia que ser algo muy malo para que hable asi.

-Sabes que yo intentare entenderte. Aunque sea lo intentaré ¬¬. dime que fue lo que hiciste…-

-Yo… Kyoya, yo… besé a Haruhi…-

………….

………….

………….

Kyoya no encuentra las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentia.

-Tamaki… ¿No te das cuenta de que…?-

-¡Lo se! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Nunca debi hacerlo! ¡Yo solo siento amor de padre por ella! ¡Pero solo fue un accidente! ¡Nunca quise besarla, de verdad! ¡Soy un estupido, y ahora cuando la veo a los ojos no puedo evitar recordar ese beso! ¡No se lo que debo hacer ahora!-

-Realmente eres un idiota.-

-Ya se… no tengo perdon…-

-Pero no por ese beso.-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Porque aun no te das cuenta de lo que pasa.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Que quieres decir?-

-No puedo seguir con esto… Tamaki, yo no puedo aclarar lo que sientes ahora.. solo tu puedes hacerlo. Asi que deja de sentirte mal, y deja de torturarte y de pensar que mereces morir por haber besado a tu hija ¬¬..-

-¿Pero que no entiendes T.T? Es mi tierna e inocente hija.. como su padre, es intolerable que yo haya….-

-Tu no eres su padre… no eres su amigo… no eres su senpai.-

-¿Kyoya?-

-¿Quieres saber lo que eres para ella?-

-Si… ¡Si! ¡Quiero saberlo!-

-¿Quieres saber en que categoría te clasifica?-

-¡Sii! ¡Mas que nada en el mundo!-

-Pues… lo lamento, pero yo no puedo decírtelo… son tus sentimientos, Tamaki… tu debes averiguarlo… solo deja de pensar que lo que hiciste esta mal… porque sino siempre seras un idiota.-

Kyoya se da media vuelta, y camina escaleras arriba. Deja a Tamaki totalmente solo, mas pensativo que antes.

-¿Mis sentimientos? Yo pense que… todo estaba muy claro… pero ahora… ¿Que es lo que hare?- Se pregunta a si mismo.

Una persona habia escuchado toda su conversación, se encontraba oculto contra la pared, a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto.

Kaoru mira hacia abajo, shockeado por lo que habia acabado de escuchar. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Tamaki estaba comenzando a darse cuenta lo que sentia. Él cierra los ojos con fuerza, sentia enojo, sentia tristeza. Sabia que debia hacer a partir de ahora, sabia lo que sentia su hermano por Haruhi, y sabia lo que él mismo sentia. Iba a actuar de inmediato.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Gracias a crazyonechan, NeArry_

_Actualizo tan rapidamente porque por desgracia me estan matando en el colegio, y no creo poder subir nada en varias semanas. Igual voy a tratar de actualizar cuando pueda :)_

_Siguiente cap:_

-----------------------------

Luego de muchas horas, era casi de noche. Como el dia estaba horrible, no harian ninguna salida.

**Habitación Nº3:**

Haruhi estaba acostada en su cama, mirando una película en la televisión. Kyoya seguia escribiendo cosas en su computadora, y Hikaru intentaba descifrar lo que sucedia en la televisión u.u. De pronto, suena el celular de Haruhi. Ella se sienta en su lugar y lo recoge de su mesita de luz.

-¿Hola?-

-Haruhi… soy Kaoru, no menciones mi nombre por el telefono…-

Ella hace un gesto de confusion, se sienta en la cama y mira hacia abajo.

-Ohh.. emm.. ¿Que sucede?-

-Necesito que hablemos ahora.. ¿Puedes descender a la planta baja? No le digas nada a Hikaru ni a Kyoya- senpai..-

-¿Quién es, Haruhi?- Pregunta Hikaru, empezando a sospechar.

-Es… Honey- senpai, no te preocupes… (Volviendo a la llamada) ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-No, nada.. tengo que hablarte de algo importante.. no se trata de King, él acaba de quedarse dormido.. tiene que ser personalmente.. ¿Puedes bajar?-

-Claro, ahora mismo ire..-

-Te espero…-

Haruhi corta la llamada, y se levanta.

-¿Que decia Honey- senpai?- Pregunta Kyoya, quien habia escuchado todo atentamente.

-Quiere que vaya a su habitación, no es nada importante.. ahora regreso..- Haruhi sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Me parece raro. ¿Pero que mas da?- dice Hikaru, y vuelve a acostarse.

Kyoya cierra su computadora, y comienza a meditar.

-¿Sucede algo, Kyoya- senpai?- El gemelo mayor le dirige la mirada extrañado

-Hikaru… sigue a Haruhi…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? Solo se fue hacia la habitación de al lado..-

-Ella mentia.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es obvio, y facil de deducir. Tienes que seguirla para ver lo que hara en verdad.-

-No quiero entrometerme. Ademas.. ¿Cómo sabes eso ¬¬?-

-Puede ser importante.- Kyoya lo mira directamente a los ojos, Hikaru hace lo mismo y cambia su expresión.

-Ire a ver lo que pasa.-

-Solo conserva la calma, ¿Entendido?- De cierta forma, Kyoya se lo venia venir.

-¿Que? ¿Sabes a donde fue ella?-

-No, pero… espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.-

Sus palabras solo dejan mas perturbado a Hikaru, él sale de la habitación. Nota que alguien estaba bajando por el ascensor, asi que baja las escaleras, deduciendo que Haruhi se disponia a ir a la planta baja.

-------------------------

Hikaru llega abajo, y ve a lo lejos que Kaoru estaba parado en frente de los grandes ventanales del hotel, con la mirada perdida, asi que se oculta detrás de una columna, estaba bastante lejos y lo podia ver. Nota que Haruhi se le acerca caminando tranquilamente en ese momento.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- Se pregunta, viendolos a lo lejos.

-Te esperaba, Haruhi ^^..-

-Muy bien, dime de que se trata todo esto ¬¬.. ¿Por qué no querias que Hikaru y Kyoya- senpai sepan que me llamaste?-

-Oye.. si lo sabian, esto perderia el misterio, jeje..-

-Mmm ¬¬… dijiste que me querias decir algo.. ¿Paso algo con Hikaru?-

-No, nada.. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Bueno.. en el desayuno nos dijo que separaria todas sus cosas de las tuyas.. y eso no me dio un buen presentimiento. Todavia siguen peleados, ¿No es asi?-

-Eres increíble.-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Todavia, desde que te conozco, no entiendo como eres capas de saber lo que Hikaru y yo pensamos.. eres muy especial, Haruhi…-

-Kaoru…-

-Tampoco tengo idea de cómo fuiste capas de distinguirnos tan rapidamente… en fin, viniste porque tenia que decirte algo importante..-

-Eemm.. si, ¿Querias decirme algo sobre su separacion?-

-No, nada de eso.. nosotros solo empezaremos a distanciarnos.. sabes que no estaremos juntos por siempre, asi que ya estamos dando el primer paso..-

-Deja de fingir, Kaoru..- Él sonreia, pero al escuchar a Haruhi, borra su sonrisa, por una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Fingir?-

-Quizas solo sea un instinto natural lo que me haga diferenciarlos, pero hay que ser tonto para no notar que tu estas sufriendo demasiado. Te estas haciendo mucho daño, y solo porque quieres empezar a separarte de Hikaru.. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Yo no estoy sufriendo de la forma que dices.-

-No me engañas…-

Él no sabe que decir, y no sabe como defenderse ante eso.

-¿Sabes que? No me importa, no me importa sufrir… Haruhi…- Kaoru se acerca a ella, le acaricia el rostro y la mira con los ojos llorosos.

-No te mientas a ti mismo… te duele.. y a Hikaru tambien… deja de hacer esto, tendran mucho tiempo mas adelante para dar el primer paso juntos… pero ahora lo unico que veo es que estas dejando que tu hermano lo de solo, tu te estas quedando atrás..-

-Haruhi… tu no entiendes… no puedes hacerlo…- Él se acerca a su boca y la besa en los labios, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

………..

………..

………..

Hikaru queda completamente pasmado, shockeado al ver esa escena tan horrible para él. Retrocede temblando de los nervios, y se da media vuelta para subir silenciosamente hacia su habitación. Ambos se separan lentamente.

-Yo te amo… Haruhi…-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso O.O?-

-Jejeje, es una tipica reaccion tuya.. no eres una chica normal, ¿Lo sabias ^^?-

-Kaoru ¬¬.. ¿Podrias responderme?-

-Oh, si.. lo siento… solo estoy diciéndote lo que siento de verdad… pero… como ya te lo dije, a mi no me importa sufrir, y en especial si es por mi hermano… si es para su beneficio…-

-No entiendo…-

- Te amo… pero…. Lo que mas deseo en este mundo…. Es que Hikaru sea feliz… sus sentimientos son lo mas importante para mi…-

Ella escucha sus palabras, dichas con completa sinceridad, y no puede evitar conmoverse.

-Y si es necesario que salga de su camino para que lo sea, lo hare… solo quiero ver una sonrisa en su rostro, quiero apoyarlo en lo que sea que se proponga, y honestamente no me importa quedarme atrás. Ambos hemos soportado la soledad por mucho tiempo, y ahora me toca hacerlo solo. Por eso, quiero que me prometas algo, Haruhi.-

-¿Que quieres que haga?-

-Prometeme que lo cuidaras… prometeme que no dejaras que se lastime, que no lastime su corazon, sus sentimientos… porque a pesar de que soy su gemelo, no estare siempre a su lado. Y cuando no pueda abrazarlo y protegerlo, tu lo haras por mi.. ¿Esta bien?-

-Eres… un gran hermano… Hikaru debe estar agradecido por eso…-

-No lo se.. pero… si esta contigo, estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré de nada. Él sera muy feliz junto a ti… solo no lo lastimes..-

-Te lo prometo, Kaoru.. yo lo cuidare como pueda…-

-Jejeje, eres fabulosa :D.. te estas tomando todo muy bien..-

-Creo que si… ahora… mejor volvamos a nuestras habitaciones antes de que alguien sospeche…-

-Muy bien..- Ambos suben, y al estar arriba se separan.

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¿Cómo te fue con Honey- senpai? Tardaste mucho mas de lo que pensabamos…- Pregunta Kyoya, fingiendo ver la tele. Hikaru estaba en su cama, y dirige su mirada a Haruhi sin expresión.

-Ya saben como es él, solo queria jugar un rato conmigo… pero le dije que estaba viendo una película muy entretenida, asi que me dejo ir..-

-Kyoya- senpai… ¿Podrias llamar a Tamaki- senpai para que venga aquí?- Pregunta Hikaru, repentinamente.

-¿Y a que se debe eso?- Kyoya lo mira con desconfianza.

-Necesito hablar con Kaoru a solas.-

Responde friamente. Haruhi se extraña un poco, es decir, era imposible que él haya visto o escuchado algo, ¿No es asi?. Sin embargo, Kyoya nota de inmediato que desde que Hikaru habia subido hacia su habitación, y no habia pronunciado palabra alguna a pesar de sus preguntas, algo malo habia pasado. Debia haber visto algo lo bastante grave para que no haya abierto la boca desde que llegó.

-Llamaré a Tamaki en seguida…- Kyoya abre su celular, y marca el numero de King.

-Mmmmm… Hola ¬¬…-

-Tamaki, ven ahora mismo a mi habitación.-

-Kyoya.. tengo sueño, y estaba durmiendo… ¿No puede ser mañana?-

-ES UNA ORDEN.-

-Ok, Ok, voy en seguida O.o..- Tamaki corta la comunicación, y en menos de un minuto toca la puerta y entra a su habitación.

-¿Que esta pasando? Dormia muuuuuy placidamente, hasta que me llamaron.. espero que sea importante, la belleza de mi persona se debe cuidar de forma cautelosa.. ¡Y que mejor manera que dormir bien para conservarla XD!-

-Senpai… limitate a sentarte y a prestarle atención a lo que dira Kyoya- senpai ¬¬..-

King mira a Haruhi, y siente una corriente electrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Camina como un robot hacia Kyoya y se sienta a su lado.

-¡Wan O.O!-

-Perfecto. Solo queria que venga porque tengo que hablar con Kaoru en privado. Asi que no nos interrumpan.- Hikaru sale de la habitación, con una expresión nada agradable en su rostro.

-¿Y que les pasa a esos dos ahora? Pense que se habian arreglado..- Dice Tamaki, rascandose la cabeza confundido.

-No los molestemos, supongo que se deben una platica..- Haruhi se sienta en la punta de una cama.

-Cierto, Haruhi. Dejemolos tranquilos y que resuelvan sus problemas..- Kyoya suspira sin ganas, y vuelve a concentrarse en su cumputadora.

**Habitacion Nº2:**

Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta normalmente. Kaoru seguia despierto, camina hacia la esta para abrirla.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba saludar a mi hermano… el traidor…-

-¿Qué?-

Hikaru pasa adentro de la habitación, y Kaoru no sabia que decirle, no comprendia. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Traidor?-

-Lo vi todo..-

Kaoru no podia creer lo que escuchaba, retrocede atonito, sabia que si tenia esa actitud era porque lo habia visto, pero no habia escuchado lo que habia pasado.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-¿Verlos? Fue muy facil, pero ese no es le problema ahora.. no puedo creer que me hayas estado mintiendo todo este tiempo… amas a Haruhi, ¿Verdad?-

-Espera… no es como te lo estas imaginando..-

-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero volver a escucharte!- Exclama el mayor horriblemente furioso.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Se muy bien lo que sientes por ella! ¡Por eso acabo de despedirme!-

Hikaru se asombra, y sigue sin entender lo que decia.

-¿Que?-

-Yo… la amo… pero… se que tus sentimientos son mas fuertes… asi que no me interpondré. Tú la mereces más que yo, tu la amas mas… yo no soy nada. Asi que, solo le dije lo que pensaba, y luego de besarla, le dije que no me importaba sufrir, que no me importaba nada. Ella te cuidara, te querra como yo lo he hecho hasta ahora… ella no me ama a mi, Hikaru… y la deje ir para que tu seas feliz…-

-Kaoru… ¿Realmente tu…?-

Él vuelve a sonreírle alegremente, Hikaru estaba perturbado.

-Oye.. cambia esa cara ^^.. todo esta bien ¿Cierto?- Kaoru lo mira de forma tierna.

-Eemm.. creo que… si.. perdona..-

-Descuida.. jaja, ahora ya es de noche, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a dormir a tu habitación, y decirle a Tamaki- senpai que vuelva..-

-Pero.. Kaoru…-

-Le dije a Haruhi que estabamos comenzando a separarnos..-

-¿Le dijiste eso O.o?-

-Si. No es un secreto, ademas ella me dijo que tu les dijiste a todos que ya separamos nuestras cosas. No es un cambio muy grande, pero solo es nuestro primer paso..-

-Si.. creo que esta bien para empezar..- Responde Hikaru, algo triste.

-Ella dijo que talves yo estaba sufriendo un poco mas… pero no importa, esto es por nuestro bien, y en el futuro traerá grandes beneficios..-

-Kaoru.. tu…-

-Ya estoy pensado en lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a casa.. ¿Tu no?-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Hablas de nuestras habitaciones?-

-No solo de eso… ya no dormiremos juntos nunca mas, de ahora en adelante lo haremos separados… tambien podemos arreglar que nos separen de habitaciones… ^^-

Hikaru observa a su hermano atonito, decia esas cosas con mucha facilidad.

-Sera complicado que las sirvientas entiendan, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para que separen nuestras cosas correctamente, jeje..-

-Pe..pero..-

-Estoy seguro de que todos creeran que estamos peleados, pero los convenceremos de que no es asi, y que solo decidimos cambiar.. apuesto que el tonto de Tamaki- senpai sera el que mas se preocupe..-

-¿Pero que estas…?-

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! Uno de nosotros podria teñirse el cabello. No de un color llamativo como la ultima ves que nos peleamos, por supuesto. Pero talves de negro, o de café oscuro.. ¿Que dices?-

-Ka…Kaoru… yo…-

Los ojos de Hikaru se llenan de lagrimas, no queria seguir escuchando eso. Una separacion permanente, de la nada. Era por su bien, pero igualmente no queria seguir escuchando todo lo que decia.

-Basta… callate… por favor…- Murmura muy adolorido.

-¡Y tengo mas ideas! Aunque no se si tu estaras de acuerdo con…-

Hikaru cierra los ojos con fuerza y le da una fuerte bofetada, para que deje de hablar.

……………

……………

……………

Kaoru alza su mano hacia su rostro, y mira fijamente a su hermano, consternado.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Y DEJA DE DECIR TODO ESO COMO SI FUERA FACIL! ¡ES DIFICIL! ¿¡DE ACUERDO?! ¡ES MUY DIFICIL, Y EN ESPECIAL PARA MI! ¡NO QUIERO QUE LAS COSAS SEAN ASI! ¡SI TENGO QUE EMPEZAR A SEPARAME DE ESTA FORMA, NO QUIERO HACERLO AÚN! ¡DEJA DE SONREIR Y DE FINGIR QUE TODO ESTA BIEN, PORQUE YO NO ME TRAGO TODO ESO! ¡SI PIENSAS QUE SOY UN IDIOTA, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! ¡ASI QUE CALLATE Y DEJA DE MENTIR!!-

El menor retrocede asustado. Hikaru habia largado todo lo que sentia hasta ahora, y lo miraba con rabia, no pensaba retractarse por lo que habia gritado.

-Perdon…- Logra pronunciar Kaoru, alza la mirada y mira a los ojos a su hermano.

-Perdoname… lo siento de verdad…- Murmura débilmente, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, no podia resistir mas. Cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a llorar como nunca lo habia echo.

-Lo siento… lo siento… te quiero… te necesito… pero no estaremos juntos por siempre, y cuando estes con Haruhi, te olvidaras de mi y me dejaras solo… tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme, por eso queria empezar a separarnos… queria comenzar a ser fuerte, y a no depender de ti… lo siento, Hikaru… a mi tambien me resulta muy difícil…-

Murmura sollozando, no podia dejar de llorar. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y las lagrimas caen. Hikaru lo observa tristemente, baja la mirada y siente que su corazon se encoge. Se arrodilla ante él y le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos, para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Kaoru… somos gemelos… vinimos juntos a este mundo… construimos el nuestro, y ahora se derrumba…-

El menor lo mira con ojos llorosos, y las lagrimas siguen surgiendo.

-Las cosas cambian, eso lo sabemos bien… pero mientras que podamos permanecer unidos… seguiremos siendo hermanos, seguiremos estando juntos, nos seguiremos protegiendo, y queriendo como siempre…-

Hikaru le sonrie con honestidad, Kaoru sigue llorando sin poder parar. Las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, y entonces alza sus manos y sostiene las de Hikaru, que seguian sosteniendo su rostro.

-No me abandones…- La voz de Kaoru se desmoronaba a cada segundo.

-Sabes que no podria ser capaz de hacerlo..-

Hikaru le seca las lagrimas con sus manos, y vuelve a sonreirle. Entonces, el menor se arroja hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente, tratando de calmar su dolor, tratando de sentir el calor de su hermano.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos como antes?- Pregunta Hikaru, y le acaricia la cabeza.

Su hermano le asiente sin poder decir nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido :(_

_Y creo que recien voy por la mitad de la historia, jeje._

_Besitos!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Holaaaaaa. mataria por tener 35 reviews, ¿Por que? No se, es una meta personal jaja. Gracias otra ves a ^^: Crazyonechan, KumaaChann, GoodNight._

_Next chapter:_

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Ya se tardaron mucho.. ¿Que estaran haciendo esos dos ¬¬?- Pregunta Tamaki, impaciente. [Solo quiere volver a su habitación y dormir].

-No creo que Hikaru vuelva. Lo mas probable es que hayan decidido dormir juntos..-

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Kyoya- senpai?- Haruhi no comprendia como podia deducir eso.

-Lo intuyo. Ademas ya es algo tarde, hoy no tuvimos el tiempo necesario para planificar algo y salir, todos estabamos cansados por lo que sucedió ayer. Asi que… ya que es de noche, sugiero que vayamos a dormir para estar bien el día de mañana.-

-Ok, mamá. Si tu lo dices, es lo mejor :D.. pero… si Hikaru y Kaoru quieren dormir juntos, ¿Yo donde dormire?- Tamaki hace un gesto muy inocente.

-Deberías dormir aquí, senpai. Hikaru no utilizara su cama, no le veo otra solucion..-

King queda petrificado al escuchar la sugerencia de Haruhi. [Sin malas intenciones]

-Es una excelente idea. Solo acuéstate y duerme. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser ¬¬?- Le cuestiona Kyoya, y suspira.

-Cla..claro.. en camas separadas.. Completamente separadas… sin contactos físicos de ningun tipo O.o… JA- JA- JA..-

-Estas actuando muy raro, pero… eso ya es normal ¬¬… tengo sueño, y la televisión ya me aburrió, me dormire, buenas noches..- Haruhi se acuesta y se cubre con sus sabanas. Gira y les da la espalda a ambos.

-¡Kyoya! ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando al apoyar esa sugerencia tan espantosa ò.ó?!- King murmura para que ella no los escuche, estaba enojado.

-Era esto, o que duermas en las escaleras del hotel. ¿Preferías eso?- Kyoya se cruza de brazos y lo mira con ironía.

-¡No! ¡Pero ya sabes todo lo que sucedió al ultima ves que dormimos los tres juntos! ¡Trajo consecuencias irremediables! ¡Y yo todavia no supero el trauma O.o!-

-Eres… un idiota ¬¬…-

-T.T…-

-Tamaki, suponiendo que tu imaginación y capacidad mental estan en lo correcto [si, claro]… es imposible que se vuelva a repetir todo lo de la ultima ves. Primero, los tres dormimos en camas separadas. Segundo, es imposible que seas sonámbulo, que te levantes en la mitad de la noche y te acuestes en la cama de Haruhi para volver a besarla. Al menos claro, que seas un pervertido. Mmmm ¬¬. Y Tercero, si lo que sientes es amor de padre, no volveras a cometer el mismo "accidente" bajo ninguna circunstancia.. ¿Verdad?..- Esta ves, el rey de las sombras comienza a dibujar una especie de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emmm… no… ¡NO! ¡NUNCA! ¡No volveria a hacer tal atrocidad!- Se horroriza Tamaki al instante.

-Bien. Estamos de acuerdo. Duermete de una ves.-

-Pero… tengo miedo… mamá O.o..-

-Uff.. cuenta ovejas ¬¬.-

-Ok, gracias por el consejo ^^..-

Kyoya se cubre entre sus sabanas, y se dispone a dormir. King se acuesta en la suya, que era la cama que estaba en el medio de las de su amigo y Haruhi. Se tapa con sus colchas. Y comienza a contar.

-Es la unica manera de dormir, es un buen consejo..- Gira hacia su izquierda, y logra observar a Haruhi.. su rostro al dormir era tan angelical, tan hermoso. King vuelve a sonrojarse, y todas las imágenes del día anterior invaden su cabeza.

-Haruhi… talves no sepa lo que esta pasando, como dice Kyoya.. pero…- Cierra sus ojos, y cuando los abre, sonrie al verla nuevamente.

-Pero… aunque no sepa lo que siento… estoy seguro de una cosa. Y es de lo unico que estoy seguro hasta ahora..-

Ella sonrie entre sueños, Tamaki se alegra, al notar que ella estaba durmiendo muy bien.

-Aunque las cosas cambien mas adelante, yo sere tu padre por siempre… te cuidare, te protegere, y te amare como tal. Aunque nunca me pagues con las muestras de afecto que espero, me conformo con verte sonreir de ves en cuando…- King cierra sus ojos, e intenta dormir.

-Aun hay cosas para las que eres despistada… hay muchos peligros de los cuales no te has dado cuenta. Te pareces un poco a mi, jeje. Pero te prometo que siempre estare a tu lado para cuidarte… desde mañana, todo volvera a ser como antes…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Día 4"_**

**_"Las melodías antes de la tragedia"_**

_-¡LES INFORMAMOS A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DE ESTE HOTEL QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SERVIRA UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL HORARIO DE LAS 7AM! ¡TODOS DEBEN DESCENDER A LA PLANTA BAJA DE FORMA OBLIGATORIA PARA TOMARLO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-_

**Habitación Nº2:**

-Diablos… ya sabemos eso ¬¬ ¡Podrian dejar de hacer tanto escándalo con ese altavoz!- Hikaru se da la vuelta de su cama, para quedar boca arriba de espaldas contra el colchon, y se refriega los ojos con ambas manos. Luego palmea su costado para encontrar a…

-¿Kaoru O.o? ¿Dónde estas?-

-Aquí ¬¬…-

Hikaru se sienta en su lugar, y se asoma hacia debajo de la cama, al suelo.

-Uuups.. lo siento ^^U..- Mira de forma nerviosa a su gemelo.

-Nada de lo siento.. siempre me das patadas y termino durmiendo en el piso… ahora me duele la espalda ¬¬..-

-Bueno.. no me doy cuenta.. Perdon… ¿De acuerdo ¬¬?-

Kaoru se rie un poco, se levanta y vuelve a acostarse en la cama. Hikaru le devuelve la sonrisa y lo abraza.

-Honestamente… extrañaba el sonido de ese escandaloso altavoz.. es un buen despertador XP..-

-¿Que dices, Kaoru? Esa cosa es horrible ¬¬.. los hoteles de plebeyos deberian modificar este tipo de cosas.-

-Oye..Oye.. sino jamas nos hubiermos despertado. Hikaru, vamos a bajar a desayunar con todos.. ¿Si?-

-Bien.. si tu lo dices..-

-Por lo menos se que no tardaremos tanto.. Tamaki- senpai entra al baño y es demasiado lento, puede llegar a estar horas… quiere verse hermoso y esta obsesionado con eso ^^U-

-Pues nosotros nos ahorraremos la mitad de tiempo, jejeje..-

-¿Ah? O.o..-

-Quiero ducharme… ¿Vamos?- Hikaru lo mira de forma pervertida.

-Eemm… no hacemos eso juntos desde hace… 2 semanas ^^…- Kaoru le sonrie con entusiasmo.

-¡Es divertido! Y no tardaremos una eternidad como el señor, ¿Lo hacemos?-

El menor se levanta de la cama luego de escuchar la sugerencia de Hikaru, y hace una expresión melodramatica.

-Ohh… Hikaru… pero me da mucha vergüenza que nos duchemos juntos… ¿Que dirian las personas si lo supieran :$?-

El gemelo mayor esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, y le sigue el juego a su hermano. Se levanta y le toma el rostro con su mano.

-No debes de sentir vergüenza… Kaoru… este sera nuestro secreto… ademas yo sere el unico que pueda tocar y sentir tu cuerpo basjo estas circunstancias…-

-Hikaru…-

-Ademas solo nos bañaremos, no es la gran cosa XD..- Hikaru cambia el tono de su voz, por una mas realista, lo suelta y comienza a reir a carcajadas. Kaoru se contagia en seguida.

-Hey… esta seria una buena actuación para el Host Club ¿Que te parece?- Le pregunta Kaoru.

-Es perfecta, agéndala en tu cabeza. Kyoya- Senpai ya no debe preocuparse. El amor entre hermanos nunca peligrara XD..-

-Es cierto, jejeje-

-¡Ahora, a bañarnos! ¡Wii!-

-¿O.o?-

-Emm. Si, entremos O.o..-

Kaoru entra al baño, seguido de su hermano. Y pasan infinidad de cosas pervertidas. [Mentira :$].

**Habitación Nº1: [Perdon por dejarla de lado el ultimo dia]**

_-¡Y PARA QUE EMPIECEN BIEN LA MAÑANA, LES PONDREMOS LA MEJOR MUSICA ROCK DE LA ZONA!-_

….. Takashi T.T…….-

Mori escucha el alarido de su compañero, se levanta muy preocupado y se le acerca rapidamente.

-Mitsukuni… ¿Estas bien?-

-No…. Me duele…….. ¡Me duele T.T!-

Mori se horroriza al escucharlo, pero obviamente como el muchacho no tiene expresión, solo alcanza a preguntar:

-¿Que es lo que te duele?-

-El estomago……. Me duele el estomago… ¡Buaaaaa!! Creo que ayer comí demasiados pasteles T.T..-

-Lo siento… perdoname… todo es mi culpa…- Comienza a entrar en depresion Mori.

-Takashi…-

-Yo debi haberte controlado mejor, debi haberte cuidado… te he fallado, Mitsukuni…-

-No es tu culpa T.T… no puedo bajar a desayunar… no podre comer los pasteles que sirven… Takashi… hazme un favor…-

-Lo que quieras…-

-Mátame T.T… no tiene sentido que siga viviendo de esta manera…-

-No… todo menos eso…-

-Por favor…- Le ruega Honey de la forma mas realista posible.

-Ire a comprar algunas medicinas para tu estomago… te sentiras mucho mejor asi…-

-¡NO! ¡SI ME DEJAS, ME SUICIDARE!!!!-

-Mitsukuni O.o.- [¿Por qué siempre tienden a exagerar las cosas XD?]

-Ok, vete… pero… no tardes mucho… ¿Si?-

-Volveré lo mas rapido posible… prometo que te sentiras bien muy pronto…-

-Eso espero T.T…-

Mori se viste, y sale de su habitación, dejando a Honey solo.

**Habitación Nº3:**

**(8) I can' t get no!! Nanana.. satisfaction!! Nanana (8)**

-Esto no puede ser cierto… O.o… pero que demonios, adoro esa cancion XD..-

Tamaki se levanta de la cama, tarareando la cancion que se escuchaba, de una banda muy reconocida [Hay que ser idiota como para no saberlo u.u].

-Mmmm… ¿ya es de día? Supongo que debemos levantarnos…- Haruhi se sienta en la cama, se refriega los ojos con las manos, y observa extrañada a Tamaki, quien parecia muy alegre.

-Buenos dias, Senpai..-

-¡Haruhi!! ¡¿Dormiste bien?! ¡Yo, por primera ves en este horrible hotel, dormi de una forma grandiosa!!-

-Eemm ¬¬… si, yo tambien.. vamos a prepararnos para desayunar..-

-¡Sip! ¡Como digas!- Tamaki entra la baño, y como de costumbre, tardaria entre 2 o 3 horas :D.

-Esta bien… yo me vestire y me tomare mi tiempo… presiento que Tamaki- senpai tardara mucho…- Ella se quita el pijama, quedando DESNUDA. Naa mentira, en ropa interior :). Camina unos pasos hacia delante y nota que habia mucha ropa en el piso.

-Esto debe ser de Hikaru y Kyoya- senpai ¬¬ ¿Por qué los hombres no se acostumbran a acomodar sus cosas?- Ella suspira resiganada, y comienza a levantar toda la ropa para acomodarla. Pero a medida que rodea la cama de Tamaki/ Hikaru, y se acerca a la de Kyoya, la ropa era mas y mas.

-Me retracto… todo el desorden es de Kyoya- senpai ¬¬ Me pregunto si es asi de desordenado porque sabe que no le trae ningun merito ordenar en un hotel de tan baja categoría… esperen ¬¬… este hotel es genial, ya me estan convenciendo de lo contrario XP..-

Sigue caminando y recogiendo cosas, pero sin darse cuenta, se tropieza con los zapatos, bolsos, o lo que sea que habia al costado de su cama. Haruhi cae encima de Kyoya, sin prevenirlo.

-O.o… ¡Debo levantarme! ¡Si lo despierto me asesinara!- Imaginense esto: Haruhi en ropa interior, encima de Kyoya = sexo :D

Pero cuando trata de levantarse lo mas rapido posible, Kyoya gira y la abraza subconscientemente.

-Oh O.o…… creo que necesito ayuda…. ¡Tamaki- Senpai!- Lo llama, sin saber lo horrible de las consecuencias y secuelas psicológicas que tendria Tamaki al ver esa escena pervertida.

-Mmmm… dinero…-

-¿Que? ¿Cómo puede soñar con eso ¬¬|||?- Se pregunta ella, confundida.

-Si grito demasiado fuerte… Kyoya- senpai me destripara… su mal despertar es muy malo… ¿Que debo hacer?... piensa, piensa…- Haruhi, se toma su tiempo. No era consicente de lo que cualquier persona pensaria al ver eso.

-Tendre que apartarme lo mas cuidadosamente posible… es lo unico que puedo hacer…- Ella intenta soltar un brazo. Bien, lo consigue. Intenta soltar el otro, que estaba muy aferrado a Kyoya. Muy bien, lo logra. Ahora lo mas difícil, el cuerpo entero O.o.

-Por favor… deja de sujetarme… Y no te despiertes…-

Ella hace fuerza para soltarse, y retrocede, empujandolo. Pero Kyoya [Quien sabe por qué], la sujeta mas fuerte, y la atrae a su cuerpo. Haruhi no calculaba esa reacción, sus rostros se juntan y se besan O.O.

…………

…………

…………

-O.O… Auxilio…-

Piensa ella, sin apartar sus bocas, y sin poder podia entender como rayos podia estar besando al rey de las sombras, y que él no se diera cuenta de nada. Pero se arrepiente de lo ultimo que habia pensado. Kyoya comienza a abrir los ojos, y ella se asusta mucho, todavia estaban besandose :S

- ¬¬……. O.o…- La primera mirada de Kyoya mostraba sorpresa. Se aparta lentamente, y se sienta en su lugar. Haruhi se aparta muy nerviosa, y tambien se sienta.

-Ky…Kyoya… Kyoya- senpai…-

Él toma sus lentes de la mesita de luz, y se los coloca muy tranquilo.

-Haruhi… ¿Podrias decirme que diablos fue eso?- Pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila. Pero obviamente, ella siente el poder oscuro que invadia su cuerpo.

-No.. ¡NADA! ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! Puedo explicarlo O.o…-

-Te escucho..-

-Emm…es que… habia mucha ropa en el piso.. la empece a recoger para ordenar, luego tropece con algo, caí encima de ti… y dijjiste algo como: Dinero O.o… y yo pedia auxilio en mi interior O.o… y no podia gritar porque sabia que si te despertabas de mal humor me matarias… entonces me abrazaste, trate de separarme, me arrastraste mas hacia ti, y nos… nos…-

-Comprendo.- Kyoya no hizo ni una pequeñisima expresion al decir esa simple palabras, cosa que preocupó mucho a Haruhi.

-Perdóname… nunca fue mi intención… lo juro…-

Él se mostraba sereno, pero en su interior… aun seguia sorprendido. Lleva sus dedos a su boca, y sigue pensando en lo que paso.

-Ignoremos esto.-

-¿Que?- Pregunta ella, aun aturdida.

-Nunca pasó… ademas si Tamaki lo supiera…-

En ese momento, King sale del baño, sonriendo.

-¡Es mi tiempo record! ¡Solo estuve unos minutos! ¡¿No te alegras por tu querido padre, Haru…?!-

Tamaki observa la escena. Kyoya semidesnudo, sentado frente a Haruhi, quien estaba en ropa interior. Él retrocede pasmado, shockeado. Entonces su rostro se llena de ira asesina, y observa a Kyoya con rabia.

-¡Kyoya! ¡¡¿Que demonios fue lo que…?!!-

-Callate ¬¬… entraré al baño..-

Kyoya se levanta, y le coloca un calcetín en la boca para que deje de hablar, pasa a su costado y entra al baño.

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- Haruhi lo observa desconcertada, por su cambio de actitud. King la ve casi desnuda, se sonroja hasta morir, y le arroja algunas sabanas para que se cubra.

-Ejem… ejemm.. deberias… Vestirte O.o… pero, cambiando de tema, ¿Que hacias de esa manera con Kyoya ¬¬?-

Ella se cubre con las sabanas, y vuelve a dirigirle la mirada, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos naturales.

-Nada… solo hablábamos… aunque tenia un poco de miedo por su mal despertar…-

-¡MIENTES ò.ó! ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para suponer que no hicieron algo… extraño en mi corta ausencia?-

Ella le niega con la cabeza.

-No hicimos nada, de verdad… no entiendo porque no me crees..-

Tamaki la mira seriamente, y baja la mirada un poco triste.

-Confiare en ti… pero…-

-Me vestire rapido… asi ya dejas de verme de esa manera ¬¬… bajemos a desayunar…-

-¿De.. de esa manera O.O? ¡HARUHI T.T!-

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Tamaki se olvida de lo que estaban hablando, y va a abrir.

-Tamaki…-

-¿Mori- senpai? ¿Que haces aquí? Pense que bajarias con Honey- senpai a desayunar..-

-Ha pasado algo malo…-

King se sorprende por la seriedad en su tono de voz.

-Necesito a Haruhi…-

---------------

_Ahora si, este cap me salió muuuy largo jeje._

_See you later! (?) Dioss, soy demasiada buena en ingles XD. Jaja._


	16. Chapter 16

_Muchas gracias a: lucia-nami 14, nellycullen, shadow-black-neko_

_Subo un nuevo cap. Advierto que despues de este cap, viene la parte fantasiosa del fic :p. Y con fantasioso no me refiero a uniocornios y cosas raras jaja. Ya van a ver xD._

* * *

Haruhi se habia vestido provisoriamente, para recibir a Mori.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Honey- senpai?-

Mori asiente, su rostro, como nunca antes, mostraba preocupación.

-Ayer comió demasiados pasteles… y ahora esta enfermo del estomago…-

Tamaki y Haruhi se sorprenden mucho, la idea de Honey enfermo y de no poder comer pasteles por un tiempo era demasiado para ellos.

-Debemos comprarle medicinas.- Sugiere ella, sin problemas.

-Acabo de salir del hotel… pero recorde que no conozco la zona…-

-Mori- senpai ¬¬.- Murmura Tamaki, algo extrañado ante esa actitud tan torpe.

-Quiero que Haruhi me acompañe. Es la unica que sabe el camino, ademas ella sabra que medicina comprarle.-

-Muy bien, me prepararé en un segundo. Saldremos ahora mismo.- Haruhi le asiente, se viste para salir en un flash, y sale de la habitación.

-¡Esperen! ¿Puedo acompañarlos?- Extiende su mano Tamaki con ganas de participar.

-Mmmm, no.- Responde friamente su hija.

-Haruhi T.T…-

-Tengo una mejor idea, ve junto con Kyoya- senpai para cuidar de Honey- senpai hasta que nosotros volvamos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok, ¡No fallaremos en nuestra mision!- Responde King, con un saludo militar.

Mori y Haruhi se retiran, Tamaki cierra la puerta, y camina hacia el baño para apurar Kyoya.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tenemos una importante mision que nuestra hija nos ha encomendado ò.ó!-

Kyoya abre la puerta, camina a su lado, y toma algo de ropa para vestirse.

-Misión… ¿Que estas imaginando ahora, Tamaki?-

-No estoy imaginando nada ¬¬.. Honey- senpai se siente mal del estomago por haber comido tantos pasteles, asi que iremos a cuidarlo a su habitación.-

-Bien, vayamos..- Le responde con indiferencia.

-¿Mmm? ¿No vas a preguntar mas cosas? Sueles analizarlo todo O.o..-

-No… no importa…-

-Ok, si tu lo dices.. vayamos rapido..- Tamaki se viste en un segundo, y sale de la habitación, seguido de su amigo. Kyoya camina adelante, y toca la puerta de la izquierda.

-¿Kyoya? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si.. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… esa es mi habitación y la de Kaoru O.o… no sueles confundirte en esas cosas.-

Él se sorprende ante esa obvia aclaracion, retrocede y arquea una ceja, fingiendo normalidad.

-Bueno, soy un ser humano.. puedo equivocarme ¬¬…-

-Claro, esta bien.. vamos a la puerta de la derecha..-

**Habitación Nº1:**

Tamaki abre la puerta de Honey, y entra seguido de su compañero.

-¿Eres tu, Tama- chan?- Se escucha una debil voz desde una de las camas.

-Honey- senpai ^^… nos alegra ver que estas…-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa T.T!!!- Honey comienza a llorar desde su cama. Tamaki se sorprende, con una gotita en la cabeza, avanza y cierra la puerta en la cara de Kyoya XD.

-¡Honey- senpai! ¡No te preocupes mas! ¡Nosotros estamos aquí, y te cuidaremos hasta que Mori- senpai vuelva con las medicinas!- Exclama Tamaki, muy orgulloso. Honey se le arroja encima, y lo abraza.

-Tama- chan… me duele… ¿Acaso estoy muriendo T.T?-

-No digas eso… todo estara bien muy pronto.. ¿No es asi… Kyo…. O.o? ¿Kyoya?-

Kyoya abre la puerta enojado, y camina tambaleándose, por el golpe de la puerta. Se sienta en la cama de Mori.

-Si… Tamaki tiene razon…-

-No me digas que te golpee con la puerta O.o…-

-No, ¿Que te parece ¬¬?- Cuestiona mirandolo desconfiado.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡No me mates T.T!- Suplica al instante King.

-Descuida, no importa, Tamaki.-

-O.o… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas ¬¬?-

-Emm, no, por nada ^^U… emm.. como estaba diciendo…-

Tamaki sostiene a Honey, y lo deposita en su cama nuevamente.

-¿He sido un niño muy malo? ¿He hecho algo incorregible para que Dios me odie? T.T- Exagera el pequeño rubio haciendo pucheros y entrando en depresion.

-Honey- senpai, es solo un dolor de estomago. Cuando Mori- senpai vuelva con la medicina, te curaras y podras comer tantos pasteles como quieras :D..-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sip ^^… te lo aseguro, y te lo prometo.-

Honey le sonrie con lagrimitas en los ojos, y Tamaki hace lo mismo para transmitirle seguridad.

-¿A dónde fue Mori- senpai?- Pregunta Kyoya.

-Oh… se fue con Haruhi a comprar algunas medicinas para Honey- senpai… talves esten buscando una farmacia o lago por el estilo.-

-¿Y donde esta Haruhi?-

-Eh…. acabo de decir que se fue con Mori- senpai O.o….-

Kyoya lo mira confundido. Y hasta Honey habia notado que estaba demasiado idiota.

-Kyo- chan… ¿Tu tambien comiste demasiados dulces y te sientes mal?-

-¿Hiciste eso, Kyoya :S?-

-No… no me siento mal… dejen de preguntar eso.- Dice comenzando a hartarse.

-¿Y entonces por que estas tan…?- Tamaki le tapa la boca a Honey, por si se le escapaba algo inadecuado.

-¿Por qué estoy tan…. Que ¬¬?-

-Desde la mañana estas actuando raro… como si te hubiera pasado algo traumático. Por eso estas un poco distraido…-

Kyoya le dirige una mirada asesina a Tamaki, y Honey lo abraza, ya que tambien tenia miedo.

-¡Pe..pero no tiene nada de malo!! ¡¡Mirame a mi!! ¡¡Yo soy distraido todo el tiempo! ¡Jejejej! ¡Ademas talves solo dormiste mal, ya se te pasara en unas horas ^^U! ¡No tiene nada de malo que estes asi, es solo que como siempre eres serio y calculador me es muy difícil creer que ahora actues de una forma tan torpe!.... ¡No quise decir eso O.o! ¡Todo el mundo puede ser torpe alguna vez en su vida! ¡Somos seres humanos, y como dijiste, tambien nos equivocamos! ¡Jajajaja! Pero…pero… no estas enojado.. ¿Verdad ^^U?-

Fueron las rapidas palabras de Tamaki, en un intento desesperado por defenderse. Kyoya lo observa con mas odio y desprecio, y Honey siente mucho mas miedo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso, Tama- chan? T.T-

-No lo se… soy un idiota O.O… que Dios se apiade de nosotros T.T..-

Pero por la mente de Kyoya, las palabras de Tamaki retumbaban. Eso es raro, porque cada ves que decia tonterias, lo ignoraba por completo.

_"como si te hubiera pasado algo traumático… traumático… traumático…traumático traumático… traumático…traumático "_

"Maldita sea… puedo comprender a lo que se referia Tamaki cuando dijo que no habia podido superar su estupido trauma con..."

Él baja la mirada y trata de procesar la informacion que pasaba por su mente.

"Esperen ¬¬… ¿Estoy actuando como... un idiota… por lo de Haruhi?"

Kyoya deja de mirarlos con ira asesina, y se queda con una expresión de sorpresa. Igual la cambia de inmediato, y se ajusta los lentes.

-No me sucedió nada. Tus suposiciones no tienen sentido. Dentro de todo lo que dijiste, puede que este pasando por un mal día, es todo.-

Responde con una tierna sonrisa. [Miedo]

-Como digas :S..-

-Me alegra que Kyo- chan este bien ^^..-

-Bueno.. ejem… Esperaremos hasta que Haruhi vuelva con las medicinas, y hasta entonces nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos..- Le sonrie Tamaki a Honey.

-Ok, Tama- chan ^^.. con ustedes no me sentire tan mal..-

Kyoya se levanta, y se dirige al baño. Se mira al espejo por varios minutos… y comienza a reflexionar.

"No puedo negar los hechos… pero puedo ignorarlos…" Baja la vista, y escucha las risas de Tamaki y Honey.

"Eres un completo idiota, Tamaki… pero… aunque no te des cuenta por esa inocencia que te caracteriza…por esa actitud natural que te impide ver la realidad a tu alrededor…"

Levanta la mirada y no puede evitar recordar lo sucedido. Era imposible no atormentarse.

"Haruhi es tuya…" Sale del baño, y suspira. Luego sonrie con honestidad hacia sus amigos.

* * *

-Oigan.. ¿Por qué cuando salieron no nos quisieron decir a donde iban ¬¬?- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru, sentados en una de las mesas de desayuno.

-Sabia que querrian acompañarnos, y no necesitábamos que nos molesten ¬¬. Teniamos prisa.- Contesta Haruhi, frustrada. Mori cargaba una pequeña bolsa con medicamentos.

-¿Molestar? Que grosera..- Contesta Kaoru, con desagrado.

-Ademas… si era tan importante, podriamos haber ayudado..- Responde Hikaru, desinteresado.

-Ya regresamos, no tiene sentido que se los oculte. Honey- senpai se siente mal del estomago, por comer dulces. Fuimos a la farmacia mas cercana y compramos algunos remedios.- Ella gira hacia Mori, y recuerda algo importante.

-Mori- senpai… las pastillas deben ser tomadas con un poco de té de hierva… asi que, ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que baje? Puedo servirle eso, hay muchos tipos de té para desayunar.-

-Ah..- Mori saca su celular, y le manda un msj. de texto (h).

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Tambien me gustan los gatitos de peluche! ¡Una vez vi uno en una tienda, y era muy lindo ^^! Pero… me terminaron comprando un osito de peluche O.o… entonces me puse a llorar… y mi abuela me abrazo para que no me sintiera mal, y me prometió que ella haria un muñeco especial para mi ^^..- Seguia relatando Honey dulcemente.

-Ya veo :D… ¿Y asi fue como te hizo a Usa- chan?- Pregunta Tamaki, fascinado.

-Sip ^^… ¡Es mi favorito y no lo dejaria por nada en el mundo!-

-¿Oiste Kyoya? Honey- senpai tuvo mucha suerte en que su abuela le hiciera un conejito de peluche. Pero cuando yo te pedi que me compres un perrito de felpa la ultima ves que fuimos de vacaciones juntos, te rehusaste como si mi pedido fuera infantil T.T..-

-Tu pedido fue infantil ¬¬.-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Seria un gran recuerdo de nuestras ultimas vacaciones ò.ó!-

-Ademas, no querias cualquier muñeco, querias el mas costoso del mercado ¬¬. Si hubiera sido un juguete normal, te lo hubiera comprado con mucho gusto.-

-¿De verdad ^^?-

-Ehh… si, supongo.-

-¡Realmente eres un buen amigo XD!-

Tamaki se lanza hacia Kyoya y lo abraza cariñosamente. Él lo mira desinteresado, y trata de sacárselo de encima, como siempre. De pronto, suena el celular de Honey, él lo recoge de la mesita de luz, y lo abre.

-Ohh… Takashi esta en el hotel, en la planta baja con Haru- chan… me trajo las medicinas ^^, quiere que baje para que las tome :D.-

Al escuchar eso, Tamaki se pone de pie y alza su puño con determinación.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Bajemos los tres juntos y desayunemos todos como una gran familia ^^!-

* * *

Haruhi y Mori toman asiento junto con Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Ya no te preocupes mas, Mori- senpai.. Honey- senpai estara bien..-

-Ah…. Gracias Haruhi..- Él le sonrie con serenidad. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, y entonces mira a los gemelos.

-En mi opinión, creo que exageraron las cosas XP.-

-Es verdad, solo es un simple dolor de estomago. No una apendicitis XP.- Dicen uno despues del otro, con una pequeña sonrisa. Haruhi los mira ambos, y sonrie.

-Veo que las cosas entre ustedes ahora si estan bien. Me alegro que ya no esten peleados..-

-O.o… nosotros ya no estabamos peleados..- Pronuncia timidamente Kaoru.

-E..es.. verdad… te dijimos que ya nos habiamos arreglado..- Le desvia la mirada Hikaru.

-Lo se. Pero ahora se nota que se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro. Mis vacaciones no estarían tranquilas si regresáramos y uno de los dos se sintiera mal por lo que paso. En fin, es mejor verlos asi :)..- Les sonrie Haruhi con completa honestidad.

-Haruhi…- Murmura Hikaru, y luego le devuelve la sonrisa. Kaoru hace lo mismo.

-¡HARUHI!!!!!! ¡PAPÁ ESTA AQUII XD!!- Tamaki salta de las puertas del ascensor, y abraza a su hija con ternura.

-Se..senpai O.o…-

-¡Mi adorada hijita!! ¿Trajiste las medicinas de Honey- senpai?-

Ella logra soltar una mano de su abrazo, y señala a la bolsa que llevaba Mori. En ese momento, se puede ver que Kyoya venia caminando con Honey.

-Buenos dias.- Saluda Kyoya con su habitual sonrisa.

-Ta…Takashi…- Logra pronunciar Honey, débilmente. Mori se levanta y se acerca a él. Entonces lo alza en sus brazos y lo lleva hacia la mesa, lo acomoda en un asiento.

-Honey- senpai. Ya te prepare el té que debes tomar acompañado con las medicinas. Asi que…-

-¿Saben mal O.o?- Pregunta Honey, con su tierna vocecita. Haruhi no sabe como responderle, porque la verdad era: si, saben horrible.

-Mitsukuni… yo te ayudare a que las tomes…- Mori se arrodilla a su altura, y saca una caja de pastillas de su bolsa.

-Pero… pero… las pastillas siempre tienen un sabor amargo T.T…-

-Es por tu bien…-

-Takashi O.O…- Sin seguir la conversación, toma una pastilla y se la mete en la boca violentamente.

-¡Mo..Mori- senpai :S!!- Exclaman los gemelos ante esa repentina accion. Haruhi retrocede algo asombrada. Kyoya se ajusta los lentes sin expresión. Y Tamaki los mira confundidos.

-Mpnnh Mppnhn T.T..-

-Ahora toma un poco de té..-

-Mpnhmm O.o ¡¡Mphnhm!!-

-¿Lo tragaste?-

Honey respira agitadamente luego de haberse tomado toda la taza de un sorbo.

-S..si… creo que ya pasó.. :S…gracias..- Agradece un poco aturdido.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar… el dolor de estomago pasara en un tiempo…-

Él mira a Mori y le sonrie con agradecimiento. Se acerca y lo abraza. Takashi abre los ojos atonitos, y le corresponde de inmediato.

-Que linda escena XD- Dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno. Según las medicinas que acaba de tomar, el dolor de estomago de Honey- senpai cesara en menos de una hora, aproximadamente.- Dice Kyoya, leyendo el prospecto de la caja de pastillas.

-¡Wooww! ¡Medicinas milagrosas de plebeyos XD!- Exclama Tamaki, asombrado. Haruhi suspira cansada.

-Y ya que es muy temprano… y estamos todos reunidos aquí, podemos planear lo que haremos el resto del día.- Continua diciendo el rey de las sombras con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad… ayer no hicimos nada… ¡hoy debemos aprovechar el dia al maximo! ¡Solo nos quedan dos dias de vacaciones :D!- Vuelve a gritar King, lleno de entusiasmo.

-Pero desde le principio estas eran mis vacaciones ¬¬, yo deberia decidir lo que haremos..- Murmura Haruhi, sin molestarse en decirlo, ya que no le harian caso.

-¡Nosotros tenemos una sugerencia!- Hikaru y Kaoru alzan sus manos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Desde que llegamos, hay un cartel en la recepcion del hotel..- Comienza a decir Kaoru.

-Y ese cartel anuncia un evento que se hara hoy a las 10 de la noche..- Continua Hikaru.

-¿Evento? ¿En el hotel O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki, confundido.

-Veo que han sido muy observadores. Efectivamente, hoy a las 10 de la noche se realizara un evento en el hotel. Sera unico, y no volvera a repetirse. Yo tambien lei el cartel desde que llegamos- Dice Kyoya, de forma analitica.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Podemos asistir ya que nos sera muy comodo en nuestro mismo hotel ^^! ¿De que se trata el evento?- Pregunta Tamaki muy emocionado.

Hikaru y Kaoru se toman las manos y lo miran con complicidad.

-Concurso de Karaoke :D..- Responden al unisono. Tamaki se sorprende, y en menos de 5 segundos, comienza a rodar un teatro mental.

-Espera, antes de que empieces a imaginar cosas sin sentido… aclaremos algo ¬¬..- Lo interrumpe Kyoya, esperándose lo que vendria.

-Eehh… disculpen… ¿Nosotros vamos a participar? ¿O solo escucharemos a los demas huéspedes del hotel cantar?- Pregunta Haruhi, integrandose a la conversación. Los gemelos dibujan una sonrisa diabolica en sus rostros, y entonces toman a Haruhi por ambos brazos.

-¿Que.. que estan… O.o?-

-¡Por supuesto que participaremos XD! ¡Ya inscribimos nuestros nombres y el tuyo!-

-¿¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O.O?!!-

Haruhi no podia creer lo que habian echo. Era lo mas ruin y desconsiderado que le habian echo en toda su vida. Ella se arrodilla en el suelo, en estado de depresion.

-¿Por qué T.T?- Se pregunta, amargada de su existencia.

* * *

_Wii. Termina el cap 16._

_Nos vemos pronto :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hii! Si, ya se que ayer subi un cap, pero tengo ganas de subir otro, cual es? jaja. Gracias a: lucia-nami 14, NeArry_

_Siguieeeente capitulo:_

----------

-¡¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a mi pobre hija sin su autorización ò.ó?!!- Tamaki los señala furioso. Y en un rapido movimiento, Hikaru se acerca al rostro de Haruhi.

-Talves no le guste la idea… pero cuando ganemos el concurso, no los agradecera.-

Kaoru se le acerca de la misma forma.

-Ya que el primer premio son 10 dotaciones gratis de… Ootoro XD- Un trueno cae detrás de ellos, y la oscuridad invade la escena. Haruhi, quien estaba en estado de depresion, se levanta con un rostro de sorpresa increíble.

-¿El primer premio… es…. Ootoro O.o…?-

-¿¿¡No te parece grandioso :D?!! ¡Puedes cantar patéticamente frente a todos y pasar la peor humillación de tu vida! ¡Pero a cambio, nosotros ganaremos el concurso y te obsequiaremos el premio a ti sola XD!! ¡Nuestro plan es fabuloso! ¡Kakakakakakakaka!- Exclaman al mismo tiempo muy alegres.

-¿¡Ootoro O.o?! ¿¡Como primer premio?! ¿¡Que clase de broma inhumana es esta?!- Se pregunta King, alzando sus manos en una pose dramatica, de "ser o no ser, ese es el dilema"

-Tamaki. Es un hotel de baja categoría, no puedes pretender que el primer premio sea un auto de importación privada. Asi que… considera que esto es completamente normal.- Le dice Kyoya, ajustandose los lentes con una sonrisa obvia.

-Oigan… no soy tan glotona como para hacer el ridículo solo porque ustedes me darán todo el Ootoro que quiera ^^U……………O.O…………. ¿Me regalaran todo a mi sola?- Pregunta Haruhi luego de unos segundos.

-¡¡¡¡YES, BOSS :D!!!- Responde ambos gemelos, super emocionados.

-Ok, pero… lo hago porque puede que sea algo… interesante… [Es tan obvio que lo hace por el Ootoro ¬¬]-

Hikaru le sonrie alegremente, y se le acerca al oido.

-Ademas… como estas son tus vacaciones y solo te causamos dolores de cabeza, considera nuestro regalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por soportarnos :).. si ganamos, te haremos muy feliz, y eso nos basta..-

Murmura, sin dejar de sonreír. Increíblemente, Tamaki escucha las palabras de Hikaru [Grandioso sentido de la audición], y las palabras se repiten una y otra ves en su mente.

_"Te haremos muy feliz" "Te haremos muy feliz" "Te haremos muy feliz" "Te haremos muy feliz"_

-¡¡KYOYA!! ¡¡TODO ESTA DECIDIDO Ò.Ó!!!- Exclama poniendose de pie bruscamente el rey del Host Club.

-¿Que?- Kyoya lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Nosotros tambien nos inscribiremos al concurso de Karaoke ò.ó!-

-O.o…-

Tamaki corre hacia la recepcion, y al pedirle la lista de los concursantes, anota su nombre y el de Kyoya. Vuelve en un segundo a la mesa en donde todos estaban.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Pregunta el rey de las sombras sin expresion.

-¡SI! ¡Anote nuestros nombres! ¡Si alguno de los dos gana, le cederá el primer premio a Haruhi! ¡Todo sea por su felicidad XD!-

-No me referia a eso.-

-¿Ehh O.o?-

-¿Me anotaste sin consultarme minimamente mi opinión primero ¬¬?-

Tamaki piensa en sus palabras, y comienza a horrorizarse por lo que habia echo. Eso traería consecuencias monstruosas, lo mataría.

-¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento T.T! ¡Es que… no lo pense! ¡Perdon!-

Kyoya se levanta y un aura demoniaca lo rodeaba. Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi retroceden asustados.

-¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡No me lastimes T.T!!-

Le ruega King, suplicando misericordia. Kyoya baja la mirada y suelta y gran suspiro de cansancio.

-No tiene caso que me enoje. Después de todo… eres… "Tu". Tendremos que concursar.- King cambia su expresión de miedo por una de felicidad.

-¡Gracias, Kyoya! ¡Veras que ganaremos y seremos los mejores :D!-

-No te confies, señor ¬¬. Nosotros ganaremos, esta decidido- Hikaru y Kaoru se le acercan, y le sacan la lengua con superioridad.

-¿Confiarme? ¡Ustedes son los que se confian ò.ó! ¡Ya veran que cuando entremos, uno de los dos ganaremos y haremos muy feliz a Haruhi! ¡No ganaran el gran premio, gemelos demoniacos!- Tamaki y los gemelos discutían infantilmente, y Kyoya solo los observaba sin intenciones de intervenir.

-Ha..Haru- chan…-

Ella nota que Honey le hablaba. Todo ese tiempo habia permanecido en los brazos de Mori, casi durmiendo.

-Honey- senpai… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunta ella, arrodillándose a sus pies, y esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

-Ya no me duele el estomago… ¡¡Esas medicinas realmente son milagrosas :D!!-

-Medicinas de plebeyos.- Dice Mori, seriamente.

-Eemm.. si, como digan ¬¬..-

-¡Y escuche todo lo del concurso! ¡Nosotros tambien queremos participar! ¿No es asi, Takashi?-

-Ah…-

Tamaki escucha eso desde su lugar. Y unos truenos caen detrás de él XD.

-¡Mas adversarios en mi lucha por conseguir la felicidad de Haruhi ò.ó! ¡Pues no importa! ¡Yo ganare, y sere el mejor! ¡No te preocupes, Haruhi!-

-Ya le dijimos que no te confies, King ¬¬.. nosotros ganaremos…- Vuelve a interrumpirlo Hikaru y Kaoru, con un tono molesto.

-¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy el mas apto para ganar! ¡Tengo mejores cualidades!-

Haruhi sigue escuchando sus discusiones incoherentes, y suspira resignada.

-Acompañame a la recepcion, asi nos inscribiremos juntos ^^…-

-Si…- Mori se levanta junto a Honey, y ambos caminan felizmente a la recepcion.

-No se cantar muy bien ¬¬… pero… que mas da, ya me metieron en esto…- Piensa ella, se sienta en su lugar, e intenta sonreír.

* * *

**Habitación Nº1:**

-Y la señorita de la recepcion dijo que tendriamos que cantar cada uno por separado, ya no se podian hacer duetos, los ultimos en anotarse para eso habian sido Hika- chan y Kao- chan-

-Ah…-

-No podremos hacerlo juntos.. pero no importa ^^, de cualquier manera daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para ganar el primer premio y darle todo ese Ootoro a Haru- chan :D..-

-Ah…-

-Aunque… creo que no importa quien gane, cualquiera de nosotros tiene el mismo proposito, darle el premio a Haru- chan… lo haremos mas por divertirnos ^^..-

-Si…-

-Yo acabo de terminar… ¡Mira!-

Honey le muestra una hoja de papel escrita, tachada, borroneada. Pero cuando Mori intenta leer lo que decia, su amigo se la aparta en un segundo.

-¿Viste ^^? La escribi solo… sin ayuda de nadie… cantare con muchos animos, Takashi :D..-

-Si…-

-¿Y que planeas cantar?

Mori le enseña una libreta, que hasta esos momentos seguia utilizando para escribir.

-Ooohh… eres muy bueno, me sorprendes mucho ^^..-

-Debemos prepararnos. Nos quedan 7 horas para el gran concurso.-

-¡Cierto! ¡Daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo! ¡Trabajemos duro, Takashi!-

Mori le asiente, y Honey sonrie felizmente.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¿Me estan echando de mi habitación O.O? ¡Pero yo la compartia muy a gusto con Kaoru! ¡No pueden votarme asi como asi ò.ó!- Protesta Tamaki, en la puerta de su habitación, mientras que los gemelos lo miraban desde adentro, y se apoyaban en el marco de la puerta.

-Oye.. ¿No estas feliz por que nos reconciliamos?- Pregunta Hikaru con desden.

-Claro que si. Pero eso no justifica que ¬¬…-

-¡Entonces volveremos a dormir juntos como los buenos hermanitos que somos :D! ¡Good bye, Tono!- Exclaman a la ves, y cierran la puerta en su cara. Tamaki queda boquiabierto.

-¡¡OIGAN!! ¡¡ESO NO ES PARA NADA JUSTO Ò.Ó!!- Grita desde el exterior, finalmente se resigna y da media vuelta.

"Genial… me despojaron de mi propia habitación… ahora tendre que dormir con… O.o.."

-¡¡HARUHI :D!!- Grita alegremente, y abre la puerta de la otra habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- Pregunta ella, extrañada al ver que King entraba lleno de alegria a su habitación.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Ya que esos gemelos del demonio me corrieron de mi propia habitación, desde hoy en adelante podremos dormir juntos ^^! ¿No te parece genial?-

-Eemm.. lo mas posible es que haya pasado eso porque ya arreglaron sus diferencias… a mi me da igual…-

-¡Estaremos juntos! ¡A pesar de que solo quedan dos dias de vacaciones los disfrutaremos mucho mas estando juntos!-

Tamaki estaba demasiado contento. Pero baja la mirada con curiosidad, y nota que Haruhi estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Escribo…-

-¿Escribes? ¿Que cosa?-

-Tamaki… ¿Eres consciente de lo que sucedió esta mañana en el desayuno?- Kyoya estaba sentado en su cama, y escribía cosas en su computadora.

-Claro que si… todos nos inscribimos en el concurso de Karaoke de hoy a las 10 de la noche. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… creo que obvio lo que Haruhi esta haciendo… todos los demas deben estar haciendo lo mismo…-

Tamaki se extraña ante su comentario, y se acerca un poco mas a la hoja de papel de Haruhi, para leer lo que decia.

-¡Oye! ¡Todavia no esta terminada! ¡No puedes ver ¬¬!-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Estoy escribiendo la letra de la cancion que cantare hoy a la noche…-

-¿La letra? Pero yo juraria que Hikaru y Kaoru O.o…-

-Oohh ¬¬… a eso no se le podia llamar letra… ni tampoco cancion, era algo incoherente de cualquier manera que lo vea ¬¬- Comienza a explicar la chica con cara de aburrimiento.

**[Flash back]**

_En la mesa del desayuno hace un rato…_

_-¡Y ya que te metimos en esto en contra de tu voluntad, permítenos ofrecerte la cancion que cantaras en publico :D!-_

_Exclaman los gemelos, muy animados. Ellos le entregan una hoja de papel a Haruhi, quien la toma muy desconfiada, y comienza a leer lo que decia:_

_-Amor, romance, flores.. seras mi amor por siempre, y este sera mi final feliz… nos amaremos y tendremos hijos, conejitos y unicornios con amor…-_

_-¬¬|||… Mejor déjenme hacer la letra a mi…-_

_-Oye.. Nos costo mucho improvisar la letra de tu cancion..- Comienza a decir Kaoru._

_-Cierto, deberias agradecérnoslo ò.ó..- Continua Hikaru._

_-¿Agradecer ¬¬|||? Gracias, pero yo hare la letra de mi cancion…- Lo rechaza de inmediato Haruhi._

_-Como quieras, pero no creo que sea tan buena como la nuestra..- Hikaru se encoge de hombros._

**[Fin del flash back]**

-Por eso decidi escribir la letra yo sola. ¿Qué, no haras lo mismo?- Pregunta ella, confundida.

-¿Letra? No habia pensado en eso… y no quedan muchas horas O.o…-

-Deberias empezar a preocuparte… las canciones no salen de los arboles ¬¬…-

Dice Kyoya, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tamaki lo mira con cierto enojo, se acerca a él, y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Tu tambien estas haciendo eso? ¿Escribiendo la letra de tu canción en tu computadora ¬¬?-

-Tamaki… me sorprende que preguntes algo como eso…-

-Jaja, sabia que no lo estabas haciendo. "Las canciones no salen de los arboles", Kyoya ¬¬..-

-Terminé de escribirla hace unos minutos.-

-¿¡QUE O.O?!- Tamaki retrocede sorprendido.

-A diferencia de ti, yo se administrar mi tiempo. Y lo controlo a la perfeccion. Asi que… ¿Por qué no te preocupas por lo que vas a hacer?-

King queda petrificado ante su sinceridad. Baja la mirada y comienza a apretar sus puños con mucha energia.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Si lo que quieren es que escriba la letra de una cancion y que sorprenda a todo el mundo por mis maravillosas habilidades, lo hare! ¡Todos quedaran impactados por las hermosas palabras que saldran de estos labios perfectos!-

-Tamaki- senpai ¬¬|||…- Haruhi lo mira frustrada.

-Dejalo… es su vida…- Kyoya vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Tamaki se sienta en su "nueva cama", y saca un anotador de entre los bolsos que habia en el suelo. Entonces su mirada expresa confianza y compromiso. Comienza a escribir a una velocidad fantastica, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

Definitivamente estaba tan concentrado, dentro de su imaginación mental, que no notaba la mirada Haruhi, quien estaba un poco asustada ante ese cambio de actitud tan repentino. Y Kyoya lo observaba como diciendo: "no tiene remedio".

* * *

Las horas pasan. Todos estaban 100% concentrados. Y sabian bien lo que tendrian que hacer. Eran las 9:30pm.

**Habitación Nº3:**

Haruhi revisaba sus cajones, y revisaba su bolso tambien, no sabia muy bien lo que se pondría para esa noche. Asi que estaba indecisa. Tamaki estaba en el baño, como de costumbre, se estaba preparando desde hace 2 horas. Y Kyoya ya estaba listo, no pensaba ser impuntual de ninguna manera. De pronto, suena el celular de Haruhi. Ella para de buscar ropa, se acerca a la mesita de luz, se sienta en la cama y lo atiende.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Estas lista XD?- Le preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru por el celular.

-Eemm.. si. Aunque estaba buscando algo de ropa para ponerme. No tengo idea que llevare.. ¿Ustedes estan…?- Ella nota ciertas risas de parte de ellos. Definitivamente no era nada bueno.

-¿Todavia no te has vestido? La presentacion es lo mas importante- Dice Kaoru con mucha confianza.

-Pero no te preocupes. Trajimos algo de nuestra casa para una ocasión especial como esta. ¿Puedes venir a nuestra habitación?- Pregunta Hikaru, con el mismo tono de su hermano.

-NO ¬¬..-

-¿Por quee O.O?-

-Definitivamente NO. Se que planean algo horrible. Talves solo para hacer que pase vergüenza-

-Nunca seriamos capaces de hacerte eso ò.ó- Le reprochan a la ves.

-Pero… soy su juguete ¬¬.. No me engañaran tan fácilmente..-

-Haruhi, aunque lo que dijiste es 100% cierto, ahora nuestras intenciones son buenas- Kaoru trata de convencerla de la forma mas razonable posible.

-¿Ademas, que? ¿No confias en nosotros ¬¬? ¡Queremos hacerte un regalo! ¡Somos tus amigos! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te queremos hacer pasar vergüenza?!- Hikaru ya se estaba empezando a descontrolar un poco.

-Bien, bien. No te enojes conmigo. Ire ahora mismo a su habitación ¬¬… que mal carácter..- Haruhi corta la llamada.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¿Mal carácter? ¿Quién tiene mal carácter?- Hikaru mira de forma confundida a Kaoru.

-Hikaru ¬¬.-

-O.o.. No se que estas tratando de insinuar..-

-Deberias ser un poco mas… como decirtelo para que entiendas…-

-¿¿Mmm??-

-¿Comprensivo?.. no, no es la palabra.. ¿Tolerante?, no.. tampoco… emmm.. ¡Ya se! Suave…-

-¿Que? Yo soy muy suave…-

-¿O.o? ¿Tu? Jajajajajaja..-

-¬¬… ignorare eso… como sea, a esta altura de nuestra amistad, Haruhi deberia confiar en nosotros al grado de que no piense que solo vivimos para hacerle bromas pesadas. ¿Es tonta o que?-

Kaoru suspira al escuchar a su hermano. Era otro "No tiene remedio".

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Kyoya- senpai.. me ire por unos momentos a la habitación de Hikaru y Kaoru. "La nueva habitación de Hikaru y Kaoru ¬¬". Si no tengo tiempo de volver, bajare con ellos directamente. Dilee a Tamaki- senpai que no se preocupe, y que no entre en pánico solo porque no estoy ¬¬…-

-Entendido, le dire tu recado..- Contesta Kyoya, sonriendo tranquilamente. Ella sale de la habitación, con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-------------


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola ^^!. Si, ya se u.u. Van a decir que soy una psicotica por subir tres capitulos en tres dias seguidos u.u. No lo vuelvo a hacer (?) jeje. Bueno, les advierto algo, no puse las letras de las canciones porque eran muy largas, y ademas creo que si son fanaticos de Ouran, mas o menos saben las traducciones de las letras. O... yo soy la unica desquiciada que las buscó en youtube para saber el significado de las letras ^^U jajaja. Bueno, sin mas aclaraciones, aqui va el suguiente cap! Ahh, y por cierto, nunca me dejaron tantos reviews :). Realmente se los agradesco mucho, porque eso me da ganas de seguir, y de no pensar: "Ohh, nadie lee esta historia, seguro doy asco xD". Gracias a : aya-san, ana, GoodNight, soberanamaldad._

* * *

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡Haruhi! ¡Entra, entra XD!- La reciben Hikaru y Kaoru. Ella pasa, y nota que ambos ya estaban preparados.

-Acabemos con todo esto. ¿Que me haran?- Pregunta la chica mas desconfiada que nunca.

-Sera algo rapido. Te terminara encantando ^^.- Dice Kaoru, con una sonrisa. Pero Hikaru se enoja un poco.

-¿Cómo que "que me haran"? ¡Esto es solo para que tu te veas mas ò.ó…..!- Kaoru le tapa la boca violentamente, sabia que el idiota de su hermano diria algo que terminaria haciendo que discutieran.

-Eemm.. creo que tienen buenas intenciones, confio en ustedes..- Termina diciendo Haruhi, notando la tensa situación.

-¡Trajimos un vestido muy femenino para ti! ¡Lo usaras para esta noche!- Exclama Kaoru alegremente. Hikaru se suelta, y lo mira de reojo, algo molesto.

-Si ¬¬. Nuestra madre lo diseñó… espero que te guste..- Dice tratando de parecer igual de emocionado.

-Pero…. ¿Es necesario que sea un vestido? Ademas lo mas seguro es que sea un diseño carisimo que hizo su madre, no se molesten en hacer que yo… O.o…-

Ambos la observaban con malicia pura, como diciendo, "de esta no hay escapatoria", Haruhi retrocede al notar eso. Pero ellos la toman de los brazos, y la jalan.

-¡LO USARAS QUIERAS O NO! ¡KAKAKAKAKAKAKA!-

-¡Auxilioooooooo T.T!!-

**Diez minutos después…**

-No te ves tan mal :D…- Kaoru la contempla sonriendo. Pero Hikaru estaba boquiabierto.

Haruhi llevaba un vestido tan corto y femenino, de un rosa pastel tan lindo. Con unas botas tan exageradamente preciosas. Y con maquillaje y accesorios justos. ESO era una mujer de verdad, para que aprendan ò.ó.

-¿Tu crees? Es algo incomodo :S…- Ella trata de mirarse a si mismo son subjetividad.

-¡Te ves perfecta! ¿No es asi….?- Pero antes de poderle preguntar al baboso de Hikaru, Kaoru piensa en un astuto plan.

-Solo quedan unos minutos para bajar, ire a ver como van con sus canciones Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai, Kyoya- senpai y King.. No me tardo ^^..-

-¿Q..que?!! ¿¡Como que te vas?! ¡No puedes dejarme en esta situación O.o!- Hikaru se pone horriblemente nervioso.

-¡Volvere en un segundo! ¡Byee :D!- El gemelo menor sale de la habitación, con una alegre sonrisa, dejando a Hikaru bastante tenso.

-¿En que demonios esta pensando Kaoru O.o?- Piensa con nerviosismo.

-¿Tu crees que me veo bien? No estoy acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de ropa.-

Pregunta Haruhi. [Perversión: 0] ella camina un poco por la habitación, para verse a si misma. Hikaru se sienta en una cama, y se sonroja un poco.

-Eemm.. si..-

-Aunque no lo tomes a mal. No me estoy quejando, el vestido es genial. No estoy acostumbrada, es todo..-

-Si.. e..esta bien..-

-¿Y ustedes dos cantaran juntos?-

-Si…-

-¿Hicieron la cancion juntos? Creo que son el unico dueto entre nosotros..-

-Si..-

-Honey- senpai me dijo que queria hacerlo con Mori- senpai, pero ya no habia mas espacio en la categoría de duetos, es una lastima..-

-Si…-

-¿Hikaru? ¿Por qué contestas con monosílabos a todo lo que digo ¬¬? Me estas escuchando, ¿Cierto?-

-Si…-

-¬¬… mañana sera en fin del mundo, todos moriremos… ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?-

-Si…-

-O.o… definitivamente algo esta pasando…-

Haruhi se acerca un poco, y nota con espanto que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella se pone nerviosa, y se cubre con las manos, sonrojándose. Hikaru despierta, y nota lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que estas pensando O.o!-

-¿Por qué me miras asi? Me asustas O.o…-

-¡No pienses en nada pervertido! ¡NO! ¡No pienses!- Se defiende mucho mas nervioso.

-¿Pervertido? ¿Por eso me mirabas de esa forma? Tiene sentido ¬¬..-

-¡No, Haruhi! Ayy… soy un idiota..- Él baja la mirada, repitiendose mentalmente que era un completo imbecil. Ella se sienta a su lado, y le resta importancia a la situación.

-Aaahh… ya entiendo porque me mirabas asi. A ti tambien te parece raro verme con un vestido, ¿Verdad? .. no te culpo, hasta para mi es raro..-

-Haruhi… [Tonta u.u]..-

-Hablando en serio, creo que esta experiencia podria ser divertida. Y hoy, mientras escribia mi cancion, empece a pensar en muchas cosas.-

-¿En que pensabas?-

-En ustedes…-

Hikaru se sonroja, y le desvia la mirada.

-Necesitaba algun tema para escribir la cancion, y como ustedes siempre me molestan y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, era lo unico que podia hacer, jeje.-

-[Sinceridad: 100%] ¬¬..-

-Y tambien pensaba en mis vacaciones. Al principio, cuando llegaron de sorpresa y se entrometieron, pense que todo seria como en el Host Club. Hacer cosas sin sentido, y solo molestar. Pero… si yo hubiera venido sola me hubiera aburrido mucho. Creo que al final me acostumbre a todos. Y ahora, somos muy buenos amigos.. ¿No piensas lo mismo?-

Haruhi lo mira con una tierna sonrisa, Hikaru se sorprende al ver ese gesto tan puro. Se pone algo nervioso, y le sonrie tambien. Pero luego de unos segundos se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? Pense que creias que solo te utilizaba como mi juguete..- Pregunta él, tristemente.

-Oh vamos.. se que solo lo hacen para divertirse… ademas…- Haruhi recuerda la escena con Kaoru, el beso. Y las palabras sinceras que solo le dijo a ella.

-Ademas… a pesar de las bromas, yo los considero mis amigos de verdad.. ¿Tu no?-

Hikaru se sonroja hasta morir. Y comienza a pensar.

"Esta chica es la persona mas inocente del mundo :S…pero… Kaoru me dejo sola con ella… ahora es el momento. Se lo diré. No me importa lo que me conteste, lo hare rapido para no sentir el dolor del rechazo.. O.o… yo la quiero, me gusta. Tengo que decirselo, Haruhi es demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta por si sola… ahora mismo lo confesare lo que siento por ella…"

-Haruhi…- Hikaru interrumpe lo que decia, porque habia estado hablando y la ignoraba por completo.

-Eemm.. Dime…-

-Tengo que decirte algo… importante…-

-Mmmm.. ¿Es sobre Kaoru?- Cuestiona ella con inocencia.

-No… NO ¬¬… Él mundo no gira en torno a él..-

-Ahh, lo siento.. ¿Que quieres decirme?-

Hikaru baja la mirada, su corazon comienza a palpitar tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a morir. Siente calor, mucho calor, su cara estaba totalmente roja, podia sentirlo.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila, mientras que yo me muero de miedo T.T?" Piensa, de forma desesperada.

-¿Me lo diras?-

-¡Si! Pero es difícil… no me apresures…-

-Ok, Ok, no quise hacerlo..-

"Rayos… esto no va bien… ¿Cómo me meti en esta confesion O.o? ¡Kaoru T.T!" Piensa mas alterado que antes. Suspira frustrado, y mira directamente a Haruhi, que ni sospechaba lo que iba a decirle.

-Ha…Haruhi… lo que quiero… decirte… es que yo…-

-¡¡HARU- CHAN :D!!-

Ambos se sorprenden, y giran hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

-¿Honey- senpai? ¿Mori- senpai?- Pregunta ella, confundida.

Kaoru entraba después de ellos, con una mirada derrotada.

-¡Lo siento, Hikaru! ¡Quise detenerlos, lo juro! ¡Pero me arrastraron hasta aquí T.T!- Pedia disculpas su hermano menor.

-No te preocupes…-

"¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN VENIDO A INTERRUMPIR EL MOMENTO MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODA MI EXISTENCIA T.T!!" Piensa, lleno de rabia.

-Da igual, debemos bajar, solo quedan unos minutos..-

-¡Es cierto, Haru- chan, Hika- chan! ¡Bajemos y preparemonos para cantar ^^!- Honey abraza a Haruhi como siempre, ella le asiente con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bajemos..-

* * *

Ya en la planta baja…

-¡HARUHI :D!- Tamaki y Kyoya ya estaban abajo, y él comienza a girarla mas de lo normal.

-¡Te ves muy linda! ¡Ese vestido es genial!!! ¡¡Papá quiere que lleves este tipo de ropa femenina todo el tiempo XD!!-

- ¬¬… ¡Sueltame O.o!-

-Upss, lo siento ^^U..- King la suelta, y no deja de contemplar lo hermosa que se veia.

-Deja de acosarla, señor ¬¬..- Los gemelos la apartan, y apoyan sus codos en los hombros de Haruhi.

-Y tu, deberias ser menos tolerante ¬¬.. tienes que apartarte y gritar: ¡Pervertido! Como lo haria cualquier chica de tu edad..- Le recomiendan ambos a la ves.

-¡¡Saquen sus manos no asquerosas de ella!! Ò.ó!- Les advierte Tamaki señalandolos.

-XP XP..- Y le sacan la lengua, con superioridad.

-¡Ohh miren! ¡La sala de desayuno no luce como antes!- Señala Honey, asombrado.

Se habian corrido todas las mesas y las sillas, dejando el espacio optimo para que las personas se pongan en el medio, y canten a su gusto. Tambien habia parlantes, amplificadores, y todas esas cosas.

-Realmente se estan preparando mucho…- Analiza Haruhi, pensativa.

-¡Ya va a empezar! ¡Waaai!- Exclama Honey muy entusiasmado.

Una persona, que parecia la organizadora de todo lo que se haria, se coloca en el medio del gran espacio.

-SON LAS 10PM. DAREMOS A EMPEZAR EL EVENTO QUE SE DIO A CONOCER DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA. EL CONCURSO DE KARAOKE. DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO AL PRIMER PARTICIPANTE.-

Todas las personas alojadas en el hotel estaba presenciado todo, aplaudiendo y dandole animos a los primeros concursantes.

-Pobres… plebeyos sin experiencia…- Murmura Tamaki, cruzado de brazos, y con una expresión de mucha confiaza. Haruhi se le acerca.

-Eeh… ¿Nosotros cuando cantaremos?- Le pregunta un poco dudosa.

-Como fuimos los ultimos en registrarnos, seremos los ultimos en hacerlo..- Kyoya se acerca a ella y le responde la pregunta.-

-Jejeje, asi que escucharemos a los plebeyos novatos primero. Esto sera aburrido..- Mencionan Hikaru y Kaoru, suspirando, y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues yo creo que es divertido escuchar, porque si fueramos los primeros seria mucha presion ^^..- Acota Honey, sonriendo de forma ingenua.

-Esta bien… espero ser ultima ¬¬…- Da su mas sincera opinion la castaña.

_Dos horas después, los primeros fracasados, digo, personas del hotel ya habian terminado de cantar :D._

-¡Ahora recibamos a los ultimos participantes, que se armaron de valor para anotarse el ultimo día de inscripción!- Anuncia el organizador.

-Kyoya… haz lo tuyo…- Tamaki chasca sus dedos, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Entendido…- Él saca un celular, y hace una rapida llamada.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿A quien llama? O.o- Pregunta Haruhi, con un mal presentimiento.

-¡El primero en pasar a nuestro pequeño escenario es Haninozuka Mitsukuni!-

-¡¡¡WWWAAAII!!! ¡¡ES MI TURNO :D!!!... Takashi, ¿podrias hacer la llamada?-

-Ah….-

-¿Que estan haciendo?- Vuelve a preguntar Haruhi, asustada.

-Nosotros deberiamos hacer lo mismo en este momento, ¿Verdad, Hikaru?-

-Es cierto, Kaoru. Llamare ahora mismo..-

-¿¡¡A QUIEN ESTAN LLAMANDO?!!- Exclama Haruhi, desesperada. De pronto, unos hombres entran al hotel, con miles de instrumentos, parecian profesionales en todo sentido. Preparan el lugar en menos de 30 segundos, y dejan las cosas con el mejor equipo de canto y grabacion del mundo.

-¿Ho..Honey- senpai ¬¬|||?- Haruhi estira su mano hacia él, temblando de la sorpresa. Honey le sonrie, y luego le dirige la mirada a Mori.

-Deséame suerte, ¿Si ^^?-

-Ah…- Y Mori le alza su pulgar, seriamente.

Honey corre hacia la mitad del escenario, sin dejar por un segundo a su conejito. Pensaba cantar junto a él. Agarra el micrófono, y les sonrie a todas las personas espectadoras.

-¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIENES ERAN ESOS SUJETOS QUE TRAJERON UN EQUIPO DE PROFECIONALES Y DE INSTRUMENTOS DE LA MAS ALTA CATEGORIA ^^U! ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HARAN DE ESTE ESPECTACULO UNA EXPERIENCIA RELIGIOSA!-

Exclama el organizador, muy entusiasmado. Las chicas, huespedes del hotel, comienza a gritar de la emocion al ver a Honey, tan kawai como siempre, y se alegran al poder escucharlo cantar.

-Espero que no lo haga como lo oimos cuando habiamos llegado al hotel, Señor ¬¬..- Menciona Kaoru, algo asustado.

-Tu lo has dicho ¬¬… sino todos moriremos O.o..- Responde King, con su misma sensación.

-Se equivocan, cuando Mitsukuni se propone algo con mucho esfuerzo, siempre lo logra hacer perfectamente…-

-Mori- senpai…- Murmura Haruhi, al escucharlo decir algo tan profundo.

-¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a Haninozuka Mitsukuni XD!-

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAA!!!!! XD XD XD!- Empezaron a gritar las chicas, y Honey les sonrie.

**_DOKI DOKI WAKU WAKU_**

* * *

-O.o…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES TAN KAWAAAAAAAAAAAIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclaman todas las chicas, gritando, riendo, llorando. Honey vuelve a reir, y las saluda con su conejito.

-Gracias ^^… ¡Byee!- Y deja el micrófono, entonces corre hacia sus amigos.

-¡Takashi!! ¡¡¿Cómo crees que lo hice?!!:D-

-Muy bien. Les encantaste..-

-¡¡¡Waaaaiii!!!^^-

-Eso fue… eso fue… genial O.o… ¿Las llamadas eran para todo ese equipo de sonido?- Pregunta Haruhi, muy nerviosa. Y el pequeño le asiente.

-Es que, queria que todo sea muy lindo y bien preparado. Creo que lo logre, ¿No es asi?^^-

-Malditos ricos bastardos O.o…- Menciona Haruhi con completa admiracion.

-Eso supero mis expectativas, tengo que admitirlo. Pero no se compara con lo que Kyoya y yo haremos… ademas hubo una cierta parte de la canción que hirió mis sentimientos ¬¬, pero no importa.. felicidades, Honey- senpai..- Dice King, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Igualmente no queria ganar. Solo lo hice por diversión :D..- Responde Honey, alegremente.

-¡Y ahora es el turno del participante Morinozuka Takashi! ¡¿Sera capas de superar la tremenda interpretación de Haninozuka Mitsukuni?! ¡Eso lo comprobaremos en este momento!! XD- Grita lleno de expectativas el organizador.

-Y ahora es el turno de Mori- senpai O.o… apenas y nos lo imaginamos hablando..- Murmuran los gemelos, algo extrañados.

-¡¡Animo, Takashi :D!!- Exclama Honey, alegremente.

-Suerte, Mori- senpai :)..- Le desea Haruhi, sonriendo. Mori le devuelve la sonrisa, y camina hacia el "escenario improvisado".

-Esto sera muy interesante…- Dice Kyoya, ajustandose los lentes. King tambien pensaba lo mismo, el tipo apenas y hablaba [sin ofender], y sus acotaciones no fueron muy grandes en este fic XD.

-¡DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO!!-

-¡¡Esto sera grandioso!! ¡¡Es muy lindo!!-

-¡¡Si!! ¡A pesar de que no lo conocemos, esto sera fabuloso!!-

De manera sorpresiva, unos hombres, parte del equipo de profesionales, le acercan una pequeña banca, y le alcanzan una guitarra. Tambien un micrófono a su altura.

-¿Mori- senpai sabe tocar la guitarra? O.o- Pregunta los gemelos al unisono.

-Nunca lo hubiera creido O.O..- Dice King, muy pensativo.

-Tengo que registrar todo esto…- Obvio, fue Kyoya.

-Estoy ansiosa por escucharlo…- Murmura Haruhi, sonriendo.

-Takashi es muy bueno con los instrumentos… y a pesar de que no habla mucho, su voz es muy linda… oirlo cantar es precioso…- Dice Honey, con ternura en sus ojos. Haruhi lo mira, y luego enfoca su atención en Mori.

**_ITSUMO SOBA NI_**

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T!!!!!! ¡¡ESO FUE MUY SENTIMENTAL T.T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡QUE HERMOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclaman todas las chicas, llorando inconsolablemente. Mori se levanta, deja la guitarra y vuelve con sus amigos.

-Takashi… eso fue…. T.T ¡¡Buaaa!!!- Honey lo abraza llorando de la emocion, y Mori le sonrie con serenidad.

-INCREIBLE O.O- Los gemelos se tomaban de las manos, atonitos luego de esa demostración tan hermosa.

-Realmente increíble… Mori- senpai…- Dice Haruhi, igual de emocionada, pero obviamente no llorando como los idiotas :).

-¡¡Kyoya!! ¡¡Eso fue hermoso T.T!! ¡¡La amistad es algo hermoso!!- Tamaki se prende fuertemente de la pierna de Kyoya, él suspira. Y continua anotando cosas en su cuaderno.

-Las habilidades en canto de esos dos podrian servirnos en el Host Club. Lo mantendre anotado.- Termina diciendo con una sonrisa oscura.

-¡¡Snif, snif T.T! ¡Y ahora… luego de esa cancion tan dramatica y emocional…! ¡Los proximos en cantar son los hermanos Hikaru Hitachiin y Kaoru Hitachiin!- Hasta el organizador lloraba de forma melancólica.

-Nuestro turno, muajajajaja XD- Ambos giran hacia Tamaki, y sonrien diabólicamente.

-Nosotros seremos los responsables de que Haruhi sea feliz XD… ¡Kakakakakaka!-

Tamaki se levanta, luego de llorar en la pierna de Kyoya. Los mira con desafio, y los señala.

-¡Nunca se los permitire! ¡No importa cuan bien lo hagan! ¡Yo hare que mi hija sea muy feliz ò.ó!!-

-Oigan… estoy aquí ¬¬…- Haruhi alza su mano, pero era inútil.

Hikaru y Kaoru caminan al centro, chascan sus dedos, unos tipos entran por quien sabe donde, y cambian todo el equipo de audio, vienen mas personas para tocar los instrumentos. Ellos toman los micrófonos y se sonrien el uno con el otro.

-Esto me supera en muchos sentidos O.o…- Murmura Haruhi, con un tic en el ojo.

-¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA RECIBIRLOS!-

**_' BOKURA NO LOVE STYLE_****_ '_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Dioss, me recibo de desquiciada xD. Otro dia, otro cap. Jajaja. Les agradesco mucho a: shadow-black-neko, NeArry, nellycullen_

_Subo un cap algo largo:_

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOH POR DIOSSSSS!!!!!!! ¡¡SON GENIALESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Las chicas se retorcian en el piso, pero no de dolor, de alegria (?). Ambos le sonrien a las chicas, y regresan con sus amigos.

-No me importa…. No me importa que hayan sido asi de buenos… yo ganare… y le dare el Ootoro a Haruhi O.o… NO ESTOY NERVIOSO… JAJAJAJA..- Intentaba convencerse a si mismo Tamaki, temblando hasta morir.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Que te pareció ^^?- Preguntan ellos muy felices.

-La producción y cambio de instrumentos valió la pena. Creo que fue excelente :)..-

-¡Jajajja. Preparate para comer todo el Ootoro que gustes.. ya que somos los ganadores XD!..-

Los ojos de King se iluminan de rivalidad al escuchar eso.

-¡Pues fueron geniales! ¡Lo mas posible es que ustedes ganen :D!- Los anima Honey, sin las mas minimas malas intenciones.

-¡No!! ¡¡Yo ganaré ò.ó!! ¡No pueden quitarme la satisfacción de que Haruhi me agradesca el premio solo a MI!! ¿No es asi, Kyoya?-

-Si que tienes buena imaginación ¬¬.- Contesta su amigo de forma indiferente.

-¡Kyoya T.T!-

-¡Luego de la cancion mas cool de toda la noche, escucharemos a nuestro proximo participante! ¡Ootori Kyoya!- Exclama lleno de animos el organizador. Todos los miembros del Host Club le dirigen la mirada, desconcertados.

-Es el turno del Rey de las sombras :S… lo mas seguro es que cante algo de Heavy Metal..- Dice Kaoru, susurrando a su hermano.

-No, no. Estoy seguro de que cantara algo de Punk Rock.. es obvio..- Le responde Hikaru, con su mismo tono.

-Oí eso ¬¬…- Murmura Kyoya, y pasa a su lado como si nada. Los gemelos se estremecen, y retroceden asustados.

Kyoya camina hacia el medio del escenario.

-Oh… ¡Bu.. buena suerte… Kyoya!-

Lo anima King, desde el fondo. Él no se molesta en darse la vuelta para ver a sus amigos. Kyoya truena sus dedos, y otro equipo de profesionales entra al lugar. Cambian todos los instrumentos, y traen un…. Piano O.o.

-¿¡Kyoya- senpai sabe…. O.o?!- Intenta pregunta Haruhi, y gira hacia Tamaki.

-¿Kyoya sabe tocar el piano?- Se pregunta casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pero eres su amigo, deberias saberlo ¬¬…- Ella suspira cansada al escucharlo.

-Sera muy divertido escuchar a Kyo- chan cantar ^^..- Honey abraza a Mori, y sonrie.

-En realidad… es casi como con Mori- senpai, Hikaru…-

-Exacto. No me lo imagino cantando ni en un millon de años, Kaoru…-

Tamaki se acerca un poco, sonrie y presta atención.

-Despues de todo… no hay nada que Kyoya no pueda hacer… lo mas seguro es que nos deje sorprendidos a todos… aunque lo del piano me dejó pasmado de por si O.O… pense que era el unico que podia tocar..- Menciona con cierta curiosidad.

-¡Demosle un fuerte aplauso!-

Kyoya se sienta en el piano, y acomoda el micrófono a su altura. Cierra los ojos algo pensativo, y comienza.

**_TSUMETAI YORU_**

* * *

Las chicas cayeron desmayadas al piso, muertas por esa demostración tan perfecta :). Las que eran mas fuertes emocionalmente y lo habian resistido, podian gritar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-

Kyoya sonrie como de costumbre, se levanta y camina hacia sus compañeros, que estaban boquiabiertos.

-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer con tan poco tiempo de preparación, asi que es normal que no estuviera al nivel. Pero por lo menos pude sacar provecho del equipo de sonido de ultima generacion que consegui hace unas horas..-

-Kyoya- senpai… eso fue lo mas hermoso que escuchamos en nuestras vidas T.T..- Mencionan los gemelos al unisono.

-Fue muy lindo, Kyo- chan ^^.- Honey le sonrie inocentemente.

-Te felicito, la cancion fue muy profunda.- Le dice Haruhi, sonriendo.

-Kyoya…- Tamaki le coloca la mano en su hombro y le sonrie con aprobación.

-Fue estupendo :D.-

-Gracias… pero ahora es tu turno.-

-¿Que O.o?-

-¡¡Y AHORA, EL ANTE ULTIMO PARTICIPANTE DE ESTA NOCHE!! ¡¡DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A TAMAKI SUOH!!!- Tamaki escucha esto, y aprieta sus manos con determinación.

-Es mi turno… todo depende de lo que haga… ganaré, ganaré por Haruhi.- Piensa muy decidido. Mira hacia ella, y le da el OK, con su dedo pulgar.

-¿En que estara pensando ¬¬?- Piensa ella, al ver su expresion de enamorado.

-¡Suerte. Tono! La necesitara, muajajajaja…- Los gemelos diabolicos se le rien a escondidas.

-¡Espero que lo hagas bien, Tama- chan :D!- Exclama Honey, muy animado.

-Claro, ¡Los deslumbrare con mi magnifica demostración!- Contesta entusiasmado.

-Tamaki…- King gira hacia Kyoya, y este le sonrie tranquilamente.

-Kyoya… ¿Vas a darme un consejo de mejor amigo T.T?-

-No. Solo no lo arruines…-

-O.o…. gracias…-

-Muy buena suerte, Senpai… espero que su cancion sea larga…- Menciona Haruhi, algo nerviosa.

-Haruhi… ¡No te fallate! ¡Lo prometo!- Tamaki camina hacia el escenario, con mucha determinación.

-Espero que sea larga… muy larga…. Porque luego… sigo yo O.o…- Piensa muy preocupada.

-¡¡RECIBAMOS A TAMAKI SUOH!!-

King mira a las chicas con valentia, y orgullo, les guínea un ojo, y las mitad de las personas del hotel se desmayan de la impresión y por su hermosura [incluyendo hombres O.O]. Truena sus dedos, los instrumentos y los profesionales que cantaban vuelve a cambiarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces él toma el micrófono y señala a todas las chicas.

**_GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE_**

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ese grito podia haber destruido todas las ventanas del edificio, pero no, las chicas se desmayaban, lloraban, corrían de un lado al otro, se chocaban entre ellas, seguian gritando como si fuera el fin del mundo O.o, se besaban, y tenian convulsiones por haber escuchado la cancion mas perfecta en la historia de las canciones perfectas.

Tamaki, les sonrie, y las saluda con poses seductoras y miradas sexys. Creo que yo tambien voy a morir u.u. Como sea, él les agradece y camina hacia sus compañeros, con la mirada mas arrogante del mundo.

-¿Que les parecio?- Pregunta lleno de orgullo.

-¡EGOCENTRISMO 100%!- Lo señalan Hikaru y Kaoru, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Fue muy satisfactorio. Te felicito. Pero la letra fue un poco…- Pero Kyoya no logra terminar la frase.

-¡¿Me felicitas?!! ¡¡Mamá me esta felicitando!! ¡Papá esta muy feliz XD!!- Y se lanza hacia su mejor amigo, riendo inocentemente.

-¡Tama- chan! ¡Tu ganaras, es definitivo!- Honey salta en su lugar, muy feliz.

Tamaki se separa de Kyoya, y trata de conservar la compostura.

-Ejem, ejem.. no digas eso, Honey- senpai.. mi sencilla actuación fue perfecta, pero ustedes tambien hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, jejeje..-

-Tamaki- senpai… tengo que admitirlo, eso fue grandioso… y creo que el organizador quedo inconsciente O.o… lo mas posible es que ganes.- Haruhi le sonrie. King se sonroja ante el contacto visual directo, y le sonrie de la misma manera.

-Tonta… aun quedas tu.. ¡Y seguro la cancion que escribiste es genial!- La anima muy alegre, ella se pone nerviosa al escucharlo.

-No creemos que sea mejor que la canción que te ofrecimos..- Le dicen los gemelos, negando con la cabeza.

-Tamaki… ¿Efectuaremos tu plan con Haruhi? Ya mantuve al tanto a Hikaru y a Kaoru, tambien a Mori- senpai y a Honey- senpai..- Pregunta Kyoya, sin despegar los ojos de su anotador.

-¿Plan? ¿A que se refieren con eso O.o?- Se atreve a preguntar Haruhi, con el peor presentimiento de todos.

Hikaru y Kaoru sonrien de una forma muy escalofriante, Tamaki y Kyoya hacen lo mismo. Honey sonrie de forma inocente, y Mori sigue con su gesto serio. Todos truenan sus dedos, y de alguna manera todos los equipos profesionales de cada uno de ellos entran al hotel, se llevan a Haruhi, y comienza a planear en menos de un segundo la cancion que ella cantaria.

-¡¡¡¿QUE SUCEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O.O?!!!!- Exclama siendo arrastrada por los profesionales de la musica.

-Lo sentimos, pero de esa manera tu cancion se escuchara genial en todo sentido, sea lo que sea que hayas escrito ^^..- La saluda con la mano Tamaki con mucha alegria.

-¡¡NUEVAMENTE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO .!! ¡¡PERO ESE EQUIPO DE PROFESIONALES HACE QUE ME SIENTA CON MUUUUUUCHA EMOCION!!!!!!! ¡¡DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A LA ULTIMA PARTICIPANTE DE LA NOCHE!!! ¡¡HARUHI FUJIOKA!!!!!-

Todos aplauden, era una chica, que desilusión ¬¬..

Luego de unos minutos de preparación, Haruhi camina al centro del escenario, y agarra el micrófono. Su mente comienza a divagar, talves por los nervios.

"Esto… me pone mucho mas nerviosa de lo que estoy T.T.."

-Ahh.. emm…- Comienza a balucear un poco aturdida.

-¡TU PUEDES HARUHI!!!!!!!!!- Ella se sorprende al oir los gritos de sus amigos animandola, Haruhi traga saliva y aspira aire. Mira al publico decidida y comienza.

"Puedo hacerlo, chicos."

**_SAKURA KISS_**

* * *

-O.O .. O.o o.O .. o.o .. :O.. :S..- Los chicos no podían reaccionar, alguien que los golpee por favor u.u.

-¡¡¡¡¡REALMENTE ES MUY BUENA!! ¡¡DEBERIA DEDICARSE A ESO!!- Las chicas reconocen su talento, y le aplauden alegres. Primero en reaccionar, Honey.

-¡¡¡Wooowwww!!! ¡¡Haru- chan!! ¡¡Haru- chan!! ¡¡Eres fabulosa!!!! :D!!- Aplaude muy contento, Mori sonrie y comienza a aplaudir. Hikaru y Kaoru reaccionan, y se miran entre si. Luego miran al frente y le sonrien a Haruhi.

-¡¡GOOD JOB, HARUHI XD!!- Exclaman y aplauden al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien hecho. Nunca pense que una persona como ella tendria algo de talento reservado.- Kyoya admite que lo habia echo bastante bien, y comienza a aplaudir.

Pero Tamaki era el mas traumado psicológicamente, en el 90% de la cancion, ella lo miraba a él, quizas por casualidad, quizas porque al mirarlo hacia que se ponga menos nerviosa. Él estaba impactado, y comienza a sonreir de a poco, cuando ella se dirige a sus compañeros.

-Hice lo que pude… no puedo compararme a ustedes, asi que es obvio que no ganare, pero por lo menos me diverti mucho :)..- Ella los mira, todos parecian fascinados ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Tamaki se le acerca y la abraza.

-¡¡ESO FUE MUY LINDO, HARUHI!! ¡¡PAPÁ ESTA ORGULLOSO DE TI!!-

-Emm.. gracias… O.o..-

A pesar de que no podia respirar, no se niega al abrazo. Habia estado tan nerviosa hace unos minutos que necesitaba la contencion de cualquiera. Hikaru lo separa bruscamente de ella, y señala al organizador.

-¿Pero que crees que estas ò.ó..?!- Intenta defenderse King.

-Mira, señor… ahora se anunciara al ganador del concurso ¬¬..-

Todos se acercan y le prestan atención a lo que diria.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Las cosas estaran muy peleadas, en especial por los ultimos participantes, porque seamos honestos, los anteriores a estos apuestos chicos eran basura :D!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!!!!- Exclaman todas las chicas. Y los demas participantes lloraban y se deprimían en un rincón.

-Anunciaremos a la persona que se llevara las 10 dotaciones de Ootoro completa y totalmente gratis. El ganador es…………………………………..- [Redoblante].

-TAMAKI SUOH ^^.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡EL MAS HERMOSO Y GENIAL ACABA DE GANAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

Las chicas agonizaban de la alegria, como siempre. King se sorprende al escuchar su nombre, se sostiene la cabeza con las manos y empieza a reir como un maniatico.

-Muajajajajajajajaja.. ¡¡¿Que les dije, gemelos demoníacos ò.ó?! ¡¡Ganeee!!! ¡¡Muajajajajajajaja!!!-

Ambos gruñen molestos, y se cruzan de brazos.

-Es obvio que sobornaste al organizador ¬¬..- Murmuran a la ves, no aceptando su derrota.

-¡Felicidades, Tama- chan! ¡Ahora podras darle todo el Ootoro a Haru- chan!- Exclama Honey, con su conejito en manos.

-¡Es verdad!- Tamaki corre hacia el organizador.

-Aquí esta la canasta llena de…-

-¡GRACIAS! ¡ADIOS!- Dice muy apresurado, toma la canasta y se la lleva a Haruhi.

-¡Haruhi ^^! ¡Mira lo que papá ha conseguido para ti! ¡Todo el Ootoro que siempre deseaste!-

Ella toma la canasta, y comienza a revolver las dotaciones de Ootoro.

-Woow… nunca vi tantos empaques juntos… ¡Muchas gracias!- Le dice con una super sonrisa. Mentalmente, queria llevarle todo eso a su padre cuando regrese, asi podrian comer por un mes gratis.

-¡De nada! ¡Me conformo solo al ver tu expresión de felicidad!-

-Bien. Ya terminamos con todo esto, y le pedi amablemente a cada equipo de producción que se retire. Podemos subir y descanzar después de tanto arduo trabajo.-

Les informa Kyoya, y sonrie. Las personas del hotel comenzaban a subir, no antes saludando a cada unos de los jóvenes que habian sido los ultimos en cantar. El organizador tambien se retira, y al final solo quedan ellos 7 para subir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Vayamos a dormir, estoy muerta…- Dice Haruhi, ya que al fin las chicas dejaban de saludarlos.

-Ok, volvamos a nuestras habitaciones :D..- Le responde King, lleno de alegria después de haber ganado.

Pero de pronto, 4 personas salen de las sombras, y caminan hacia ellos, lentamente.

-Hola, muy buenas noches, jóvenes..- Anuncia el que iba a delante de ellos, parecia el lider. Los demas vestian de una forma muy rara. Ellos se miran entre si, pensando si alguno de entre ellos los conocian.

-¿Les importaria decirnos quienes son?- Pregunta Kyoya, seriamente.

-Ohh, perdonen mis modales. Mi nombre es Kenritsu Karami, y ellos son mis subordinados. Nuestra presencia aquí se debe a que estabamos enterados de que en este hotel se haria un evento, el cual acabamos de presenciar.. si reconocen mi apellido, sabran porque estoy aquí..-

Esos tipos no se veian normales.

-Entiendo… usted es de la familia Karami, miembro de una amplia organización que busca encontrar nuevos talentos de cualquier tipo.- Kyoya seguia al mando de la conversación, los demas miembros del Host Club solo seguian escuchando.

-Exactamente. Hoy, al escucharlos, no pudimos evitar quedar impresionados. Desde nuestras computadoras, comenzamos a averiguar quienes eran ustedes, ya que no teniamos ideas que habia un grupo de jóvenes con tanto talento en las cercanias de esta zona. Nosotros buscamos muchas veces por estos lugares, pero siempre habian simple novatos sin experiencia..-

-Eso se debe a que nosotros no somos de por aquí. Solo vinimos de vacaciones junto con nuestra amiga. Es normal que nunca nos hayan visto por los alrededores.-

-Eso es lo que pude deducir con nuestra información, Sr Ootori. Todos ustedes son miembros del Instituto Ouran, cerca del centro de Japon.-

"¿Por qué este hombre se molesto en averiguar nuestros datos tan rapidamente?" Se pregunta Haruhi, con sospechas. Kenritsu se acerca a ellos, y los observa detenidamente.

-Usted debe ser Tamaki Suoh, su padre tiene muchas empresas y organizaciones a su nombre..-

-Si.. es asi…- Contesta Tamaki, algo inseguro.

-Ustedes son Haninozuka Mitsukuni y Morinozuka Takashi, sus familias tienen mucho prestigio en el medio de la defensa personal y las artes marciales..-

-Si.-

-Ah…-

-Ustedes son Hikaru Hitachiin (señala a la derecha), y Kaoru Hitachiin (señala izquierda), y su familia tienen grandes terrenos de trabajo.-

-En realidad, es al revés… yo soy Hikaru…-

-Y yo Kaoru…-

Kenritsu sonrie, restandole importancia a sus palabras. Hikaru nota su expresión, y lo mira enojado.

-Kyoya Ootori, su familia es una de las mas prestigiosas de todas. La cadena de hospitales, los campos de trabajo. Es muy adinerado..- Kyoya asiente sin expresión.

-Pero hay algo que aun no comprendo… por mas que busque en mis registros, la unica persona comun entre ustedes, que posee una calidad de vida estandar es…. Haruhi Fujioka…- Él dirige la mirada hacia ella, Haruhi no tenia un buen presentimiento.

-Por eso, hemos decidido algo. Ella podria tener mucho dinero, ganaria demasiado si firma un contrato con nosotros y hacemos que su talento se disperse por todo el mundo! ¿Que dices, Fujioka?-

Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-No… no quiero.-

-¿Que?- Pregunta Kenritsu, pensando que no habia escuchado bien su respuesta.

-Si hiciera tal cosa, y llegara a tener éxito, me iria de casa. Y dejaria solo a mi padre, nunca seria capas de abandonarlo… asi que mi respuesta es no. Ademas quiero terminar mis estudios y dedicarme a ser abogada en mi futuro. Esto no me interesa.-

-¡Pero podrias llegar a conseguir mucho dinero! ¡Y serias muy famosa!-

-Ella ya decidió. No quiere..- Tamaki mira fijamente al hombre, apoyando la decisión de su amiga. El hombre baja la cabeza resignado.

-¿Que hay de ustedes? ¿No quieren aceptar mi propuesta?- Pregunta en general.

-No me interesa. Si es por el asunto economico, yo ya tengo lo suficiente, y no me preocupo..- Contesta Kyoya, y se ajusta los lentes.

-A mi tampoco, no me interesa :)..-

-Y a mi tampoco.- Contestan Honey y Mori.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿Kaoru (izquierda)? ¿Hikaru (derecha)?-

-Acabo de decirle que soy Hikaru ¬¬.. ¿Es estupido o lo hace al…?- Kaoru le tapa la boca antes de que se produzca una pelea.

-Nosotros tampoco.- Contesta con mas sentido comun que su hermano.

-De acuerdo. Perdon por haberles quitado su tiempo. Me retiro. Buenas noches…- Ellos se dan media vuelta, y caminan hacia las puertas del hotel para irse.

-O… hasta mañana…-

Kyoya se sorprende, y gira rapidamente hacia ellos. ¿Habia sido su imaginación escuchar eso?


	20. Chapter 20

_Holaaaaaa ^^. Desquiciada que sube un cap por dia reportandose! jajaja. Gracias a: ANY94, NeArry, aya-san, lucia-nami 14, nellycullen_

_Next Chapter:_

* * *

-¿¡Quienes rayos se creen?! ¡Es completamente irrespetuoso para cualquiera que anden investigando toda tu vida!- Exclama Hikaru, furioso.

-A mi tampoco me cayeron muy bien, se veian raros.- Menciona Kaoru, muy pensativo.

-Su persistencia hubiera molestado a cualquiera. Pero ya se fueron, no tenemos de que preocuparnos.- Los intenta calmar King.

-Si… no debemos… preocuparnos…- Kyoya estaba muy pensativo.

-Ademas algunos de ellos estaban vestidos de forma muy extraña..- Honey no entendia muy bien lo que habia pasado.

-Creo que era su estilo, hay muchos hippies y punks por esta clase de lugares..- Responde Haruhi, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-¿Hippies?- Preguntan los gemelos al unisono.

-¿Punks?- Pregunta Tamaki, mas confundido.

-¿Que es eso, Haru- chan?- Cuestiona Honey, inocentemente.

-Eemmm… no puedo creer que no sepan que es eso, ¿Acaso viven en un frasco ¬¬U?-

-Esas palabras son utilizadas para clasificar a la gente plebeya en distintas ramas, según el genero o gusto musical que les agrade. Los de la clase alta no necesitamos esa precaria division y clasificacion de gente..- Explica Kyoya sin hacerce problemas.

-Aahhh… ya entendemos :D..-

-Malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬..-

-¡Dejemos esto atrás! ¡Ahora volvamos a nuestras habitaciones y durmamos mucho! ¡Mañana sera el ultimo día, y la pasaremos muy bien ^^!- Exclama King, lleno de vitalidad y energia. Todos asienten y algunos suben por las escaleras, otros por el ascensor.

-Espero que los rumores que escuche sobre esa familia… no sean ciertos…- Murmura Kyoya, y sigue pensando al respecto.

-¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Kyoya?- Tamaki lo mira de reojo, extrañado.

-No, nada..-

* * *

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿¡Estuviste a dos segundos de decirselo y no pudiste hacerlo O.o?!!- Pregunta Kaoru, no podia creer la mala suerte que su hermano habia tenido.

-Lo se… debes pensar que soy un idiota. ¡Tuve la oportunidad perfecta, pero fui demasiado lento y no lo hice! T.T- Hikaru se cubre el rostro, sintiendose un tonto.

-Hikaru… se que es muy tarde… pero se me ocurre un GRAAAAN plan, jejeje..-

-Me asustas O.O|||..-

-Ire a la habitación de Haruhi, con la excusa de que debo traer toda tu ropa a esta habitación, de paso llevare la ropa de Tamaki- senpai y la dejare en su ahora "nueva habitación". Me quedare un rato alli, y le dire a Haruhi que venga a hacerte compañía, asi no te aburres solo.. ¿Que dices?-

-Estas completamente loco O.o…-

-¿Por qué? Me parece una gran idea ^^..-

-¡A mi no! ¡No estoy listo! Mentalmente… debo visualizar el fracaso…-

-¿No querras decir el éxito O.o?-

-¡Fracaso, éxito! ¡Es igual! La ultima ves que estuve a punto de decírselo, estaba MURIENDO en mi interior.. ¡Es la peor sensación existente en el mundo!-

-Si lo hacemos a tu tiempo… tardaremos demasiado ¬¬… asi que efectuare mi plan ahora mismo :D..-

-¿¡QUE TU QUE O.O?! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!-

Kaoru se levanta, le sonrie, recoge el bolso de Tamaki, y camina muy tranquilo hacia la puerta.

-Regreso en un…-

Pero entonces Hikaru se le lanza encima, tirandolo al piso.

-¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡No te rechazara!! ¡Estas exagerando .!- Exclama Kaoru, tratando de safarse.

-¡No! ¡Necesito tiempo! ¡Unos… 2 o 3 años!-

-O.o…. ¡¡Efectuare mi plan quieras o no!!-

-¡KAORUU T.T!!-

Logra liberarse, empuja a Hikaru, y sale de la habitación corriendo.

-Noo … O.o…- Murmura Hikaru, con un hilito de voz. Alzando su brazo hacia el camino de su gemelo.

**Habitación Nº3:**

Alguien golpea la puerta, violentamente. Haruhi se levanta para abrir, y descubre a un Kaoru agitado, y haciendo esfuerzos para tomar aire.

-¿Kaoru O.o? ¿Que te ocurrió?-

-¿A mi? ¡Nada ^^U! Venia a traer el equipaje de Tamaki- senpai, y me llevare el de Hikaru para que acomode en nuestra habitación..-

-Ahh, entiendo.. pasa adelante..-

-¡Espera! Eehh… ve a la habitación para acompañar a Hikaru, se aburrira solo. Ademas, tardare bastante tiempo en recoger toda su ropa.. ¿Puedes?-

-Eemm… claro, si me lo pides asi, lo hare..- Ella se da media vuelta para observar a Kyoya, en señal de aprobación.

-Tamaki esta en el baño [Egocéntrico].. asi que puedes ir sin que se haga un gran escándalo..- Dice Kyoya, anotando cosas, escribiendo cosas, lo que siempre hace.

-Ok, entra Kaoru. Yo ire a acompañar a Hikaru, no te tardes..- Él le asiente, y entra.

**Habitación Nº2:**

Toc toc.

-Haruhi… ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?… piensa como Kaoru.. Mmm..-

"Abre la puerta, grandísimo idiota ¬¬"

-O.o… Ok, no utilizare esa estrategia para la confesion..- Hikaru se levanta y abre la puerta.

-Hola Hikaru.. te parecerá raro que venga a estas horas de la noche, pero Kaoru ya me dijo todo…-

-Ahh.. emm.. si, pasa, esta bien..-

Haruhi pasa, y toma siento en una cama.

-Él dijo que se tardaria bastante, asi que debes tener mucha ropa.. aunque la ultima ves que lo vi estaba muy desordenado… talves por eso tardara un poco mas… en

fin, ¿Que hacemos para no aburrirnos?- [Es tan inocente T.T]

-Eehh… yo.. no se…. ¿Que quieres hacer?..- Hikaru comenzaba a ser presa de los nervios otra ves.

-Nada en especial, veamos algo en la televisión.. te gusta criticar las películas, jeje. Eso es divertido..-

"Basta. Esto no puede seguir asi. Tengo que hacerlo de una ves." Piensa Hikaru, muy decidido.

-No, no quiero hacer eso.. en realidad… me gustaria seguir en la conversación que teniamos antes de bajar para el concurso..- La mira a los ojos seriamente.

-Ahhh… esta bien. ¿De que hablabamos?- Pregunta Haruhi naturalmente.

-[Tonta].. ¿No te acuerdas ^^U?-

-Ahhh, ahora empiezo a recordar… hablabamos de que todos eramos amigos, y siempre sera asi, aunque me molesten en el Host Club..-

-[Eso no ayuda] Eehh… si, pero tambien tenia que decirte algo importante…-

-¡Es verdad! Pero como era difícil te tardaste… y en ese momento entraron Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai y Kaoru…-

-Bueno, si. Ahora yo voy a…-

-Seguro entraron porque Kaoru les dijo sobre el vestido que tenia puesto, y quisieron verlos con sus propios ojos. En una situación normal pense que vendrian a burlarse o algo asi, pero ahora se que no serian capaces de eso… ya que son mis amigos..-

-Haruhi ¬¬…-

-Y pensar que al principio se burlaban de mi por ser una "plebeya".. y aunque todavia lo siguen haciendo ¬¬… creo que estoy acostumbrándome, porque no lo dicen con malas intenciones…-

-¡Basta! ¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo y solo me interrumpes .! ¡Quiero que me escuches!- Exclama Hikaru harto de sus comentarios.

_Silencio…………………………………………….Silencio…………………………………………….Silencio…………………………………………….Silencio……………………………………………._

-Ohh, perdon… te escucho, es solo que algunas veces me dejo llevar… como Tamaki- senpai ¬¬… en fin, ¿Que quieres decirme?-

Hikaru se sonroja, ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en él.

"Bien.. lo lograste.. si el mundo te pudiera diferenciar por una sola característica diferente a la de tu gemelo, seria… "ESTUPIDEZ".. .. bueno, no..no creo poder decirle: "te amo".. O.o… eso es muy difícil… asi que… ire mmmuuuuy lento…"

-Haruhi… tengo un amigo… [Que bajo ha caído al usar esta estrategia T.T]… que le gusta una chica…-

Haruhi se extraña, y luego le sonrie.

-Vayaa.. pense que ademas de los miembros del Host Club y Kaoru, no tenias mas amigos… eso es muy bueno, Hikaru ^^.- [Inocencia total].

-¬¬|||… como te decia… tengo un amigo… él esta perdidamente enamorado de una chica, pero la estupida es tan despistada y distraida que no se da cuenta que él esta muy enamorado, y que siempre la sigue, y que siempre la molesta, y que siempre busca fastidiarla con tal de que le preste un poco de atención.-

-Ohh… esa chica debe odiarlo…- Razona de forma rapida Haruhi.

-O.o… ¡NO! ¡NO SE ODIAN! Ella es su amigo, porque a pesar de que la molesta, ella siempre le ofrece una calida sonrisa natural… son muy buenos amigos.- La voz de

Hikaru se torna un poco mas suave, un poco mas debil.

-Mmmm… si son tan buenos amigos, talves esten enamorados secretamente..-

-Si… puede ser… pero el punto de la historia es que ella no le presta la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de que a él le gusta mucho… ella es hermosa, pero tambien es idiota e inocentemente despistada ¬¬…-

-Ese chico deberia confesarle sus sentimientos, porque si no lo hace lo mas posible es que ella consiga a alguien mas dentro de poco. Si tu dices que es hermosa…-

Hikaru se sorprende, y baja la mirada angustiado.

-Pe..pero… tiene miedo de ser rechazado, de que si se lo dice la relacion de amistad se corte y que no vuelvan a verse de la misma manera… -

-Si ella es tan buena amiga como dices, la amistad no se cortara..-

-Haruhi…-

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar, y alguien me confiesa sus sentimientos, aunque no me guste y sea mi amigo, no tengo porque cortar la amistad con él. Las cosas seguirían siendo como siempre, nada mas que seria mucho mas atenta a mi alrededor. Yo tambien soy un poco despistada, asi que luego de eso trataría de enfocar mucho mas atención a sus sentimientos… jamas lo rechazaría cruelmente…-

-Haruhi… ¿Todavia no te das cuenta de lo que estoy tratando de decirte?- Pregunta Hikaru de manera melancolica, y la mira a los ojos.

-¿Mmm? Solo hablabamos de tu amigo..-

Él le acaricia el rostro, la toma suavemente y la besa en los labios.

…………….

…………….

…………….

Haruhi se separa, y baja la mirada, shockeada. Hikaru se sonroja muy apenado, y le desvia la mirada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar.

"Lo hice… no, no le dije nada… pero… la bese… realmente la amo… ¿Es tan difícil que lo entienda?" Se preguntaba, cerrando los ojos, al borde de llorar. Coloca la mano en su pecho para calmar los latidos de su corazon.

-Hikaru…-

Él se queda atonito al escuchar su nombre de parte de ella. Aun asi no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos.

-Ha.. Haruhi… yo…-

-Kaoru me dijo algo ayer a la noche…-

Hikaru nota su tono de voz, y gira lentamente hacia ella. Haruhi lo mira a los ojos sin expresión.

-Él me dijo que no queria que sufrieras… que eres lo mas importante para él, y que estaba dispuesto a sufrir lo que sea por ti. Solo quiere que seas feliz, Hikaru.-

Él la mira conmovido, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-Me dijo que sabia muy bien que no estarian juntos por siempre, y que lo perdonaras por no poder estar siempre a tu lado y protegerte. Asi que me hizo prometerle algo.-

-Haruhi…-

-Yo le prometi que mientras pueda hacerlo, yo te cuidaria y te protegeria…- Ella sonrie con completa naturalidad.

-Asi que cumplire mi promesa, Hikaru… pero a cambio, quiero que tu me hagas una…-

-¿Promesa? …-

-Prometeme que cuidaras a tu hermano… y que jamas lo dejaras solo… él es mucho mas frágil que tu, y suele lastimarse muy fácilmente… ¿Sabes?-

-Yo… yo...-

-Tamaki- senpai se alegrara mucho si ustedes dos siguen unidos como hermanos, y demuestran su aprecio tanto en el Host Club como en la vida…-

-¿Que significa eso?-

-Él los vio solos es su mundo… y quizo expandirlo… él hizo su parte y los ayudo a dar el primer paso, pero ahora es su turno… den el siguiente paso unidos…-

-¡Basta! ¡No puedo…! No puedo entender…- Él baja la mirada angustiado, sin querer seguir escuchando.

-Nunca entendi el significado de la palabra "rechazo"… pero… yo quiero que seas mi mejor amigo por siempre, Hikaru… tambien Kaoru… ¿Podriamos estar los tres juntos por siempre, como siempre me lo dicen? A pesar… de que seamos conscientes de que es imposible…-

-Haruhi… es que… ahora… yo..-

-No tienes que sentirte mal, ya que, seremos muy felices juntos… no llores…-

Ella alza su mano y le seca las lagrimas que se escapan lentamente de sus ojos. Hikaru se sorprende al notar que estaba llorando, y no deja de mirar a Haruhi, quien le sonreia y le secaba las lagrimas.

-Lo prometo, Haruhi…- Es lo unico que logra pronunciar, quebrandose la voz.

Ella se levanta y vuelve a sonreirle, camina hacia la puerta y se retira de la habitación.

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Perdon por tardar. Kaoru, creo que terminaste hace bastante tiempo eso de recoger la ropa de Hikaru ¬¬…- Haruhi lo miraba con muchas sospechas. Kaoru se levanta nervioso, y le sonrie de igual forma.

-Jejeje, es que pense: "se deben estar divirtiendo mucho" y no quise interrumpirlos ^^-

-Si, divertirnos… ya puedes volver a tu habitación, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco..- Ella bosteza, y se sienta en su cama. Kaoru queda confundido.

-¡HARUHI!! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO SOLAS CON EL GEMELO MAS PERVERTIDO DE LOS DOS!- Tamaki, al escuchar la voz de su hija, salta hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Kyoya- senpai… ayudame T.T…-

-No pude evitar que se enterara, salió del baño mucho mas rapido de lo que pense… generalmente esta ahí dentro horas y horas…- Se justifica sin mirarlos a lo ojos.

-Bueno, me vuelvo a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana..- Los saluda Kaoru, y se retira.

**Habitación Nº2:**

Él abre la puerta de la habitación, y logra ver que Hikaru estaba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Que sucedió?- Pregunta su gemelo, y se sienta a su lado. Él alza la mirada y lo mira.

-Se lo dije…-

-¡¿Se lo dijiste?! ¿Y que respondió ^^?- Se emociona Kaoru al instante.

-No..no se..-

-¿No sabes O.o? ¿Que clase de respuesta te dio?-

-Es que en realidad… no se lo dije… yo… hice algo mas drástico…-

-No la habrás besado repentinamente.. ¿O si?-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y se avergüenza al recordarlo.

-Lo hiciste…woow.. tuviste el valor de hacerlo antes de darle una explicación razonable…- Piensa Kaoru en voz alta, prediciendo lo que habia pasado.

-Kaoru… ella no me rechazó.-

-O.O.. ¡¿Eso significa que te dijo que…?!-

-Tampoco me correspondió… ella… hizo lo mejor para los tres…- Hikaru sonrie tristemente, y Kaoru no puede entenderlo.

-Pe..pero… yo le dije a ella… ayer yo le hice prometer que…ella te…-

-Gracias Kaoru.-

-¿Que? ¿De que hablaron? ¿Que te dijo?- Kaoru baja la mirada, un poco incomodo.

-No me dijo nada… solo me hizo prometer algo…-

-¿Que O.o? ¡Todo esto es muy confuso!-

-Le prometí que… te cuidaria por siempre, y que no dejaria que te lastimaras, tu hiciste lo mismo con ella, ¿No es asi?-

-Hikaru…-

-Se que eso de estar los tres juntos por siempre… es una simple fantasia, y que es imposible que sea asi… pero… aunque sea por ahora, hagamos de esa fantasia realidad.-

Kaoru queda pasmado la escucharlo. Era increíble. Habia madurado en esos 15 minutos en los que no habia estado. Hikaru comienza a derramar lagrimas, no sabia porque, pero vuelve a sonreirle a su hermano.

-¿Podemos seguir con nuestra fantasia irreal un poco mas?- Pregunta inocentemente. Kaoru se conmueve y no lo duda, y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos.

-Cumplire mi promesa… Kaoru…-

-Hikaru…-

Lo abraza para calmar su llanto, para que no sufra mas. Para evadir la realidad unos segundos, aunque sea unos segundos mas, y seguir adentro de la fantasia que algun día terminaria para siempre.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello people! Posiblemente solo hoy y mañana pueda actualizar, despues me voy a morir (?) jaja. Una advertencia, a partir de ahora van a pasar cosas un poco mas serias u.u, como que va a haber sangre y cosas feas. Bueno, no quiero adelantar nada. Gracias a: crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, GoodNight, KumaaChannO.o_

* * *

**_"Día 5"_**

**_"Nuestra hija es lo mas importante para nosotros"_**

**Habitación Nº3; 5:40am**

Todos dormian. Todo era silencio. Pero a esa temprana hora, el celular de Haruhi suena.

Ella abre los ojos, bastante dormida, estira su brazo hacia la mesita de luz, y agarra el celular, acercandolo a si misma para verlo. Era un mensaje de texto.

"¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?"

Se pregunta de mal humor, pero al leer el mensaje… queda sin palabras. Se levanta de la cama muy rapido, se viste y sale de la habitación sin hacer el mas minimo ruido, para que Tamaki y Kyoya no se despertaran. Baja las escaleras, camina por los pasillos del hotel, y se queda en frente de la puerta. Coloca la mano sobre la puerta de vidrio del hotel.

"¿Papá? Para que haya venido hasta aquí… quizas haya pasado algo muy grave en casa…" Intenta ser optimista y no pensar en lo peor. Abre la puerta y sale hacia las afueras.

-Dijo que me estaria esperando en la puerta, pero… no hay nadie…- Murmura extrañada.

-¡Papá!-

Grita, y los busca con la mirada. Saca su celular para volver a leer el mensaje, y verificar que no haya algun error de interpretación. Pero en ese momento, de la nada, dos hombres altos se le tiran encima desde atrás. Haruhi no reacciona por la sorpresa, y trata de sacarselos de encima, sin gritar.

-¿Que estan…?-

Pero uno de ellos le tapa la boca, la amordaza. Y el otro la sujeta de los brazos para llevarsela.

-Tráiganla… fue mas fácil de lo que creimos…- Un hombre que se les acercaba a lo lejos, muy tranquilamente.

* * *

_-¡LES INFORMAMOS A TODOS LOS HUESPEDES DE ESTE HOTEL QUE EL DESAYUNO SE SERVIRA UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL HORARIO DE LAS 7AM! ¡TODOS DEBEN DESCENDER A LA PLANTA BAJA DE FORMA OBLIGATORIA PARA TOMARLO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-_

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Hoy es el ultimo día de vacaciones ^^! ¡Vamos, Takashi! ¡Debemos disfrutarlo al maximo! ¡Y comenzaremos desayunando muchos pasteles!-

Exclama Honey, mirando a Mori dormir. Estaba levantado, con su conejito en manos, observando a su amigo durmiendo en la cama muy a gusto.

-Ah.- Mori gira para darle la espalda y seguir durmiendo.

-Ohh.. pero… aunque la ultima ves que comi muchos pasteles me enfermé y no fue nada lindo… ¡No importa! ^^ ¡Son demasiado deliciosos como para no comerlos! ¡Waaai!!-

-Mitsukuni…- Mori se sienta en su lugar, bastante dormido, y lo mira fijamente.

-Debes controlar cuantos pasteles ingieres… no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir mal.-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo un estomago de hierro! ^^-

- ¬¬… me levantaré…-

-¡¡¡Waaaii!! ¡Entraré al baño, y saldré en un segundo! ¡Luego iremos a la habitación de Tama- chan para bajar todos juntos!-

-Ah…-

Honey corre muy alegre hacia el baño, Mori lo observa y sonrie con satisfacción.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¡Y PARA QUE EMPIECEN BIEN LA MAÑANA, LES PONDREMOS LA MEJOR MUSICA CLASICA DE LA ZONA!-

Hikaru no lo resiste mas, agarra un zapato que habia logrado manosear del suelo y lo arroja hacia una ventana. El vidrio se rompe en pedazos u.u. Kaoru se despierta al escuchar el escandalo, y se sienta en su lugar de la cama, asustado.

-¿Que rayos fue lo que hiciste O.o?-

-¡Queria que se calle! ¡Ya no tolero esta forma de despertarnos ¬¬!-

-Rompiste una ventana del hotel… van a matarnos O.O…-

-¬¬……..O.o…. Eehh… creo que me excedí.. ^^U..-

Kaoru suspira y vuelve a acostarse.

-Bueno… es nuestro ultimo día aquí… y podemos pagarlo, de eso no hay problema.. pero si Haruhi se entera que nos portamos mal, nos dara un graaan y aburrido sermón..-

-¡Tienes razon! ¡Es el ultimo día! ¡Bajemos a desayunar y molestemos al Señor y a Haruhi :D!-

-¡Ese es el espiritu XD!-

-Mejor… vistámonos rapido y vayamos a la habitación de Haruhi, y comencemos el día todos juntos, jeje.- Dice Hikaru con una gran sonrisa, Kaoru le asiente. Ambos se levantan y comienzan a vestirse.

**Habitación Nº3:**

"Mmm…. Musica clasica…. Por lo menos es algo un poco mas decente…" Piensa Kyoya, aunque seguia con los ojos cerrados, y envuelto en las sabanas.

"Ultimo día… si Tamaki todavia no se despertó de una forma horriblemente escandalosa… talves sea un buen día, y este de buen humor." Abre los ojos, se sienta en la cama, y toma sus lentes de la mesita de luz. Mira al frente y Tamaki seguia durmiendo.

-Perfecto. Cero escándalo. Eso me gusta.- Sonrie con aprobación, pero al mirar la cama de Haruhi… no estaba.

Hace un gesto de confusion, pero luego razona que talves se levantó un poco mas temprano para ir a la habitación de Honey o a la de los gemelos. No se hace problema, se levanta y piensa en una manera muy tierna y adorable de despertar al rubio.

-¡DESPIERTA!- Y coloca su pie encima de su cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tamaki se alarma ante esa patada sorpresiva, se sienta aturdido, y mira a Kyoya con miedo.

-¡¡Kyoya!!! ¡¡No me despiertes de esa forma tan violenta T.T!!-

-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo…- Se encoge de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Ya hace rato que sonó la escandalosa musica de despertador ¬¬.. y ya que es el ultimo día, deberiamos aprovecharlo. Bajemos a desayunar y…-

-¡¡ULTIMO DÍA!! ¡¡Los disfrutaremos hasta morir junto a HARUHI :D!! ¡¿O no es asi, mi queridisima….?!- King gira hacia su cama, pero no habia nadie.

-O.o… ¡HARUHI!!!! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS T.T?!-

-Calmate.. siempre exageras todo ¬¬.- Kyoya lo observa cruzado de brazos.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Donde esta nuestra apreciada hija?!- King dramatizaba como siempre.

-No lo se…-

-¿¡QUE?!! ¿¡COMO QUE NO SABES?!-

-Pero no te asustes. Gritas como si la hubieran raptado ¬¬. Lo mas seguro es que este en alguna de las habitaciones de los demas..-

-¡Ohh no! ¡Si esta en la habitación de los hermanos perversión, se sobrepasaran con ella ò.ó! ¡Tengo que evitarlo!- Tamaki saca su celular de quien sabe donde, y llama a Hikaru.

**Habitación Nº2:**

El celular suena y suena.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Tu celular!- Le avisa Kaoru, ya que Hikaru estaba en el baño.

-¡Atiende.. da igual!- Responde sin interes desde adentro.

-Es el rington de Tamaki- senpai… y es demasiado temprano para que llame.. ¿Que querra ahora?- Kaoru toma el celular y atiende.

-¡HIKARUUU!-

-¡AAHH O.o!- Salta del susto, y retrocede ante el grito monstruoso de King.

-¡TONO! ¡NO ME ASUSTES DE ESA FORMA! ¡SOY KAORU!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS! ¡DILE A HARUHI QUE VENGA INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA AQUÍ! ¡Su padre esta muy enojado ya que salió de su habitación sin permiso ò.ó!-

-¡¿Por qué siempre tiendes a exagerar…? Ufff.. no tiene caso ¬¬… Haruhi no esta aquí, asi que pierdes tu tiempo, señor..-

-¿No esta O.o?..-

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿No esta con ustedes?-

-No importa. Adios..- Tamaki corta la llamada, y deja a Kaoru pensado: WTF?

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¡Kyoya! ¡No esta con ellos! ¿¡Donde esta?! ¿Dónde T.T?!-

-Deja de llorar como un idiota y llama a la habitación de Honey- senpai ¬¬..- Le contesta comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Muy bien. Eso hare ò.ó..- King toma el celular y vuelve a llamar.

En eso, Kyoya nota que su celular vibraba en la mesita de luz. Camina unos pasos, lo toma y descubre que habia un mensaje.

_"No la encuentran… ¿Verdad?"_

Era lo unico que decia. Kyoya no entiende el significado directamente. Cierra el celular, el numero era desconocido. Se sienta en la cama, y empieza a meditar.

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Tama- chan! ¡Ya casi estamos listos! ¡Iremos a tu habitación para bajar a desayunar todos juntos ^^!-

-¡HONEY- SENPAI! ¡DILE A HARUHI QUE VENGA INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA AQUÍ! ¡PAPÁ ESTA MUY ENOJADO CON ELLA!-

-¿Haru- chan? Ella no esta aquí.. lo mas seguro es que esta en la habitación de Hika- chan y Kao- chan :D…-

King se queda helado ante esa respuesta.

-¿Estas ahí, Tama- chan?-

-Eehh… si. ¿Podrias venir a nuestra habitación ahora mismo, junto con Mori- senpai? Avisale a Hikaru a Kaoru que tambien vengan..-

-Ok, iremos en un segundo ^^..- Cortan la llamada.

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¡¿Cómo pudo Haruhi ser tan desconsiderada y salir sin avisarnos T.T?! ¿¡Es que acaso no confia en mi?! ¡Soy su padre!! ¡Kyoya T.T!!!-

-Si… es raro que no nos haya avisado..- Menciona su amigo, pensado en el mensaje. King se extraña, y se le acerca confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No… espero…-

En ese momento, golpean la puerta de la habitación, los gemelos, Honey y Mori esperaban para entrar.

-¡Pasen! ¡Tengo que hacerles un anuncio muy importante!- Exclama Tamaki, con dramatismo.

Hikaru y Kaoru pasan, y lo miran con desconfianza, como siempre. Los demas tambien pasan.

-¡Haruhi nos odia T.T! ¡Se fue y no nos dijo a donde ni cuando volvería! ¡No nos quiere!!- Lloriquea King, abrazando a Kyoya.

-Que sujeto tan idiota…¬¬..- Murmuran Hikaru y Kaoru, acostumbrados a sus dramatizaciones.

-¡Talves fue a comprar dulces como recuerdo para nosotros! ¡O quizás algunos regalos ^^!-

-Es posible…- Contesta Mori, a Honey.

Pero de pronto, el celular de Kyoya comienza a sonar.

-¿Podrian hacer silencio?- Pide con una sonrisa que asusta. Todos le sonrien nerviosos y asienten. Abre el celular, y reconoce que era el mismo numero del mensaje.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Ya lo notaron?- pregunta una vos gruesa, y ronca. Kyoya cierra los ojos. No queria pensar en la peor posibilidad. Pero todos sus indicios y cálculos solo apuntaban a una cosa.

-Si… ¿Quién eres?-

-Creo que lo sabes bien. Escucha, la tenemos…-

Él cambia su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-¿Ky…Kyoya? ¿Quién es?- Pregunta Tamaki, preocupado.

-¿Que obtienes haciendo esto?- Pregunta sin titubear, de forma muy seria.

-Solo tengo dos opciones para ustedes. Y con cualquiera de las dos obtendré beneficios. Asi que… ahora ustedes eligen.-

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Eso no importa. Pueden pagar el rescate, que constara de cientos de millones. Entre todos pueden pagar eso o mucho mas. O… si no quieren hacerlo, nos la llevaremos y utilizaremos nuestros metodos para sacarle beneficios. Si se rehúsan a pagar, no nos molestaremos… a ustedes no les afecta que una persona de clase baja se elimine del mapa. –

-Quiero oirla…-

-Es demasiado pronto para eso. ¿Qué escoges? Te llame a ti porque pareces ser el mas capacitado para tomar este tipo de desiciones..-

-Cállate…- Murmura lleno de rabia.

-Oyee.. solo decide…-

-¿Cómo se que esta bien? ¿Cómo se que no mientes?-

-Si no crees que la tenemos… puedes bajar a la planta baja del hotel… salir de este, y notaras que hay una pequeña pista… en fin, creo que es demasiado pronto para que decidas. Consúltalo con tus compañeros, llamare en un par de horas… y por cierto… si llegas a tener el mas minimo contacto con policías, o cualquier tipo de medio… lo sabremos, somos profesionales… y considérala perdida…-

Corta la comunicación. Kyoya baja el celular, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Kyoya- senpai? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntan los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Kyo- chan… ¿Quién era?- Pregunta Honey, notando su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Kyoya?- Tamaki se acerca a él, preocupado.

Pero antes de que sigan con sus preguntas, Kyoya reacciona ante todo lo que acababa de escuchar, sale corriendo, abre la puerta y baja las escaleras lo mas rapido posible.

-¡¡¡KYOYA!!!- Lo llama King, todos se alarman ante esa reaccion extraña, y lo siguen apresurados.

Él abre la puerta del hotel… y ve algo en el piso…

Todo era verdad. Sus deducciones nuevamente eran correctas. El objeto que habia en el suelo… Kyoya no da un paso mas, y comienza a pensar en cosas espantosas. Aun asi no perdia la calma, trataba de no hacerlo. Si seguia teniendo la mente fria, podrian solucionar el problema de una forma coherente, sin llamar a la policia.

-¿¡Que sucedio?! ¿¡Por que saliste corriendo de la na…?!- Todos llegaban atrás suyo, pero antes de terminar la frase, King nota que el celular de Haruhi yacia en el suelo. Hikaru y Kaoru lo ven, y no podian creerlo.

-Donde esta…. ¿¡Donde esta Haru- chan?!- Exclama Honey, empezando a asustarse.

Tamaki recoge el celular. Estaba roto. Lo mira en sus manos y todavia no logra comprender lo que pasaba.

-Kyoya… ¿Quién te llamo? ¿Que esta pasando?-

A pesar de todo, su amigo aun estaba en cierto estado de shock. Kyoya miraba el celular en sus manos. ¿Y si no lo conseguian? ¿Y si no la salvaban? ¿Y si él no era lo suficientemente bueno para tomar las desiciones correctas en esta ocacion? Por primera ves en su vida, Kyoya empieza a dudar. Podia con cosas serias, y hasta decisivas. Pero esta ves… era la vida de una persona..

-¿¡¡QUE ESTA PASANDO?!!!- Grita Tamaki, furioso y mirando a su amigo, que todavia no le respondia.

-Tamaki… Haruhi esta…-

Se interrumpe, no sabia la reaccion que tendria. No sabia como informarles todos ellos esa noticia devastadora que los haria entrar en desesperación. Ni siquiera él lo estaba tomando demasiado bien. Baja la mirada con rabia, con impotencia nuevamente. Debia decirselos, de cualquier forma debian ayudarlo en esta difícil tarea, él no podria solo.

-Ella fue… secuestrada…-

…………..

…………..

…………..

Al escuchar esto, nadie podia hablar. No lo creian, no lo querian creer.

-¿Quién…? ¿Cómo sucedió? Ayer… todos… estabamos muy felices… ¿Cómo dejamos que esto sucediera?.... ¿Que haremos ahora?- Pregunta Honey, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al instante. Tenia mucho miedo.

-Acaban de llamarme los que la tienen… quieren dinero…- Termina de decir Kyoya.

Kaoru toma la mano de su hermano, y la aprieta fuertemente. Cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, esperando su reaccion, que se descargara.

-¡¡¿Cuando demonios se la llevaron?!!! ¿¡¡Y quienes son, para que la quieren?!! ¡¡Los mataremos cuando se muestren!! - Exclama Hikaru, con todas sus fuerzas. Kaoru solo cierra los ojos con mas fuerza, y oprime su mano mas fuerte.

-No… no sera necesario…- Murmura Tamaki, muy dolido.

-Porque pagaremos lo que sea que quieran… y Haruhi volvera con nosotros… todo estara bien… ¿Verdad?- Pregunta, y mira a Kyoya para que aprobara lo que decia.

-Tamaki… ellos no me dijeron la suma… pero… seran cientos de millones… no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya…-

-¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANDO DINERO SEA!!! ¡¡LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE ELLA VUELVA SANA Y SALVA!!-

Todos vuelven a hacer silencio. Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y lo mira con determinación.

-Lo se… no podemos llamar a la policia. No podemos pedir ayuda de ningun tipo. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a pagar…-

Tamaki se enfurece ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¡¿Acaso no te importa la seguridad de Haruhi?! ¡¿A quien demonios le importa el dinero?!-

-Calmate.-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡La tienen! ¡¿Cómo podemos saber si esta bien?! ¡No puedo estar tranquilo como tu! ¡Debemos hacer algo antes de que ellos…!- Él baja la mirada, incapaz de seguir hablando.

-No pagaremos.-

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Kyoya. Quien era firme en su decisión. Tamaki no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, asi que alza su mano y le da una violenta bofetada.

…………..

…………..

…………..


	22. Chapter 22

_Muchas gracias a: crazyonechan, aya-san, nellycullen, ANY94, lucia-nami 14_

_Bueno, esta semana va a ser horrible, porque en mi horrible colegio me toman asi como unas pruebas finales, y es tan obvio que voy a morir, jaja. Dejo otro cap :):_

* * *

Kyoya no hace gesto alguno de sorpresa. Gira su cabeza hacia él, y su expresión no cambia, sigue igual.

-Eres un idiota.- Murmura sin perder la calma.

-¡Y tu eres un insensible! ¡Me das asco! ¡Si no quieres salvarla, yo lo hare!- Tamaki se da media vuelta, y entra al hotel, sin ver a los ojos a los demas. Honey se larga a llorar, y abraza a Mori, muy perturbado.

-¿Que haremos? Haru- chan…. ¿Cómo la salvaremos? Si estamos separados… ¡Nunca podremos hacerlo!!-

Mori se agacha, y lo abraza para consolarlo.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunta Kaoru, algo molesto, pero no tanto como Tamaki.

-Kyoya- senpai, ¿Por que le dijiste todo eso? Sabes muy bien que Tamaki- senpai es muy sensible… ademas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es pagar el rescate, entre todos no sera problema. Yo no creo eso de que Haruhi no te preocupa…- Le dice Hikaru, un poco enojado.

-Ustedes tampoco entienden, si me dejaran terminar de hablar por una ves en la vida… nada de esto hubiera pasado…- Responde Kyoya, seriamente.

-¿Mmm? ¿Terminar de hablar O.o?- Preguntan ellos al mismo tiempo. Él suspira cansado, les dirige la mirada a todos y comienza a explicar.

* * *

**Habitación Nº3:**

Tamaki estaba en su habitación, acurrucado en su cama. Se sentia horrible, no solo por lo que le habia echo a Kyoya, sino tambien porque sabia muy bien que solo no podria salvarla. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a sus compañeros y en especial a su mejor amigo, ya que era el unico que podia idear un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para rescatarla. Pero, ¿Cuál era el problema con pagar el rescate y nada mas? ¿Que, no era lo mas facil que podian hacer en una situación tan comprometedora?

Era Haruhi, una persona muy importante para todos. Su mejor amiga. Kyoya era de lo peor, no podia perdonar que su orgullo y el dinero fueran mas importantes que ella. Estaba odiandolo en su interior… pero lo necesitaba. Si hablaba con él, talves lo podria convencer para que todos juntos realizaran o idearan algun plan. No habia tiempo de discusiones en el grupo, debian actuar lo mas rapido posible, por Haruhi. Ya no le importaba lo que le habia hecho a Kyoya, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdon y suplicarle para que lo ayude.

Después de todo, era por ella… su hija, su amiga, la persona mas importante para Tamaki. Al solo pensar lo que aquellas personas podrian estar haciéndole… sentia dolor.. solo dolor y tristeza por no haberla defendido como habia prometido.

"Fui un idiota por haberme dejado llevar por la furia… debo arreglar las cosas…" Piensa y cierra los ojos muy angustiado. Pero de pronto alguien abre la puerta de su habitación. Era Kyoya. Tamaki se estremece, y da media vuelta para verlo de frente.

Kyoya cierra la puerta y camina hacia él, se acerca con intenciones de hablar.

-Kyoya… yo… perdoname, nunca quise golpearte… me deje llevar por todo… esto es muy difícil para mi, debe ser algo muy duro de aceptar para todos. Aunque debes admitir que tu fuiste egoísta al decir que…-

-Eres un perfecto idiota.- Lo interrumpe él, y lo mira seriamente. Tamaki deja de hablar, y baja la mirada con melancolia.

-Perdoname… tienes razon.-

-Tamaki… yo nunca permitiria que le sucediera algo malo a Haruhi.-

King se sorprende al escuchar sus palabras, abre los ojos atonito y levanta la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Que? ¿Pero que fue lo que...?-

-Nunca me dejaste terminar de hablar ¬¬.. Realmente eres un idiota.-

-¿Ehh O.o?-

-Nosotros no le daremos el gusto a esa banda de embaucadores de segunda… no vamos a pagarles ni un centavo.- Kyoya camina al costado de Tamaki, quien no comprendia lo que decia.

-Pero… nos encargaremos de rescatar a Haruhi aunque lo ultimo que hagamos… no tienen idea de con quien se estan metiendo… idearemos una estrategia para salvarla, y ellos se hundiran en las llamas del infierno, se arrepentiran de haberse metido con nosotros… y con algo de nuestra PROPIEDAD..-

Tamaki estaba shockeado, esas palabras habian sido dichas con tal fuerza, con tanta seguridad y determinación. Se levanta y le sonrie.

-Kyoya… ¿Eso significa que de verdad te importa Haruhi?-

Kyoya le dirige la mirada, y cierra los ojos.

-Es por principios. Nadie ha estafado o engañado a los Ootori hasta este momento. Y esta no sera la excepción. Haruhi volverá con nosotros sana y salva.-

-Lo siento… nunca debi haber dudado de ti… no meresco ser tu mejor amigo.- Murmura Tamaki, tristemente. Kyoya se acerca y le coloca una mano en su hombro.

-Predecía que harías algo asi. Eres demasiado estupido para guardar tus emociones sin estallar. Ademas… por eso lo eres…- Él camina fuera de la habitación, y King lo sigue con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

* * *

**Habitación Nº1:**

-¡Tama- chan, Kyo- chan! ¡Al fin llegan! ¿Ya son amigos otra ves?- Pregunta Honey, muy preocupado.

-Claro que si. Kyoya es muy bueno, y me perdono por la tonteria que hice ^^..- Responde Tamaki, entrando a la habitación.

-No fue muy difícil hacerle entender cual era mi idea desde el principio. Ahora, empezaremos con esto. Idearemos un plan perfecto para salvar Haruhi.- Les dice Kyoya, con mucha decisión.

-Bien.. primero dinos lo que debemos tener en cuenta. Las precauciones y lo que no debemos hacer..- Hikaru se sienta en una cama, y su hermano estaba a su costado.

Él los mira a todos y comienza a hablar.

-En menos de dos horas volveran a llamar. Reconoci perfectamente la voz de la persona que realizo la llamada. Eran los tipos de ayer. Y al recordar un detalle del apellido mencionado, pude deducir que los rumores que escuche son ciertos..-

-¿Rumores?- Pregunta Tamaki extrañado.

-Kenritsu Karami. Su apellido es proveniente de una distinguida familia de Yakusas. Aunque habia pensado que habia sido solo una coincidencia.-

-¿Y por que no nos dijiste eso ayer O.o?-

-Porque no queria que entraran en panico, y que se preocupen por pensamientos que ni siquiera sabia si eran verdaderos. Como sea, es obvio que ellos secuestraron a Haruhi para todos sus beneficios, pueden obligarla a hacer lo que quieran, ya que los rumores que escuche son mas perturbadores de lo que acabo de mencionar..-

-¡Kyoya! ¡Debiste habernoslo dicho de todas formas ¬¬!-

-Ya no podemos hacer nada ¬¬. Como decia, ellos manejan una droga de fabricación ilegal, obviamente. Esta puede hacer que las personas que la ingieran pierdan la memoria por lapsos indeterminados de tiempo. Si Haruhi llega a consumir de la misma, se olvidara de todos nosotros, de toda su vida… y ellos le introducirán la información que quieran. Hasta podrian dejar el país y llevársela, Haruhi estaria imposibilitada de pedir ayuda porque podrian mentirle acerca de su vida, sus padres, su familia.-

Todos quedan pasmados ante sus palabras.

-Karami me llamó, y me dio dos opciones. Pagar millones para que sea liberada, o si no decidimos hacerlo, se la llevaran y no volvera nunca. Él me dijo que quizas la asesine, pero es una mentira, les sirve mas viva que muerta, lo mas seguro es que utilicen la droga con ella. Cuando vuelva a llamar debo decirle la decisión que tomamos.-

-No pagaremos, porque si lo hacemos se saldrian con la suya. Y el dolor que Haruhi debe estar experimentando debe ser de lo peor. Haremos que esos tipos se arrepientan de haber nacido.- Dice Hikaru, muy desidido. Y los demas asienten.

-No podemos acudir a ningun tipo de ayuda externa, ellos nos tienen bien controlados. Siendo Yakusas profesionales de este medio, deben tener controladas nuestras comunicaciones con la policia, o con cualquier tipo de ayuda que los incrimine. Si llegamos a hacerlo, Haruhi pagara las consecuencias. Aun asi, tengo una estrategia.-

-Dinos cual es, Kyo- chan..-

-Llevo en mi computadora un programa adecuado especialmente para las comunicaciones externas..-

-¿Tienes un localizador de llamadas en tu computadora O.o?- Tamaki lo mira mas confundido.

-No.. pero podria intentar reprogramarlo para que cumpla esa utilidad. No sera facil, pero cuando vuelvan a llamar, podremos localizar aproximadamente en donde estan. Les contestaremos que entregaremos el dinero, y ellos nos daran la localizacion justa. Es en ese momento que el detector revelara la ubicación aproximada de donde se encuentran ellos, siendo rastrado por la llamada.-

-¿Pero como sabremos donde esta Haruhi? Si son inteligentes, quizas la tengan en un lugar aparte, o se la hayan llevado lejos del lugar en donde se encuentra el que nos llamara..- Cuestiona Hikaru algo dudoso.

-Nosotros aceptaremos entregar el dinero, pero a cambio pediremos escuchar la voz de Haruhi, para comprobar que se encuentra bien. Si no lo hacen, nos negaremos a entregar el dinero reunido entre todos nosotros. Es imposible que rehusen esta oportunidad.-

-¿Que haremos luego? Les diremos que entregaremos el dinero, pero todo sera una farsa.- Honey mira a Kyoya seriamente.

-Al obtener la localizacion del lugar… y comprobar que Haruhi esta bien, iremos… pero mucho antes de la hora en que acordaremos que se hara en intercambio.. debemos rescatarla antes de la hora acordada, ya que nos la llevaremos sin que nadie se de cuenta.-

-¿QUE O.o? ¿Y COMO HAREMOS ESO? No somos espías profesionales.-

-Tendremos que serlo. Si queremos pelear contra ellos de forma directa, las posibilidades de ganar son mínimas, tienen cientos de hombres armados y profesionales en lucha, tanto como Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai.. –

-Pero… ¿Crees que nadie se dara cuenta de que nos infiltraremos al lugar en donde esta capturada y que la podremos salvar sin que absolutamente nadie se de cuenta de nuestra presencia?..- Pregunta Kaoru.

-Con los movimientos correctos y necesarios, es bastante sencillo. Cualquier inexperto lo podria hacer.-

-¡Kyo- chan! ¡Nosotros queremos ayudar si las cosas se vuelven muy peligrosas!-

-Ustedes dos seran nuestros respaldos. Aunque no esta asegurado que puedan contra demasiados de sus agentes, seran un punto clave para la mision. Seran la distracción perfecta para iniciar el plan.-

-Confiamos es tu plan, Kyoya..- Le dice Tamaki, muy seriamente. Kyoya le asiente de la misma manera. De esa forma, todos comienzan a idear la verdadera estrategia.

* * *

Horas después. Suena el celular.

Kyoya lo levanta con su mano, y observa a los demas. Todo estaba listo, solo debia contestar. Él lo abre, y atiende la llamada.

-¿Si?-

_-¿Ya debatiste con tus compañeros?-_ Pregunta la misma voz ronca de hace unas horas.

-Si. Entregaremos el dinero, pero con una condición.-

_-Buena respuesta. Pero… ¿Cuál es la condición?-_

-Queremos oir a Haruhi, para cerciorarnos de que esta bien..-

Segundos de silencio. Kyoya sabia la respuesta final, asi que coloca el celular en altavoz.

_-Ok. Cumpliremos la condicion:.................__"¿Kyoya- senpai?"_....-

La voz tranquila y normal de Haruhi los sorprende. Tamaki no se tarda nada en reaccionar y le arrebata el telefono a su amigo.

-¡¡HARUHI!! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN?!! ¡¿ESAS PERSONAS ASQUEROSAS TE HAN HECHO DAÑO?!-

-_Senpai… yo estoy bien, no se porque se preocupan… ustedes planearon esto, ¿Verdad?-_

-¿Que O.o?- Preguntan todos muy confundidos. Se escucha un leve forsejeo, y el que vuelve a tener la comunicación es aquel hombre.

_-Ejem… ya basta de hablar. Ya les otorgue lo que querian. Ahora.. les dire la suma que deben pagar..-_

Kyoya le saca el celular a Tamaki, quien seguia perplejo.

-Adelante, pagaremos lo que disponga.-

**-80 millones..-**

Al escuchar esta suma, su alma queda petrificada, siente muchas ganas de gritar y de matarlos a todos, los maldecía hasta morir. Pero siendo Kyoya, solo baja la mirada y no hace gesto alguno.

-Bien, podemos pagarlo… diganos el lugar y la hora.-

_-Sera en el viejo estacionamiento central, el que esta en la mitad de la ciudad y que tiene tres pisos. A las 17Pm en punto.-_

-Perfecto. Llevaremos a cabo la transacción en ese horario. Hasta entonces…-

_-Espere..-_

Antes de cortar, Kyoya vuelve a prestarle atención a sus palabras.

_-Espero que no sean tan idiotas como para intentar algo estupido. Localizamos sus llamadas y hasta ahora nos han obedecido bien. No lo arruinen. Tenemos muchos hombres en estas instalaciones que vigilan el lugar discretamente..-_

-Ya lo sabemos, y descuiden, no intentaremos nada malo, ella es muy importante para nosotros..-

_-Ootori… he escuchado mucho sobre su familia, y… de su reputacion con el dinero… ¿Por qué Fujioka Haruhi es tan importante para ustedes?-_

Todos hacen silencio… pero él se decide a hablar.

-Solo por esa razon, por mi familia… y ahora yo les hare una advertencia…- Un aura oscura, maligna y demoniaca envuelve a Kyoya.

-Espero que USTEDES cumplan con todo lo dicho hasta ahora y no intenten algo verdaderamente estupido, como engañarnos o algo asi. No se si sus malditas fuentes de información son utiles, tanto como las nuestras… pero Fujioka Haruhi es un miembro clave en mi familia, y si llega a tener un solo rasguño, preparense para sufrir como unos condenados por el resto de sus vidas.-

_-O.o…. ehh… no.. nosotros nunca lo engañaríamos, ademas nos daran lo que pedimos, no tenemos porque hacerlo… pero ahora puedo comprender perfectamente porque es tan importante para todos… y en especial para usted…-_

-Me alegro de que haya comprendido.-

_-Descuide, su prometida esta en perfectas condiciones.-_

-¿¡PROMETIDA O.O!?!!- Exclaman todos los presentes pasmados.

-Si. Mas vale que sea asi. Hasta entonces..- Kyoya corta la llamada muy tranquilamente, pero Tamaki se le arroja encima con una cara de espanto impresionante.

-¡¿Cómo que prometida?! ¡Eso no era parte del trato T.T!!-

-Tamaki ¬¬, asi la trataran con respeto, y se negaran a hacerle daño por miedo. Si alguien de mi familia resulta afectado.. se sabe muy bien que pagara consecuencias muy graves..-

Kyoya se separa de él, y observa a Hikaru y a Kaoru, quienes terminaban de revisar los datos de la computadora que estaban registrando. Ambos sonrien maliciosamente, y le dan el OK.

-Kyoya- senpai.. todo resulto ser un éxito.. y efectivamente, Haruhi esta en ese edificio en este preciso momento..- Explica Kaoru en general.

-Logramos localizarlos muy bien. Y si los datos no fallan, parece estar en el tercer piso junto con tres personas mas..- Hikaru señala la pantalla sin dudar.

-Perfecto. Ahora solo debemos ir a realizar el operativo.- Dice Tamaki, con mucho valor.

-Pero… Tama- chan.. Kyo- chan… tambien hay muchas personas que estan dentro del edificio, lo mas seguro es que sean guardias mafiosos, como ese hombre advirtió..- Honey observaba la pantalla de la computadora, confundido.

-Todo esto era predecible, efectuaremos el plan en este momento.. tenemos cuatros horas a partir de ahora. Asi que movilicémonos rapido.-

Todos estan de acuerdo, y comienzan a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Eran las 13:30pm. Lugar, el viejo estacionamiento.

Honey y Mori bajan de un taxi, a escasas cuadras del lugar. Comienzan a caminar lentamente, mirando a su alrededor.

-Takashi… veo que hay personas… A lo lejos…-

-Ah…-

-Parecen ser sospechosas… porque por lo que nos dijo Kyo- chan… el viejo estacionamiento esta abandonado, y que haya personas en su interior es dudoso..-

-Ah…-

-¿Crees que podremos hacer nuestra parte del plan?-

-Si…-

-Pero… ¿Y si estan armados de verdad? ¿Y si son mejores que nosotros?-

-No tienes que preocuparte… yo estare contigo…-

-Takashi… demos lo mejor de nosotros ^^..-

Ambos siguen caminando, y se detienen en la esquina del estacionamiento. Mucha gente caminaba de un lado a otro, y era difícil verlos con claridad. El cielo era muy gris. Comienza a nevar. Honey saca su celular, y marca un numero.

-Kyo- chan, estamos en posición, necesitamos la señal.-

A unas 5 cuadras de distancia, Kyoya estaba junto con Kaoru, sentados en la mesa de un café al aire libre. Él tenia su computadora prendida, analizando las localizaciones precisas.

-Creo que es tiempo de que ingrese, Senpai.- Dice Kaoru, al escuchar la voz de Honey.

-Honey- senpai… espera unos segundos, los demas no tardaran mucho en entrar.-

-Ok..- Honey corta la llamada, y alza la mirada hacia Mori.

-Mitsukuni. Todo estara bien..-

-Eso espero. Normalmente no estaria nervioso. Pero esta ves, se trata de la vida de Haru- chan..-


	23. Chapter 23

_Hii ^^. Deben quedar 6 capitulos maximo para que termine la historia :(. Como siempre, gracias a: crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, nellycullen, Last Firts Kiss, GoodNight_

_Nuevo cap :D_

* * *

-Kaoru, llama a Tamaki y a Hikaru. En la posición en donde se encuentran, podran entrar sin problemas.- Le indica Kyoya muy concentrado.

Kaoru saca su celular, y marca el numero.

…………………

-¿Kaoru?- Contesta su hermano, tratando de murmurar.

-Hikaru, Honey- Senpai y Mori- senpai estan en sus lugares. Su camino esta despejado por ahora, deben entra ya..-

-OK..-

Tamaki observa de reojo el edificio. A pesar de solo tener tres pisos, era bastante alto. Ambos se encontraban del lado de atrás de este, donde la gente pasaba con mas intensidad.

-Senpai, entremos.- Le dice Hikaru, seriamente.

King le asiente y ambos rodean el edificio. Encuentran una abertura, que seria una puerta en el pasado, y sin que las personas los vieran, entran disimuladamente. Al estar dentro, se veia que habia un gran espacio para lo que fueron los autos, el piso era de concreto, pero todo estaba bastante destruido por el tiempo. Las paredes del exterior solo cubrían la vision, ya que adentro todo era mas amplio. A lo lejos se veia una entrada a un edificio, que seria la administración del estacionamiento. Desde alli empezaban los pisos.

-Kaoru… estamos adentro…-

Pero en ese momento, Tamaki sujeta a Hikaru del brazo y ambos se ocultan detrás de una columna de concreto.

-Debemos tener cuidado, no estamos solos…- Él señala al frente, y habia un par de personas sospechosas.

-Podemos avanzar un poco, e ingresar. Pero luego tendremos que recurrir a Honey-senpai y a Mori- senpai…- Le informa Hikaru a su hermano.

-Bien. Cuando esten dentro, llámame.. suerte..- Kaoru corta la llamada, y observa a Kyoya, quien miraba el monitor de la computadora sin expresión.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano estara bien. Es imposible que los descubran con nuestra estrategia..-

Las manos de Kaoru no dejaban de temblar, cierra los ojos para intentar calmarse, y entonces observa a su compañero.

-Tu tampoco… debes preocuparte por Tamaki- senpai… cuando se enfoca en su objetivo, es imposible que falle, ¿No es asi?- Pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kyoya estaba muy alerta a todo, y no queria que haya la mas minima falla, sino todo se arruinaria y ellos podrian salir muy perjudicados.

-Espero que asi sea.-

* * *

-Se estan yendo… es nuestra oportunidad…- Murmura Tamaki, observando atentamente los movimientos de esas personas. Hikaru asiente con certidumbre. Ambos se mueven con agilidad, y sin que nadie notara su presencia, entran al edificio.

-La tension me esta matando.- Murmura Hikaru, y comienza a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? Nunca estuve tan nervioso en toda mi vida… pero … Lo hacemos por Haruhi..- Contesta King, con una sonrisa triste.

Todo era bastante oscuro, y estaba lleno de pasillos. No habia luz electrica, apenas y podian ver su camino por la luz exterior de algunas ventanas rotas. Empiezan a caminar, tenian que encontrar unas escaleras para subir. De pronto unas personas se logran distinguir a lo lejos, ambos se asustan y vuelve a ocultarse detrás de una pared.

-Son mas de ellos… quizas el edificio este repleto…-

-Era obvio que algo asi sucederia, pero si llamamos ahora a Honey- senpai, sera muy pronto.. tenemos que subir lo mas que podamos, y cuando estemos cerca de Haruhi, acudiremos a ellos y tendremos el tiempo para liberarla..-

Hikaru le asiente, ya que sonaba bastante convincente. Siguen caminando, y cada ves que veian a alguien lo evitaban lo mejor posible. Logran encontrar una escalera y comienzan a subir sin hacer ruidos.

-Ella esta en el tercer piso, tardaremos mucho.- Murmura Tamaki, mas alterado.

-Lo se… pero si seguimos asi, no nos podran descubrir.-

-¡¡ALLI ESTAN!!!-

-O.O O.O..- Hikaru y Tamaki giran a sus espaldas, y descubren con horror que dos de las personas sospechosas los habian visto. Los descubrieron muy facil :). Los hombres comienzan a correr hacia ellos, quienes todavia no terminaban de subir las escaleras.

-¿¡Que hacemos, señor O.o?!-

-¡¡CORRER!!- Dicho esto, suben las escaleras lo mas rapido posible para escapar. Una ves arriba, giran para verlos.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa ò.ó! ¡Era muy facil que nos descubran de esta forma! ¡Si me hubieras echo caso a mi en mi metodo de infiltración, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!-

-¿Mi culpa O.o? ¡Mi estrategia era claramente superior a la tuya! ¡Asi que no te quejes!-

Los tipos llegan a ellos y los miran con caras de pocos amigos.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Llamamos a los refuerzos?- Pregunta Tamaki, sin muchas preocupaciones. Hikaru sonrie diabólicamente, y comienza a caminar hacia adelante.

-Solo son dos, no es necesario.. jajaja..-

-Como digas, vamos a encargarnos nosotros mismos de esto ò.ó..-

-¿Creen que unos niños mimados como ustedes nos derrotaran? ¡Que buena broma!-

Los hombres corren hacia ellos para golpearlos, Tamaki y Hikaru se separan y les dan un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en sus quijadas. Sorprendidos, caen al suelo inconscientes.

-No nos subestimen.. ¡Somos los mejores peleando ò.ó!-

Exclama Tamaki señalando hacia el horizonte, Hikaru se le arroja encima para callarlo y para evitar que mas personas vayan hacia ellos.

-King ¬¬… sigamos subiendo… tuvimos suerte porque eran solo dos, pero si son mas y estan armados, no sera igual..-

Tamaki observa a los tipos tirados en el suelo, y asiente, ya que tenia la razon.

-Realmente espero que Haruhi este bien… pero, lo mas seguro es que este muy asustada… ¡Pobre de mi hija T.T!- Pensaba en voz alta King.

Hikaru suspira vencido, pero aunque no lo demostrara de esa forma, tambien estaba muy preocupado.

-Ya estamos muy cerca, vamos a rescatarla y todo volvera a ser como siempre..- Contesta sonriendo con nostalgia.

-¡Alli estan las escaleras!- Señala Tamaki, muy esperanzado, luego de esa solo les faltaba un piso.

Pero de pronto, se escucha un alboroto detrás suyo. El caminar de muchas personas.

-Rayos.. ¡Debemos correr!- Exclama Hikaru, asi que ambos corren hacia las escaleras lo mas rapido posible.

* * *

_[Con Haruhi ^^]_

-¿Seguro que no quiere mas azucar?- Pregunta ella, con una bandeja en su mano, y con la misma mirada pasiva de siempre.

-Ehh… no gracias ^^U… ahora.. ¿Por qué no permaneces sentada alli, como buena rehén?- Kenritsu toma un sorbo de su café, algo extrañado ante el comportamiento de esa chica.

-Ok, pero…. Aun no comprendo muy bien este juego… Es alguna tonteria de ricos, ¿Verdad?...-

-No es eso precisamente ¬¬… aunque no vale la pena explicartelo… muy pronto te volveras a ver con tus amigos, y tu prometido.. solo sientate y espera como una niña buena..-

Haruhi asiente, y se sienta a su lado, muy pensativa.

-¿Prometido O.o?... bueno, solo digame… ¿Por qué me trajeron hasta aquí?-

-Ehh… ya te dijimos, tus amigos nos dijeron que hagamos esto, es un juego, pero no nos explicaron muy bien de que se trataba… tu no te preocupes..-

-Ahh.. seguro fue idea de Tamaki- senpai… siempre idea cosas extrañas..-

-[¿Es tonta?, es obvio que es un secuestro ¬¬].. como sea, te dejamos desatada por rato porque como no te resistias ni nada, y solo estabas sentada mirandonos sin expresión, y sin miedo… nos diste algo de pena, y te dejamos suelta… no eres problemática ni escandalosa como las demas.-

-¿Las demas? ¿Acaso Tamaki- senpai le gusta jugar a esto con muchas chicas? Oh, ya entiendo.. talves lo hace tambien con las demas chicas del Host Club.. entonces no tiene nada de raro que experiemente conmigo tambien..-

-¿Mmm?.. bueno, no importa. Tu café es excelente. Solo quedate tranquila y sentada, y no pasara nada.. ellos vendran a las 17pm.-

-Bien.. no me molesta estar aquí.. solo espero una buena explicación de mi senpai ¬¬… me asuste mucho cuendo me ataron y me llevaron, pero luego comenze a pensar… y me di cuenta que solo era un juego..-

-See, un juego, jejej..- Murmura Kenritsu, con algo de confusion.

Habia unos cuantos hombres que bebian el café que Haruhi habia echo hace instantes, y estaban igual de extrañados, trataban de ignorar su extraña actitud, y seguian vigilando.

* * *

-¡¡¡HONEY- SENPAI T.T!! ¡¡AUXILIO!!!- Exclama Tamaki a su celular, mientras seguia corriendo junto con Hikaru.

-¡Tama- chan!! ¿Que sucede?!- Responde el pequeño, muy asustado ante ese grito desesperado.

-¡¡Hay cientos! ¡Miles! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Estabamos tan cerca!!-

-¡No temas!! ¡Iremos ahora mismo!! Pero… debemos seguir el plan..-

-¿Y nosotros que O.o?!!!!-

-Tienen que intentar deshacerse de ellos. Nosotros haremos lo arreglado.. separense, asi sera mas facil confundirlos..-

-¡Honey- snepai! ¡Mori- senpai!! T.T!-

-Cambio y fuera..-

-O.O…-

-¿¡Que demonios te dijo?!!- Pregunta Hikaru, agitado por seguir corriendo.

-Dijo que nos separemos, asi los despistaremos… ellos seguiran con el plan O.o..-

-¿¡QUEE?!!!-

Ambos se abren el paso, ya que uno de los tipos habia lanzado una patada, que lograron esquivar al abrirse.

-Esta bien… no cometeremos mas estupideces.. ¡Te vere pronto, King!- Hikaru sale corriendo hacia la derecha, habia varios caminos.

-Solo queda un piso. Ire por ti.. Haruhi…- Tamaki sale corriendo hacia la izquierda.

-----------

-¡Entremos, Takashi!-

-Ah..-

Honey y Mori rodean el edificio, y entran por la misma abertura que sus compañeros.

Al comenzar a caminar, logran ver a un grupo de hombres que hablaban entre ellos. De seguro habian escuchado el alboroto de adentro, y por eso se habia

reunido mas gente. Ellos si, por supuesto, estaban armados con pistolas.

-¡Oigan ustedes ò.ó! ¡SI, USTEDES! ¡Son unos tipos muy malos! ¡Y la verdad tambien son feos! ¡A que no pueden detenernos!- Exclama Honey señalandolos con furia.

Mori se para a su costado, con una expresión muy seria.

-¡¡ALLI HAY MAS!! ¡¡ATRAPENLOS!!- Y todos los hombres corren hacia ellos para matarlos. Algunos comienzan a disparar, pero ellos los esquivan con astucia.

-¡No perderemos contra ustedes!!!- Honey y Mori corren hacia ellos, y comienzan a pelear.

--------------

-¡Kaoru! ¡Me siguen 20 de ellos!! ¿¡Que hago T.T?!!- Kaoru salta de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de su hermano por el celular.

-¡Llamaremos a Honey- senpai y a Mori- senpai! ¡Ellos iran a…!-

-NO. Hay que seguir con el plan.- Kyoya interrumpe sus palabras desesperadas.

-Pe..pero… si los atrapan… ¿Que haremos?-

-¡Kaoru! Tamaki- senpai ya los llamo!... pero ellos seguiran con el plan… estoy muerto T.T..-

-¡Hikaru T.T!-

Kyoya se levanta y le quita el celular a Kaoru.

-Escuchame. Si hacen el suficiente alboroto en la planta baja como lo planeamos, y tu los pierdes, no tardaran en irse para enfrentarlos a ellos. Te dejaran en paz muy pronto, es cuestion de segundos.-

Y de pronto… se escucha un disparo por telefono.

……….

……….

……….

Kaoru lo habia escuchado, habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo. Baja un poco la mirada, no pudiendo reaccionar bien, y entonces le arrebata de las manos el celular a Kyoya sin dudar.

-¡¿Hikaru?!-

No habia respuesta.

-¡Hikaru!-

-Kaoru. Calmate.-

-¡¡Hikaru!!!- Era inútil, la llamada se habia cortado. Kaoru entra en panico en menos de un segundo, pero Kyoya le vuelve a sacar el celular, y coloca las manos en sus hombros.

-Kyoya- senpai… ¿Que..que fue… que…?!-

-Tranquilizate.. él esta bien.-

-No… ¡Claro que no! Fue un disparo.. -

-Todos sabiamos los peligros de esta mision, y todos la aceptamos. Lo haremos por ella, Kaoru..-

-Pero si le sucede algo… yo… no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada.-

Luego de hacer unos segundos de silencio, se vuelven a sentar, mas callados que antes.

-Tengo que ir… por favor…-

-De ninguna manera. Tenemos un plan, y no debemos salirnos de este hasta el fin. Si no lo seguimos, todo habra sido en vano..-

Kaoru observa de forma suplicante a su senpai. Kyoya trata de ignorarlo, pero… lo mas posible es que Tamaki estuviera en las misma condiciones que Hikaru. Quizas peor, ya que era mucho mas descuidado.

-Kaoru…-

Él, sin esperar respuesta, se levanta y sale corriendo. Kyoya se quita los lentes, y no lo detiene, solo lo mira alejarse poco a poco.

-Esto no es bueno.- Murmura débilmente.

* * *

Honey cae al suelo, y antes de poder levantarse, Mori lo cubre y destroza con una patada a su adversario. Se levanta y le cubre la espalda a su compañero, derribando a varios hombres que lo atacaban.

-¡Debemos seguir, Takashi!-

-¡Si!-

Habia bastantes, y peleaban muy bien, sin mencionar que los armados eran mucho mas peligrosos. Luego de varios minutos peleando, Honey gira hacia su derecha y ve algo que lo deja atonito.

-Kao- chan…- Murmura sin poder creerlo. Kaoru corria a lo lejos, y entraba hacia el edificio.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Alza su brazo en señal de que se detenga, o que lo escuche a lo lejos, pero salta hacia atrás al notar el ataque de mas personas.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunta Mori, notando su actitud.

-Acaba de entrar… pero no era parte del plan… ¡Algo horrible debio suceder para que Kao- chan haya entrado T.T!!-

-Calmate, Mitsukuni.-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- Honey comienza a llorar, y queda totalmente desprotegido, Mori golpea a todos de una sola ves para que retrocedieran. Se acerca a su amigo y lo toma del brazo para que se levante.

-Todos estan bien, debemos seguir con esto.-

-Pero… Takashi…-

Alguien sorprende a Mori, y le da una fuerte patada, provocando que caiga al suelo. Honey abre los ojos atonitos, se levanta y los mira con mucho odio y asco.

-No dejare… ¡Que lo lastimen!!- Exclama con todas sus fuerzas, y comienza a atacar sin controlarse.

Mori se levanta aturidido, y se alegra por la preocupación de su mejor amigo.

-¡Takashi! ¡Tienes que ir adentro!-

-¿Que?- Pregunta no entendiendo que queria que haga.

-¡Tienes que ayudarlos a todos! ¡Presiento que algo malo sucedió! ¡Asi que entra y trata de salvarlos a todos! ¡Ocultate en el escondite que nos dijo Kyo- chan!-

-No te dejare… Mitsukuni…-

-¡Si no lo haces, te odiare para siempre!-

Responde con lagrimas en sus ojos. Mori no podia ser capaz de abandonar a su amigo, nunca se perdonaria si algo malo le pasara en su ausencia. Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Los hombres retroceden agotados, pero desde atrás, se podia observar claramente los refuerzos que llegaban.

-Por favor… no te preocupes por mi, yo puedo defenderme. Tu debes ayudarlos… nunca me perdonaria si mis amigos salieran lastimados, por eso quiero que vayas ¿Si?..-

-No… no me pidas eso… si te llegan a lastimar…-

-Takashi… Estare bien ^^..-

Dicho esto, Honey lo empuja hacia atrás, y corre hacia todos los hombres que lo atacaban. Estaba llorando, estaba asustado, pero no por su seguridad, sino por la de sus amigos. Continua peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Mori baja la mirada, conmovido, y corre hacia el interior del edificio, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Vuelve sano y salvo ^^!- Exclama Honey sonriendo, y con lagrimitas en los ojos. Detiene a los que estaban por seguirlos, y sonrie diabólicamente.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sip. Tendria que estar haciendo tarea. JAJAJAJAJA. Bueno :p, gracias a: shadow-black-neko, lucia-nami 14, ANY94, GoodNight, KumaaChannO.o_

_Siguiente capitulo:_

----------------

-¡¡Ah!!- Hikaru tropieza y cae al suelo. Se arrastra por el piso y se oculta en un rincon imperceptible para los hombres malos.

-Rayos… perdi mi celular y no puedo comunicarme con nadie, lo de los disparos me dejo perplejo, solo logre escapar.. espero que Kaoru no se preocupe mucho por mi…-

-¡HIKARU!-

-O.o..- Hikaru asoma su cabeza, y se sorprende hasta morir al ver que su hermano caminaba por esos pasillos, buscandolo con la mirada.

-¿Que se supone que hace aquí?!-

Pero de la nada, varios tipos se aparecen y descubren a Kaoru, él los observa sorprendido y empieza a retroceder.

-¡Al fin te encontramos! ¡Eres demasiado escurridizo!- Gritan los hombres, y lo apuntan con unas pistolas.

-No era yo… imbeciles ¬¬..- Murmura el menor de los gemelos, y sale corriendo hacia el sentido contrario, ellos lo persiguen rapidamente. Hikaru sale de su escondite y trata de ver la direccion hacia donde se habian ido.

-¡Estupido! ¡No tendria que haber venido! ¡Tengo que alejarlo de esos tipos!- Hikaru comienza a correr para encontrarlo. Pero se detiene al instante al encontrase con un nuevo grupo de hombres armados, (estan en todos lados, abundan).

-¡Pero no lo habiamos atrapado?!-

-¡Juraria que el escuadron A lo estaba siguiendo!-

-No era yo ¬¬… estupidos…- Murmura Hikaru viendolos con asco.

-¡¿QUE DIJIISTE ¬¬?!-

Él se sorprende por su propio comentario, y sale corriendo para escapar. Pero habia sido tarde, unos se le tiran encima, y a pesar de sus forsejeos, no podia safarse.

-¡Sueltenme! ¡Grandulones!!!!-

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Ya no sera un problema!- Exclaman ellos.

-¡NOO!- Hikaru se levanta como puede y se los saca de encima con un empujon. A pesar de estar adolorido, sigue corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-¿Dónde…? ¡¿A donde se fue?!!- Grita sin fuerzas, y cae de rodillas al suelo, no podia seguir.

Los hombres lo alzanzan, Hikaru se levanta sin darse por vencido y los mira con odio. Entonces uno corre hacia él y le da un puñetazo en el estomago. Hikaru no logra defenderse, e intenta escapar otra ves, pero ellos lo sujetan por los brazos y lo inmovilizan. Les da una patada sin dejarse vencer, y sale corriendo lo mas rapido posible. Logra perderlos, y se esconde en un pasillo oscuro. Se sienta en el suelo, muy dolido, larga un gemido de dolor y cierra los ojos.

-Espero que no hayan atrapado a Tamaki- senpai… creo que hasta ahora… es el unico que puede rescatarla…-

-¡HIKARU!!-

-Es él.- Murmura esperanzado, al escuchar a su hermano gritar su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡KAORU!-

Esta ves, Kaoru lo escucha y corre hacia donde provenia su grito.

-¡Hikaru!- Lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer soltarlo.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberias estra con Kyoya- senpai… aquí es muy peligroso.- Su hermano mayor lo mira preocupado.

-Escuche el disparo por telefono, sentia que estabas en problemas.- Se justifica Kaoru rapidamente.

-No.. solo perdi el celular, pero estoy bien… solo un par de golpes..-

-¿Y Tamaki- senpai?-

-Se fue por una direccion diferente. Espero que tenga mas suerte que nosotros.-

-Debemos ir por Haruhi.-

-¿Cómo que debemos O.o? ¡Tu te vuelves!-

-¿Que yo me vuelvo? ¿Estas loco ¬¬?! ¡Ya vine hasta aquí para ayudarte! ¡No voy a volver!-

-¡No quiero que estes aquí! ¡Si te disparan me muero!-

-¡No van a dispararme! ¡Seguro te disparan a ti! ¡Por eso vine!-

-¿¡Que?! ¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Sera mas difícil movernos si somos mas!-

-¡Hikaru, no volvere!-

-¡Pero estaras mas seguro afuera! ¡Por eso quise venir solo!!-

-No te dejare. No quiero que te lastimen.-

-Kaoru T.T… ¡No ves que yo tampoco quiero que te lastimen, maldita sea!-

-¡Basta! ¡No me ire, y fin de la discusión!! ¡Vayamos a salvar a Haruhi!- Kaoru se levanta y mira que a lo lejos, unos tipos ya los habia visto.

-Me voy. Correre y los distraere para que me confundan contigo asi no correras peligro…sube al siguiente piso… y salva a Haruhi.. recuerda lo que prometimos, Hikaru.-

-¡¿QUE O.O?!! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Hikaru lo miraba completamente desesperado, pero Kaoru le sonrie alegremente.

-Adios.. Hikaru.-

Hikaru lo escucha sin comprender. No queria que lo deje y que se arriesgue por él ¿Estaba demente? ¿Queria morirse? Esas, y otras preguntas recorrian su mente.

Kaoru sale corriendo, y pasa muy cerca de ellos, para llamar su atención.

-¡¡ALLI VA!! ¡¡DISPARENLE!!-

Hikaru se levanta al escuchar a esos hombres gritar. Se queda estatico por unos segundos, siente miedo por Kaoru. Baja la mirada nervioso, y no logra conservar la calma. Los disparos se escuchan, varios seguidos. Él corre hacia ellos, para acaparar su atención.

-¡¡KAORU!!- Pasa por unos pasillos, necesitaba encontrar a su hermano. Dobla en su correr, y logra encontrarlo, aun mas agitado que él.

-¿Que haces? ¿No te dije que vayas por Haruhi?-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Iremos juntos! ¡No quiero ir solo!-

-¡Dejate de caprichos sin sentido! ¡Esto es importante!-

Hikaru gira hacia atrás, y al notar que los estaban persiguiendo sale corriendo, Kaoru lo sigue y suspira con reproche.

-¡¡SON DOS!! ¡SON IGUALES!! ¡¡ATRAPENLOS!!-

El menor siente su celular sonar, y atiende mientras corre.

-¡Kyoya- senpai!-

-Escucha, se que estan en problemas, existe un escondite en el cual no los encontraran.. esta en una grieta de concreto del piso dos.-

-¿Pero en donde…se supone que…?-

Hikaru se habia adelantado bastante, pensando ciegamente que su hermano lo seguia.

Kaoru detiene su paso, y mira a su alrededor para localizar el escondite que le decia Kyoya. De la nada, otros hombres salen a su costado, y disparan.

…….

…….

…….

Un par de segundos antes, Hikaru se detiene, mira hacia atrás y Kaoru no estaba. Se estremece al pensar que lo habia perdido. Entonces escucha unos disparos. Gira instintivamente para ver hacia el camino por donde venia. Abre los ojos horrorizado… no podia entender como habia pasado. Hace dos segundos estaba corriendo con él. Era un estupido por haberlo perdido, era un imbecil, se odiaba hasta la muerte.

Kaoru yacia en el suelo, sangrando, y haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

-No… ¡NOOO!- Hikaru corre muy asustado hacia él, pero dos hombres lo atrapan desde atrás, y lo sujetan fuertemente.

-¡SUELTENME! –

Grita quebrandose la voz, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver a su hermano a lo lejos, siendo rodeado por muchos de ellos, y herido. De pronto, una persona sale de la nada, observa a ambos gemelos y se enfurece al instante al ver que los tipos malos se disponian a dañarlos, entonces comienza a derribarlos violentamente. Se deshace de los hombres que aprisionaban a Kaoru, y trata de dejarlos inconscientes a todos.

-Mori- senpai…- Hikaru baja la mirada, llorando. Uno de los hombres que lo sujetaba saca un arma y le apunta la cabeza.

-¡Detente! ¡Si sigues atacando, tu amigo morira!- Amenaza el tipo a Hikaru.

Mori no cambia su expresión, pero se detiene, de todas formas habia dejado inconscientes a todos. Termina soltando al ultimo que estaba en sus manos.

-Sueltalo…- Ordena Mori de forma casi imperceptible.

-¡Alejate! ¡Un paso mas y se muere!-

Mori se agacha e intenta ayudar a Kaoru, quien seguia sangrando en el suelo.

-¿¡Que no me oyes?! ¡Largate!-

Esas palabras desatan la ira del moreno. Corre hacia aquel hombre sin medir las consecuencias y le da un fuerte puñetazon en el rostro, Hikaru cae al costado, sin recibir daños. El tipo que estaba detrás y presenciaba la escena lanza un chiflido, y otros hombres aparecen de la nada.

-No…- Murmura Hikaru, desde el piso, viendo a su hermano a lo lejos. Estaba en shock, no podia reaccionar, no era consciente de que el enemigo volvia a rodearlos.

-¡Tienes que escapar!- Exclama Mori, comenzando a luchar contra todos ellos.

-¡NOO! ¡¡NO SIN KAORU!!-

Mori le da un fuerte empujon a todos, entonces se dirge a Hikaru y lo levanta violentamente.

-Tienes que irte. Aunque sea distraelos para que salve a tu hermano.-

-Mori- senpai..-

-Esta herido. Tratare de frenar su sangrado. Yo puedo salvarlo, pero tienes que distraerlos para que me lo lleve..-

Hikaru observa los hombres que estaban a punto de abalanzarse hacia ellos. Asiente muy perturbado, y sale corriendo hacia su direccion opuesta.

-¡Nosotros cuatro nos quedaremos y venceremos entre dos al moreno! ¡Ustedes vayan por el otro!-

Cuatro se quedan a luchar contra Mori, y los demas se van a perseguir a Hikaru.

Finalmente, logra derrotarlos, ya que solo uno estaba armado, y logra dejarlos en el piso, inconscientes. Luego de eso, corre hacia Kaoru y lo alza en sus brazos. Habia perdido el conocimiento tambien. Se lo lleva a un lugar seguro.

* * *

**16:01Pm**

-Kyoya.. ¿Me escuchas?- Se escuchaba una debil interferencia entre ambos celulares, pero su voz eran claras. Tamaki habia logrado llamar a Kyoya.

-¡Tamaki! ¿¡Donde rayos estas?! ¡No te has comunicado desde hace horas!- Exclama su amigo, exaltado. Y se pone de pie en su lugar con el celular en mano.

-Estoy… muy cerca de Haruhi… pero… me he dado cuenta que hay 50 hombres por todos los alrededores… talves mas. Si me llegan a descubrir, estare muerto… todos estan armados y he escuchado muchos disparos… tengo miedo por Hikaru, no lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, nos separamos.-

-Kaoru tambien esta dentro. Desde la ultima comunicación con Hikaru, se preocupo de mas y se fue sin mi autorización.- Kyoya se sienta y coloca la mano en su frente, muy estresado.

-Esto no puede ser peor. Son demasiados… ¿Dónde estas?- Vuelve a preguntar él.

-Estoy en el tercer piso. Estoy en frente de una habitación, pero oculto detrás de algunos escombros. No pueden verme, pero he escuchado muchos pasos y a personas hablando cerca. Estoy seguro de que adentro esta Haruhi y demas hombres… pero no quiero ser imprudente, quiero seguir tu plan. Si lo hecho a perder… ella…- Tamaki no logra continuar, y lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Estaba muy asustado por Haruhi.

-Tamaki… voy a entrar…-

-¿Que O.O?!!-

-Solo falta una hora para que todo termine. No he recibido comunicaciones de nadie desde hace horas. Nada de esto va bien. Mi plan fracasó y es mi culpa por ser tan imbecil… hemos perdido, y a esta altura, ya no me importa ser impulsivo y realizar incoherencias… arriesgaremos todo..-

-Kyoya… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Es un suicidio! ¡Cuando yo entre con Hikaru, todo era relativamente tranquilo porque nadie sabia de nuestra presencia! ¡Pero ahora todos estan pendientes de los intrusos, osea nosotros! ¡Si entras, te mataran!-

-Después de todo… supongo que es mi culpa…-

-¡Kyoya!-

-Aunque seamos minoria, nos arriesgamos para salvar a Haruhi… desde el principio todo fue una locura… dime Tamaki, ¿Aun no sabes por que todos nos arriesgamos por ella?-

-¿Que? Porque ella es.. nuestra….-

-Idiota. Ire para ayudarlos, me siento un inútil sin hace nada desde aquí. La rescataremos.-

-¡No!! ¡¡No seas tonto!!-

-Jajaja… ¿Yo?... tu eres el tonto que aun no sabe… que es lo que sentimos… que es lo que sientes… Idiota.. . rescataremos a nuestra hija, juntos.-

-¡Kyoya! ¡Detente! ¡NOO!-

Kyoya cierra su celular, se levanta y comienza a caminar, dejando la computadora en la mesa. Era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-¡KYOYA! ¡KYOYA!!- Tamaki cierra el celular, llorando como nunca.

-No… ¡Yo no soy el idiota! ¡Tu lo eres!.... ¡No importa cuan confundido este! ¡No importa nada de eso en este momento! ¡Yo solo quiero salvar a Haruhi!- Murmura lleno de rabia, lleno de desesperación e impotencia.

* * *

_[Con Haruhi, adentro de la habitacion]_

-Señor, según nuestros agentes, han ingresado varios intrusos. El principal y mas problemático es el de la planta baja. Ha derrotado a una docena él solo. ¿Que debemos hacer?- Pregunta uno de los hombres a su señor. Kenritsu suspira aburrido, prediciendo todo eso.

-Sabia que los Ootori no eran tan faciles de derrotar. Como sea, después de haber peleado contra tantos, debe estar agotado. Ustedes, desciendan todos a la planta baja y detenganlo. Yo ire a corroborar mas información desde las demas fuentes, quiero saber cuantos son exactamente.-

Los hombres dentro de la habitación le asienten y salen corriendo. Abren la puerta y Tamaki logra verlos a una distancia prudente. Luego sale Kenritsu, caminando de forma tranquila. Era la oportunidad perfecta, aparentemente todos habia salido y lo mas seguro era que Haruhi estaba sola alli dentro. Tamaki se levanta, camina rapidamente hacia la puerta y entra a la habitación.

-¿Tamaki- senpai?-

Haruhi estaba sentada, y atada de manos y pies. Tambien tenia una especie de pañuelo que tendria que cubrirle la boca, pero estaba bajo, en su cuello. King la ve, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas de la felicidad. Corre hacia ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias a Dios… estas bien. Haruhi, perdoname…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Por no haberte protegido. Debi estar siempre a tu lado… y de esa forma nunca te hubieran secuestrado… lo siento tanto…-

-¿Secuestrado O.o? pero esto es un juego… lo ideaste para que nos divirtamos, ¿No es asi?-

Tamaki se acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza, tomando delicadamente su rostro con sus manos. Haruhi se sonroja totalmente ante ese gesto que jamas habia esperado de él.

-¿Que esta pasando O.o? ¿Esto tambien es parte del juego?-

-Mi hija resulto ser tonta e inocente, jejej ^^… esto no es un juego, y no debes creer lo que te dicen los extraños… eso lo sabe cualquiera ^^.-

-Senpai ¬¬..-

-Game over.- Murmura sonriendo muy feliz, aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Eso dejaba mas confundida a Haruhi.

-No entiendo mucho pero esas personas me trataron bastante bien. Aunque al final me ataron por precaucion… nunca llegue a comprender lo que pasaba… pero estas cuerdas me lastiman..-

Tamaki se acerca a ella, y la desata de pies y de manos, le quita el pañuelo y vuelve a sonreirle.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿No estas herida?-

Ella se refriega las muñecas, adolorida. Las tenia rojas e hinchadas.

-A pesar de esto, creo que estoy bien...-

Él le sujeta las manos, y las estrecha contra su pecho.

-Todo es mi culpa, prometo que nada malo te pasara a partir de ahora…-

Haruhi se levanta y lo mira extrañado. Él se sonroja al reaccionar por todo lo que habia hecho y hablado.

-Hay que salir de aquí… pero antes debemos ayudarlos a todos.-

-¿A todos? ¿Que sucedió?-

-Haruhi… ¿Cómo explicartelo? Fuiste secuestrada, nos impidieron llamar a la policia o a cualquiera, y pidieron 80 millones para tu rescate.-

-¡¿80 MILLONES?! O.o-

-Jaja, pero descuida :D.. nosotros vinimos para enfrentar a los sujetos malos, y a pesar de que nos superan en numero, y estan armados, vinimos con tal de rescatarte… hariamos cualquier cosa por ti..-

Ella baja la mirada, muy triste.

-¿Realmente paso eso? ¿Todos se preocuparon por mi? Y ahora… ¿Todos corren peligro por mi culpa?- Pregunta muy angustiada, Tamaki no soportaba verla de esa forma. Se agacha a su altura y le sonrie.

-¿Tu no harias lo mismo por tus amigos?- Ella queda atonita, pero no se siente mejor.

-Senpai… gracias a todos. Si estan en peligro, vamos a ayudarlos. No quiero que nadie se perjudique por mi culpa.-

-¡Adelante!- Exclama King muy alegre, ambos abren la puerta, y salen corriendo.


	25. Chapter 25

_Ohh sii. Soy una chica mala y subo otro cap (?) Bueno.. tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que solo me queda una semana de colegio ^^. La mala es que me llevo hasta el recreo jajaj. Pero buee.. asi es la vida :p. Gracias a: lucia-nami 14, crazyonechan :)_

* * *

Kaoru abre los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba acostado mirando hacia arriba. Sentado contra la pared estaba Mori, que lo observaba despertar.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- Pregunta con la voz baja.

-Estamos a salvo. Kyoya nos habia informado de un escondite… aquí esos sujetos no nos encontraran.-

Kaoru se sienta en el suelo, y se sostiene el brazo, cerrando los ojos.

-Me dispararon… ¿Verdad?-

-Pude detener la hemorragia… estaras bien, solo te roso.-

-Hikaru… ¿Dónde esta?-

Mori queda en silencio, y no se atreve a responder. Kaoru lo mira con suplica.

-¿¡Donde esta?!-

-Él se fue… quizas aun lo persiguen…-

Al escuchar esto, baja la mirada shockeado, sin saber como reaccionar, llenandose de miedo. Se levanta fuera de control y comienza a caminar.

-Debemos ir a salvarlo..-

Mori se levanta rapidamente y le sostiene el brazo para que se detenga.

-No… Hikaru nunca me perdonaria si te dejara ir en tus condiciones…-

-¡No me importa! ¡Él esta solo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-

-Debes pensar en él, ahora mas que nunca…-

Kaoru deja de forcejear, y se suelta de su agarre. Gira para ver a los ojos a Mori.

-Eso es lo que hago… no me perdonaria que saliera dañado, mientras que yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada…-

-Hikaru piensa de la misma manera, y quizo ayudarte. Por eso distrajo a los hombres… para que te pudiera salvar…-

Kaoru baja la mirada, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Necesito ayudarlo… no quiero quedarme aquí… por favor…-

-Él solo quiere tu seguridad, no debes desobedecerlo…- Le dice Mori de forma resposable. Kaoru se deja caer sentado al suelo, y las lagrimas siguen cayendo. La angustia era demasiada. El moreno se sienta a su lado, y cierra los ojos.

-Tenemos que… confiar… en ellos… - Murmura el menor de los gemelos acurrucandose en su lugar.

-Ah.-

* * *

Kyoya ingresa al edificio, comienza a caminar mirando su alrededor con mucho cuidado. Pero de pronto se detiene. Una docena de hombres estaban regados por el suelo. A lo lejos, Honey se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sin expresión. Él camina hacia su compañero, evitando pisar a las personas.

-¿Honey- senpai?-

Honey se sorprende al escuchar su nombre, gira hacia atrás y sonrie muy alegre.

-Kyo- chan… ¿Que haces aquí? Tu no debias entrar.-

-Lo se… pero las cosas se complicaron… veo que has podido derrotarlos solo. ¿Dónde esta Mori- senpai?-

-Él… se fue…- Responde con una sonrisa triste. Kyoya no entiende.

-¿A dónde se fue?-

-Yo le dije que entrara. Vimos a Kao- chan ingresando al edificio, y sabiamos que eso significaba problemas. Asi que le dije que ingresara para ayudarlos a todos… yo solo podia encargarme de estos hombres malos… pero ahora…-

Honey se levanta, a lo lejos otros hombres venian corriendo hacia ellos. Kyoya entrecierra los ojos, prediciendo lo que sucederia.

-Kyo- chan… ¿Viniste por que pensaste que todo el plan habia fracasado?-

Él se sorprende por esa deduccion ingeniosa. Y lo mira a los ojos.

-Pues… la verdad yo creo que eso no es cierto ^^… rescataremos a Haru- chan, ya que ahora estamos todos juntos :D.-

Kyoya, luego de unos segundos, se ajusta los lentes y sonrie de forma maliciosa.

-Que palabras… tan interesantes…-

Honey comienza a golpear a los que se les aproximaba, y Kyoya lo ayuda. Ambos pelean lo mejor posible y logran matarlos a todos!! XD.

-Entremos… no hay tiempo que perder..-

-¡SIP ^^!-

Ellos corren y entran al edificio. Suben las escaleras rapidamente, y en el camino solo ven a los agentes tirados en el suelo, e inconscientes.

-¡¡MATENLO DE UNA VES!!- Se escucha un grito en el segundo piso.

Ambos se alarman y corren hacia donde habia problemas. Hikaru se estampa contra la pared, en señal de que no podia escapar ni retroceder mas. Pero de repente, Honey se lanza contra los hombres y los golpea brutalmente con una super patada voladora.

-¡Honey- senpai!- Exclama él, sorprendido.

Kyoya golpea a algunos otros para quitarlos de su camino, y se dirige hacia Hikaru. En pocos segundos, todos caen derrotados, y Honey sonrie victorioso. Corre hacia sus amigos.

-¡Hika- chan! ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Kao- chan?-

Él queda atonito ante la pregunta, y se angustia hasta morir.

-No lo se… pero… ¡TODO FUE MI CULPA!- Se sostiene la cabeza, adolorido, y empieza a llorar de la rabia.

-¡Yo lo deje solo! ¡Yo me aparte de él sin darme cuenta! ¡Yo no pude defenderlo! ¡Y le dispararon! ¡Mori- senpai se lo llevo! ¡Pero ni siquiera se si estan a salvo o si Kaoru esta bien! ¡Si le sucede algo yo… yo…! -

Kyoya coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, para que se calme, para que se detenga y reaccione.

-Iremos por ellos… y por Tamaki… deja de culparte. Debemos actuar rapido.-

-Revisemos este piso, le dije a Takashi que utilizara el escondite que Kyo- chan nos habia recomendado.-

Dicho esto, los tres comienzan a caminar muy apresurados para revisar todo el lugar.

-----------------

-No esta muy lejos… debe ser detrás de esos escombros…- Kyoya camina al frente. Al encontrar algunos escombros, los mueve con las manos, y se descubre que habia una especie de grieta que llevaba a lo profundo. Una persona en la oscuridad se levanta, y camina hacia ellos.

-Chicos…- Mori observa a sus amigos sin expresion.

Honey observa a su amigo, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, salta hacia él y lo abraza.

-¡Takashi T.T! ¡A pesar de que los derrote solo, tenia miedo de que te haya pasado algo malo! T.T-

-Mitsukuni… me alegro de que estes bien…-

Al instante, Hikaru entra a ese escondite, y observa a Kaoru acurrucado contra la pared. Se lanza hacia él y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

-¡Kaoru!!- Exclama con una mezcla de sentimientos. Su hermano reacciona ante su abrazo y le corresponde.

-Hikaru… me alegro tanto de que estes bien.. estaba muy preocupado, estabas solo alli afuera… si te lastimaban no me lo hubiera perdonado…- Murmura el menor muy preocupado.

-¡Callate!- Hikaru se separa de él, y observa su brazo, que estaba atado fuertemente para detener el sangrado. Agacha la cabeza y lo sostiene de los hombros.

-Yo te dejé. No me di cuenta de que te habias quedado atrás… fui un idiota como siempre… y gracias a eso estas herido por mi culpa… soy de lo peor…-

-Estoy bien… gracias, Hikaru…- Sonrie su hermano para que no se preocupe.

-¡No estas bien! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!- Se enfurece Hikaru, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Claro que no… en parte queria que escaparas, por eso creo que me quede atrás a proposito… lo hice por ti… asi que yo soy el unico idiota ^^U..-

-¿Idiota? ¡¡Eres un completo estupido!!-

Kaoru se levanta, y le sonrie tiernamente a su gemelo. Hikaru se pone de pie, y lo sigue mirando con reproche. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le sostiene la mano, y lo sujeta muy fuerte.

-Hikaru…-

-No vuelvas a hacer una idiotez como esa… sino te juro que te odiare para siempre..-

-Lo siento… no quise… preocuparte…- Murmura Kaoru un poco arrepentido.

Hikaru le desvia la mirada y se lo lleva de la mano hacia sus demas compañeros.

-Ya estamos todos. Ahora debemos subir al ultimo piso. No creo que haya mas enemigos, la mayoria estan casi muertos por todo el edificio.- Dice Kyoya seriamente.

-¿Y Tamaki- senpai?- Pregunta Hikaru, dudoso.

-Él esta arriba… y lo mas seguro es que este con Haruhi…- Responde con una sonrisa de victoria. Ellos asienten con la misma confianza, y comienzan a correr para encontrar las escaleras que los conduciria al ultimo piso.

* * *

-¿Perdidos ¬¬?-

Tamaki siente un escalofrio por su espalda al escuchar esa palabra. Mira hacia todos lados. A pesar de todo, el lugar era muy grande.

-¿Estamos perdidos ¬¬?-

Él gira hacia Haruhi, quien lo miraba impaciente.

-¡Naa! ¡Imposible ^^U!-

-Estamos perdidos, senpai ¬¬…-

-Shhh.. no hagas ruido, sino ese horrible mafioso saldra de quien sabe donde y nos matara…-

-¿Y a donde vamos si estamos perdidos?-

-Kyoya… me dijo que vendria…-

Ella se sorprende, era muy extraño.

-¿Kyoya- senpai vendra? Pero él nunca se arriesgaria de esta forma por algo que no le interesa..-

-Es cierto. Y eso solo me da a entender que tu le interesas..- Responde King con algo de molestia. Ella no podia comprender.

-Como sea, él vendra y supongo que nos sacara de aquí, solo espero que este bien.-

De pronto se comienzan a escuchar unos violentos pasos desde lo lejos. Tamaki se alarma, agarra de la mano a Haruhi y se la lleva para esconderse detrás de unas columnas.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Deben ser enemigos armados. No debemos hacer ruido.-

Pasan unos segundos, los pasos se hacen mas lentos.

* * *

-Tamaki me dijo que estaria en el tercer piso, pero resulta ser que este es el mas grande de todos ¬¬.. y con su sentido de la orientación, debe estar perdido..- Razona Kyoya en voz alta.

-¡KING!!- Exclaman los gemelos al mismo tiempo, pero Honey y Mori se les echan encima para que se callen.

-¡Tontos! ¡Si nos escuchan mas guardias todos correremos peligro ò.ó!-

-Ahh.. es verdad O.o…-

Tamaki escucha las voces de los idiotas de sus amigos, sonrie y vuelve a tomar a Haruhi. Ambos corren muy rapido hacia donde estaban.

-Se escucha algo…- Murmura Kyoya un poco dudoso.

-¡Miren! ¡Miren ^^!!.- Honey señala hacia lo lejos, todos giran y quedan atonitos.

-¡Chicos!! ¡Gracias a Dios que estan bien! ¡Estaba muy preocupado, pero al final lo consegui!- Exclama Tamaki lleno de alegria. Todos observaban a Haruhi sin reaccionar.

-Eeh… lo lamento… no queria que todos se preocuparan por mi… ademas si vamos al caso, yo fui la tonta que se dejo secuestrar.. ni siquiera lo imaginaba… se arriesgaron demasiado, creo que no valia la pena tanto…-

-¡Buaaaaaaa!!! ¡Haru- chan!! ¡Estas bien T.T!!- Honey es el primero en lanzarse hacia ella, y abrazarla llorando. Obviamente nadie le estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Haruhi. Hikaru y Kaoru se abalanzan contra ella y la abrazan llorando tambien.

-Eres una tonta… ¡Como no nos vamos a preocupar pot ti!! T.T..- Comienza a decir Kaoru.

-¡Estas viva! ¡Pensamos que nunca te volveríamos a molestar T.T!- Finaliza Hikaru.

- ¬¬.-

Tamaki se acerca y la abraza. (osea, abrazo de grupo, exceptuando a los amargados). Eran una gran y linda familia. Todos fueron felices para siempre. Fin :)..

Muajajaja, ojala…

Unos aplausos interrumpen la escena. Kyoya mira al frente, y todos los demas se alarman. Kenritsu venia caminando tranquilamente, con 15 hombres a sus costados.

-Sabia que no se rendirian y que no nos entregarian el dinero tan fácilmente… asi que tendre que eliminarlos a todos, y llevarme a la chica..- Anuncia con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¡¿Crees que te dejaremos?! ¡Pelearemos por ella!- Exclama Tamaki, descontrolado.

-Estos hombres son doble cinta negra, en artes marciales y en todas las disciplinas de defensa y ofensiva personal..-

Honey y Mori los miran con odio. Esas personas eran exacatamente igual de fuertes que ellos.

-Es decir, no son mediocres como los demas… les dire algo… ¿Saben que hora es?-

Kyoya cierra los puños con fuerza, y lo mira con mas odio y rencor.

-Son las 17Pm en punto. Sino quieren morir, decidan… entregarme a la chica, o entregarme el dinero.-

Haruhi no lograba reaccionar, no podia creer que todo lo que ocurria era por su culpa, se sentia muy mal. Retrocede unos pasos, y no sabe que hacer. Pero de pronto, Tamaki sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura. Ella levanta la mirada, nunca en su vida habia visto esa mirada de decisión en él. Le asustaba, porque solo significaba una cosa.

-No… ¡No pueden! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Yo no valgo la pena! ¡NOO!-

Todos dan un paso al frente en señal de que la protegerian hasta la muerte. Kyoya sonrie de forma despreciable, y lo mira con ironia.

-No elegimos ninguna… lucharemos por ella hasta el final.. y la protegeremos.. no vamos a ceder…-

Kenritsu se encoge de hombros y los mira sin darles importancia.

-Da igual, ustedes ya estan muertos, niños ricos… ¡Matenlos a todos!-

Todos los hombres corren hacia ellos para empezar la verdadera pelea.

-¡Takashi! ¡Nosotros debemos protegerlos a todos! ¡Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo!-

-¡Si!-

Honey y Mori se adelantan para comenzar a pelear. Los demas entienden lo que harian, y tratan de salir corriendo para escapar, pero muchos de ellos les evitan el paso. Tamaki abraza a Haruhi para protegerla. A esas alturas ya no podian retractarse de nada, y la cuidarian hasta el final.

-Tamaki… escapa con ella..- Le ordena Kyoya con seguridad. Tamaki queda atonito al oirlo.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡No iremos todos juntos o nada!-

-Señor…-

-King…-

Él gira hacia Hikaru y Kaoru, ellos lo miraban de la misma forma.

-Debes irte con Haruhi… ella debe salvarse…- Kaoru lo mira tristemente.

-Tienes que escapar… ahora…- Hikaru lo observa resignado.

-¡Noo! ¡¿Y que hay de ustedes?!-

Los tres se miran entre si, ya estaban completamente rendidos, estaban muy conscientes de la situación, y sabian todo lo que pasaria.

-No… por favor… ¡No!- Haruhi corre hacia Kyoya y lo toma del brazo, suplicante. Él la mira de reojo y sonrie como siempre.

-Al final, mi plan no resulto tan mal como esperaba.. y logramos nuestro cometido… solo con algunos cambios..-

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-Kyoya…-

Hikaru, Kaoru y Kyoya salen corriendo para pelear contra los enemigos. Tamaki queda sin habla, todos se arriesgaban por Haruhi. Era porque todos eran una familia. Porque ella era su hija… ¿Pero en realidad por que lo hacian?

-De..debemos irnos…- Murmura Tamaki, muy perturbado.

Pero Haruhi observaba a todos peleando… Eran sus amigos de verdad y se sacrificarían al maximo por ella.. ¿Pero valia la pena solo por ella? No… Haruhi siente miedo y angustia por primera vez. Sentia que todos corrian el riesgo de salir muy mal de esta forma. Su seguridad no lo valia. Tamaki, al ver que ella no reacciona y los miraba a todos lastimandose a si misma, la toma de la mano y sale corriendo. Esquiva a algunos hombres, y sigue adelante.

-No…- Murmura ella, muy preocupada.

Él se detiene, y la protege con su cuerpo, estaba decidido a pelear en contra los quisieran lastimarla. Asi que corre hacia las dos personas que tenia adelante para golpearlos. Ella se sostiene la cabeza con las manos.

-Senpai… chicos..-

Kyoya cae al suelo, golpeado, se levanta lentamente a pesar del dolor y sigue mirando a sus enemigos con asco. Hikaru y Kaoru se defendian lo mejor posible, pero el nivel de sus oponentes era muy alto y apenas y lograban protegerse. Honey y Mori peleaban con varios a la ves, y hasta para ellos se les hacia difícil mantener la pelea pareja y tratar de proteger a los demas. Haruhi cae de rodillas al suelo, habia colapsado. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos, ya no podia seguir presenciando esa escena.

Tamaki cae al suelo, y antes de poder levantarse, ella corre hacia él y apoya sus rodillas en el suelo para verlo.

-Haruhi…-

-Lo siento tanto… todo es mi culpa…-

-No llores… te sacaremos de aquí… lo juro…-

-No.. no lo haran… ya estoy harta de soportar esto… ¡Deben irse!-

-Haruhi…- Tamaki se sienta en el suelo adolorido, ella seguia llorando, tristemente.

-Perdoname Senpai… pero… yo sere la que los salve y la que se sacrifique por ustedes…-

Él abre los ojos atonitos, completamente pasmado. Haruhi sonrie a pesar de que lagrimas de melancolia seguian cayendo de su rostro. Se levanta y sale corriendo hacia...

**-¡¡HARUHI!!!-** Grita Tamaki, y su voz se quiebra dolorosamente.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola gente! Bueno, solo quedan 3 capitulos para terminar. Como pasa el tiempo (? jajaja. Realmente les agradesco a: javi_elric, aya-san, lucia-nami 14, shadow-black-neko, GoodNight, KumaaChannO.o_

_Subo otro cap:_

* * *

Todos los demas escuchan el grito estremecedor de Tamaki y giran hacia él. Haruhi ya no estaba a su lado. Kenritsu no se habia apartado del lugar ni por un segundo, le gustaba ver a sus victimas morir de forma lenta. Cuando Haruhi se le acerca corriendo desesperada, pronuncia unas palabras para él, que nadie logra escuchar. Él sonrie, la toma del brazo y salen corriendo velozmente.

-¡¡HARUHI!!- Exclaman los gemelos y Kyoya al ver que se la estaban llevando. Mori y Honey lo veian y no podian creerlo.

-¿Por qué?..... ¡¡¿POR QUE?!!- Exclama Tamaki invadido por la furia.

Se levanta y comienza a golpear a los hombres que se interponian en su camino. Hikaru se llena de rabia y comienza a destrozar a sus adversarios, a todos los que se interponian en el camino que habia tomado Kenritsu y Haruhi.

-Haru- chan….- Murmura Honey, llorando como nunca.

Levanta la mirada hacia Mori y se enfurece. Ambos se cansan del mundo y los matan a todos XP.

-¡Tamaki! ¡Ve por ella! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!- Le ordena Kyoya, con determinación. King asiente, y sale corriendo lo mas rapido posible.

---------------

Kenritsu entra a una habitación, suelta a Haruhi y la sienta en una silla.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, la perdida parcial actua en unos minutos.-

Ella baja la mirada y a pesar de no entender a que se referia, solo asiente resignada.

-Si llegan a rescatarte… por lo menos les dejare un buen recuerdo mio… y sabran que cuando se meten con los Karane, siempre se pierde.- Saca una jeringa y se la inyecta en el cuello.

Haruhi hace una mueca de dolor espantoso. Al sacar la jeringa, ella se sujeta el cuello que sangraba un poco. Comienzan a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, y baja la cabeza vencida. Permance sentada en la silla sin moverse.

-¡¡TUU!!- Tamaki entra a la habitación, y hace un violento estruendo con la puerta.

Kenritsu ya habia admitido su derrota. Sonrie y lo observa con compasión.

-Jejeje.. si yo fuera tu… me arrepentiria de todo lo que hicieron, fue muy estupido tratar de salvar a alguien ustedes mismos. Son solo unos ricos obstinados.-

-¡CALLATE!! ¡¡AHORA QUE ESTAS SOLO, NADA ME IMPEDIRA QUE SALVE A HARUHI!!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien rico y exitoso, con todo un futuro adelante esta tan empeñado en salvar a una simple plebeya? ¿Por que tus amigos tambien estan tan decididos?-

-¡Porque es nuestra amiga! ¡Y porque nunca dejariamos que alguien como tu le haga daño!-

-¿Amiga? Puedes conseguir a los amigos que quieras con tu posición social. Ella es una persona simple, sin poder economico, sin rangos y sin una familia prestigiosa, sin nada que la haga especial. No me creo eso de que es solo tu amiga.-

Tamaki no entiende, estaba harto de todo. No podia comprender a que se referia con todo eso, y ya no le importaba.

-No me interesa… yo solo se que la considero parte de mi familia y que si algo malo le llegara a pasar, me sentiria muy mal por no haberlo evitado. Ella es lo mas importante para mi, es todo… asi que te matare con mis propias manos si es necesario solo con tal de que este sana y salva.-

-Ahh… entiendo… sientes algo especial por ella..-

-¿Especial?-

-Debe ser horrible… que algo malo le suceda a tu ser mas querido… y no haberlo evitado…-

Tamaki lo mira con seriedad, de cierta forma comenzaba a asustarse.

-Debe sentirse muy mal… haber llegado tarde luego de que haya ocurrido lo inevitable…-

-¿Que?-

-Y que la persona que mas quieres… que mas amas en este mundo…-

Él se acerca y lo mira a los ojos con serenidad, King comienza a atemorisarse por sus palabras, retrocede un poco.

-Ya este perdida, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo por rescatarla…-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo la sacare de aquí! ¡Y no permitire que nada le suceda!-

-No diria eso sin pensar… Pude notar que Ootori estaba fuertemente atraido hacia esta chica, pero es normal que la ame ya que es su prometido. Pero TU, ¿Que relacion tienes con ella? ¡No eres nada! ¡Ni siquiera deberias estar aquí, sacrificandote por una maldita plebeya!-

-¡BASTA!!-

-¡Pero ya es tarde! ¡Aunque ustedes sean de familias prestigiosas, yo soy de las ramas Yakuzas mas importantes de todo Japon! Y solo te dire… que solo por haber desobedecido mis palabras… tu amiga, o lo que sea… ya esta pagando las consecuencias…-

Tamaki se horroriza al escucharlo, abre los ojos muy sorprendido. En ese momento, Kenritsu saca de su bolsillo una jeringa usada, y sonrie con satisfacción. Él queda en shock, observa a Haruhi sentada, con la cabeza baja y sin moverse.

-¿Qué... hiciste?- Pregunta, y no se imagina lo que verdaderamente sucedia.

-Se que mi plan fracasó. Se que todo esta perdido para mi… pero su amiga acaba de pagarlo muy caro… ahora ese es mi unico triunfo..-

Tamaki corre hacia él, y le da un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. Se queda mirando hacia abajo, recordando las palabras de Kenritsu. Observa la jeringa que habia terminado en el piso.

_"Ellos manejan una droga de fabricación ilegal. Esta puede hacer que las personas que la ingieran pierdan la memoria por lapsos indeterminados de tiempo"_

Tamaki observa a Haruhi, quien seguia en la misma posición sin moverse. Se acerca a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

_"Si Haruhi llega a consumir de la misma, se olvidara de todos nosotros, de toda su vida…"_

-¿Haruhi?- Pregunta sin verla a los ojos. Ella seguia estatica, sin responder.

Tamaki comienza a llorar, todo habia sido un fracaso. No habia cumplido su promesa de cuidarla y protegerla, habia dejado finalmente que le hagan mucho daño. Que la lastimen, que la hieran sin haberlo impedido. Habia perdido a lo que mas queria, y ahora ella jamas lo recordaria. No recordaria a nadie, no recordaria quien eran ellos, ni todo lo que habian pasado hasta el momento. ¿Que sentido tenia haberla rescatado de esa forma? No habia logrado su objetivo, se sentia tan miserable, se sentia un imbecil, un idiota, un iluso. Jamas se perdonaria por esto, ya que le habian robado la memoria a la persona mas importante de su vida, a su hija… a su mejor amiga… a lo unico que queria con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡Haruhi?!- Pregunta, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella apenas logra levantar la mirada débilmente. Su gesto no tenia expresión alguna.

-Dime que estas bien… dime que… que…-

Él cae de rodillas al suelo, a sus pies. Haruhi no hace gestos ni expresiones. Solo lo miraba a los ojos detenidamente. Tamaki sabia que esa inexpresión solo significaba que la droga habia resultado efectiva.

-¡Tamaki!-

-¡Tamaki- senpai!-

-¡Tama- chan!-

Los demas, luego de bastante tiempo, entran a la habitación. Habian derrotado a todos los enemigos del lugar, habia sido una victoria absoluta. Pero al presenciar esa escena que transmitia dolor… solo se quedan observando sin avanzar. Kyoya logra ver que Kenritsu yacia inconsciente en el piso, alza la mirada hacia Tamaki y hacia Haruhi.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?-

-Le inyectaron la droga… llegue demasiado tarde…- Responde completamente resignado. Todavia lloraba ante ella, quien seguia con la mirada completamente perdida.

Todos estaban desconcertados, y aturdidos ante sus palabras.

-No… ¡NOO!!- Exclama Hikaru totalmente furioso, Kaoru lo abraza muy angustiado, sin saber otra forma de calmarlo.

-¡Nooo!!! ¡¡Haru- chan no nos recordara nunca mas!!- Honey abraza a Takashi, llorando descontrolado. Mori se agacha a su altura y lo abraza cerrando los ojos, comprendiendo su dolor.

Pero Kyoya solo observaba a Tamaki y a Haruhi, aun no podia aceptarlo. No podia aceptar que todos ellos hayan fracasado de esa forma tan miserable, estando tan cerca de haberla rescatado, tan cerca de haber logrado su cometido. Pero con esto, solo se demostraba su fracaso… no habian logrado salvar a Haruhi realmente…

-Quien… Quien…eres…- Pronuncia Haruhi, Tamaki apenas la logra escuchar. Eso solo hace que sus lagrimas caigan con violencia, y en abudancia.

-Haruhi… soy yo… tu padre… soy Tamaki… dime que me recuerdas…-

Ella lo mira, pero luego entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a mirar hacia abajo.

-Todos… dimos todo por ti… queriamos que seas feliz, queriamos rescatarte y que todo vuelva a ser como antes… pero… no lo conseguimos…-

-Tamaki…- Kyoya lo mira con tristeza, sin poder decirle nada a su compañero. Cierra los ojos adolorido, no se atreve a ver a Haruhi directamente.

-Yo no se lo que siento en este momento… no se lo que pasa, ni como fue que sucedió… pero… solo queriamos que estes bien y por eso nos sacrificamos por ti… aunque no fue suficiente…-

-Senpai…- Hikaru y Kaoru lo miran con la misma nostalgia. Hikaru derrama lagrimas angustiado, sin sollozar. Kaoru le toma la mano y la sujeta fuertemente. Oculta su rostro contra el hombro de su hermano.

-Nunca supe porque siempre senti la necesidad de cuidarte como mi hija, como una amiga de verdad… y ahora tampoco se lo que siento…-

-Tama- chan…- Honey seguia llorando, sin consuelo. Mori aun acariciaba su cabeza para que se intentara tranquilizar.

-Pero no tienes idea de cuanto anhelo que pronuncies mi nombre ahora… en señal de que me recuerdas, y para que aun tenga esperanza… de no perder a la Haruhi que quiero… a la persona mas importante de toda mi vida…-

Haruhi lo mira, sus ojos eran opacos. Ya no eran brillantes y naturales como antes, ahora solo transmitian vacio. Tamaki siente un dolor intenso al ver sus ojos.

-Recuerdame… di mi nombre… por favor …- Le suplica llorando adolorido.

-Haruhi… yo te…te…- Tamaki le toma el rostro con delicadeza, con sus suaves manos. Su mirada fria sin expresión le afectaba, pero decide ignorar su mirar. La acerca poco a poco y la besa.

…………

…………

…………

El corazon de Haruhi comienza a palpitar de forma acelerada. Abre los ojos atonita, y solo un recuerdo se le viene a la cabeza.

**Tamaki.**

Él la abrazaba, le sonreia, la cuidaba, la sobreprotegia como hija, reia junto a ella, se deprimia ante sus comentarios, la miraba con ojos de cachorro, y la trataba como su amiga de verdad.

_"…Creemos memorias que no se perderán… En el cielo tan brillante que ciega, nosotros somos los protagonistas…"_

El beso… Tamaki la habia besado en en interior de la carpa, aquel día que habian ido a acampar. No era un sueño, nunca lo fue… y esa cancion, inconscientemente era solo para él…

Haruhi comienza a llorar, y se separa de él. Tamaki la mira confundido, y preocupado.

-Senpai… ¡Tamaki- senpai!- Ella lo abraza llorando como nunca lo habia echo.

-Haruhi… ¡HARUHI!!- Exclama riendo de la felicidad, la abraza de la misma forma, muy alegre.

-¡HARUHI!!- Todos se alegran, y corren hacia ellos, y de nuevo, abrazo de grupo :D

Kyoya se mantenia de pie, frente a la escena. Suspira aliviado, mas que feliz.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Pudiste recordarnos! ¡Buaaaa T.T!!!- Honey lloraba como un perfecto niño, muy feliz.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Prometemos que te cuidaremos hasta el fin! ¡Nunca volveran a secuestrarte T.T!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo. Mori asiente, y la mira con una sonrisa.

Haruhi solo lloraba aturdida, aun no reaccionaba del todo. Pero se alegraba de poder recordarlos a todos, y solo abrazaba a Tamaki con todas sus fuerzas.

"Supongo que esa muestra de amor… solo demuestra que Tamaki sabe, o mas bien acaba de descubrir lo que siente por Haruhi" Piensa Kyoya, sonriendo tristemente.

-Ahora puedo entender… lo que Kyoya me dijo… todos sentimos algo por ti… y eso es… AMOR DE FAMILIA :D… ¿No es asi, Kyoya ^^?-

- ¬¬U… talves fue una deduccion muy rapida…- Piensa frustrado ante su comentario.

-Chicos… gracias… nunca tendre amigos tan buenos, que se preocupen por mi como lo son ustedes… pero ahora, ¿Podrian soltarme? Me asfixian O.o..-

Luego de un abrazo tan brusco, ellos se apartan un poco nerviosos. La estaban aplastando.

-Debemos irnos… antes de que toda la mafia nacional venga a cobrar venganza…- Kyoya arquea una ceja y observa a sus compañeros.

-¿Que O.o? ¿Eso puede ocurrir, Kyoya?- Pregunta Tamaki asustado.

-Mmm… solo vayamonos rapido..- Responde rapidamente.

Hikaru se arrima al cuerpo de Kenritsu y lo patea con asco.

-¿Y que hacemos con el bastardo?- Pregunta con una sonrisa diabolica, ideando millones de metodos de tortura con los cuales podrian vengarse.

-Solo se me acurre hacer lo mas razonable.- Kyoya ajusta sus lentes y sonrie con malicia.

**Una hora después.**

-Listo :D..-

-Perfecto.-

-Genial ^^-

-Ah..-

-Demasiado suaves ¬¬…-

-Yo queria sangre ¬¬…-

-O.o…-

Lo habian atado atado hasta morir en una silla, a pesar de que aun seguia inconsciente. Tambien le habian cubierto la boca, los pies y las manos. Apenas y podia respirar.

-Cuando lo encuentren, ya estaremos lejos de aquí. Nos vamos mañana.-

Les informa Kyoya con toda tranquilidad. Todos asienten muy seguros, y descienden.

Solo se observaba que todas las personas seguian inconscientes por la inimaginable paliza que les habian dado.

* * *

**20:30Pm**

Todos llegan al hotel, sucios y maltratados. Obviamente la recepcionista los miraba con cara de: WTF?!. Sin hacer mas preguntas, los deja entrar.

-Supongo que debemos empacar, ya que mañana todos volveremos a nuestros hogares. Y luego del fin de semana debemos retomar el Instituto nuevamente ^^..- Les dice Honey antes de que todos suban a sus habitaciones.

-Rayos, lo olvide completamente… ¿Y quien no ¬¬? Con esta horrible experiencia, no volvere de vacaciones nunca mas en mi vida a este lugar..- Dice Hikaru con total sinceridad.

-Es verdad, talves la proxima ves nos ataquen unos terroristas ¬¬.. para evitar problemas, nosotros sugeriremos el lugar de vacaciones..- Continua diciendo Kaoru.

-Este lugar no estuvo tan mal…- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

Todos le regalan una mirada asesina, y ella traga saliva nerviosa.

-Olvidenlo.. O.o..-

-¡No importa a donde vayamos la proxima ves! ¡Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho juntos! ¡Papá no dejara que ningun maniatico se sobrepase con su hija ¬¬!-

Tamaki abraza a Haruhi, y observa a los gemelos con muchas sospechas.

-No te descuides Señor, jaja- Murmuran al mismo tiempo.

-Oí eso ¬¬… ¡Kyoya ^^! ¡Ahora subiremos a nuestras habitaciones y empacaremos muy rapidamente! ¡Luego todos nos reuniremos en una habitación para estar un tiempo juntos! ¿Que te parece mi idea?-

-Uff.. como digas. A esta altura, ya no me interesa mucho desaprobar tus ideas..-

-¡Genial ^^!-

-¡Okii! ¡Nosotros empacaremos, nos daremos un baño e iremos a tu habitación, Tama- chan!!- Le dice Honey lleno de alegria. Mori asiente, lo alza en sus brazos y suben las escaleras.

-Muy bien, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Nos vemos en un rato, Señor :D..- Dicen los gemelos a la ves, y suben las escaleras corriendo. Los demas toman el ascensor.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hola gente! bueno, son la 1 am aca, y tengo un poquitito de sueño jaja. Igual subo este cap :p. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews: aya-san, lucia-nami 14, crazyonechan, nellycullen, KumaaChannO.o, Giiuchan  
_

* * *

**Habitación Nº1: 21:50Pm**

Honey se acuesta en su cama, y suspira cansado.

-Despues de todo las cosas salieron bien ^^, y ahora Haru- chan estara con nosotros para siempre.-

Mori estaba acostado en su cama, igual de cansado. Gira su cabeza para ver a su compañero.

-Pudimos lograrlo… y todo lo que arriesgamos valio la pena, porque Haru- chan es muy especial para todos nosotros ¿No es asi?- Pregunta con mucha sinceridad en sus ojos. Mori comprende de inmediato lo que estaba diciendo, se sienta en la cama y lo mira seriamente.

-Mitsukuni… tu…-

-Lo mas importante es que, finalmente ella se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Tama- chan y juntos podran ser felices… aunque… no se si él, a pesar de todo, lo sepa realmente.-

-Si…-

-Haru- chan es como nuestra hermanita… por eso nosotros tambien debemos esforzarnos en cuidarla…-

-Se a lo que te refieres…-

-Takashi… no me importa con quien termine Haru- chan. Solo deseo que sea feliz.-

Mori se levanta y se sienta a su lado. Honey le sonrie inocentemente.

-¿Amas a Haruhi?-

Honey rie un poco y vuelve a mirarlo.

-No. No creo que sea amor. Pero la quiero como si fuera parte de mi familia.-

-Entonces todo esta bien.-

-Si ^^. Honestamente...-

Mori entre cierra los ojos y escucha con atención a su compañero.

-Yo estoy bien… todos estamos muy felices… y no quiero que nada cambie.-

-Mitsukuni…-

Honey lo abraza y sonrie tranquilamente, Mori le corresponde el abrazo en señal de proteccion.

-¿Vamos a la habitación de Tama- chan dentro de unos minutos ^^?-

-Ah.-

Ambos se siguen abrazando, de forma muy tierna.

**Habitación Nº2:**

Hikaru sale del baño. Habia terminado de ducharse. Bosteza con pereza, y camina para acostarse en su cama. Solo tenia una toalla en la cintura.

-Oye Kaoru… ¿Kaoru O.o? No me digas que…-

-Acabo de empacar toda nuestra ropa ^^..- Le dice un triunfante Kaoru, señalando los bolsos en el suelo.

-¿Pero que demonios O.o?-

-Sabia que te tardarias aaaños en ducharte. Asi que decidi adelantarme y empacar mi ropa. Luego tuve un problema, y no diferenciaba la tuya con la mia :S.. y luego me dije: Da igual, es lo mismo ^^.. y empaque todo junto. Ahorre mucho de nuestro tiempo.-

-Pero queria ayudarte ¬¬… sabes que nuestra ropa esta horriblemente desordenada, y es difícil hacer este tipo de cosas ya que casi siempre lo hacen nuestro sirvientes..-

-Hey.. deberias agradecerme que me moleste en empacar tus cosas tambien ¬¬..-

-Gracias ^^… ahora, dejame acostarme en la cama y descansar aunque sea por cinco segundos, el día de hoy fue espantoso ¬¬..- Hikaru se acuesta en la cama, y cierra los ojos con sueño. Kaoru se sienta a su lado, y sonrie. Luego se sostiene el brazo lastimado, y baja la mirada.

Su hermano se levanta de sorpresa y lo mira directamente. Kaoru retrocede asustado.

-Rayos! Me asustaste ¬¬…-

Hikaru le sostiene el brazo y lo acaricia suavemente. Él se pone un poco nervioso.

-Hi..Hikaru..-

-Debe ser doloroso…-

-No… en realidad al ducharme, vi que no es profundo… estare bien…-

-¿Sabes? Hemos aprendido mucho de nosotros mismos en estas vacaciones… y hemos crecido en muchos aspectos… discutimos y nos reconciliamos… y lo mas importantes de todo, crecimos por Haruhi…-

-Lo se… valio la pena sacrificarnos por ella… es nuestra mejor amiga, somos los tres.. juntos para siempre, jeje..-

-Por lo menos antes de que el hechizo termine… Haruhi es lo mas importante para nosotros, y la cuidaremos hasta el final. No importa cuan peligroso sea..-

-No importa a cuantas personas tengamos que pasar por encima… vamos a protegerla..-

-Cierto. Y si es necesario, creceremos los tres juntos, y descubriremos el mundo que nos rodea..-

-Despues de todo es nuestra Haruhi.. y no hay nada que no podamos hacer sin ella..-

- Oye.. ¿De verdad estas bien?-

-Ya no me duele, Hikaru. Estoy bien.-

Hikaru apoya su cabeza debajo de la suya, al costado de su hombro. Kaoru cierra los ojos.

-Perdoname…-

-No tienes que pedirme perdon… no hiciste nada. Las cosas entre nosotros estan bien, y cuando volvamos al Instituto, todo sera como antes… te lo prometo…-

Hikaru se separa y lo mira preocupado. Kaoru le acaricia la cabeza y sonrie con dulzura.

-Cualquiera diria que tu eres el mayor, Kaoru… yo solo soy un idiota sin sentido común.-

-Jajaja, callate XD. Luego de descanzar un rato, vayamos a la habitación de King, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si…-

**Habitación Nº3:**

-Tengo demasiado sueño.- Haruhi estira sus brazos, y se acuesta en la cama.

-Es normal. Hoy fue un día muy agotador para todos nosotros. Mañana debemos irnos lo antes posible si no queremos meternos en mas problemas.- Kyoya estaba sentado en su cama, bastante aburrido.

-Y pensar que hoy fue el ultimo día y no pudimos disfrutarlo por mi culpa..-

-¿No te cansas de ser siempre la victima? Solo causas problemas..-

-Kyoya- senpai ¬¬. No importa. Solo me alegro de que todos estemos bien, y que mañana podamos volver a nuestros hogares. En unos dias volveremos al Instituto y todo sera como antes..- Ella se queda extrañada con sus palabras.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Crees que todo sera como antes?-

Kyoya mira hacia la ventana, y se podia apreciar la luna.

-Quien sabe… pero honestamente… creo que el idiota, y tu…-

-Hikaru y Kaoru discutieron mucho. Creo que ellos son los que cambiaran su actitud en el Instituto.-

-¬¬U… si, tienes razon. Solo ellos dos.-

-Senpai… la verdad lamento mucho lo que paso… nunca debieron… sacrificar tanto por mi… y aun tengo muchas dudas…-

-Yo tambien tengo algunas incognitas en mi mente. Como por ejemplo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que la droga que te inyectaron no causara efecto alguno?-

-No me refetia a eso…-

-Pero eso es lo mas importante ¬¬..-

-Aun no… no se lo que sucedió exactemente… cuando los vi pelear con tanta determinación, senti mucho miedo..-

-Haruhi…-

-Temi por ustedes… no me importaba lo que me sucedira, pero si ustedes salian malheridos nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.-

-Eres igual de idiota que Tamaki ¬¬..-

-¿Que O.o?-

-¿No te das cuenta que todo nos arriesgamos por ti? Y tu saliste corriendo como una una inconsciente total, ignorando que si te ibas nos matarian a todos igualmente ¬¬.. lo que hiciste no fue para nada inteligente.-

-O.o..-

-Como sea. Ya estas aquí. Ya te rescatamos. No tienes que seguir auto torturandote con lo que ya pasamos.-

-Pero… ¿Realmente todos estaban preocupados por mi?-

-Supongo..-

-¿Tu tambien?-

Kyoya la mira incredulo. Haruhi solo habia echo una pregunta inocente.

-DEUDA. Ahora es el doble por arriesgarnos de muerte por tu persona.-

-O.O|||..-

Él sonrie con total tranquilidad, y ella retrocede temblando.

-Bu..bueno… como estaba diciendo, solo quiero volver para que renovemos las actividades en el Host Club ^^U.. y seguir pagando mi condena ¬¬… tenia muchas ganas de disfrutar al maximo el ultimo día, pero estoy tan cansada que quiero dormir y relajarme aunque sea por unas horas..-

-Tamaki tambien queria hacerlo. Todos querian ¬¬, pero los planes se arruinaron como de costumbre con todos ustedes.-

-Ehh… estas vacaciones no resultaron como lo esperado… pero exceptuando el día de hoy.. creo que nos divertimos bastante..-

-¿Aun después de que casi pierdes la memoria y te mueres, le sigues viendo el lado positivo a estas espantosas vacaciones?-

-Si :).-

-Mmm… interesante…-

-Ademas si hubiera venido sola, no hubiera echo nada de lo que hicimos juntos. Creo que hubiera tomado las cosas con mas calma, y me hubiera quedado en el hotel durante todos los dias..-

-Predecible..-

-Nada resulto como le esperaba, y las cosas casi siempre son asi cuando estamos juntos. Pero… me di cuenta de que tengo amigos de verdad que se preocupan por mi… de cierta manera, me hubiera aburrido mucho sola.. me estoy acostumbrando a sus problemas sin sentido, jejej..-

-Rayos… te acostumbraste demasiado rapido, yo ni siquiera lo hice, y llevo años junto a Tamaki.-

-Pense que arruinarian mis vacaciones, pero en realidad no estuvieron tan mal.. gracias..-

Haruhi le sonrie de una forma tan tierna, que Kyoya sigue sin entender como podia ser tan ingenua y no darse del cambio mas importante de todos. ¡Hola! Tamaki la habia besado, y era obvio todo lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, por lo menos para las personas con sentido comun ¬¬.

-¡Ahora recuerdo otra duda! ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era tu prometida con lo del secuestro? No tenia mucho sentido.-

-Lo hice para que te trataran dignamente, y que no se atrevieran a hacerte daño. Si alguien se pasa de la raya con un miembro de mi familia, esta condenado a sufrir por mucho tiempo..-

-Kyoya- senpai.. eso fue muy ingenioso. No me trataron mal ni nada por el estilo..-

-Claro, fue mi idea..-

-Pero… creo que pude descubrir tu verdadera personalidad.-

Kyoya le dirige la mirada un poco extrañado.

-Aunque nunca lo admitas, estabas un poco preocupado por mi… nunca te hubieras arriesgado por algo que no te de beneficios.. y a pesar de que yo tampoco te los doy por ser solo una plebeya… esto solo me demuestra que ya no ves como un simple objeto que debe pagar su deuda.. ¿No es asi?-

-Haruhi…-

-No es mucho, pero me hace sentir un poco… feliz, jeje..-

-Eres bastante impredecible. Y me sorprendes..-

-¡¡HARUHI :D!!!!!- Tamaki sale del baño y la abraza como siempre. [Estaba vestido :$]

-Senpai…O.o..- Logra pronunciar ella, sin poder moverse ni salvarse de esa muestra de afecto.

-¡Mi hija de debe estar muy cansada y debe tener muchas ganas de dormir! ¡Asi que hoy descanzaremos mucho después de toda la horrible e infernal experiencia que pasamos!-

Ella se separa, y suspira.

-Me hubiera gustado disfrutar el ultimo día, pero las cosas nunca salen como lo planeo..- Murmura ella un poco incomoda.

-¡No pudimos salir a inguna parte! ¡Pero podemos divertirnos mucho entre todos aquí dentro ^^!- Tamaki le sigue sonriendo alegremente.

-Tienes razon. Debemos relajarnos lo mas posible, ya que dentro de unos dias retomaremos el Instituto..- Dice Kyoya, con toda la coherencia posible.

-¡Cierto, mamá! ¡Ambos cuidaremos a nuestros hijos en todo momento, y nos divertiremos a pesar de todo!-

Kyoya sonrie sin mucho interes, pero en su interior no se dejaba de preguntar algo. No era que le importara, porque no era su prioridad. Y mucho menos le interesaba ni le incumbia, pero después de lo que habia visto, solo pensaba: ¿¡Como puede ser que estas dos personas sigan actuando como si fueran padre e hija, y él la madre?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no se den cuenta, a pesar de todas las indirectas y directas que se les habia presentado durante esos cinco dias?! ¿¡Eran idiotas o que?! Como sea, era lo unico que le disgustaba, mas bien, no soportaba su lentitud. Se harta de pensar eso, y deja el asunto cerrado, no valia la pena preocuparse por dos personas que eran tan inocentemente despitadas e ingenuas. No valia sus segundos de meditacion, analisis, y pensamiento.

-¡Y por eso creo que los pasteles de coco son los mejores ^^!-

-Si ¬¬, como digas senpai…- Respondía una indiferente Haruhi ante las palabras de King, quien divagaba como siempre.

-Creo que los demas llegaran en cualquier momento. Por lo menos antes de dormir pasaremos un rato hablando.- Menciona Kyoya, algo aburrido.

-Kyoya… noto algo raro.. ¿Tu no siempre haces algo cada ves que estas sentado en tu cama?-

-Tu sentido comun esta acertando por primera ves, Tamaki.-

-Tamaki- senpai tiene razon… ¿Que es lo que falta?-

-Quizas entre los dos puedan deducirlo en corto tiempo..-

Haruhi y Tamaki se miran entre si, y sus expresiones dan a entender que no tenian idea de lo que le faltaba.

-Ok. No tengo ganas de esperar hasta que adivinen ¬¬.. no tengo mi computadora…-

-¿¡QUEE O.O?!!-

-La deje en un bar. Es obvio que esta perdida. Lo hice cuando entre al estacionamiento esta tarde..-

-¿Pero porque la dejaste?- Pregunta Tamaki preocupado.

-¿Senpai?- Haruhi lo mira igualmente.

-Creo que tenia una prioridad mas importante..- Responde con una leve sonrisa hacia ambos. Ellos se sorprenden.

-Ademas.. es obvio que se suma a tu deuda, Haruhi.. pero descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte, no llevaba cosas muy importantes en ella..- Continua diciendo con una sorisa tan tranquila que daba miedo. Tamaki retrocede, y Haruhi siente muchos nervios.

-Sabia que lo haria ¬¬|||..-

-Lo siento mucho Kyoya. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Yo te comprare una nueva :D!- Exclama Tamaki alegremente.

-Eso seria bastante… generoso de tu parte, lo agradeceria, Tamaki..-

Responde Kyoya con una sonrisa honesta. En ese momento golpean la puerta de la habitación. Tamaki sonrie y se levanta para abrirla. Obviamente eran todos los demas.

-¡¡HI HI SEÑOR ^^!- Hikaru y Kaoru pasan y se sientan a ambos lados de Haruhi.

-¡Tama- chan! ¡A pesar de que no tengamos pasteles para compartir, por lo menos estaremos un tiempo juntos!^^-

-Ah…- Honey y Mori entran con muchos animos.

-Ahora que lo pienso.. creo que 7 personas en una habitación de tres es bastante incomodo ¬¬..- Dice Kyoya algo molesto. Tamaki camina hacia Haruhi, aparta a los gemelos y se sienta a su lado.

-Senpai ¬¬..- Murmura ella prediciendo lo que pasaría.

-¡¡HEEY!! ¡King ¬¬!! ¡¿Que crees que haces ¬¬?!- Exclaman al mismo tiempo, de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Ustedes que creen que hacen ò.ó?! ¡Yo estaba sentado al costado de mi hija, abrazandola y pasandola muy a gusto con ella! Asi que… ustedes pueden sentarse en el suelo :D..-

-¬¬..- fue la mirada de Kaoru. Pero Hikaru los observa juntos, y hace un gesto de desagrado imposible de disimular. Ambos se sientan al costado de Kyoya. Y Mori toma siento en el piso, con Honey en sus brazos.

-¡No debemos pelear por tonterias el ultimo día ^^! ¡Deberiamos recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos hasta ahora!- Sugiera el pequeño con una sonrisa inocente.

-Es verdad, Honey- senpai… dejemos de lado el día de hoy, porque la verdad todos la pasamos muy mal… dentro de todo los primeros dias fueron muy divertidos, jejej..-

Dice Haruhi, intentando ser positiva. Todos la miran con cierta admiración, es decir, fue ella la que casi se muere el ultimo día y lo tomaba mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos, era ella la que trataba de verle lo bueno a todo hasta el final.

-Ejem..ejem.. ¡Haruhi tiene razon! ¡Aprendimos mucho sobre las costumbres de plebeyos en las vacaciones! ¡Y tambien disfrutamos de inimaginables practicas sin necesidades lujosas! ¡Deberiamos ser heroes reconocidos por generaciones!- Exclama Tamaki alzando su puño muy confiado. Haruhi suspira agotada ante su comentario.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El campamento fue horrible!-

-¡Pero al final tuvimos un final feliz y no morimos XD!- Dicen primero Hikaru y luego Kaoru alzando sus manos, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Y los pasteles de desayuno realmente fueron geniales! ¡Habia sabores que nunca habia probado ^^!-

-El campamento fue pesado por su culpa.. y esos sabores de pasteles son los mas comunes del mercado ¬¬..- Piensa Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Debo destacar que estas vacaciones fueron una experiencia de supervivencia excelente. Si nos secuestran, nos atacan, nos perdemos, y otras cosas.. estaremos preparados para lo que sea. Tengo varios datos agendados en mi cuaderno… aunque la mayoria estaban en mi…-

Kyoya sonrie y observa a Haruhi con maldad XD.

-Kyoya- senpai O.o..-

-¡Pero lo mejor de todo es que vinimos junto a Haruhi y no arruinamos sus vacaciones! ¡Las disfrutamos y la hicimos muy feliz! ¡Cumplimos nuestra promesa del primer día y nos comportamos!- Termina diciendo King.

**-Pastel ^^…-**

-¿Que O.o?- Pregunta ella, algo confundia al ver a Honey.

-¿Saben ^^? Hay pastelerias que suelen abrir las 24 horas del día… aunque no se si por estas zonas sea asi.. ¡Pero a mi Usa- chan y a mi nos gustaria probar un gran pedazo de pastel de fresa :D!-

-Ahh… ya veo… ¿Quieres que compre un pastel y vuelva para que lo comamos todos juntos?-

-¿Harias eso por mi, Haru- chan ^^?-

-Ehh… la verdad… es un poco tarde..-

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Son las 3 de la mañana! ¡Un maniatico podria secuestrarte y matarte!- Exclama Hikaru, saltando de su lugar.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡nunca permitiria que mi hija corriera peligro otra ves!- Grita Tamaki de la misma forma sobreprotectora.

-Creo que tienen un ligero trauma con eso ¬¬… no se preocupen, creo que hay una pasteleria al final de la cuadra, estare bien si voy sola, no importa la hora..-

-¡¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!!-

-¡¡NUNCA TE DEJARIAMOS IR SOLA!!-

Vuelven a gritar ellos dos.

-¿Quieren acompañarme? Seriamos muchos, y francamente ustedes dos serian muy molestos- Responde sin malas intenciones. Tamaki se sorprende y se deprime en un rincón, y Hikaru la mira con cara de: eres una estupida! Me estoy preocupando!

-¡Pero yo quiero pastel! ¡Buaaaaaa!!!!!- Comienza a llorar Honey, menos mal que era un simpe favor sin importancia.

-Dejen de ser tan escandalosos ¬¬.. hay mas gente en este hotel, ¿Lo sabian?- Kyoya se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, Haruhi lo miraba sin comprender.

-Vamos..-

-¿Kyoya- senpai? ¿Por qué?-

-Para que haya paz y no tener que resistir los gritos ¬¬..-

-Oooh, entiendo :)..-

-¡Pero Haruhi! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! T.T- Tamaki alza su brazo en señal de alcanzarla a lo lejos.

-¡No es necesario comprar pasteles! ¡No es un caso de vida o muerte!- Dice Hikaru cruzandose de brazos enojado. Kaoru lo mira asi : ¬¬ [celoso].

-Pero lo merecemos… hoy nos esforzamos mucho T.T..- Solloza Honey en los brazos de Mori.

-Tienes razon…- Ella se levanta y los mira con nostalgia.

-Todos se esforzaron mucho por mi culpa, asi que les comprare un enorme pastel de agradeciemiento:).- Dicho esto Haruhi sale de la habitación, Kyoya queda igual de pasmado que todos, eran tan linda y considerada cuando sonreia asi :D. Como sea, sale de la habitación y la sigue.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hiii! Bueno, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo T.T.. voy a ver si subo la segunda parte de esta historia. Mi sueño es llegar a los 95 reviews :p jaja. Muchisimas gracias a: lucia-nami 14, Giiuchan, shadow-black-neko, aya- san, GoodNight_

* * *

**Luego de unos minutos. Lalalala (8)**

-Perdoname O.o. No sabia que los pasteles costaban tanto, al final tu terminaste pagando… ralmente lo siento…- Decia Haruhi mientras salia de la tienda con una bolsa en su mano, y Kyoya caminaba al frente como siempre.

-No te preocupes.. DEUDA…-

-T.T..-

Él vuelve a sonreir, y Haruhi sabia que todo el dinero se iria a su infinita cuenta.

-Pero… me parece muy extraño que me hayas querido acompañar… a pesar del escandalo que se habia armado..-

-Eres bastante lenta..-

-¿Que :S?-

-Sali porque queria preguntarte algo a solas. Y con todos los demas alli, era imposible.-

-¿Preguntarme algo? ¿Sucede algo malo?- Haruhi se detiene preocupada. Kyoya tambien, pero no deja de darle la espalda.

-Haruhi… sabes que estoy junto a Tamaki por ciertos beneficios que me otorga..-

-Emm… creo que si, pero…-

-Y creo que sabes tambien que todos salimos beneficiados en el Host Club de cierta manera..-

-Pero, no creo que sea del todo cierto.. todos somos muy unidos y ahora somos como una familia, como amigos..-

-Es verdad. Pero creo que "familia" no es el mejor termino.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-He aprendido mucho de Tamaki, a pesar de que es un perfecto idiota. Asi que, lo que queria preguntarte es… si estas jugando, o eres tonta por naturaleza..-

-¿QUE? ¿JUGANDO?-

-No logro entender que una persona sea tan despistada. A pesar de que él lo es tambien. Por eso no creo en la segunda opcion. Si estas jugando… con sus sentimientos, realmente eres basura..-

-¿Pero por que me dices esto?! ¡Yo no seria capa de jugar con nadie! ¡Y mucho menos con Tamaki- senpai! ¿Acaso no me conoces después de tanto tiempo en el Host Club?!-

-Honestamente, no te conosco lo suficiente. Por eso he formulado esas dos hipótesis.-

-Yo no estoy jugando con nadie. ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Tamaki es una persona inocente y despistada. Al principio pense que estaba loco, y que era un estupido como cualquiera… pero… se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.-

-Kyoya- senpai…-

-Te estoy diciendo esto por una razon, Haruhi. Si solo quieres herir sus sentimientos, demostrando indiferencia ante él, las cosas te estan funcionando. Pero, la verdad no me gusta ver como las personas como TU se burlan de él, y lo humillan de esa manera.-

-Yo no me estoy burlando de él, no quiero humillarlo, no quiero que sea infeliz por mi culpa… Tamaki- senpai es una persona estupenda, y lo admiro mucho… a pesar de que sea un poco distraido e ingenuo..-

-¿Entonces que demonios estas haciendo? Esta sufriendo por tu culpa, ¿Que no te das cuenta? -

-Nunca… hubiera imaginado que estaba sufriendo por mi… y si lo que me dices es verdad, realmente soy una tonta… ¿Que debo hacer ahora?-

-¿Que debes hacer?- Kyoya gira y la mira extrañado.

-Si. Si querias decirme esto, es porque tienes una idea en mente de lo que debo hacer a partir de ahora con él… ¿Debo tratarlo mejor? ¿Debo disculparme?-

-No… no se… no puedo ayudarte con eso…pero tus ingenuas suposiciones de ayuda, solo me dan a enteder que tampoco eres consicente de lo que sucedió hoy.-

-Claro que lo se, y soy consciente de todo. Tamaki- senpai me beso, y de alguna forma recupere la memoria por eso..-

Kyoya se sorprende ante sus palabras.

-Si lo sabes, y si lo recuerdas.. ¿Por qué sigues actuando de esa forma tan estupida? ¿Por qué sigues con esa reaccion lenta? ¿Sabes lo que Tamaki…?-

-Kyoya- senpai… la verdad, aunque este enterada de todo, no se lo que pienso… soy… todo lo que me estas diciendo…-

-¿Que?-

-Soy lenta… y lo que siento es algo confuso… ademas él me sigue tratando como a su hija, como siempre ha sido, y es como si estuviera evadiendo los hechos. Si supiera con exactitud lo que siento, ya hubiera hablado, pero no es asi… no se lo que siento por Tamaki- senpai..-

-Haruhi…-

-Aunque por esta charla me he dado cuenta de que de alguna forma estas sufriendo.-

Kyoya la mira confundido, sin enteder nada. Ella solo le regala una sonrisa triste.

-No se muy bien porque, pero para que hayas querido hablar en privado conmigo, y preocuparte de esa forma por él… siento que de alguna forma… tambien escondes sentimientos y estas confundido… aunque yo se que si es… lo que pienso, tu solo querras que Tamaki- senpai sea feliz, ya que es tu mejor amigo...-

-Yo no estoy sufriendo… ¿Por qué deberia hacerlo si nada de esto me importa? Solo me molestaba que tu estuvieras burlandote de Tamaki a sus espaldas. Pero fuera de eso, no importa lo que pase..-

-Senpai… si no es por eso… ¿Podrias decirme por que estas sufriendo? Talves pueda ayudarte…-

Solo se produce silencio.

Por varios segundos, nadie hablaba, y Haruhi lo miraba con compasión. Él baja la mirada y sonríe tristemente. De pronto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyoya se abalanza contra ella y la estampa contra la pared. Haruhi lo mira sin expresión, y solo admira sus ojos. Poco a poco, Kyoya se acerca a su boca, sin controlar lo que hacia, lo que sentia.

-Kyoya- senpai… tu no lo harias…- Murmura débilmente, él se detiene y deja de acercarse, a pesar que estaba a pocos centímetros.

-Porque a pesar de que siempre dices que Tamaki- senpai es un tonto… realmente lo aprecias como amigo… y nunca lo traicionarias de esta forma…-

Ambos quedan inmoviles, sin hacer movimientos.

Finalmente Kyoya se aparta, y le da la espalda sin dirigirle la mirada. Se sentía tan idiota, se daba lastima.

-Lo siento, Haruhi..- Pide sinceramente con su gesto serio.

Ella sonrie y le niega con la cabeza.

-Realmente me hace muy feliz que te preocupes por él, debe apreciarte mucho por ser su amigo… ya te lo dije antes, pero ahora me queda mucho mas claro eres una persona inesperadamente agradable..-

Kyoya gira para verla, y entrecierra los ojos.

-En efecto, creo que soy… patetico…-

-Tambien me hace feliz saber mas acerca de tus sentimientos. Te prometo que hablare con Tamaki- senpai cuando regresemos..-

-Volvamos..-

Ambos caminan hacia el hotel tranquilamente.

-Y como disculpas por mi comportamiento, te descontare mi computadora de la deuda..-

* * *

-Llegamos con el pastel, pero no habia de fresa, asi que trajimos uno de choco…- Anuncia Haruhi alzando la bolsa en sus manos.

-¡¡Haruhi :D!!- Tamaki se lanza encima de ella, abrazandola.

-¡Volviste sana y salva! ¡Cuánto me alegro ^^!-

Haruhi se lo quita de encima, y le sonrie a Kyoya quien estaba a su lado.

-Claro que si, junto con Kyoya- senpai era imposible que algo malo me pasara..-

Él se sorprende, y le sonrie de la misma manera.

-Muchas sonrisitas ¬¬…- Murmura Hikaru molesto, Kaoru no puede evitar reir un poco.

-¡¡Pastel :D!! ¡¡Waaai!!!- Honey le quita la bolsa de las manos a Haruhi, y desenvuelve el super pastel de chocolate.

-¡Muchas garcias, Haru- chan!!-

-De nada, era lo minimo que podia hacer por ustedes..[Aunque en realidad pago Kyoya ¬¬]-

-¡Hey! ¡Prueba un pedazo Haruhi!- Lo llama Kaoru, sonriendo alegre.

Ella camina hacia ellos y se sienta en el medio. Kaoru toma un pedazo de pastel con las manos, le toma el rostro a Haruhi y se lo acerca de forma trevida.

-Di… ahh…-

-Kaoru O.o…- Murmura Hikaru un poco shockedo.

-¡¡KAORU Ò.Ó!!!!!- exclama King con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Que te pasa? Por que no compartes un pedazito con ella tambien ^^..-

Le ofrece a su gemelo, quien se sorprende por su propia reaccion. [Lo hacian siempre para fastidiar a King, no tenia porque ser diferente ahora]

-Jejeje, tienes razon..- Hikaru se mancha con un poco del merengue de pastel en sus labios. Y se acerca a la boca de Haruhi.

-Es delicioso, ¿Pruebas?-

Haruhi lo mira incredula, al igual que con los actos de Kaoru, pero Tamaki estalla de la rabia y se lanza hacia ambos.

-¡¡¡¡¡$%&$%#$%&#$%&$%!!!!- Gritaba King, señalandolos con furia. Los gemelos reian hasta morir.

-¡No deben desperdiciar el pastel! ¡Denmelo!- Honey inteviene en la pelea. Y Kyoya suspira aburrido. Tipica escena de lucha.

Al final, terminan riendo felices, jaja.

-Ire al baño ¬¬… me ensuciaron con el 90% del pastel de chocolate ¬¬..- Dicho esto, King se levanta mirando con rabia a Hikaru y a Kaoru, y camina hacia el baño.

-La mayoria del pastel se desperdicio T.T… ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!!!-

-No te preocupes, Mitsukuni. Cuando volvamos al Instituto podras comer todo lo que quieras..-

-¿De verdad ^^?-

-Ah..-

-¡¡Geniaaaaal!-

-Debemos regresar a la habitación para limpiarnos…-

-Muy bien. Supongo que nos veremos mañana, buenas noches Honey- senpai, Mori- senpai..- Los despide Kyoya, sentado en su cama. Los gemelos y Haruhi los despiden de igual forma.

-Rayos.. lo mas seguro es que Tamaki- senpai se tarde años en el baño ¬¬..-

-Es cierto, hay que recordar que es un personaje principesco ¬¬…-

Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si y se encogen de hombros.

-Creo que lo del pastel no resulto muy buena idea, ahora todos estamos sucios..- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-Tienes varios pedazos de chocolate en el rostro, jejej..- La señala Kaoru, sonriendo. Ella alza una mano hacia su rostro, algo pensativa.

-¿Quieres limpiarselos, Hikaru?-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué yo O.o?- Pregunta el mayor un poco nervioso.

Kaoru le lanza una mirada indirecta, y luego sonrie maliciosamente.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres lo hare yo..- Él se acerca a Haruhi y lame el chocolate muuuy despacio. Hikaru reacciona, y se sonroja totalmente.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo O.O?!-

-Dijiste que no querias limpiarselo..-

-¬¬..- Hikaru lo mira con rivalidad, le saca a Haruhi y comienza a lamerla. [Re que la tipa nunca se resiste]

-No quiero interrumpir, pero yo estoy viendo todo lo que hacen..- Dice Kyoya, sentado silenciosamente en frente de ellos.

-¡Kyoya- senpai O.o! ¿¡Como rayos no lo vimos?!- Se exaltan ambos, y se apartan de Haruhi sonrojados.

Haruhi los mira con muchas sospechas.

-Hikaru, Kaoru… yo no soy un dulce o algo asi ¬¬… dejen de hacer lo que quieran conmigo..-

-Lo siento..-

-Perdon O.o..-

-Olvidamos por un momento que seras parte de nosotros por mucho tiempo..- Kaoru la abraza cariñosamente, y Hikaru solo los miraba sorprendido.

-¿No es asi, Hikaru? Los tres juntos… por siempre…-

Hikaru sonrie tristemente, y abraza a Haruhi como su hermano.

-Si… asi sera siempre ^^..-

Termina diciendo con una gran sonrisa. Kyoya analiza la situación, y sonrie para sus adentros. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta del baño.

-Tamaki… me ire un segundo a la habitación de Hikaru y Kaoru.. te dejo solo un momento…-

-¿A nuestra habitación?- Preguntan ellos confundidos.

-Si… necesito hablar con ustedes… ¿Podemos ir?- Kyoya los mira directamente.

Ambos miran a Haruhi, y ella entiende perfectamente lo que hacia.

-Yo me quedo aquí, sera solo por unos momentos…- Les dice, sonriendo.

-Ehh… bueno..- Kaoru duda un poco.

-Esta bien..- Afirma Hikaru.

Ambos se levantan y salen de la habitación junto con Kyoya.

**Habitación Nº2:**

-¿Kyoya- senpai?-

-¿De que querias hablarnos?-

Kyoya les da la espalda, y asegura la puerta con llave.

-O.o o.O…-

-No puedo permitirles salir, hasta pasadas dos o tres horas..- Los mira y les sonríe con tranquilidad.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡QUE VAS A HACERNOS O.o?!- Preguntan al unisono.

-Nada…-

Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si, no podian comprender.

-Pero… Haruhi y Tamaki deben hablar… es lo mejor para ellos…-

Hikaru lo escucha, y recuerda el beso que se habian dado. Se llena de angustia y rabia, entonces se levanta decidido.

-¿¡Esta tratando de decirnos que ellos dos….?!- No se atreve a continuar, Kaoru se levanta y mira preocupado a su hermano.

-Es obvio… pero aun ellos no lo saben… se deben una buenca charla, y quiero que lo hagan antes de volver al Instituto… ya que alli las cosas seran como antes, y definitivamente necesitan aclarar las cosas en este momento..- Explica Kyoya sin animos.

-Entonces, eso significa que sabes bien los sentimientos de ambos…- Dice Kaoru, con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Cualquiera se daria cuenta… hasta ustedes deben saberlo…-

-Pero… no quiero… no quiero que Tamaki- senpai… ¡Él todavia no se ha dado cuenta que ama a Haruhi! ¡Lo arruinara todo!- Exclama Hikaru, muy dolido.

-Se muy bien lo que ustedes sienten… y es normal que todos sintamos la misma rabia e impotencia…-

-Kyoya- senpai, sabes nuestros sentimientos hacia Haruhi… pero… ¿Tu tambien….?-

Kyoya sonrie tristemente, y les devuelve la mirada.

-En efecto. Nuestros sentimientos son… los mismos hacia ella.-

-¡¿Y por que estas permitiendo esto?!- Vuelve a reclamarle Hikaru.

-Porque al igual que ustedes… sabemos en cierta forma lo que Haruhi siente, a pesar de que ella no se de cuenta… Haruhi debe estar con Tamaki…-

Hikaru se llena de ira y angustia, se sienta en su cama y baja la cabeza.

-Lo se… todos lo sabemos… pero igualmente no puedo evitar sentirme asi, lleno de enojo y de envidia hacia Tamaki- senpai… siento mucha impotencia…-

Kaoru se sienta a su lado, y vuelve a mirar a Kyoya.

-Senpai… ¿No sientes lo mismo?- Pregunta seriamente.

-No… porque si ambos son felices de esta forma, no tengo porque sentirme mal…- Contesta cerrando los ojos, vencido.


	29. Chapter 29

**Habitación Nº3:**

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nuevamente rompi mi record de casi 15 minutos en el baño XD!- Tamaki sale, reluciente. Pero se sorprende al ver que no habia nadie en la habitación, excepto Haruhi.

-¿Dónde estan todos O.o?-

-Regresaron a sus habitaciones. En realidad deberiamos dormir, ya que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano..-

-Ohh ya veo, espero que Kyoya vuelva pronto..-

-Senpai… ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta Haruhi, y lo mira con su tipica expresión natural. Tamaki la mira y se sonroja un poco al verla.

-Ehh.. cl..claro… no le veo el problema..-

Se sienta a su lado, y comienza a recordar TODO lo que habia pasado ese día. Obviamente no lo habia eliminado de sus recuerdos, pero no sabia que decir y hacer después de esa situcion, asi que lo habia dejado de lado y actuaba como siempre. Era demasiado raro, era extraño, oseaa. Habia besado a SU HIJA. Sip, el desquiciado estaba traumado con eso XD.

-¿En que estaba pensando Kyoya al dejarme solo con ella?- Se pregunta, totalmente rojo de los nervios.

-Tamaki- senpai, Kyoya- senpai me dijo que que debiamos hablar, pero igualemente yo sabia que debiamos hacerlo antes de volver al Instituto.. sino las cosas serian mas difíciles..-

-Wan O.o.-

-Y creo que ambos sabemos muy bien de que hablar..-

-Wan Wan O.o.-

-Pero antes, creo que deberia decirte algo muy importante, sino no me sentiria bien conmigo misma.-

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunta Tamaki, preocupado.

-En estas vacaciones… Hikaru y Kaoru han peleado mucho… y a la ves, ambos me han confesado sus sentimientos..-

Tamaki queda boquiabierto, y no sabe que decir.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡ELLOS?! ¡¿Y los rechazaste, verdad Ò.Ó?!-

-Kyoya- senpai…. Tambien me dejo muy claro lo que sentia…-

Otra ves Tamaki queda 10 veces mas en estado de shock.

-¿¡Y que rayos hiciste ò.ó?!! ¿¡Lo rechazaste, verdad?!!-

-Tamaki- senpai… todos ustedes son mis amigos, y la verdad no quiero que peleen entre ustedes nunca… tan solo al ver las discusiones de Hikaru y Kaoru me siento muy mal.-

-Haruhi…-

-Me gusta que las cosas sean asi… yo no rechace a nadie… solo les dije que verdad…-

-Haruhi O.o.-

-Estoy confundida… muy confundida…-

-¡Bien! ¡Solo tu padre puede autorizarte a tener cualquier tipo de relacion con cualquiera! ¡Debo protegerte y cuidarte hasta el final!-

-Tamaki- senpai… creo que de cierta manera.. tu no eres mi padre de verdad..- Le dice con una gran sonrisa, él se petrifica ante esa acusacion.

-¡Pero soy como un padre para ti! ¡No me digas que estas enojada conmigo y ya no me querras nunca mas T.T!-

-Nada de eso… pero no eres ni mi padre, ni mi compañero.. ni mucho menos solo un conocido… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-

Tamaki comienza a procesar la información, lo dicho por ella. Lo dicho por Kyoya. Todo. Era muy difícil, estaba igual de confundido, igual de perturbado. Pero ese día la habia besado y habia sentido algo muy fuerte en su pecho, algo mucho mas grande que el amor de padre. La necesidad de tener en sus brazos y protegerla era mucho mas grande, queria estar con ella, queria quererla, la necesitaba. Él queda pasmado al descubrir, después de todo, lo que parecia sentir en realidad.

-Haruhi… yo… yo… ¿Tu sabias lo que sentia y nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Yo tampoco lo sabia, y tampoco se lo que siento. Kyoya- senpai esta en lo cierto, ambos somos lentos..-

-Pero juraria que siempre fue amor de padre..-

-Y yo pense que solo te admiraba por tu actitud, por ser noble y buena persona, pero siempre te evitaba y me asustaba tu actitud sobreprotectora..-

-¿Que nos esta pasando?-

-No lo se…-

Él siente que su corazon late hasta morir, baja la mirada decidido. Haruhi lo mira con confusion.

-Haruhi… en el momento del secuestro en que estabas junto a mi, y pense que te habia perdido para siempre… llore tristemente, porque si no me volvias a recordar, mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado.-

-Yo tambien… y luego de lo que hiciste senti que todo volvia a cobrar sentido…- Haruhi le sonrie, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y no deja de mirarlo con inocencia.

Tamaki se enseria, toma su rostro con delicadeza y la besa. Algunas lagrimas se escapaban de su rostro, lagrimas de felicidad. Haruhi no contiene las suyas y tambien las derrama. El beso transmitia todo lo que sentian el uno por el otro. Se separan y no dejan de mirarse.

-Haruhi…-

Ella rie un poco al escucharlo.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunta Tamaki algo nervioso.

-Me gustaría.. ¿Podemos seguir actuando como siempre?-

-¿Que?-

-Es que… habra muchos problemas en el Host Club, todos los demas se alarmaran mucho. Quiero terminar de pagar mi deuda..-

-Tienes razon.. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nada de esto impedira que mi hija cumpla su objetivo ò.ó!.. aunque ya no se si llamarte hija..- Murmura Tamaki, tristemente. Haruhi le toma su mano, y le sonrie.

-Me divierten las cosas asi como estan. Asi que… Sigamos iguales, ¿Si?... Tamaki- senpai… -

-Claro.. muchas gracias, Haruhi.. eres muy valiosa para mi..-

-Tu también.. nunca olvidare esto.-

* * *

**Habitación Nº1:**

Honey mira por la ventana, la luna era grande y hermosa. Bosteza con sueño, y se posa en el marco. Mori se acerca un poco a él, y lo observa de pie.

-¿Sabes, Takashi?.. creo que Tama- chan ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Haru- chan… y ella pudo entenderlo luego del beso que se dieron hoy..-

-Ah..-

-Y tambien creo que Hika- chan y Kao- chan le confesaron que la aman durante estas vacaciones, sino no hubieran actuado de esa forma tan rara… -

-Ah…-

-Pero ellos son gemelos, y se entienden… Kao- chan es mas sensible y quiere mas a Hika- chan… lo mas posible es que él se haya echo a un costado para que pueda ser feliz… aunque ahora las cosas esta muy bien entre ellos, quizas quieren estar los tres juntos con Haru- chan un poco mas de tiempo… dejando de lado su amor por ella..-

-Ah…-

-Pero lo mas extraño es Kyo- chan… aunque la verdad estoy muy feliz por él, ya que creo que ha aceptado que tambien ama a Haru- chan..-

-Ah…-

-Me gustaria que todos seamos muy amigos hasta que nos graduemos… y que todavia no haya discusiones sobre esto… ¿No crees que las cosas serian mas divertidas si todo vuelve a ser como antes aunque sea hasta que nos graduemos, Takashi?-

-Si… espero que las cosas sean tan pacificas como siempre…-

-Si ^^…-

-Ahora durmamos, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano…-

-Oki ^^..-

* * *

**6:04 Am.**

Se habian terminado finalmente las vaciones de invierno de Haruhi. Las cosas no habian salido como lo planeado, desde el pirmer instante. Todos sus compañeros del Host Club la acompañaron y pasaron muchas "aventuras" juntos. A pesar de que Haruhi solo queria tener un momento de paz para descanzar de sus estudios.

Trabajaria para pagar la deuda, y seguiria satisfecha de estar con ellos. Porque tambien amaba el Host Club. Queria mucho a sus compañeros que la hacian enojar, le decian "plebeya" y tambien le hacian bromas. Pero eran sus amigos, los mejores que pudo haber tenido en su vida.

En ese momento todos estaban en la parada de autobuses. Con todo sus equipajes armados, abrigados hasta morir por el frio que hacia. Y no tan impacientes de volver a subir en un transporte de plebeyos. Tamaki recordaba la horrible experiencia y volvia a tener ganas de vomitar. Haruhi alza la vista al cielo, volvia a nevar, ella sonrie para si misma, y mira a sus compañeros.

-¡Ahora volveremos a casa! ¡Y cuando nos veamos en el Instituto te molestaremos como siempre, Haruhi ^^! ¿No sientes nostalgia al recordar esos viejos tiempos? Jeje.- Le dice Kaoru, abrazandola desde atrás.

-¿Esos tiempos? Fue solo hace una semana atrás ¬¬…- Menciona ella.

Hikaru sonrie felizmente al verlos, y abraza a Haruhi de la misma forma que su hermano.

-Oye..Oye.. ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Volveremos a hacerlo y no romperemos la tradición XD! ¡Estar contigo en clases es lo máximo!- Le dice riendo maliciosamente.

Tamaki observa la situación, y como siempre saca a patadas a los gemelos, abraza a Haruhi, y los señala con enojo.

-¡¡Pervertidos ò.ó!! ¡Dejen de molestar a mi pobre e indefensa hija! ¡La muy inocente aun no sabe defenderse de personas como ustedes! ¡Pero muy pronto Honey- senpai le dara clases de defensa personal y ya no podran hacer nada contra ella!-

-Exageras como siempre… señor ¬¬…- Dicen Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, y se encogen de hombros, indiferentes.

-Jejejeje, seria muy divertido enseñarte, Haru- chan ^^..- Le dice Honey riendo feliz.

-Creo que no hablaba en serio. ¿Oh si O.o?- Pregunta Haruhi y observa a Tamaki con nervios.

-¡No te preocupes mas, Haruhi! ¡Muy pronto le patearas el trasero a cualquiera que se te acerque, excepto a tu padre :D!- Exclama Tamaki con su dedo hacia el horizonte. Ella suspira resignada.

-Odio interrumpir sus discusiones sin sentido, pero creo que alli viene el autobús..- Señala Kyoya a lo lejos.

-Por fin podremos irnos, volveremos al Instituto en un par de dias, y todo sera como antes..- Haruhi sonrie con tranquilidad.

-¡¡Wii!! ¡¡Esta ves tengo un gran trozo de pastel que sobró de ayer, y nos lo comeremos en el viaje, Takashi ^^!!-

-Bien..- le sonrie Mori a Honey.

-No tenemos de que preocuparnos por el Instituto, todo volvera a ser divertido, ¿No es asi, Hikaru?-

-Claro que si. Después de todo compartimos LA MISMA CLASE con Haruhi, nada puede ser mas genial XD..-

Tamaki se ilumina de rivalidad hacia ellos, pero luego comienza a lloriquear y abraza a Kyoya como un niño caprichoso.

-¡Okaa-san! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo quiero estar en la misma clase con Haruhi! T.T!-

-Eso es imposible ¬¬… pero cambiando de tema… toma esto…- Kyoya se lo saca de encima, y le entrega una bolsa de plastico, King la mira incredulo.

-¿Que es esto?-

-Por si las cosas se tornan feas..- Responde su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa.

-Kyoya T.T…-

-¡Chicos! ¡Subamos rapido! ¡Carguen todo! ¡No queremos que el autobús se vaya sin nosotros!- Les dice Haruhi, y asciende al autobús con su equipaje. Todos se sorprenden y corren hacia ella, muy rapido.

-¡¡ESPERANOS!!-

-----

_Finalmente las cosas volverian a ser iguales que siempre, casi iguales. ¿No?_

* * *

_Woww. Acabo de terminar el fic, me siento genial (?). Jaja. Como veran, las cosas no terminaron del todo claras. Por eso mismo hice la continuacion de este fic, titulado "Vacaciones de primavera". Voy a subir el primer cap hoy o mañana. Me sorprende tener esta cantidad de reviews, realmente les agradezco mucho a las personas que me leyeron, aunque no hayan sido muchas. Gracias a: crazyonechan, lucia-nami 14, GiiuChan, aya-san, shadow-black-neko, nellycullen, GoodNight, KumaaChann, y a todos los demas que me han dejado reviews :). Les digo algo, mientras que siga viva, cada vez que publique alguna historia, **NUNCA **voy a dejarla inconclusa, y la voy a terminar si o si.  
_

_Espero que puedan leer "Vacaciones de primavera", se los agradeceria mucho. Me despido. Saludos!_


End file.
